Princess Destiny
by Purflowerian
Summary: [LAST CHAPTER! EPILOG!] Katanya, setiap jari manusia terdapat benang merah, yang membawa mereka pada kebenaran jodoh mereka. Lalu, benang merah seperti apa yang terjalin diantara Park Chanyeol dan Kim Baekhyun? Chanbaek!GS! Marriage; Modern-Monarki Settings! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Princess Destiny**

 **I own nothing except the story**

 **Story Begin...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

Hujan rintik mengguyur sebuah areal pemakaman. Bau rumput basah terasa menenangkan. Tercampur dalam melodi air yang indah. Langit hitam seolah menjadi payung besar, menaungi kesedihan mendalam yang tercipta ke dalam sebuah tangisan lirih. Kehilangan terbesar pada sebuah bangsa.

Deretan limousine hitam terpakir rapi bagai semut yang berbaris. Para pengawal berseragam hitam berdiri formal penuh protokoler. Ribuan masyarakat berpayung berdiri diam dalam hening. Ikut bersedih akan kehilangan. Puluhan kamera di sekitar areal makam bersiap dalam posisinya. Siaran langsung akan segera dimulai. Keheningan semakin dalam, menunggu bagian terpenting.

Dan, sebuah mobil ambulans dengan pengawalan ketat memasuki daerah pemakaman. Dua mobil mewah berwarna hitam mengikuti dari belakang. Massa mulai mengibarkan bendera kecil yang mereka pegang. Beberapa dari mereka menangis terharu. Ambulans berhenti didepan gerbang. Dua orang petugas bergegas keluar dan membuka pintu belakangnya. Mereka mengeluarkan sebuah peti dengan selimut bendera korea selatan diatasnya. Tangisan massa mulai terdengar keras.

Kamera tv dengan tertib mengambil angle bagus untuk disiarkan. Mereka dengan sigap merekam semua moment. Seorang petugas berjalan menuju sebuah mobil dan membuka pintunya. Pria tinggi dengan setelan serba hitam keluar dengan anggun dan berkelas. Seluruh kamera dan pasang mata kini terfokus padanya. Pria tinggi dengan mata bulat yang memerah dan aura mendung yang begitu kentara. Langkahnya pasti dan tanpa ragu. Selusin pengawal mengikutinya dengan patuh. Seluruh bangsa menahan nafas.

Hari ini, Raja Park Yoochun dimakamkan. Meninggalkan duka mendalam bagi rakyat dan Putra mahkota harapannya, Park Chanyeol.

Kim Baekhyun memarkirkan sepeda miliknya di depan sebuah kafe. Dengan sigap, Ia membuka kardus susu murni yang dibawanya dan membawanya masuk kedalam kafe. Suasana kota hening sepanjang hari. Pemakaman sang raja diadakan hari ini. Fokus seluruh masyarakat ada pada chanel televisi. Tapi, Baekhyun tak peduli. Ia tetap harus bekerja. Kematian sang raja bukan berarti hari libur untuknya.

"Paket susu!" teriaknya seperti biasa sambil membuka pintu kafe. Sebuah desisan menyambutnya dari dalam kafe. Beberapa pasang mata menatapnya tajam bagai predator. Pemilik kafe, seorang wanita cina super cantik, tersenyum lemah menatapnya. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan dengusan.

"Mereka menatapku seolah Aku pengganggu!" bisiknya tajam sambil menghampiri Luhan—nama si pemilik kafe—dibalik meja kasir. Ia menurunkan kardus yang dibawanya.

"Kau baru saja kehilangan Raja, Baekhyun. Perhatikan sikapmu." balas Luhan pelan. Baekhyun berdecih dan melirik televisi ditengah kafe. Siaran langsung dari pemakaman Raja Park yang sedang menampilkan sosok Putra Mahkota tengah melakukan penghormatan terakhir.

"Demi Tuhan, dia sempurna. Putra Mahkota!" pekik Luhan pelan. Baekhyun mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Aku pergi dulu." ucapnya dan keluar dengan langkah cepat. Ia kembali mengayuh sepedanya. Menembus jalanan licin karena hujan. Demi menyambung hidup dengan susu murni yang diantarnya.

Dialah Kim Baekhyun, wanita, 23 tahun, yatim piatu, pengantar susu.

Beberapa orang percaya akan takdir. Katanya, ada sebuah benang merah yang terjalin pada setiap jari manusia. Membawa mereka pada takdir yang entah bagaimana.

Lalu, Bagaimana benang merah takdir mereka?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Princess Destiny**

 **Park Chanyeol x Byun (Kim) Baekhyun**

 **I own nothing except the story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter II**

Park Chanyeol menghela nafas berat sambil memijit pelipisnya. Sesekali, Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran jok mobilnya sambil memejamkan mata. Berusaha menghilangkan beban berat di kepalanya. Mobil mewah itu berjalan beriringan membelah jalanan kota Seoul dengan rintik hujan yang kian besar sebagai musik pengiring. Chanyeol benci hujan. Delapan tahun yang lalu, hujan juga mengiringi pemakaman ibunya. Hujan selalu membawa luka, dan Ia tidak menyukainya.

Mobil-mobil itu melambat ketika memasuki area Istana. Sebuah Istana luas dengan lahan lima hektar. Seorang penjaga gerbang memberi hormat pada mobil di depan mobil yang ditumpangi Chanyeol. Ia membuka gerbang tinggi berlapis perunggu dan tetap membungkuk hormat sampai iring-iringan itu lewat. Chanyeol menghela nafas. Kematian Ayahnya membuat Ia menyesal setengah mati. Setelah kematian ibunya, Ratu Park Junsu, delapan tahun yang lalu, Chanyeol mengasingkan diri dengan menuntut ilmu di Amerika. Ia hanya akan pulang saat liburan untuk sekedar membantu hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Istana, selaku posisinya sebagai pewaris tahta kerajaan. Selama delapan tahun itu, Ia bahkan tidak pernah mengobrol akrab dengan Ayahnya. Dan, saat Ia ingin memperbaiki segalanya, keadaan membuatnya seperti pecundang. Pecundang yang durhaka.

"Yang mulia." Sebuah suara membuat Chanyeol membuka mata dan menghilangkan lamunannya. Ia menatap ke samping. Seorang pengawal setianya yang berwajah datar sudah membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. "Perdana menteri dan Dewan Istana sudah menunggu anda, Yang mulia."

Chanyeol mengerang. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dengan dengusan kasar. Ini adalah masalah yang Ia pikirkan. Tahta kerajaan sedang goyang. Ia bisa saja kehilangan tahta dan perdana menteri bisa mengambil alih sistem pemerintahan. Jika saja perdana menteri itu bukan Kim Youngmin, baginya sama sekali tidak masalah melepas tahta. Hanya saja, sebuah masalah lain menghantui pikirannya. Ia tidak akan menyerahkan negaranya untuk penjudi gila harta seperti Kim Youngmin.

"Bagaimana keadaan Nenek, Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka berjalan menyusuri halaman menuju bangunan utama Istana. Sehun—pengawal berwajah datar itu—berdehem pelan sebelum menjawab.

"Ibu Suri sudah lebih baik. Beliau sudah bisa menghabiskan makanannya, Yang mulia."

Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah. Dua orang penjaga pintu membungkuk hormat saat membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Aku tidak ingin nenek tahu tentang pembicaraan dewan malam ini." perintahnya tegas pada Sehun, yang dibalas anggukan hormat lawan bicaranya.

Chanyeol membelokkan langkahnya menuju sebuah aula besar. Beberapa tawa yang tadi terdengar mendadak senyap. Chanyeol berdecih dalam hati. Beberapa dari orang sialan itu nampaknya bahagia sekali dengan kematian Raja.

"Maaf, sedikit terlambat." ucap Chanyeol singkat saat Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kebesarannya. Ia menatap seluruh anggota yang hadir.

"Jika begitu, apa kita bisa memulai dengan segera?" tanya sebuah suara tua, berwajah penjilat yang duduk tepat disamping Youngmin.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Terburu-buru sekali. Terlihat seperti kalian sudah tahu akan seperti apa hasil pertemuan ini." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum dan menopang dagu dengan kepalan tangannya.

Aula menjadi sangat tegang. Chanyeol sangat berbeda dengan Ayahnya. Jika sang Ayah penuh kelembutan, Chanyeol menuruni mulut tajam sang Ratu.

"Ini sudah terlalu malam, Yang Mulia. Kami fikir anda juga perlu istirahat."

Rasanya, Chanyeol ingin mengubur mereka semua. Para penjilat. Dengan tatapannya yang tajam, Chanyeol menyisir seluruh isi Aula.

"Baik. Kufikir topiknya masih soal tahta?" tanyanya menantang.

"Sesuai isi Dekrit Istana, tahta hanya bisa kosong dalam waktu tiga bulan, sesuai dengan masa berkabung. Artinya, selama itu, Perdana menteri dapat mengambil alih sistem pemerintah. Kecuali Putra Mahkota telah memenuhi syarat menjadi pengganti Raja." seorang Pria tua berwajah bijak mulai berbicara. Chanyeol mengenalnya sebagai sekretaris kerajaan, Do Min Joon.

"Lanjutkan."

Min Joon berdehem kecil memdengar titah Chanyeol. Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dimana, diantara syarat itu, antara lain..." Ia membuka buku besar di hadapannya.

"...Pertama, Putra Mahkota telah berusia diatas 22 tahun..."

Chanyeol menyeringai.

"…Kedua, Putra Mahkota dinyatakan bebas dari tindakan kriminal, tidak gila, dan bebas dari Narkoba."

Chanyeol menatap datar perkataan Min Joon. Dia akan menjadi Raja atau pegawai swasta? Syarat yang kekanakan.

"Kuharap kau bebas dari itu semua, Yang mulia." ucap Youngmin.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Aku bukan orang yang gemar berjudi, merokok, dan menempatkan selangkangan wanita sebagai mainan favorit. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Youngmin menahan amarah. Wajahnya memerah karena sindiran Chanyeol. Putra Mahkota benar-benar membuatnya seperti rendahan.

"Lanjutkan, Tuan Do." titah Chanyeol. Min Joon menelan ludahnya. Aula semakin panas.

"Dan, yang ketiga. Putra Mahkota telah menikah sekurangnya satu bulan sebelum penobatan."

Kali ini, Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya. Sehun yang berdiri disampingnya pun menatap tak percaya perkataan Min Joon.

"Dan, Jika salah satu dari ketiga syarat itu belum terpenuhi, Maka Perdana Menteri berhak mengambil alih tahta."

Youngmin menyeringai tajam. Keheningan dalam Aula semakin mencekam. Chanyeol terdiam tanpa kata. Ia menatap kosong udara di depannya.

"Aku hanya perlu menikah bukan? Aku bisa melakukannya besok."

Do Min Joon menelan ludah gugup mendengar Chanyeol. "Tapi, Yang Mulia..."

"Pernikahan kerajaan bukan sekedar pernikahan biasa." Youngmin melanjutkan ucapan terputus Minjoon. "Ratu, harus dipilih dari keluarga terpandang, yang bisa menyokong dalam hal politik."

Kali ini, Chanyeol sedikit banyak setuju dengan perkataan Youngmin. Keluarga Ratu haruslah keluarga yang harus bisa memperkuat tahtanya.

"Namun, dalam kali ini, ada pengecualian."

Youngmin kembali berbicara. Chanyeol meliriknya tajam. Kepalan tangannya kian kuat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Youngmin menyeringai.

"Paduka Raja telah melakukan perjodohan resmi antara keluarga Park dan Kim saat kau lahir. Itu berarti, hanya wanita dari keluarga Kim yang harus menempati posisi Ratu."

Amarah Chanyeol kian tak terbendung. Pria itu berdiri dan memukul meja dihadapannya. Wajahnya memerah. Sehun berusaha keras menahannya agar tak memukul Youngmin.

"Apa kau sedang mempermainkanku!? Perjodohan? Omong kosong! Kau ingin menjebakku dengan putri penjilatmu itu!?" ia membentak sambil mencengkram kerah jas Youngmin. Pria paruh baya itu memucat. Tidak siap dengan reaksi Chanyeol.

"Jika memang itu yang kau impikan, Aku akan membuatmu menyesal sudah mengatakan omong kosong di hadapanku!" Chanyeol menghempaskan Youngmin dan menatap garang seisi aula.

"Pertemuan dibubarkan!"

Dalam waktu singkat, Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari Aula. Meninggalkan keheningan dan kengerian diantara para dewan.

 _._

Baekhyun membuka pintu flat kecilnya dengan gontai. Pekerjaannya hari ini benar-benar menguras tenaga. Beberapa kurir susu tidak masuk dengan alasan hari berkabung. Sementara, pesanan susu tidak berkurang. Baekhyun mendengus. Raja yang meninggal, apa urusan mereka tak masuk kerja.

Gadis mungil itu berjalan menuju ruang tengah flatnya setelah memastikan pintu terkunci rapat. Flat itu hanya terdiri dari satu kamar, dengan ruang keluarga dan dapur yang menjadi satu. Baekhyun membuka kulkas kecilnya dan mengambil sebotol air dingin serta beberapa snack. Ia melepas sepatu dan jaketnya untuk kemudian berjalan menuju sofa. Tangan lentiknya meraih remote tv dan menyalakannya.

"Astaga!"

Baekhyun memekik tak percaya saat melihat tayangan televisi. Ia menatap jam dindingnya.

"Kemana drama favoritku! Astaga Hyunbin oppa-ku!" Ia berteriak heboh. Sibuk mengutuk sosok Putra Mahkota yang saat ini sedang dibicarakan di acara entertainment.

"Ini keterlaluan!"

Baekhyun melempar sebuah bantal ke udara. Dia benar-benar gemas. Seharian ini, berita pemakaman raja menghiasi televisi. Namun, justru sosok Park Chanyeol-lah yang paling banyak dibicarakan. Pria tampan, pewaris tahta, lulusan terbaik hukum Universitas Yale, dan single. Demi tuhan! Apa itu penting!?, pikir Baekhyun.

"Lagipula, dia pasti pria manja. Pria yang hanya berani berlindung di bawah nama keluarga. Huh, pasti begitu." gerutunya tajam.

Baekhyun bukan tanpa alasan. Ia pernah memiliki hubungan dengan seorang putra keluarga Jung, keluarga pemilik restoran italia tempatnya bekerja sebagai pelayan, setahun yang lalu. Jung Daehyun, nama pria itu, tertarik dan mengejar Baekhyun selama berbulan-bulan. Hubungan mereka baik-baik saja pada awalnya. Hingga tiba saatnya, Daehyun memperkenalkannya pada sang Ibu. Baekhyun tidak akan pernah lupa hari itu. Hari dimana harga dirinya hancur. Hari dimana Ia kembali menangis setelah kematian orang tuanya. Baekhyun tak akan pernah lupa, satu kalimat yang membuatnya membenci pria kaya manapun di dunia. Satu kalimat dari bibir sang Nyonya Jung.

"Bahkan seorang tukang kebun pun, tidak akan menyukai hama rendahan yang menganggu tanaman indah yang dirawatnya."

Baekhyun mendengus. Amarah kembali hinggap di dadanya. Ia begitu sakit hati dan merasa terhina. Bahkan saat itu, Daehyun hanya diam tanpa niat membela dirinya. Cih, Tentu saja. Dia lebih memilih hak warisannya ketimbang wanita yang—katanya—dicintainya. Pria payah, pikir Baekhyun.

Gadis itu kembali menatap televisi. Kali ini, menampilkan wajah Park Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum dalam sebuah acara beberapa bulan yang lalu. Baekhyun tersenyum miring.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Park Chanyeol? Sama payahnya?"

.

Park Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya pelan saat sampai di depan sebuah pintu coklat dengan relief emas di permukaannya. Saat keluar dari Aula tadi, seorang pelayan neneknya memberi tahu soal keinginan sang nenek bertemu dengannya. Chanyeol harus menetralkan amarahnya, atau sang nenek akan mengetahui kejadian di Aula.

"Kau tunggu disini." ucapnya pada Sehun. Pria pucat itu mengangguk hormat. Ia mengambil posisi di samping pintu, berdiri dengan resmi.

Chanyeol membuka perlahan pintu itu. Ia melongok kedalam dan melihat sang nenek tengah duduk bersandar si ranjangnya. Selimut tebal menutupi kakinya. Ia memangku sebuah foto berpigura coklat sambil mengelusnya.

"Selamat malam, Nek." Chanyeol maju selangkah dan membungkuk hormat. Ibu Suri mendongak dan tersenyum melihat cucu tunggalnya.

"Chanyeol-ah. Kemarilah." ucapnya sambil membuka kedua lengannya. Bersiap memeluk sang cucu. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Pria itu melangkah cepat dan memeluk tubuh kecil neneknya.

"Jangan sakit lagi, Nek. Kumohon, Aku membutuhkanmu." lirih Chanyeol. Ibu Suri tersenyum. Park Chanyeol yang penuh kharisma hanya seperti seorang anak kecil dihadapannya.

"Kau hanya perlu datang padaku, Nak." balasnya. Tangan putih yang sudah berkeriput itu mengelus lembut helaian rambut cucunya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Ia menatap hangat neneknya.

"Aku tidak akan merepotkanmu, nek." Ibu suri tertawa. Chanyeol menatap aneh sang nenek.

"Kau jangan sungkan. Aku tahu sesuatu terjadi di aula tadi."

Tatapan mata Chanyeol meredup. Ia merasa hidupnya sama sekali tak berguna. Jalan buntu tengah menghadangnya. Jika benar apa yang dikatakan Youngmin soal perjodohan, maka tak akan ada kata selamat untuknya. Youngmin akan menang.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Nak."

"Maafkan Aku."

Ibu Suri tersenyum. Ia mengambil figura yang tadi Ia genggam dan menaruhnya di pangkuan. Mata Chanyeol ikut menatap figura itu. Sebuah foto lama tiga orang lelaki dan satu wanita. Ia mengenali dua diantaranya, Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Dua orang lain adalah Byun Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Dua putra kebanggaan keluarga Byun dan Kim."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Aku tidak pernah melihat mereka."

"Mereka datang saat kau lahir. Ayah dan Ibumu adalah sahabat baik mereka." Ibu Suri melanjutkan perkatannya. "Mereka punya seorang putri."

"Apa!?" Chanyeol memekik. "Tapi mereka lelaki."

Ibu Suri mengangguk. "Kim Jaejoong diberi anugerah. Ia bisa mengandung. Aku tidak tahu kapan mereka menikah. Tapi hal itu segera menjadi aib bagi keluarga sosialita."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Ia melirik figura itu. Kim Jaejoong adalah pria tercantik yang pernah dilihatnya. Jika Ia adalah Yunho, mungkin Ia juga akan jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu.

"Jika benar mereka mempunyai seorang putri..." Chanyeol menatap neneknya. "...masih ada keturunan Kim lainnya."

"Ya." jawab Ibu Suri. Matanya menyipit seiring lebar senyumannya. "Hanya saja, semua menganganggap anak itu telah mati. Bersamaan dengan kecelakaan yang menimpa Yunho dan Jaejoong, 23 tahun yang lalu."

Chanyeol mengerang. Baru saja Ia merasa terbang, sesuatu kembali menjatuhkannya. Putus asa mulai menghinggapinya.

"Hanya aku yang tak percaya anak itu telah mati."

Chanyeol menatap sang Nenek tak mengerti.

"Selama 23 tahun, Aku mencari keberadaannya. Dan selama empat tahun kebelakang, Aku terus mengawasinya. Keluarga asuhnya yang masih bermarga Kim juga telah meninggal. Gadis ini sendirian."

Ibu Suri mengambil sebuah kotak coklat diatas meja nakasnya. Membukanya pelan dan mengeluarkan isinya. Beberapa lembar foto diberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Namanya Kim Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menatap foto-foto itu. Foto Baekhyun dalam beragam situasi. Sosok indah dan aristokratnya sama sekali tak luntur sekalipun Ia memakai seragam pelayan dan pengantar susu. Chanyeol tersenyum tanpa sadar. Gadis ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Bawa dia Chanyeol. Sudah terlalu lama dia menderita diluar sana. Dia sudah harus kembali dimana tempatnya berasal."

Chanyeol tersenyum pada sang nenek. Ia memeluk erat wanita tua itu. Ibu Suri tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan punggung cucunya.

"Lakukan yang terbaik, Nak."

.

Sehun mengerjap tak percaya saat Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan Ibu Suri dengan senyuman lebar. Putra Mahkota itu menatapnya dengan aura sumringah yang jarang ditunjukkannya.

"Cari dia, Sehun. Bawa dia padaku." Chanyeol memberi setumpuk foto Baekhyun pada genggaman Sehun.

Dengan senyuman lebar yang masih terpasang di wajahnya, Chanyeol berlalu melewati Sehun menuju kamarnya. Segalanya akan mudah baginya. Ia akan mendapatkan kembali tahtanya dengan menikahi Baekhyun. Kedudukannya tidak akan goyah selama Ibu Suri ada di pihaknya. Ah, ya, segalanya akan berjalan lancar.

Hanya saja Park Chanyeol,...

Apa Kau pikir Baekhyun semudah apa yang kau pikirkan?

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

 **Author Note :**

 **Hello!**

 **Ah, ada yang penasaran juga. Aku pikir ga akan ada yang suka /3**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah review, favorite, ataupun follow. Hehehe.**

 **Chapter kedua semoga tidak mengecewakan. Saran dan Kritik aku terima kok asal pake bahasa yang sopan dan berpendidikan ya :D**

 **Okay, boleh minta Review? Arigatou! Papay!**

 **Regards,**

 **Purf.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Princess Destiny**

 **Park Chanyeol x Byun (Kim) Baekhyun**

 **I own nothing except the story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter III**

Chanyeol mengangkat alis melihat Sehun yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Tiga hari yang lalu, Ia meminta Sehun mencari dan membawa Baekhyun padanya. Tapi, Pria itu berdiri di hadapannya dengan tangan kosong dan hidung yang diperban.

"Yang mulia..." cicit Sehun.

Chanyeol semakin meninggikan alisnya.

"H-hyung.." koreksi Sehun.

Chanyeol memang tidak suka saat Sehun memperlakukannya terlalu formal saat mereka hanya berdua. Ia dan Sehun sudah mengenal sejak kecil. Ayahnya memperkenalkan Sehun sebagai teman bermainnya. Orangtua Sehun meninggalkannya di panti asuhan. Sejak saat itu, Sehun bersumpah melindungi Chanyeol. Istana adalah keluarganya saat ini.

"Ye? Kau mau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun menelan ludah gugup. Segala kata-kata yang akan dikatakannya seakan terhenti diujung lidah.

"Sa-saya.."

"Dimana Baekhyun?"

Ini dia. Sehun mengerjap ketakutan. Ia tak pernah salah. Pekerjaannya selalu baik dengan segala perhitungan yang tepat. Tapi, kali ini...

"Saya gagal mendapatkannya." Sehun membungkuk hormat sebagai bentuk penyesalan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas tak percaya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan mengitari mejanya.

"Siapa yang melakukan itu padamu? Kudengar beberapa anak buahmu juga terluka."

Sehun menghela nafas dan berkata lirih,"Baekhyun."

Chanyeol hampir tak mempercayai pendengarannya. Hanya saja, ringisan Sehun membuat matanya membelalak heran.

"Bagaimana bisa!?"

Sehun meringis malu. Ingatkan Pria itu untuk mengubur harga dirinya setelah ini.

.

 **Tiga hari yang lalu, Hari Pertama Pencarian Baekhyun.**

Sehun merapikan seluruh berkas informasi yang berhasil didapatkannya soal Baekhyun. Ia berjalan menuju mobilnya dan mulai berkendara keluar dari Istana. Tujuannya hari itu: Flat Baekhyun.

Saat sampai, Sehun hampir tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Flat Baekhyun berada di daerah menengah kebawah. Ia bahkan harus memarkir mobilnya di sebuah lapangan dan menanggalkan jas hitamnya. Walau begitu, penampilannya yang hanya memakai kemeja putih saja sudah layaknya supermodel tersasar.

Sehun menunggu berjam-jam di sebuah toko kecil saat akhirnya Baekhyun keluar dari flatnya. Gadis itu memakai jaket dan jeans sederhana, dengan sebuah tas selempang pink yang menggantung di bahunya.

Sehun berderap pelan. Ia memberi jarak pada langkah Baekhyun dan mengikutinya hati-hati. Semua sangat biasa, Sehun baru saja akan menyombongkan dirinya dalam teknik penyamaran, saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun berlari kencang.

Sedikit terkejut, Sehun kemudian ikut berlari mengejar buruannya. Lari Baekhyun sangat cepat. Sehun terus berhasil menyeimbangkannya. Keberuntungan Sehun terlihat. Baekhyun berbelok kearah sebuah jalan buntu. Gadis itu terengah. Ia menoleh ke belakang, menatap Sehun yang sedang menata nafasnya.

"Hey, Nona. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat." Sehun berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Baekhyun panik. Ia memanjat sebuah tong sampah dan kembali memanjat dinding pembatas. Mata Sehun membulat.

"Hei, Nona. Kau harus mendengarkan Aku. Kau harus bertemu—" kalimat Sehun tergantung, berganti dengan desisan tak percaya saat melihat Baekhyun berhasil memanjat tembok dan meloncat ke tempat dibalik jalan itu.

Sehun membawa langkahnya menaiki tong sampah. Matanya kian membelalak tak percaya saat melihat Baekhyun tengah berdiri di balik tembok itu, dengan senyum lebar, tanpa cedera apapun. Gadis itu mengangkat jari tengahnya. Sebuah ejekan psikis bagi Sehun.

Status hari pertama: Gagal.

 **Hari Kedua, 'Pengejaran' Baekhyun**

Hari ini, Sehun memutuskan meminimalisir resiko. Ia menunggu di ujung jalan pabrik susu tempat Baekhyun menjadi kurir. Letaknya yang berada di sebuah jalan besar tidak memungkinkan Baekhyun berlari menyelip dalam gang-gang kecil. Setidaknya itulah menurut Sehun.

Pria pucat itu melirik arlojinya. Sudah jam delapan. Ia membenarkan kacamata hitam yang tersemat apik di hidung mancungnya. Kali ini harus berhasil. Insiden kemarin biarlah menjadi pelajaran.

Sepersekian menit setelahnya, sebuah bel nyaring memekakkan telinga Sehun. Gerbang pabrik mulai dibuka. Sehun tersenyum menang. Ia hanya perlu menunggu Baekhyun keluar dan menariknya dalam mobil.

Namun, senyum lebar itu segera memudar.

Gerbang terbuka, dan para kurir mulai keluar.

Maksudnya disini adalah, semua kurir. Dengan pakaian yang sama. Dengan sepeda yang sama. Dengan bawaan yang sama.

Sehun mengerang. Ia keluar dari mobilnya, mencegat satu per satu kurir yang bisa Ia jangkau. Tidak ada. Tidak ada Baekhyun.

Status hari kedua: Gagal (lagi)

 **Hari ketiga, (masih) 'pengejaran' Baekhyun.**

Hari ini, Sehun membawa tiga orang bersamanya. Mereka kembali berjaga di sekitar rumah Baekhyun. Kegagalan di dua hari sebelumnya membuat Sehun kesal dan terpaksa mengambil jalan terakhir: menculik Baekhyun. Pilihan waktunya pun tengah malam, saat Baekhyun mungkin sudah terlelap.

Tiga orang anak buahnya berjaga masing-masing di samping kanan-kiri dan bagian belakang flat Baekhyun. Mereka memberi anggukan singkat pada Sehun sebagai tanda kondisi aman.

Sehun mulai berjalan tanpa suara menuju pintu depan flat Baekhyun. Ia membukanya dengan kunci duplikat. Tidak sulit mendapatkannya. Ribuan flat murahan memiliki jenis kunci yang sama. Pintu itu terbuka dan Sehun berhasil mengendap masuk.

Suasana yang remang membuat Sehun harus sering memicing menyesuaikan penglihatannya. Langkahnya Ia bawa menuju satu-satunya kamar di flat itu. Dengan kelihaian yang sama, Sehun berhasil masuk ke dalam kamar. Sebuah gundukan berselimut diatas tempat tidur membuat Sehun menyeringai menang. Ia mengambil sapu tangan bius dari sakunya dan bersiap membuka selimut itu. Selimut itu berhasil disibaknya, namun tidak siapapun disana.

Hanya guling.

Bukan Baekhyun.

Belum sempat Ia mencerna apa yang terjadi, sebuah suara benda jatuh terdengar dari luar flat. Sehun berlari keluar kamar dan menuju bagian belakang flat tersebut. Ia membuka pintunya kasar dan menemukan salah satu anak buahnya sudah terkapar pingsan.

"Hei, Tuan Pucat."

Sehun berbalik dan sebuah tendangan keras menghantam hidungnya dalam detik yang bersamaan. Pria itu mengerang dan terjatuh. Baekhyun—si pelaku tendangan—mengambil sapu tangan bius di saku Sehun dan menekannya di hidung pria itu. Sebuah senyuman dihadiahkannya saat kesadaran Sehun mulai menghilang.

"Selamat Tidur, Tuan Pucat."

Status Hari Ketiga: (Totally) Gagal.

.

Jika saja bukan karena posisinya sebagai Putra Mahkota, Chanyeol sudah pasti akan tertawa keras mendengar penuturan Sehun soal tiga hari misi gagalnya. Jadi, Pria itu hanya berusaha menahan kedutan di bibirnya. Tangannya Ia sedekapkan pada dadanya.

"Pecat ketiga anak buahmu. Cari yang baru." titahnya. Ia kembali mengitari mejanya dan menuang wine ke dalam gelas tingginya.

"Baik, Yang Mulia. Untuk sementara, Saya minta izin untuk memakai personil dari Ring satu, untuk menemani Saya di hari selanjutnya."

Namun, Chanyeol menggeleng. Ia mengangkat gelas winenya dan meminumnya perlahan. Sedikit mencecap rasa manis memabukkan. Ia menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Untuk selanjutnya, biar Aku yang mengambil alih."

.

Baekhyun mengerang kecil saat mendengar bel flatnya dibunyikan dengan begitu brutal. Gadis itu melempar bantal yang Ia gunakan untuk menutup telinganya dan berjalan keluar kamar sambil menghentakkan kedua kakinya.

"Aku dengar! Aku dengar!" dengusnya sambil membuka pintu flatnya. Dengusannya semakin keras saat melihat sosok Luhan yang sudah tersenyum polos di hadapannya.

"Pagi, Baekhyun-ah!"

"Mau apa kesini?"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau tidak membalas sapaanku dan tidak mempersilahkan masuk."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Ia kemudian bergumam 'Pagi, Rusa' dengan gaya meledek dan membuka lebar pintu flatnya agar Luhan bisa masuk.

Gadis Cina itu tertawa lebar dan melangkahkan kaki berbalut jeans coklatnya kedalam flat. Sementara Baekhyun menutup pintunya dan melangkah menuju dapur. Mempersiapkan teh dan cemilan.

"Kau terlihat kacau. Tidurmu kurang?" tanya Luhan. Gadis itu kini sudah duduk nyaman di sofa Baekhyun dan menyalakan televisi.

"Seseorang memaksa masuk flatku kemarin. Aku terjaga semalaman tadi."

Luhan membulatkan matanya. "Perampok?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia berjalan menuju sofa dan menyajikan teh di hadapan Luhan. "Pria pucat yang kuceritakan itu. Dia yang mencoba masuk." ujarnya sambil duduk disamping Luhan.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa maunya?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. Luhan berdecih.

"Kau habis disatroni pria gila, tapi reaksimu sama sekali tidak terlihat khawatir."

Baekhyun tertawa dan menatap Luhan jenaka. "Aku bahkan membuatnya pingsan dan menyeretnya sampai pembuangan sampah."

Luhan tertawa keras mendengarnya. Baekhyun memang ajaib.

"Kufikir kau akan kuliah?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia menyesap perlahan tehnya.

"Memang. Aku kesini membawa pesan Dosen Lee. Beliau bertanya kapan kau selesai cuti kuliah."

Baekhyun mendesah lirih. Ia manaruh tehnya kembali di meja.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan hutang-hutang ayahku terlebih dahulu. Setelah terbebas dari renternir gila itu, Aku akan segera kembali ke kampus."

Luhan menatap iba Baekhyun.

"Harusnya kau menerima pinjaman dari Ayahku. Jangan terlalu egois."

Baekhyun menggeleng. Sebuah senyuman manis terpatri di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu, Aku tidak suka menerima pemberian tanpa harus bekerja."

"Tapi, kau harus ingat ancaman renternir gila itu. Demi Tuhan, Aku tak mau membayangkan kau dinikahi pria gendut itu, Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun melebarkan senyumnya. "Tidak akan. Hutangku akan lunas, dan Aku tidak akan menikah dengannya."

"Kau terlihat sangat yakin."

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Perasaanku yang mengatakannya."

.

"Kim Baekhyun. Lulus Shinhwa Art School. Mahasiswi Seni Musik Seoul National University, Kurir Susu, yatim piatu." Sehun berkata tenang sambil memberikan berkas-berkas berkaitan dengan Baekhyun ke hadapan Chanyeol.

"Dia juga juara Hapkido?" tanya Chanyeol. Matanya menyusuri tiap kata pada kertas.

Sehun meringis. "Ya. Aku meremehkannya."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Ia terus memahami tiap kata dalam berkas-berkas itu dengan serius.

"Saat ini, kami sedang bersama Perdana Menteri Kim Youngmin dalam Dialog 'Bagaimana nasib Kerajaan ke depannya?'—" sebuah suara dari layar televisi membuat Chanyeol menoleh. Ia meletakkan berkas-berkas tadi di mejanya dan beralih menatap televisi. Wajah seorang penyiar perempuan dan Kim Youngmin memenuhi layar.

"Selamat Siang, Tuan Kim. Apa kabar anda hari ini?" penyiar itu tersenyum.

"Sangat baik, Nona Min. Seindah aura rakyat kerajaan hari ini."

Penyiar itu tersenyum. "Baiklah, Tuan Kim. Sesuai tema kita siang ini, Apa pendapat Anda soal masa depan kerajaan?"

"Tentu Aku tidak tahu. Aku bukan peramal." Youngmin tertawa. "Tapi, jika memang harus menjawab, Aku bisa menyebutnya dengan 'Awan Hujan'."

"Awan Hujan?"

"Ya. Awan hujan yang menaungi bumi. Awan yang sudah menyerap banyak air, tapi tidak bisa menurunkan hujannya."

"Apa maksud anda tentang ke-tidak kompeten-an putra mahkota?"

"Lebih dari itu, ini soal posisi Putri Mahkota. Posisi itu sangat krusial, harus merupakan keluarga terbaik yang bisa mendampingi tahta kerajaan."

"Semua orang berbicara soal keluarga Kim yang lebih dari pantas. Apa kau berpikir hal yang sama, Tuan?"

"Kufikir itu hanya anggapan orang-orang. Tapi, Aku tidak menyalahkan. Lagipula, Apa jadinya pisau tajam tanpa sesuatu yang bisa dipotongnya? Tumpul dan tidak berguna."

Klik.

Chanyeol mematikan televisi di ruangannya. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Youngmin sudah selangkah lebih maju. Ia menggunakan kekuatan opini publik. Cerdas. Dan, Chanyeol merutuki kelambatannya.

"Yang Mulia..."

"Aku akan memastikannya malam ini, Sehun."

Ya, benar. Ia harus memastikan Baekhyun berada di pihaknya.

.

Baekhyun baru saja masuk kedalam flatnya yang ternyata tak dikunci saat melihat sosok Chanyeol duduk angkuh di sofa miliknya. Baekhyun mengerjap tak percaya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar saat Sehun mendorongnya masuk kedalam flat dan mengunci pintu di belakangnya. Menyisakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di satu ruangan.

"Malam, Nona Kim." Chanyeol menyapa formal. Suara beratnya memenuhi telinga Baekhyun.

"K-Kau.."

Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya. Baekhyun tergugup.

"A-ah..Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota." Ia membungkuk dalam di hadapan Chanyeol. "A-apa yang membuat anda rela ke tempat tak pantas ini, Yang Mulia?"

Mata Baekhyun bergulir tak nyaman. Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati. Apa benar ini wanita yang menghajar Sehun dan anak buahnya?

"Aku memiliki hal yang perlu kita bicarakan. Duduklah."

Chanyeol menunjuk kursi yang entah sejak kapan ada di depan sofa tempatnya duduk. Baekhyun merasa kakinya lemas. Ia berjalan sambil menunduk dan duduk dengan sungkan di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Apa kabarmu, Nona Kim?"

"Ba-baik, Yang Mulia."

"Sudah mengunjungi orangtuamu?"

Kali ini, Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol tak paham. "Apa maksudmu, Yang Mulia?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya berfikir mereka pasti akan merindukanmu."

"Orangtuaku sudah meninggal. Aku sudah mengunjungi makam mereka seminggu yang lalu, jika kau ingin tahu, Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Maksudku, Orangtua kandungmu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Aku memiliki banyak hal yang belum kau ketahui. Semua berhubungan dengan tawaranku malam ini."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol membetulkan letak duduknya. "Aku memerlukanmu untuk posisi Putri Mahkota."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan tergagap.

"A-aku tidak paham, Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol menatap langsung kedalam mata Baekhyun.

"Aku memerintahkanmu untuk menikah denganku, Kim Baekhyun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello hai!**

 **Ini Chapter Ketiga. Gimana? Masih Kurang Panjang? :') Duh kalau dipanjangin nanti kalian mual bacanya:(**

 **Thanks to:**

 **ruixi1 ; skymoebius ; chiisai ; Choco Cheonsa ; Baby niz 137 ; shinlophloph ; exindira ; Baby Crong ; kimkimcute ; Istiqomah ; Gigi Onta ; bbkhyn ; Lqhiesz ; TiaraChanyeol ; kenlee1412 ; neli amelia ; parklili ; ChanChan ; SyiSehun ; achan ; achand ; dinda88 ; dwimawarni ; aeri park ; Misunnie ; parkbaekk37 ; komozaku ; 1004baekie ; V0USTALGRAM ; ohsehun ; yeollo ; LightB ; rihanamelany**

 **Yang gak kesebut, maaf mungkin terlewat. Tapi aku berterimakasih sama segala feedback menyenangkan kalian ini /lap ingus/**

 **Oke deh, cuap-cuapnya segini aja.**

 **Then, another review for ChanBaek moment in the next chapter? /modus/**

 **Okedeh, Papay!**

 **Regards,**

 **Purf.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Princess Destiny**

 **Park Chanyeol x Byun (Kim) Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **I own nothing except the story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter IV**

Baekhyun tidak tahu lagi bagaimana berekspresi. Matanya mengerjap kaget mendengar titah Chanyeol. Otaknya serasa tumpul dan nafasnya sesak. Astaga! Apa salahnya? Apa Ayahnya juga memiliki hutang pada keluarga kerajaan? Chanyeol juga akan menikahinya karena hal itu?. Alis Baekhyun mengerut. Memang kau siapa, Baekhyun?, pikirnya.

"Nona Kim?"

Suara berat Chanyeol kembali melempar Baekhyun pada kenyataan. Matanya kian bergulir panik. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan gugup.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia. Sepertinya anda salah orang." ucap Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak salah orang." Chanyeol membetulkan letak duduknya. "Sehun-ah!"

Bunyi kenop pintu dibuka membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Sosok Sehun yang masuk sambil membawa sebuah map membuat matanya membelalak kaget.

"Sudah kenal dengan pengawalku, Nona Kim?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun memucat.

"Y-ya..."

Sehun membungkuk ke arah mereka berdua. Baekhyun meringis melihat perban di hidung Sehun. Gadis itu mengumpat dalam hati. Sial sekali, Ia baru saja menghajar pengawal kerajaan. Kau akan mati, Baekhyun.

"Berkasnya, Yang Mulia." ucap Sehun sopan sambil menaruh map di meja diantara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Pria itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, membungkuk kecil, dan berlalu keluar ruangan. Baekhyun menatap map itu ragu-ragu.

"Itu perjanjian untuk pernikahan kontrak kita berdua."

"Apa?!" Baekhyun setengah berteriak mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Pernikahan kontrak?!

Chanyeol tertawa miring. "Kau tidak berfikir kita akan benar-benar menikah bukan, Nona Kim?"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah menahan amarah. Gadis itu menghela nafas dalam. Berusaha menetralkan emosinya dan makin menatap tajam sang Putra Mahkota.

"Lalu, apa maksud anda menawarkan ini padaku, Yang Mulia?"

"Kita berbisnis, Nona Kim."

Baekhyun mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Kau dan Aku akan mendapatkan untung yang setimpal." Chanyeol melanjutkan,"Aku akan menyelamatkan tahtaku, dan Kau, akan terbebas dari hutang renternir itu."

Mata Baekhyun membulat. Ia tidak lagi bisa berfikir jauh, apapun yang berusaha difikirnya akan mengarah pada...

"Kau membeliku?" desisnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Apa terlihat seperti itu?"

Amarah Baekhyun mencapai puncaknya. Ia berdiri dengan wajah yang memerah dan nafas yang memburu. Harga diri Baekhyun sangatlah tinggi. Apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol sangat melukai hatinya.

"Aku minta maaf jika perilakuku sama sekali tidak sopan, Yang Mulia, tapi..." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkilat emosi."...Aku menolak tawaranmu dan silahkan keluar."

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut. Namun, Ia bisa menguasai ekspresinya. Chanyeol berdiri dengan tegap dan anggun. Matanya menatap wajah Baekhyun.

"Kuharap kau sedang tidak mabuk, Nona Kim."

"Aku sepenuhnya sadar, Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol mencibir sebelum mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Temui aku jika pikiranmu sudah normal." ujarnya singkat.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan setetes airmatanya saat Chanyeol berlalu keluar dari flatnya. Gadis itu menggeram kesal dan menendang kursi yang tadi didudukinya.

Baekhyun terduduk di lantai flatnya. Kembali melamun soal hidupnya. Dulu, Ia dan orangtuanya sangat bahagia. Mereka memang bukan keluarga kaya, tapi hidup mereka tidak pernah merasa kurang. Semua berawal dari Kim Myungsoo menyadari bahwa putrinya mempunyai bakat menyanyi yang luar biasa. Ia dan istrinya, Lee Sungjong sepakat memasukkan Baekhyun ke dalam sekolah seni yang tidak murah biayanya.

Myungsoo hanyalah seorang karyawan swasta. Ia bekerja tanpa kenal lelah demi sekolah Baekhyun. Sebuah harapan datang padanya saat sang Istri memberitahunya ada seorang pengusaha yang bersedia membiayai sekolah Baekhyun. Myungsoo menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia begitu bahagia sampai tidak menyadari sudah kehilangan senyum tulus istrinya. Sungjong menutupi sesuatu.

Di hari kelulusan Baekhyun, semuanya terungkap. Paman Go, pengusaha yang membiayai Baekhyun menaruh hati pada Sungjong. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Myungsoo melihat istrinya ditiduri pria gemuk itu. Sungjong menangis. Ia mengejar Myungsoo yang menarik Baekhyun keluar rumah. Suaminya itu bahkan tak mau menatapnya. Sungjong memaksa masuk mobil mereka. Menatap Prianya dengan airmata yang membanjiri pipinya.

Baekhyun yang saat itu duduk di jok belakang hanya menangis sedih. Ayahnya mengemudikan mobil ke luar pekarangan dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Disamping sang Ayah, Ibunya menangis pilu. Sebuah pengakuan menyedihkan keluar dari bibir Sungjong. Ia diperkosa. Paman Go mengancamnya tutup mulut. Atau, Ia akan menghentikan biaya sekolah Baekhyun.

Myungsoo hanya diam. Tapi matanya dialiri air mata. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, sebuah truk oleng hampir menabrak mobil mereka dari arah berlawanan. Myungsoo panik dan membanting setir ke kanan. Mobil itu berguling dan jatuh ke sebuah parit dalam. Baekhyun tidak bisa mengingat detail sakit yang dirasakannya. Hal terakhir yang ditangkap oleh matanya adalah kedua orangtuanya yang sudah bersimbah darah dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam.

Baekhyun menangis tanpa suara saat kembali mengingat kejadian memilukan itu. Penderitaannya terus berlanjut. Paman Go membebani dirinya dengan hutang dengan jumlah yang besar. Deadline waktunya kian sempit. Baekhyun menatap map pernikahan kontrak di meja. Dengan Amarah yang masih membekas, Ia meraih map itu dan melemparnya kedalam tong sampah.

Bunyi bel flatnya menggema. Baekhyun berdiri sambil mengusap airmatanya. Belum sempat Ia melihat siapa yang datang saat membuka pintu, sebuah benda keras menghantam kepalanya. Baekhyun tidak siap. Gadis itu terhuyung ke belakang. Darah segar mengalir dari kepalanya. Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

 **Other Side**

"Yang Mulia?"

Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan panggilan Sehun. Matanya terus memandang gerombolan orang yang membawa Baekhyun yang pingsan dan memasukkannya paksa kedalam sebuah mobil.

"Kita ke rumah peristirahatan pribadiku. Kirim satu mobil untuk mengikuti mereka. Hubungi pasukan Hyoyeon untuk bergabung."

Dan, Sehun hanya mengangguk paham.

.

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya saat kain yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya di buka. Gadis itu mencoba fokus pada penglihatannya. Dia berada di sebuah gudang kosong. Baekhyun menggerakkan kedua kaki dan tangannya. Terikat.

"Merasa baik, Nona Kim?"

Baekhyun menoleh. Sesosok berwajah memuakkan berjalan kearahnya. Baekhyun mendesis tajam. Paman Go menyeringai dan mencengkram rahangnya.

"Aku begitu merindukan wajah cantik ini. Apa kabarmu, Sayang?" Paman Go terkekeh menjijikkan.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku! Waktuku belum habis!"

Paman Go mengibaskan tangannya. Ia menjambak rambut Baekhyun.

"Awalnya, Aku begitu menginginkanmu. Hanya saja, kau tidak penurut seperti Ibu angkatmu." ujarnya tajam.

Mata Baekhyun membola mendengarnya. Paman Go terkekeh.

"Apa Aku baru saja membocorkan rahasia?" tanyanya.

Kepala Baekhyun terasa kosong. Ia bahkan tidak menolak saat Paman Go mulai menciumi lehernya. Orangtua angkat? Jadi Ayah dan Ibu yang membesarkannya bukan orangtua kandungnya. Lalu, apa itu berarti Putra Mahkota berkata hal yang benar?

Putra Mahkota.

Chanyeol.

Seakan disentak, Baekhyun kembali tersadar. Ia menggigit telinga Paman Go yang tengah mengerjai dadanya. Pria itu berteriak dan menampar keras Baekhyun.

"Gadis sialan!" Paman Go kembali menampar Baekhyun. Kali ini, sampai Ia terjatuh ke lantai. Baekhyun meringis sakit.

Tiba-tiba, suara rentetan senjata api memenuhi sekitar gudang. Paman Go berteriak saat pintu ruangan itu di buka paksa. Suara senjata api membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Paman Go ambruk. Seorang wanita menembaknya tepat di kepala. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, delapan wanita lainnya merangsek masuk. Menembak seluruh anak buah paman Go dalam sekali putaran. Salah satunya yang berambut blonde menghampirinya.

"Tidak apa. Kau selamat." Baekhyun mengerjap. Wanita itu kini membuka ikatan di tangan dan kakinya. Seseorang yang lain, membawa mantel hitam dan memakaikannnya pada Baekhyun.

"Bakar tempat ini. Hilangkan jejak." ucapan dingin itu membuat Baekhyun menatap aneh ke sembilan wanita itu. Mereka sangat protokoler. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Mata Baekhyun tak sengaja melihat sebuah bros perak yang tersemat di blazer hitam para wanita itu. Sebuah lambang naga. Pasukan Kerajaan.

"Kami akan segera membawamu ke rumah peristirahatan, Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota."

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya saat mobil yang membawanya berhenti di sebuah perkarangan besar yang asri. Seorang dari ke sembilan wanita tadi membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota sudah menunggu anda."

Entah bagaimana perasaaan Baekhyun saat ini. Dalam satu hari, Chanyeol mengubah hidupnya. Pria itu datang tiba-tiba. Baekhyun bahkan tak sempat menerka apa maksudnya.

Wanita tadi membawa Baekhyun menyusuri pekarangan menuju sebuah selasar panjang sebuah rumah mewah. Baekhyun mengeratkan mantelnya. Udara malam yang kian mendingin membuatnya bergidik. Langkah kecilnya terhenti saat wanita dihadapannya membuka sebuah pintu untuk dirinya.

"Putra Mahkota ada di dalam, Yang Mulia."

Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk menyuruh wanita ini berhenti bersikap sopan padanya jika luka dibibirnya sudah sembuh. Kali ini, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke ruangan tanpa protes.

Baekhyun membawa langkahnya mengelilingi ruangan serupa ruang bersantai luas nan mewah. Matanya di manjakan dengan ornamen berseni tinggi yang tergantung di dinding. Di kanan ruangan terdapat sebuah pintu besar dengan relief naga. Di seberang pintu itu, terdapat sebuah mini bar dengan deretan minuman alkohol berkelas di etalasenya.

Suara derit pintu membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Pintu berelief naga itu terbuka dan sosok Chanyeol muncul di baliknya. Pria itu memakai piyama panjang dengan celana tidur panjang dibaliknya. Baekhyun mengerjap pelan, sebelum sadar dan membungkuk hormat pada Chanyeol.

"Sudah lama, Nona Kim?"

"Saya baru datang, Yang Mulia." ucap Baekhyun pelan. Bibirnya berkedut sakit. Kepalanya pun sedikit berdenyut saat Ia menunduk. Sepertinya, efek pukulan anak buah Paman Go belum sepenuhnya reda. Sekalipun darahnya sudah mengering.

"Angkat kepalamu, Baekhyun." ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengangkat cepat kepalanya. Matanya menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Jantung Baekhyun berdetak lebih cepat.

Chanyeol kini sudah menggenggam lembut dagu Baekhyun dan melihat-lihat lukanya. Gadis itu sedikit meringis saat Chanyeol menyentuh lebam di pipinya.

"Duduklah. Aku akan mengambil obat." ucapnya dan berlalu menuju kamarnya. Baekhyun menghela nafas dalam. Ia kembali berjalan dan duduk di sofa di tengah ruangan.

"Seharusnya kau melawan mereka. Mudah untukmu." Chanyeol berucap sambil menenteng kotak obat dan menarik sebuah kursi ke hadapan Baekhyun. Ia duduk disana dan mulai bekerja dengan obatnya.

"Seharusnya..." lirih Baekhyun

"Sudahlah, dekatkan wajahmu."

"Apa?"

Chanyeol berdecak. Ia meraih dagu Baekhyun dan menempelkan kapas beralkohol ke atas luka Baekhyun. Ringisan perih keluar dari bibir gadis itu.

Chanyeol mendesah prihatin dalam hati. Keadaan Baekhyun lebih parah dari perkiraannya. Ia sama sekali tidak habis fikir. Bagaimana bisa ada seorang lelaki yang sanggup menghajar seorang wanita?

"Terima kasih."

"Huh?"

Chanyeol menurunkan jarinya dari luka Baekhyun dan berganti menatap wajah gadis itu saat mendengar gumaman lirih. Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia membulatkan hatinya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau membunuhnya. Aku berhutang padamu. Aku..." Baekhyun menelan ludah. "...Aku akan menerima tawaranmu, Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol tertegun. Sesungguhnya, segala tindakannya menyelamatkan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan tawarannya. Chanyeol hanya tidak suka penindasan. Dia mendalami hukum demi memberantas hal itu.

"Itu kewajibanku. Kau salah satu rakyatku." Chanyeol kembali mengobati luka Baekhyun. "Tapi, bagus kau sudah berfikiran normal."

Baekhyun mendengus di sela sakitnya. Memorinya kembali memutar sebuah pertanyaan.

"Apa yang anda tahu soal orangtua kandungku?"

"Byun Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Itu nama mereka."

"Terdengar seperti nama lelaki."

"Ibumu lelaki."

"Jangan bercanda."

"Aku serius."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia melihat air muka Chanyeol yang serius. Dia tahu ada beberapa pria yang dianugerahi hal istimewa seperti itu. Bahkan, Luhan, sahabatnya, juga lahir dari lelaki, Xi Heechul.

"Jadi, Aku bermarga Byun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Byun Baekhyun."

"Apa Aku bisa menemui mereka?"

Air wajah Chanyeol berubah sendu. Ia mengambil sebuah plester dan menempelkannya di dahi Baekhyun.

"Mereka sudah meninggal. Tidak lama setelah kau lahir."

Baekhyun kembali terdiam.

"Jadi, Aku benar-benar sendirian."

"Baekhyun-ah.."

"Yang Mulia." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. "Apa alasanmu memilihku?"

Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang suka berbagi cerita. Ia terbiasa memendam segalanya dalam hati. Tapi, hari ini, hanya karena tatapan sendu khas mata anak anjing milik Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasa kalah. Rentetan kata demi kata keluar dari bibirnya. Chanyeol menceritakan segalanya.

"Apa Kim Youngmin masih kerabatku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Secara hukum, ya. Dia pamanmu. Tapi, seluruh kerajaan tahu kalau dia hanya anak angkat. Kau pewaris Kim yang sah."

Baekhyun tertawa lirih. "Kenapa Aku merasa terlalu hebat."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Karena memang itu lah dirimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Chanyeol. Mereka saling menatap untuk sesaat. Chanyeol merasa Ia minum terlalu banyak, atau memang Baekhyun yang sebenarnya sangat cantik dibalik sikapnya yang ajaib. Sebuah pergerakan kecil dimulai Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatapnya sayu. Bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan jika saja—

"Yang Mulia. Kepala Pelayan Bae meminta izin masuk."

— suara Sehun tidak menginterupsi. Baekhyun menunduk. Rona merah muda menghiasi pipinya. Chanyeol berdehem. Ia berdiri dengan canggung.

"Masuklah." ujarnya.

Derit pintu terdengar dan sosok Sehun masuk bersama seorang pelayan yang membawa baki dengan tumpukan baju ganti. Mereka membungkuk hormat pada Chanyeol. Sementara, Sang Putra Mahkota menatap tajam Sehun.

"Kita bicara di ruang kerjaku."

Chanyeol berlalu melewatinya dengan sebuah dengusan. Sehun menatap bingung tuannya sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Ia menatap pelayan Bae yang tersenyum canggung.

"Apa Aku melakukan kesalahan?" gumam si pucat.

.

Chanyeol membuka kasar pintu sebuah ruangan. Sehun mengikuti dengan patuh. Omong-omong soal Sehun, Chanyeol masih merasa kesal dengannya. Tapi nuraninya merasa aneh. Kenapa harus marah?

"Yang Mulia?"

Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya. Sehun menelan ludah. Bersiap mendapat amukan Chanyeol.

"Apa saja yang sudah kau siapkan?" Chanyeol bertanya ketus. Sehun berdehem kecil.

"Sesuai rencana. Segalanya akan dimulai besok. Aku menulainya dari pihak media, Yang Mulia."

"Memunculkan kembali ingatan akan sosok Yunho dan Jaejoong, maksudmu?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Sesuai rencana."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Ia berfikir sejenak.

"Aku ingin pengamanan ekstra untuk Baekhyun. Pihak Youngmin tidak akan tinggal diam."

Sehun mengangguk paham. Chanyeol duduk di meja kerjanya. Kembali melihat berkas Baekhyun yang sempat dibawanya.

"Atur kunjunganku dan Baekhyun ke puri Ibu Suri siang esok."

Sehun kembali mengangguk paham.

.

Baekhyun berdiri di sebuah balkon rumah mewah Chanyeol. Keadaannya jauh lebih baik dan segar dari yang tadi. Ia memakai piyama dan sandal tidur hangat yang disiapkan pelayan untuknya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang sejuk.

"Ini tempat favoritku. Sedikit lebih tinggi dari balkon lainnya."

Suara berat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kembali membuka matanya. Pria itu sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Baekhyun berdehem lirih. Kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu diantara mereka membuatnya belum sanggup menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku berencana mengajakmu kerumah nenekku besok. Persiapkan dirimu."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Ia sedikit banyak mengetahui sosok nenek Chanyeol, Ibu Suri kerajaan. Media kerap membahasnya. Kenyataan bahwa orangtua kandungnya mengenal dekat mantan ratu itu membuatnya berbunga. Berharap mengenal sosok orangtuanya dari wanita paruh baya itu.

"Baekhyun-ah.."

"Eoh?" Baekhyun mengerjap kecil. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kau mendengar ucapanku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Dia kurang fokus beberapa jam ini. Ia mulai curiga pukulan anak buah Paman Go berdampak pada kemampuan otaknya.

"Aku bicara soal kau. Kuharap kita bisa membangun chemistry. Salah sedikit, rencana kita akan terbongkar."

"Ah, benar." ucap Baekhyun menyetujui. Ia membalas tatapan Chanyeol.

"Berapa lama kita akan menikah kontrak?"

"Kau tidak membaca surat perjanjian?"

"Aku membuangnya."

Chanyeol mendengus.

"Satu tahun." Chanyeol membenarkan letak piyama itu. "Setelah itu, kau bisa bebas. Aku akan memberikan pesangon untuk itu."

"Bagaimana cara kita mencari alasan berpisah?" Baekhyun bertanya pelan.

"Jujur saja, Aku belum memikirkannya."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

"Jadi, Chemistry?"

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Yeah."

Kedua mata berbeda bentuk itu kembali saling menatap. Nafas Baekhyun memberat. Chanyeol kembali tertegun. Kali ini, Ia sangat yakin efek minumannya telah habis. Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Terjadi begitu saja, kedua bibir itu bersentuhan. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Bibir Chanyeol menginvasi lembut bibir tipisnya. Kedua insan berbeda gender itu saling berpelukan dan memagut. Angin malam membelai lembut kulit dan rambut mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang berhasil memotret mereka dari bawah sana.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Malam, ini update. Gimana? Udah dipanjangin. Mual kan?:(**

 **Oke bentar, aku jawab beberapa pertanyaan yang mampir di kotak review.**

 **1\. Q: Kok Jaejoong laki bisa hamil?**

 **A: halalin ajaneng kalau di ff(?) :(**

 **2\. Q: Kok Baekhyunnya jadi kalem ketemu Chanyeol? Berandalnya jadi hilang gitu?**

 **A: Baekhyun kan ngehajar Sehun juga karena yang dia tahu si Sehun ngikuti dia terus. Kenapa kalem sama Chanyeol, ya Chanyeol kan penguasa. Sebagai rakyat ya Baekhyun mau gamau takut kan. Segimana berandalnya dia(?).**

 **3\. Q: Gimana kalau Chanbaekhun cinta segitiga?**

 **A: Ah, udah ada plot tersendiri soal cinta segitiga dan bukan sama Sehun darling~**

 **Gak bosan-bosan aku ucapin makasih buat feedback kalian. /kissu**

 **Gimana Chapter ini? Ada myungsoo! /ciumin.**

 **Makasih, yuk review yang masih bersedia~**

 **Regards,**

 **Purf.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Princess Destiny**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter V**

Pagi hari yang sedikit ribut. Beberapa pelayan tingkat bawah sibuk berdebat sambil berbisik di depan sebuah pintu besar. Beberapa dari mereka membawa baki berisi makanan dan minuman.

"Aku membawa makanan, tentu saja!" bisik pelayan Im.

"Kalau begitu, ketuk pintunya!" balas yang lain

"Itu hanya wewenang Kepala pelayan!"

"Demi Tuhan, Kepala pelayan sedang cuti."

"Kalau begitu, tunggu Tuan Oh memberi perintah."

"Ini sudah masuk jam sarapan Putra Mahkota!"

"Ketuk saja!"

"Kau saja!"

"Kenapa Aku?"

"Ada masalah?" suara berat Chanyeol membuat keadaan hening seketika.

Para pelayan menoleh dramatis kearah suara. Bukan. Chanyeol tidak keluar dari pintu besar itu. Sang Putra Mahkota keluar dari pintu lain di selasar yang sama dengan ruang pribadinya. Sosoknya menatap bingung para bawahannya sambil membetulkan ikatan piyama panjangnya.

"Ya-yang mulia..."

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut bingung. Langkahnya Ia bawa mendekat ke arah pintu tempat para pelayan berkerumun. Ia menatap baki makanan yang dibawa beberapa pelayan.

"Aku hanya ingin teh. Bawa kembali makanan itu." Chanyeol membuka pintu besar itu. Bersiap masuk sebelum berkata,"Ah, Panggil kepala pelayan Bae untuk membantu Baekhyun membersihkan dirinya."

Dan, Pintu itu tertutup. Menyisakan keheningan mendalam selepas Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya. Para pelayan itu saling berpandangan.

"Apa malam pertama pewaris tahta telah terjadi?"

Selanjutnya, wajah para pelayan itu memerah menahan gemas. Mereka membubarkan diri dengan senyuman di wajah dan kabar yang mereka simpulkan sendiri.

.

.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia baru saja keluar kamar sehabis membersihkan diri dengan pelayan Bae yang berjalan di belakangnya. Dalam setiap langkahnya, beberapa maid membungkuk sopan padanya, lalu dilanjutkan dengan saling berbisik sambil tertawa setelah Ia lewat. Baekhyun menatap pelayan Bae bingung. Pelayan itu pun hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Pantas saja, tadi malam Aku tertidur sangat bahaaaagia." ucap seorang maid ekspressif. Baekhyun yang sudah sampai di ujung tangga, perlahan melangkah turun menuju kumpulan maid dibawah.

"Anugerah dewa menaungi kita tadi malam. Aku tidak percaya!"

"Dewa sudah menitipkan berkahnya pada seorang wanita. Ah, Malam pertama yang mulia—"

"Malam pertama?" Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya heran. Para maid itu menoleh kaget mendengar suaranya. Mereka buru-buru membungkuk dengan wajah pias.

"Maafkan kami, Yang Mulia.."

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Di belakangnya, Pelayan Bae menatap garang para maid itu.

"Apa urusan maid dapur berdiri di ruang utama?" tanyanya galak. Baekhyun melirik para maid yang ketakutan.

"Kembali ke pekerjaan!" seru pelayan Bae galak. Baekhyun meringis. Ia jadi ingat bos yang kerap membentak jika terjadi kesalahan.

"Sudahlah, Ayo ke ruang makan." lerai Baekhyun. Ia mengayunkan langkahnya menuju ruang makan. Beberapa pengawal sudah berbaris di depan ruang besar itu. Chanyeol telah datang, pikir Baekhyun.

"Yang Mulia.." Baekhyun membungkuk hormat. Chanyeol menurunkan koran yang dibacanya dan tersenyum.

"Duduklah, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menurut dan duduk di dekat Chanyeol. Sementara, Pelayan Bae berdiri di tepi dinding ruangan bersama Sehun dan sederet pengawal lainnya.

"Kau terlihat bingung." ujar Chanyeol sambil menyeruput tehnya. Seorang pelayan sedang menuangkan teh ke cangkir Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu." balas Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum pada pelayan tadi. Pelayan itu membungkuk hormat padanya dan berbalik pergi.

"Makanlah." ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku tidak lapar, Yang Mulia."

"Katakan padaku. Sesuatu mengganggumu?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat dan menatap Chanyeol. "Apa kehadiranku tidak disukai?"

Chanyeol mengernyit tak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Beberapa maid berbisik dan tertawa saat Aku lewat. Mereka bicara hal yang tidak aku pahami."

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tertawa pelan kemudian.

"Kau tahu soal prosesi malam pertama pewaris kerajaan?"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Untuk apa mengurusi hal itu."

"Nah." Chanyeol menunjuk wajah Baekhyun. "Itu yang mereka bicarakan."

Baekhyun semakin mengernyitkan alisnya. "Tolong bicaralah dengan jelas, Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Ia berbisik pelan,"Mereka berbicara soal kita yang telah melakukan malam pertama."

Pipi Baekhyun memerah. "Ta-tapi..."

"Ssh." Chanyeol menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir dan menyeringai jahil. "Biarkan saja."

Baekhyun mendengus tak percaya.

"Kenapa bisa sesantai itu?"

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya. "Ini bagus untuk chemistry. Mereka penggemar kita."

"Chemistry." cibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Aku akan berangkat ke istana utama. Kita akan mengunjungi Nenekku saat makan siang."

"Boleh Aku menemui temanku?"

Chanyeol terlihat tidak suka. "Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Apa itu penting?"

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Baiklah." Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah. "Perempuan."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia kemudian berdiri dan merapikan jasnya. Selusin pelayan dan pengawal menegakkan tubuh mereka. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menyeruput tehnya.

"Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol. Pria itu menurunkan wajahnya, mendekati wajah Baekhyun.

"Fan service."

"Eh? Ap—"

Belum sempat Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya, bibir Chanyeol telah mengulum lembut bibirnya. Baekhyun benci dengan kenyataan bibir Chanyeol yang luar biasa untuknya. Ia membalas ciuman Chanyeol, saling mengulum dalam tempo lambat. Chanyeol merasa dirinya gila. Ia menekan kepala belakang Baekhyun dan memperdalam ciumannya. Beberapa pengawal dan pelayan menahan nafas mereka. Menundukkan kepala walau masih mencoba mencuri pandang.

Ciuman itu terlepas. Chanyeol memisahkan bibir mereka lebih dulu. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat. Pipi Baekhyun memanas walau wajahnya sudah seperti akan menendang Chanyeol ke langit.

"Fan service, uh?" cibirnya sarkatis.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Ini bagus untuk media."

"Terserah saja."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menenteng tas hitamnya dan mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku pergi." ujarnya dan melangkah keluar ruangan, diikuti Sehun dan beberapa pengawal lainnya. Baekhyun mendesah. Ia ikut berdiri dan keluar menuju kamarnya. Pelayan Bae tertatih mengikutinya. Para pelayan di ruang makan kembali saling menatap gemas.

"Itu tadi sangat panas! Ah, pelayan lain harus tahu!"

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki sebuah mobil mewah. Sehun mengikuti dan duduk di sampingnya. Pria itu melirik tuannya.

"Yang Mulia.."

"Bagaimana skenarioku tadi, Sehun?"

Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya tak mengerti. "Ye?"

"Ciuman tadi. Apa terlihat natural?"

"Jadi itu hanya pura-pura?"

Chanyeol tertawa. Mobil yang ditumpanginya mulai berjalan keluar dari rumah itu. Ia menoleh kearah Sehun sambil menyeringai.

"Jika saja Dispatch tidak melanggar privasiku, mungkin Aku tidak akan melakukan ini."

Sehun berdehem. "Tapi, Aku sudah pastikan tidak ada yang mendekati rumah sampai tadi malam, Yang Mulia."

"Salah satu dari mereka bahkan berdiri di tempat strategis, tepat didepan balkon utama." Chanyeol berdesis.

Sehun terlihat berpikir sesaat. Ia sangat yakin pekerjaannya kali ini sangat bersih. Sehun berdecak dalam hati.

"Maafkan ketidaksempurnaan saya, Yang Mulia."

"Salah satu pengawal kita pasti menerima suap. Cari dan asingkan ke luar pulau."

Sehun mengangguk hormat. "Baik, Yang Mulia."

"Apa jadwalku hari ini?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil membetulkan letak dasinya. Sehun membuka buku jadwalnya.

"Hari ini hanya pertemuan dengan Tuan Wu. Berkaitan dengan kerjasama kerajaan dengan Wu Corporation."

Chanyeol mengerang. "Jadi, aku harus bertemu si Pirang?"

Sehun meringis. "Ya, Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol membalasnya dengan decakan keras. Mobil mereka telah membelah jalan utama. Iring-iringan kerajaan itu menjadi pusat perhatian. Ya, Seperti biasa.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap layar handphonenya kesal. Ia sudah sampai di sebuah restoran Italia tempat Ia dan Luhan janji bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi, si Rusa cantik itu membatalkannya sepihak. Wajah Baekhyun memerah menahan geram. Chanyeol dan Luhan, kedua orang itu membuat awal harinya suram.

Omong-omong soal Chanyeol, Baekhyun jadi teringat kejadian pagi ini. Chanyeol kembali menciumnya. Bahkan di hadapan para pelayan. Entah apa yang dirasakannya, Baekhyun berfikir dirinya tidak bisa menolak Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu menyelamatkan masa depannya. Membunuh paman Go yang menyekap dan mungkin berniat memperkosanya, merupakan tindakan yang tak bisa Baekhyun bayar sampai kapanpun. Hanya saja, kenapa sedikit nyeri saat Chanyeol menganggap ciuman itu hanya sebuah fan service?

"Boleh Aku duduk disini?" sebuah suara melempar Baekhyun kembali dari lamunannya. Seorang pria dengan setelan jas mahal tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Rambut pirang dan senyum khas pangeran menyambut penglihatan Baekhyun.

"Ah.." Baekhyun melirik sekitar restoran yang masih sepi. Hanya ada dirinya dan pria ini. Seolah mengerti gelagat gadis di hadapannya, pria pirang itu tertawa pelan.

"Aku hanya berfikir, tidak ada salahnya menjadi teman. Rasanya aneh hanya kita berdua disini tapi duduk di tempat yang berbeda." ucapnya tenang. Ia menyodorkan sebuah kartu nama putih pada Baekhyun. "Aku Kris Wu. Kau bisa melaporkanku jika Aku melakukan yang tidak-tidak."

Baekhyun mengambil kartu nama itu dan melihatnya sekilas. Ia tersenyum pada Kris. "Silahkan duduklah."

Kris balas tersenyum dan membawa tubuhnya duduk di hadapan Baekhyun. Seorang pelayan menawarkan buku menu padanya. "Kopi dan Carbonarra. Kau?" tanyanya menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah memesan." jawab Baekhyun. Kris mengangguk. Pelayan itu berbalik pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Jadi, seorang gadis, cantik, hanya sendirian di restoran. Kau menunggu seseorang?"

Baekhyun tergelak. "Ya, Aku menunggu temanku." Ia tersenyum dan bergumam terima kasih pada pelayan yang sudah mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Ah, apa dia seorang pria?" Kris tersenyum jahil. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Dia seorang wanita." Gadis itu berbalik menatap Kris sambil menyeruput minumannya. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku sedang menunggu waktu pertemuan dengan pihak kerajaan. Urusan bisnis." Kris tersenyum bangga. Baekhyun mencibir dalam hati. Pria sombong lainnya, batinnya.

"Ah, kerajaan? Itu bagus."

"Tentu." Kris membalas, menatap Baekhyun jenaka. "Mungkin, Aku agak kurang sopan. Siapa namamu?"

"Apa? Ah, Ki—Byun. Byun Baekhyun." jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, Aku tidak tahu keluarga Byun punya seorang putri. Ayahku kolega Byun Yunho. Kau mengenalnya?"

Baekhyun meringis. Pria ini benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman. "Dia ayahku."

Mata Kris membola. Lalu, sebuah senyuman dihadiahkannya pada Baekhyun. Senyuman yang sangat tampan sebenarnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Nona Byun. Kau terlihat luar biasa."

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun meringis kecil. Ia melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya. "Aku harus kembali, Kris. Ada hal yang harus Aku kerjakan."

Kris mengangguk dan tersenyum. Pria itu ikut berdiri saat Baekhyun berdiri dan merapikan roknya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu." Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya. Kris menyambutnya dengan menggenggam tangan itu dan menciumnya. Mata Baekhyun melebar.

"Suatu kehormatan bertemu denganmu, Nona Byun. Aku berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi." ucap Kris sambil tersenyum dan mengeratkan genggamannya. Baekhyun tertawa canggung dan menarik perlahan tangannya dari genggaman Kris.

"A-aku pergi dulu." ucapnya dan langsung berjalan keluar restoran. Mata elang Kris mengikuti langkah teratur Baekhyun.

"Menarik." seringainya. Kris terus menatap Baekhyun sampai keluar restoran. Sebuah mobil hitam datang menjemput Baekhyun. Kris mengernyit dalam saat melihat plat kuning pada nomor polisi mobil itu.

"Sejak kapan keluarga Byun jadi keluarga kerajaan?"

.

.

Chanyeol menatap datar kedatangan Kris dengan aura hitamnya. Pria pirang itu terlambat sekian menit dan Chanyeol membemcinya.

"Aku fikir kau lupa dengan pertemuan ini, Tuan Wu." sindir Chanyeol. Kris membungkuk padanya dan segera mengambil tempat di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Aku perlu makan, Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol dan Kris berada di angkatan yang sama semasa sekolah. Kris adalah saingannya. Satu-satunya lelaki yang mampu menandingi pesonanya sebagai Putra Mahkota. Dan Chanyeol benci itu. Menurutnya, Kris adalah playboy aneh yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengannya.

"Kufikir kau hanya bisa makan dengan tubuh telanjang wanita."

Kris tertawa. "Sebenarnya, ya, Aku bertemu dengan wanita yang kufikir akan sangat hebat berada di ranjang."

Chanyeol berdecih. Ia memberi tanda pada Sehun. Pengawalnya itu mulai merapikan berkas-berkas di meja. Chanyeol menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Bisa kita mulai?"

"Tentu." Kris berubah serius. "Kufikir ada hal yang ingin Anda tanyakan, Yang Mulia?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia mengambil berkas di hadapannya. "Profit yang kau tulis pada klausul kontrak nomor 8, apa itu profit bersih? atau hanya profit dari pasar saham?"

Kris mengangguk. "Perusahaan kami selalu mengalihkan seperempat keuntungan klien ke pasar saham. Profit yang anda terima adalah keuntungan bersih dan saham. Itu yang bisa kujelaskan, Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol menaruh kembali berkas itu dan berganti menatap Kris. "Berapa besar persen keuntungan yang bisa kau janjikan dalam lima tahun pertama?"

"Proyek wisata selalu menjadi favorit. Hotel kita akan mendapat pembalikan modal di tahun ketiga, jika pasar saham stabil."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Jika soal bisnis, Ia harus mengakui kalau Kris memang ahlinya. Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja pertemuan mereka.

"Baiklah, mana yang harus kutandatangani?"

Kris tersenyum. Ia menyodorkan beberapa berkas pada Chanyeol. Putra mahkota itu mengambilnya dan mulai menandatangani setiap lembar.

"Terima kasih." ucap Kris sambil berdiri saat Chanyeol selesai menandatangi semuanya. Chanyeol ikut berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya.

"Kuharap semua berjalan lancar." ucapnya. Kris menyambut uluran tangannya dengan senyum miring.

"Tentu saja, Yang Mulia. Kudengar kau harus segera menikah. Semoga kau tidak keberatan mengenalkan padaku siapa gadis beruntung itu."

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Itu soal mudah. Asal kau tidak berfikiran untuk membawanya ke ranjangmu."

Kris tertawa sangat keras. "Aku tidak mungkin memakai gadis temanku."

Chanyeol berdecih. Ia melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka dan kembali bersifat formal.

"Pertemuan ini selesai. Terima kasih." tukasnya. Kris membungkuk sopan padanya. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya datar dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

Chanyeol mengeratkan dasinya di depan kaca seluruh badan di kamarnya. Setengah jam yang lalu, Ia sampai kembali di rumahnya dam segera bersiap menuju Istana. Ia melirik arlojinya. Seharusnya, Baekhyun sudah siap. Akhirnya, Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dan melirik sekitar selasar.

Dahinya pun berkerut saat melihat pelayan Bae dan beberapa pelayan lain berkerumun di depan kamar Baekhyun. Merasa sesuatu sedang terjadi, Ia melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri mereka.

"Sesuatu terjadi?"

Pelayan Bae menoleh dan membungkuk sopan padanya diikuti pelayan lainnya.

"Yang Mulia.."

"Baekhyun belum keluar?"

Para pelayan saling berpandangan.

"Beliau menolak keluar sehabis di rias. Katanya dia begitu buruk."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Siapa yang meriasnya?"

"Staff penata gaya dari Istana utama, Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol menatap pintu kamar Baekhyun yang masih tertutup. Penata gaya istana adalah yang terbaik. Tidak mungkin melakukan kesalahan.

"Biar Aku saja." Chanyeol menerobos kerumunan dan mencoba membuka pintu itu. Terkunci.

"Baekhyun." Ia mulai mengetuk pintu itu. Hening. "Baekhyun. Ini Aku. Cepat keluar."

"Mereka pasti melakukan kesalahan." suara Baekhyun terdengar dari dalam. Chanyeol diam mendengarkan. "Gaun ini tidak cocok untukku!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Jadi, ini masalahnya.

"Baiklah, kau keluarlah dulu. Pelayan Bae akan membawakan gaun baru."

Hening di dalam. Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun membalas ucapannya. Tapi, yang terdengar kemudian adalah langkah kaki dan suara kenop dibuka. Chanyeol memundurkan langkahnya.

Pintu itu terbuka dan membawa sosok Baekhyun terlihat jelas. Chanyeol menahan nafas. Baekhyun terlihat luar biasa. Ralat. Sangat luar biasa. Gaun biru langit selutut begitu pas di tubuh rampingnya. Rambut hitamnya di sanggul setengah di belakang, setengahnya lagi dibiarkan tergerai di punggungnya. Aksesoris gelang dan riasan sederhana membuat Baekhyun terlihat begitu indah.

"Sudah kubilang, ini tidak cocok. Aku terbiasa mengenakan jeans. Dan lagi—"

"Tidak, kau cantik." Chanyeol memutus perkataan Baekhyun. Rona merah muda menghiasi pipi gadis itu.

"Tidak perlu diganti. Kita akan segera berangkat." ujarnya. Chanyeol menawarkan tangannya. Baekhyun mendesah dan menyambut uluran itu. Mereka berjalan keluar rumah sambil bergandengan. Sehun tertegun melihatnya. Ia membungkuk sopan dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk mereka berdua.

"Yang begini disebut akting?" gumam Sehun dalam hati. Bibirnya berkedut menahan tawa.

.

.

Ibu Suri duduk sambil menyeruput teh hijau yang dituangkan oleh pelayannya. Air wajahnya begitu bersinar. Wanita baya itu tersenyum sepanjang hari. Sang Mantan Ratu terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Yang Mulia." seorang pelayan memasuki ruangan tersebut dan membungkuk padanya. "Putra Mahkota telah datang."

Ibu Suri mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Sekejap kemudian, pintu utama ruangan itu dibuka. Putra Mahkota dan Baekhyun masuk dan membungkuk padanya.

"Yang Mulia." salam mereka. Ibu suri tersenyum begitu lebar. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Chanyeol. Putra Makhkota itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum. Ibu Suri membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan.

"Semoga kau sehat hari ini, Nenek."

"Kau membuatku semakin sehat." ucap Ibu Suri seraya melepaskan pelukannya dan menepuk punggung Chanyeol.

Wanita itu kini beralih menatap Baekhyun yang masih menundukkan kepala. Ia merasih dagu Baekhyun dan membuat gadis itu menatap wajahnya.

"Byun Baekhyun." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun menelan ludah sebelum membalas senyuman Ibu Suri.

"Ya, Yang Mulia."

Tanpa diduga, Ibu Suri memeluknya begitu erat. Baekhyun tergagap. Tidak siap dengan gerakan cepat Ibu Suri. Namun, Ia tetap membalas pelukan wanita itu.

"Lihatlah dirimu, Sayang." Ibu Suri melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang bahu Baekhyun. "Kau seindah Jaejoong. Ah, tapi mata ini mata Yunho. Luar biasa."

Baekhyun tersenyum sedih. "Aku tidak mengenal wajah mereka, Yang Mulia. Maafkan aku."

Ibu Suri menggeleng. "Aku akan menceritakan segala tentang orangtuamu sampai kau puas." Ia menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun. "Kau harus tahu, Aku begitu senang bertemu denganmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap binar wajah neneknya. Wanita itu terlihat begitu bersinar. Tiba-tiba, seorang pelayan masuk dan membungkuk sopan pada ketiganya.

"Yang Mulia, Tuan Kim Youngmin telah datang."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Untuk apa dia datang?"

"Aku yang mengundangnya, Putra Mahkota." Ibu Suri melepaskan genggamannya dan menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk. "Persilahkan dia masuk, Pelayan Kang."

Baekhyun menghela nafas saat mendengar derit pintu dan langkah kaki yang masuk. Ia bisa merasakan Chanyeol kini duduk disampingnya.

"Yang Mulia." suara berat Kim Youngmin menyapa indera pendengarannya. Putrinya, Kim Yejin, berdiri sopan di sebelahnya dan menatap tajam Baekhyun yang duduk disebelah Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah datang? Duduklah." suara Ibu Suri begitu dingin. Selanjutnya, Youngmin dan Putrinya melangkah dan duduk di hadapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sama seperti putrinya, Youngmin menatap aneh sosok Baekhyun.

"Ada apa gerangan Yang Mulia memanggilku?" tanya Youngmin sopan pada Ibu Suri. Wanita itu melirik Youngmin dengan ujung matanya.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Tunggulah sampai sekretaris kerajaan dan seluruh anggota dewan datang."

Selanjutnya, satu persatu anggota dewan kerajaan. Do Min Joon datang terakhir kali. Ia mengambil duduk tepat di sebelah Chanyeol setelah membungkuk sopan padanya.

"Baiklah, semuanya telah datang." Ibu Suri berbicara penuh wibawa. "Langsung saja, Aku ingin membicarakan soal pernikahan kerajaan."

Youngmin dan Yejin tersenyum lebar. Yejin menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap antusias Ibu Suri.

"Aku ingin pernikahan Putra Mahkota dan Nona Byun Baekhyun diadakan seminggu setelah peringatan sebulan kematian Raja."

"Apa?" Youngmin berteriak sedikit saat mendengar Ibu Suri bicara. Yejin duduk dalam gelisah.

"Byun Baekhyun, siapa dia, Yang Mulia?"

"Dia ada disini. Apa kau tidak melihatnya, Nona Kim?" Ibu Suri berkata tanpa menatap Yejin.

Yejin terlihat tersinggung. Ia beralih menatap Baekhyun. Matanya mengilat penuh amarah.

"Bagaimana bisa gadis rendahan menjadi Putri Mahkota!?" teriaknya.

"Tutup Mulutmu!" Chanyeol berdesis tajam. Yejin menatapnya.

"Oppa..."

"Hentikan panggilan menjijikanmu. Kau fikir sepantas apa kau memanggilku seperti itu?" tukas Chanyeol jauh lebih tajam. Youngmin mendesah berat.

"Yang Mulia Ibu Suri, kurasa kau mengerti soal perjodohan dengan keluarga Kim."

"Oh, Baekhyun juga Kim. Dia Putri Kim Jaejoong." balas Ibu Suri.

Kali ini, seluruh dewan menatap Baekhyun. Youngmin dan Yejin membulatkan matanya. Youngmin tertawa kemudian.

"Ini tidak lucu, Yang Mulia."

Ibu Suri menyeringai kearah Youngmin. "Kau kaget? Aku serius."

Wajah Youngmin memerah marah. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Seperti yang kukatakan, pernikahan kerajaan bukan pernikahan biasa. Bagaimana mungkin gelar Putri Mahkota dipegang oleh seorang kurir susu?"

"Kau Tahu?" Baekhyun menyambar. Ia menatap tajam Youngmin. "Kau tahu siapa aku?"

"Apa Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu aku menjadi kurir susu dan kau hanya diam!? Kau pamanku bukan!?"

Chanyeol menyeringai menatap Youngmin yang seperti tak percaya saat Baekhyun membentaknya.

Yejin berdecih. "Paman? Berkacalah! Gadis rendahan!"

"Harusnya kau yang berkaca. Kau hanya putri dari anak pungut keluarga Kim. Harusnya kakekku tidak melakukan kesalahan dan memungut Ayahmu." decih Baekhyun.

"Hentikan!" teriam Youngmin

"A-Ayah...Apa benar yang dikatakannya?" tanya Yejin. Ia menggoyangkan lengan Ayahnya.

Ibu Suri berdehem. "Aku tidak mengemis suara kalian. Aku hanya akan bekerja pada mereka yang loyal terhadap kerajaan."

Semua terdiam. Yejin berdiri dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia berbalik dan berlari keluar dari ruangan tanpa salam. Baekhyun berdecih. Gadis tidak sopan, pikirnya.

"Ada lagi yang akan keluar dengan begitu kurang ajarnya?" sindir Ibu Suri.

Semua terdiam. Ibu Suri menatap satu persatu wajah anggota dewan yang hadir. Seringai terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, Mari kita mulai perencanaan."

.

.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang saat keluar dari kamar mandi kamar yang diberikan Ibu Suri untuknya. Ia memakai bathrobe putih dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil yang digenggamnya.

Setelah satu jam merencanakan pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol, Ibu Suri mengajak mereka semua makan siang bersama. Youngmin memilih tidak ikut dalam jamuan dan pergi keluar dari istana. Baekhyun hanya makan sedikit dan izin membersihkan diri. Ibu Suri mengiyakan dan menyuruh seorang pelayannya mengantar Baekhyun ke kamar ini.

Baekhyun baru saja memilih baju yang akan dipakainya ketika derit pintu kamar terdengar. Baekhyun menoleh dan matanya membola lebar saat melihat Chanyeol melangkah masuk.

"Sedang apa kau disini!?" teriak Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengernyit tak paham.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan masuk. Ini kamarku!"

Kali ini, Chanyeol menyeringai. Dengan konstan, Ia melangkah kearah Baekhyun sambil melepas dasinya. Baekhyun mundur langkah demi langkah dengan sikap waspada.

"C-Chanyeol..."

"Ah, apa kau memanggil namaku?"

Baekhyun mencicit. "Yang Mulia.."

Chanyeol kian mendekat. Pria itu membuang sembarang dasi dan jasnya.

"Aku penasaran, kenapa nenek membawamu ke kamarku?"

Jadi ini kamar Chanyeol!?, pekik Baekhyun dalam hati. Ia kembali mundur saat Chanyeol mulai mendekat. Matanya kian melebar saat Chanyeol mulai membuka ikat pinggang celananya.

"Tu-Tunggu..Ah!" Baekhyun terjatuh ke ranjang dalam posisi telentang. Belum sempat Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, Chanyeol sudah menahan dan membuatnya kembali telentang, dengan Chanyeol berada diatasnya.

"Sepertinya mereka ingin sekali kita melakukannya." bisik Chanyeol dengan seringai andalannya.

Wajah putih Baekhyun berpias bingung. "Apa Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol berdecak dan menundukkan wajahnya. Mengendus wangi leher Baekhyun berbisik di telinga gadis itu.

"Malam pertama kita, Baekhyun."

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Author Note:**

 **Hoy! Telat update ya wakakaka. Maaf, maklum karyawan, deadlinenya suka bikin lupa segala hal.**

 **Malam pertama pewaris tahta itu malam krusial dalam sejarah. Soalnya kan anggota kerajaan itu orang-orang yang disebut sebagai wakil dewa, jadi malam pertama adalah saat dimana berkah dewa turun pada seorang wanita.**

 **Oke, udah 3k-an nih masih kurang panjang? Awas mual bacanya:(**

 **Udah ah, balik kerja dulu :')**

 **Silahkeun review yang bersedia, Makasih buat yg udah baca ya!**

 **Regards,**

 **Purf.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Princess Destiny**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter VI**

"Malam pertama kita, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Nafasnya tidak beraturan seiring tuturan kalimat dari lelaki yang berada diatas tubuhnya. Chanyeol menatap tepat kedalam matanya, tanpa ekspresi, dan Baekhyun tidak tahu apa artinya.

"A-apa.."

"Pfft. Hahahaha!"

Chanyeol menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping dan tertawa keras. Wajahnya memerah geli seiring frekuensi tawa yang berkesinambung. Baekhyun menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau! Mempermainkanku?!"

Chanyeol berusaha terduduk dan menatap wajah Baekhyun. Masih dengan geli tawa.

"Jadi, kau memang berniat melakukannya?"

Sebuah bantal melayang ke wajah Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Gadis itu berdiri sambil membenarkan bathrobenya. Wajahnya memerah tanpa sebab. Ia berkacak pinggang di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi ini kamar siapa, Yang Mulia. Sebaiknya, kau keluar!"

Dan, Baekhyun meraih kaus yang ada di nakas dan berbalik. Menutup keras pintu walking kloset dan meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan wajah kosong.

"Jangan membanting pintu!"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Chanyeol meringis. Teriakan Baekhyun lumayan juga.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Baekhyun sengaja bangun lebih siang. Ia nekat pindah kamar tadi malam. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Dia amat kesal. Bahkan, dia tidak peduli ketika Chanyeol berteriak memanggilnya sepanjang koridor. Ia menutup keras pintu kamar tamu tepat di depan wajah Putra Mahkota itu. Bisik-bisik soal mereka sudah merebak pagi ini diantara para pelayan. Tapi, Baekhyun memilih tidak peduli.

"Teh Omija, Yang Mulia?" tanya seorang pelayan dapur saat Baekhyun sarapan seorang diri.

"Hm." Ia hanya menggumam. Malas untuk membuka mulut selain untuk makan. Mood-nya belum membaik.

"Kemana Ibu Suri?" tanya Baekhyun saat menyuapkan sepotong daging ke mulutnya.

"Beliau ada jadwal menjadi pembicara di pertemuan dewan kota hari ini, Yang Mulia."

Pelayan Bae menjawab sopan. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau Putra Mahkota..."

"Aku tidak bertanya tentangnya!"

Pelayan Bae terkesiap. Ia mengatupkan kedua bibirnya dan menunduk hormat. Baekhyun mendengus keras dan menyelesaikan makanannya. Ia berdiri, meminum habis airnya, dan berbalik keluar dari ruang makan. Pelayan Bae tergopoh mengikutinya.

Langkah Baekhyun teratur menyusuri koridor istana. Beberapa maid membungkuk hormat padanya. Baekhyun berbelok menuju ruangan yang agak di sudut. Sebuah ruangan dengan satu set sofa mewah dan televisi 40 inch di depannya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa. Tangan lentiknya meraih remote dan menyalakan televisi.

"Tck..drama pagi tidak terlalu menarik."

Baekhyun terus menggumam dan mengganti-ganti channelnya.

"...disebut-sebut sebagai calon pendamping Putra Mahkota..."

"Eh?" Baekhyun membeo pelan. Mata sipitnya menatap sebuah acara berita hiburan yang sepertinya baru saja mulai. Ia meninggikan remote, menaikkan volume televisinya.

"Ya—seiring dengan foto yang dilansir dispatch hari ini, belum ada konfirmasi resmi dari pihak kerajaan—"

Suara pembawa acara mendengung di telinga Baekhyun. Layar televisi kini menampilkan sebuah foto yang di perbesar. Baekhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia tahu dengan jelas foto apa dan siapa yang ada didalamnya. Ya, Itu dirinya dan Chanyeol, saat berciumam dua malam yang lalu.

"—Seperti yang diperbincangkan belakangan ini, misteri soal siapa calon pendamping Putra Mahkota masih begitu gelap. Lalu, siapakah wanita ini? Benarkah dia Kim Yejin, yang disebut-sebut calon tunggal Putri Mahkota? Ataukah, gadis lain?"

Baekhyun menatap sekeliling dengan gelisah. Ia mematikan televisi itu dan berdiri gugup.

"Jika berita ini muncul tadi pagi, harusnya sudah banyak wartawan diluar." gumamnya

Pelayan Bae berdehem. "Maafkan Aku, Yang Mulia. Tapi, kerumunan wartawan memang berada di sekitar gerbang istana sejak pagi."

Baekhyun melongo. Matanya membesar saat menatap pelayannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?!" teriak Baekhyun. Lalu, Ia kembali tertegun. "Apa hanya Aku yang baru tahu hal ini?"

Pelayan Bae mengangguk.

"Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota dan Ibu Suri berpesan supaya Anda tetap didalam, demi keselamatan Anda, Yang Mulia."

Baekhyun menghela nafas keras. Ia kembali membawa langkahnya keluar ruangan, menyusuri koridor megah istana. Gadis itu sedikit berlari cepat saat menaiki tangga marmer menuju selasar atas istana. Langkahnya kian cepat saat hampir mencapai kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu besar itu dan berlari masuk kedalam untuk memeriksa handphonenya.

"Astaga. Aku lupa kalau Aku tak punya nomor Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mendesah lelah. Pelayan Bae masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan nafas terengah. Ia mencoba berdiri walau kakinya mati rasa saat mengikuti Baekhyun berlari.

"Pelayan Bae, Kau tahu nomor handphone Chanyeol?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak, Yang Mulia." Pelayan Bae menjawab gugup. "Tapi, Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota ada di Royal Corporation saat ini."

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. "Walau tahu dia dimana, percuma saja jika tak bisa menghubunginya."

"Ah itu.." Pelayan Bae berjalan menuju meja nakas. Mengangkat sebuah gagang telepon yang ada diatasnya. "Nomor resepsionis Royal Corporation tersambung cepat di angka satu, Yang Mulia."

Pelayan Bae menekan angka satu pada telepon itu. Sebuah nada sambung terdengar saat Ia menempelkan speaker telepon ke telinganya. Baekhyun beringsut mendekat. Menatap harap pada Pelayan Bae.

"Selamat siang." Pelayan Bae berucap. Ia melirik Baekhyun sesaat,"Aku Kepala Pelayan Bae dari Istana Utama, bisa sambungkan Aku dengan kantor Putra Mahkota?"

Sebuah suara di seberang membalas. "Yang Mulia sedang ada rapat. Sudah ada janji?"

"Belum." Pelayan Bae meringis. "Kalau begitu, bisa sambungkan dengan kantor Tuan Oh?"

"Sebentar, Nona." sebuah bunyi berisik mengikuti suara di seberang. Selanjutnya, keheningan menyambut indra pendengarannya, dan sebuah suara berat terdengar.

"Halo?"

"Tuan Oh, Saya Pelayan Bae."

"Ah ya, sesuatu terjadi?"

"Tidak." Ia melirik Putri Mahkota sekilas. "Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota ingin bicara dengan Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota." Pelayan Bae sedikit kesulitan dengan lidahnya sendiri.

"Yang Mulia sedang ada rapat. Ada pesan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia menengadahkan tangannya, memberi tanda agar bicara pada Sehun.

"Tuan Sehun?"

Terdengar hening sesaat. "Yang Mulia?"

"Katakan pada Chanyeol, Aku butuh bicara dengannya, jika Ia berkenan pulang cepat."

Di seberang sana, Sehun mengangguk. "Baik, Yang Mulia."

"Dan, err.."

"Ada lagi, Yang Mulia?"

"Bisakah kau mengambil beberapa baju dan buku-buku di flatku? Aku belum sempat berkemas."

"Tentu saja, Yang Mulia."

"Terima Kasih." Baekhyun mengembalikan gagang telepon itu pada Pelayan Bae. Wanita itu kembali menaruhnya di tempatnya. Sementara itu, Baekhyun bergegas meraih handphonenya dan mengirimkan pesan pada Luhan.

.

.

Chanyeol menyalami beberapa relasi bisnisnya. Beberapa kontrak kerja sudah ditandatanganinya sejak pagi tadi. Salah seorang sekretarisnya, Amber Liu, membereskan beberapa berkas dan meminta izin keluar.

Sesaat setelah Amber keluar, sebuah ketukan terdengar.

"Masuk." titah Chanyeol

Seorang gadis dengan pakaian resmi masuk dan membungkuk hormat pada Chanyeol. Putra Mahkota itu mengernyit heran.

"Soojung-ssi? Dimana Sehun?" tanyanya.

"Tuan Sehun ada urusan di luar, beliau menitipkan berkas ini pada saya, Yang Mulia." jawab Soojung. Gadis itu menyerahkan sebuah map pada Chanyeol. Pria itu mengangguk.

"Ada lagi?"

Soojung mengangguk. "Tuan Sehun bilang beliau akan menelepon anda di jam sebelas lewat lima puluh, Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya, melihat arloji yang tersemat disana. Lima menit lagi.

"Baiklah, Kau bisa istirahat, Soojung-ssi."

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia."

Sepeninggalan Soojung, Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menyandarkan kepala di sandaran kursi besarnya. Beberapa hal membebani pikirannya hari ini. Ia baru saja akan menelepon Istana saat handphonenya berbunyi. Nama Sehun terpampang jelas di layarnya.

"Kau dimana?" tukas Chanyeol sedetik setelah Sehun menggumam 'Halo'.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju flat Putri Mahkota, Yang Mulia."

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut. "Untuk?"

"Putri Mahkota memintaku mengambil beberapa barang pribadinya."

"Dia menghubungimu?" Chanyeol hampir berteriak saat membayangkan Sehun dan Baekhyun asyik bertelepon.

"Pelayan Bae menghubungiku lewat saluran resmi. Putri Mahkota berpesan ingin bicara sesuatu jika Anda bisa pulang cepat, Yang Mulia."

"Ah..." Chanyeol mengangguk paham dan melirik arlojinya.

"Baiklah. Laporkan padaku keadaan di flat Baekhyun."

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol memutuskan hubungan telepon itu. Ia beranjak dan memakai coat panjang hitam miliknya. Ia berjalan keluar ruangan. Amber berdiri hormat pada atasannya.

"Handle pertemuan siang ini. Ajak Soojung dan Minhyuk dari bagian finance. Laporkan padaku hasilnya melalui email."

Amber mengangguk paham.

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

Dan, Chanyeol berlalu pergi. Langkahnya statis dengan ketukan pantofelnya yang teratur.

.

.

Kali ini, Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan flat Baekhyun. Pria itu menggulung lengan kemejanya dan keluar dari mobil sambil bersiul. Mata hitamnya memandang aneh pintu flat yang sedikit terbuka. Ia melihat sekeliling kawasan itu. Siapa berani mencuri di siang bolong?

Langkah waspadanya berayun pelan. Sehun mendorong daun pintu dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Ia melihat sekeliling dalam flat bak predator, tajam dan siap menerkam. Sebuah suara berisik dari kamar Baekhyun membuatnya makin waspada. Ia mendekat. Hampir sampai saat—

"Aww!"

—sebuah teriakan feminim diikuti suara benda jatuh menyapa indra pendengarannya. Sehun mengernyit, Ia membawa langkahnya masuk kedalam kamar. Netranya membulat bingung saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Seorang gadis cantik tersungkur jatuh didepan lemari Baekhyun.

"Siapa kau?" suara dinginnya membuat Gadis itu mendongak. Sehun menelan ludah.

"Aku Luhan."

Luhan menjawab dengan suara serak menahan tangis. Demi tuhan, kakinya sakit sekali. Ia baru saja jatuh dari kursi yang dinaikinya. Niat awal mengambil koper Baekhyun diatas lemari malah membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

Sehun menatapnya bingung. Sebuah getaran dari sakunya membuat kontak mata itu terputus. Sehun melihat handphonenya. Sebuah pesan baru saja masuk.

 **From : +011 210 89 057**

 **Subject :**

 **Tuan Sehun, Aku mendapat nomormu dari Chanyeol. Aku mengirim temanku untuk membantumu. Luhan namanya. Aku belum memberitahunya soal kedatanganmu. Jelaskan pelan-pelan, dia sedikit payah.**

 **P.S: Jangan suruh dia mengambil barang-barang yang ditaruh diatas, dia pasti jatuh!**

 **Baekhyun.**

Sehun meringis. Ia melirik Luhan yang kini sedang mengurut pergelangan kakinya yang nyeri. Pria itu akhirnya berjongkok di hadapan Luhan.

"Aku Sehun. Baekhyun mengirimku kesini untuk berkemas." ujar Sehun. Luhan menoleh, mengerjap kecil saat menatap wajahnya.

"Kau temannya?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Bisa dibilang begitu."

Dahi Luhan berkerut. Ketidakpercayaan terpancar dari wajahnya. "Dia tidak pernah bercerita padaku."

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin belum."

Kali ini, mata Luhan memicing sesaat. Memperhatikan penampilan Sehun secara keseluruhan. Selanjutnya, gadis itu mengangguk-ngangguk kecil, seolah menyetujui sesuatu.

"Selera Baekhyun selalu bagus." ucapnya dengan mata berbinar. Mau tak mau, Sehun tertawa pelan. Sepertinya, Luhan sudah salah paham.

"Kalau begitu, biar Aku yang berkemas." Sehun sudah akan berdiri saat Luhan menolak dengan berteriak heboh. Gadis itu mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak, Tidak. Aku akan melipat pakaian Baekhyun. Kau ini mesum sekali, sih. Masa mau mengemasi baju dan pakaian dalam wanita?"

Sehun mengerjap. Apa yang tadi Luhan katakan? Mesum? Ha. Pengawal setia Chanyeol itu mendengus keras. Ia seperti dihadapkan pada kembaran Baekhyun dengan versi lebih tinggi dan cantik, menurutnya.

Ehehehe. Luhan memang cantik kan?, Sehun tertawa dalam hati.

"Kau yakin bisa bangun dengan kaki seperti itu?" tanya Sehun setengah mengejek.

Luhan cemberut. "Kau meremehkanku?! Aku memang bukan Baekhyun yang juara hapkido! Tapi, Aku—Aww!"

Luhan mengaduh keras dan bersandar pada ranjang di sebelahnya. Sehun berdecih.

"Sakit?"

Gadis itu mendengus. "Menurutmu?!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia menghela nafas lelah dan kembali berjongkok. Mengangkat Luhan dalam sekali ayunan dan membopong gadis itu ke ranjang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Luhan saat Sehun mendudukkannya ke ranjang. Pria itu mendekat ke arah wajahnya sambil menyeringai.

"Menurutmu?" bisiknya.

Pipi Luhan memerah tanpa sebab. Mata rusanya membulat jenaka saat Sehun berdiri sambil tertawa.

"Aku jadi tahu kenapa kau bisa berteman dengan Baekhyun." Luhan mengambil beberapa pakaian Baekhyun yang sudah Ia turunkan dari lemari dan mulai melipatnya. "Kalian sama jahilnya!"

Sehun nyaris tersedak saat tertawa memdengar ocehan Luhan. Ia mengambil koper diatas lemari Baekhyun dan menaruhnya di sisi ranjang, selagi Ia duduk di ujung kaki Luhan.

"Jadi, kau selalu menjadi korbannya?"

"Tidak 'selalu' juga!" sungut Luhan.

Sehun kembali tertawa. Astaga, sudah berapa kali pria ini tertawa dalam beberapa menit? Mereka bahkan baru saling mengenal. Sehun menarik pergelangan kaki Luhan dan menelitinya.

"Sedikit bengkak. Aku akan mencari ice-pack." ujarnya sambil berdiri.

Luhan mengibaskan tangannya. "Cepatlah, hus, hus."

Sehun berdecih. Gadis ajaib, batinnya.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap malas Baekhyun yang masih berjalan gelisah. Sejak Ia datang menemui gadis itu di istana, Baekhyun terus menerus mengoceh soal foto yang tersebar.

"Sudahlah, itu hanya foto." tukas Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh dan melotot padanya.

"Hanya foto!?" teriaknya.

Chanyeol mendesah lelah. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa kamar Baekhyun selagi gadis itu kembali mondar-mandir gelisah.

"Lalu, kau mau apa?" tanya Chanyeol pada akhirnya. Pusing juga melihat Baekhyun.

"Lakukan konferensi pers. Bersihkan namaku."

Kali ini, Chanyeol mengernyit. "Memangnya bagian mana dari berita itu yang membuat namamu kotor?"

"Semuanya." Baekhyun mendesah. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Chanyeol. "Apa kata orang tentang gadis yang berciuman dengan lelaki di balkon kamar saat malam hari?"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Tidak ada yang tahu kalau kau adalah gadis di foto."

Mata Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol. Pria itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sejak kapan Baekhyun memakai eyelinear?, pikirnya.

"Semua akan tahu ketika kau mengumumkanku sebagai calon Putri Mahkota." Baekhyun berdesis. "Mereka pasti akan menyebutku penggoda, murahan, gadis miskin yang ambisius—"

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun. Ia menatap tak percaya gadis itu. "Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama."

Baekhyun mendengus. Ia ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Chanyeol meliriknya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Para dewan sudah sepakat akan mengatur konferensi pers soal dirimu besok." ucap Chanyeol menenangkan.

"Besok?" gumam Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk. Tangannya merogoh tas hitam miliknya. Mengeluarkan sebuah map merah dan menaruhnya diatas meja.

"Daripada itu, sebaiknya kita tanda tangani kontrak kita." katanya. Ia menaruh sebuah pena hitam disamping map itu.

Baekhyun mencibir. "Kau sudah menciumku dan baru menawarkan kontraknya."

"Seharusnya kita sudah menandatangani kontrak kalau kau tidak mengusirku hari itu." Chanyeol menatap malas Baekhyun. Mood gadis itu masih membuatnya kesal.

Baekhyun sedikit berdesis tapi tetap mengambil kontrak itu. Matanya menyusuri tiap kata dan point yang tertulis dalam klausul kontrak itu. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat sampai di salah satu point.

"Seratus juta?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Seratus juta dollar."

Baekhyun kian melotot. Bibirnya terbuka dan menatap tak percaya lelaki disampingnya.

"I-ini pesangonku?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Kurang?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kencang. "Ini terlalu besar."

"Aku ingin kau tetap hidup dengan baik setelah kita bercerai. Itu belum termasuk uang bulanan yang akan kukirim sampai kau menikah lagi."

Baekhyun tergagap. Ia memutar-mutar pena di tangannya. Matanya bergantian menatap Chanyeol dan isi kontrak.

"Aku tanda tangan disini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Tangan Baekhyun bergerak menggoreskan pena di tempat kosong diatas namanya. Dengan gerakan pelan, Ia menutup map dan menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Well." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Mari bekerja sama, Nona Byun."

.

.

Sehun mengangkut dan memasukkan koper ke bagasi mobilnya. Ia mengambil plastik sampah yang sudah dikemas Luhan dan membuangnya ke pembuangan sampah di belakang flat Baekhyun. Saat kembali, Pria itu menemukan Luhan telah keluar dan berusaha mengunci pintu flat dengan kaki yang pincang.

"Kau akan bertemu Baekhyun, bukan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan pun berbalik. Berjalan tertatih menghampiri Sehun yang sedang bersandar pada badan mobil.

"Tadinya, ya. Tapi sepertinya lain kali saja, kakiku betul-betul nyeri." jawabnya sambil meringis.

Sehun mengangguk. Pria itu membuka pintu penumpang mobilnya. "Masuklah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan perlahan masuk kedalam mobil. Sehun menutup pintunya dan berjalan memutar menuju pintu kemudi. Luhan tengah bersandar diam saat Ia masuk.

"Sebenarnya dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan saat Sehun mulai menyalakan mobilnya. Berjam-jam berkemas barang Baekhyun membuat mereka lebih dekat.

"Ditempat yang aman. Aku bisa pastikan itu." Sehun menjawab sambil mengarahkan mobilnya keluar dari kawasan flat Baekhyun.

Luhan mendengus. "Sekarang bertambah lagi. Kau dan dia sama misteriusnya."

Sehun tertawa. Ia menatap jenaka wajah Luhan. "Kami yang misterius atau kau yang mudah ditebak?"

"Kau mengejekku?" sambar Luhan. Bibirnya berkedut menahan senyum.

"Oh, Ayolah."

Keduanya tertawa keras. Aura hangan menaungi mobil Sehun yang mulai membelah jalan utama kota.

"Belok kanan, restoran Ayahku ada di jalan itu."

Sehun mengangguk. Ia membelokkan mobilnya dan berhenti beberapa meter dari depan Restoran.

"Tunggu disini." Sehun membuka pintu dan keluar memutar untuk membukakan pintu Luhan. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." ucapnya sambil berdiri tertatih.

"Well, sudah seharusnya." Sehun balas tersenyum. Kedua insan itu saling menatap beberapa saat.

"Err, Luhan-ssi.."

Mata Luhan mengerjap. "Ya?"

"Boleh Aku minta nomor ponselmu?"

Pipu Luhan bersemu. Sedangkan Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Maksudku," Sehun kembali melanjutkan,"Kau bisa menghubungiku saat ingin menemui Baekhyun."

Luhan mengangguk gugup. Ia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mulai mengejanya untuk Sehun. Pria itu tersenyum simpul.

"Akan ku telepon sebentar." ucapnya. Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar saat handphonenya berbunyi.

"Provider kita sama."

Sehun tersenyum canggung. "Benarkah?"

Keduanya tertawa lagi.

"Perlu kuantar?"

Luhan mengibaskan tangannya. "Tak apa. Ibuku itu cerewet. Dia akan mengira kau itu pacarku."

Pipi sehun memerah. "A-ah, baiklah."

Luhan menunduk malu. Merutuki kata-katanya. Ia kemudian mendongak, memasang senyum indah pada pria di hadapannya.

"Aku pulang dulu."

Sehun tersenyum. "Hati-hati."

Si gadis melambai dan mulai berjalan menjauhi mobil Sehun. Mereka masih saling melambai, saat Sehun mendapati tubuh Luhan telah menghilang masuk kedalam restorannya. Pria itu tersenyum kecil dan memasuki mobilnya. Kembali melaju membelah jalan kota.

.

.

Malam kian larut. Tepat pukul 22.00 KST, wartawan dan pihak media dibuat sibuk. Laman online mengupdate berita terbaru. Masyarakat kembali terjaga. Semuanya bersumber pada satu paragraf dari website resmi kerajaan:

 **[EKSKLUSIF] Putra Mahkota akan melakukan Konferensi Pers pukul 10.00 esok pagi.**

 **Hal : Pengukuhan Calon Putri Mahkota**

 **Tempat : Aula besar Istana Utama**

 **[Dibuka untuk segala jenis Media terdaftar]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Author Note:**

 **Cie ada yang ketipu. Gak NC tuh cie. /hus :')**

 **Hello, aku bingung mau ngomong apa, maaf telat updatenya, and welcome new reader!**

 **Oh iya, ada 4k+ viewer, tunjukin diri kalian dong, aku ga makan orang kok(?)**

 **Yang mau chitchat sama aku bisa follow purflowerian di twitter. Itu acc RP AU aku sih, cuma ya gapapa, mention dulu ya kalau mau follback, bilang kamu readers princess destiny, aku mau selective soalnya /ga**

 **Sekali lagi, makasih semua! Papay!**

 **Regards,**

 **Purf.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Princess Destiny**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter VII**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pagi di hari sebelumnya, saat foto dispatch terkuak.**

Chanyeol hanya diam sedari tadi. Deretan pelayan, pengawal, dan beberapa dewan istana yang loyal padanya, hanya menatap kaku sang junjungan. Ibu Suri tersenyum kecil menatap cucunya.

"Yang Mulia." Oh Sehun membuka keheningan. Chanyeol dan pasang mata yang lain menatapnya.

"Haruskah kita menangkap orang itu? yang mengambil gambar anda?"

Chanyeol berdehem. "Tidak." Ia membenarkan letak duduknya. "Aku tahu ini ulah Youngmin. Jika kita melakukan itu, kerajaan akan menjadi tertuduh, itu adalah langkah yang Ia ingin kita ambil."

Ibu suri tersenyum puas dalam hati. Well, itu dia. Cucu tunggalnya, sang Pewaris Tahta.

"Aku setuju dengan Yang Mulia." seorang dari dewan angkat bicara. "Lagipula, tidak ada indikasi foto itu adalah Yang Mulia dan Nona Baekhyun. Masyarakat hanya menyimpulkan itu dari balkon yang memang sangat dikenali."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Dalam hati, Ia menyesal. Rumah pribadi dan segala desainnya, Ia buat unik, harus beda dari yang lain. Dan karena hal itu, kini Ia dirugikan.

"Lalu apa langkah kita selanjutnya, Yang Mulia?"

Chanyeol berfikir. Beragam ide muncul di kepalanya.

"Lakukan perubahan rencana. Percepat konferensi pers."

Semua yang ada disana mengangguk setuju. Sepertinya, hanya itu langkah yang bisa mereka ambil.

"Kira-kira kapan, Yang Mulia?"

Chanyeol merapikan kerah coatnya. "Besok?"

"Aku setuju."

Kali ini, semua mata menatap Ibu Suri. Wanita baya itu tersenyum lebar dan membalas tatapan mereka.

"Kita percepat segalanya. Termasuk pernikahan. Bagaimana dengan minggu ini?"

"Nenek." Chanyeol menyela. "Kita harus dengarkan pendapat Baekhyun terlebih dahulu."

Ibu Suri menggeleng. "Tidak Perlu. Dia pasti setuju." Ia lalu menatap pelayan Bae. "Juhyun, dimana Baekhyun?"

Pelayan Bae membungkuk hormat. "Beliau masih tidur, Yang Mulia."

"Pastikan dia tidak keluar hari ini. Wartawan pasti memenuhi gerbang." Kali ini, Chanyeol yang berbicara.

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol kembali menatap seisi dewan. "Urus segalanya untuk konferensi pers besok pagi. Divisi media kerjakan ini. Sehun, kita ke Royal Corporation hari ini."

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

...

 **Pagi hari sebelum konferensi pers, Kediaman Kim Youngmin**

Youngmin mengumpulkan segala kekuatannya. Beberapa orang yang bertahan untuknya. Yejin duduk disampingnya, memberengut kesal sejak tadi malam saat pengumuman konferensi pers tersiar.

"Aku tahu mereka akan memilih jalan ini." Youngmin menggeram. "Sepertinya kita salah langkah."

"Jika aku boleh berkata, Tuan." seorang dari orang kepercayaannya angkat bicara. "Hubungan Putra Mahkota dan gadis itu telah terlampau jauh. Akan sulit menyerang mereka dengan bukti seperti itu."

"Apa maksudnya?! Putra Mahkota hanya untukku!" teriak Yejin. Jika ditanya, Ia sungguh ingin membunuh Baekhyun.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, Kim Yejin."

"Tidak Mau!" gadis itu kembali berteriak dan menatap tajam Ayahnya. "Aku akan disini. Mendengar setiap kata Putra Mahkotaku!"

Youngmin menghela nafas kesal. Yejin sungguh membuat sakit kepalanya semakin bertambah. Pria paruh baya itu menatap orang-orangnya. Kali ini, netranya berkilat penuh ambisi.

"Kalau begitu, mari jalankan rencana B."

...

 **Pagi hari sebelumnya, saat foto dispatch terkuak, di Istana.**

Chanyeol menyusuri selasar remang yang belum terjamah matahari. Beberapa maid sudah mulai bekerja. Pertemuan dengan para dewan istana sebelumnya membuat Ia merasa bersalah. Segala keputusan tadi tanpa Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun, gadis itu harus tahu.

Langkah panjangnya berayun menuju sebuah kamar. Pelayan Bae membungkuk hormat dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Mempersilahkan sang pewaris bertemu gadisnya.

"Terima Kasih." gumam Chanyeol. Dan, pelayan Bae kembali membungkuk hormat, sebelum menutup pintu kamar itu. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdua dikamar.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kecil dan berjalan semakin masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Matanya menangkap sosok mungil yang dibalut selimut tebal, masih tertidur lelap diatas ranjangnya. Kedua bibir Chanyeol tertarik. Sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Hei," panggil Chanyeol lirih. Jari telunjuknya mengelus pelan pipi Baekhyun. Gadis itu melenguh. Dan kembali tidur semakin lelap.

"Sleepyhead, eh?"

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Begitu pelan, seakan tak ingin mengganggu. Pada akhirnya, mata bulat milik Sang Putra Mahkota hanya menatap wajah si gadis, tanpa emosi, penuh dengan kilatan yang tak bisa diartikan.

Dan, semuanya memang terjadi. Dalam hitungan detik, diikuti detik-detik berikutnya, berhenti pada detik ke dua puluh dua. Mungkin Baekhyun yang masih tertidur tak akan pernah tahu, dan Chanyeol pun tak menyadari apa yang dilakukannya. Namun, sinar matahari yang membias melewati ventilasi pastilah mengerti.

Pagi ini, untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun tanpa alasan, selama dua puluh dua detik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kris Wu**

 **Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan**

 **.**

 **.**

Aula Istana mulai ramai. Para pengawal di pintu depan masih memeriksa segalanya dengan ketat. Lima puluh media lokal baik online maupun tidak, telah mendaftar untuk goresan sejarah kerajaan Korea pagi ini. Belum termasuk puluhan media asing, yang merasa perlu membuat berita soal salah satu kerajaan berpengaruh di dunia. Mereka telah ditandai, diperiksa barang bawaannya, baru diperbolehkan masuk dengan nametag khusus. Semua berjalan protokoler. Sesuai peraturan.

"Y-yang mulia?"

Pelayan Bae bersuara penuh hati-hati. Suasana hati Baekhyun mendadak dipenuhi kecemasan. Sedari tadi, gadis itu hanya duduk, lalu berdiri, lalu berjalan bolak balik di ruangan itu, dan kembali duduk. Hal itu membuat sang pelayan khawatir dan waspada.

"Anda perlu minum?"

"Tidak, Tidak. Itu hanya akan membuatku ingin buang air kecil." gumam Baekhyun. Gerak tubuhnya masih begitu gelisah.

"Yang Mulia..."

"Bagaimana jika media tak menyukaiku?"

"Yang Mulia.."

"Harusnya tatanan rambutku tidak begini.."

"Jangan dirusak, Yang Mulia..."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!"

Pelayan Bae terkesiap. Ia menghela nafas beratnya. Wanita itu pun membawa langkahnya menghampiri Baekhyun dan menjongkokkan dirinya, membuatnya sama tinggi dengan Baekhyun yang terduduk.

"Yang Mulia..." tangan lembutnya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Kau sudah melewati hal yang lebih berat dari ini, Yang Mulia. Aku ingin kau berjanji, tetaplah kuat, apapun yang dikatakan orang diluar sana, tolong percayalah, Aku sudah menyerahkan diriku sebagai sandaranmu, Yang Mulia."

Pandangan Baekhyun memudar. Titik air mata hampir turun melewati pipinya. Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Berusaha menahannya agar tidak merusak make-up sempurnanya.

"Berdirilah, Pelayan Bae."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Aura wajahnya kembali membaik.

"Terima kasih telah mempercayaiku."

Pelayan Bae tersenyum. "Itu sudah tugasku, Yang Mulia. Sekarang, Anda juga harus percaya. Percayalah Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota akan melakukan yang terbaik."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ah, beberapa saat lagi sejarah hidupnya akan memasuki lembaran baru.

.

.

 **Pukul 10.07 AM, Kediaman Keluarga Xi.**

Luhan berjalan menyeberangi ruangan kamarnya sambil menguap. Selop bertutup kepala rusa menghiasi telapak kaki indahnya. Luhan membuka pintu dan mengamati koridor. Sepi, Tentu saja. Ini sudah terlalu siang bagi ibunya untuk berisik di dapur.

"Nona Luhan?"

Luhan menoleh. Seorang pelayannya tengah memegang sapu.

"Ya, Bi?"

"Kamarnya sudah bisa saya bersihkan, Nona?"

"Oh ya, bisa bisa." Luhan mengangguk. "Mom dan Dad dibawah?"

"Iya, Nona."

Luhan kembali mengangguk. Langkahnya kini Ia ayunkan menuruni tangga. Suara televisi terdengar menelusup ke indera pendengar Luhan. Gadis itu terus melangkah. Matanya membulat melihat pemandangan—tidak, tapi orang yang ada di ruang televisi rumahnya.

"Kris!?"

Kris menatapnya datar. "Panggil Aku 'gege'."

Luhan mendecih. Gadis itu menghentakan langkahnya, berjalan menuju tempat Kris duduk.

"Katakan, Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" teriaknya. Jari telunjuknya yang langsing menunjuk wajah Kris.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa salahnya aku berkunjung kerumah Pamanku?" jawab Kris dengan tenang. Mengabaikan ekspressi Luhan yang kian memerah.

"Ya! Jangan acuhkan aku, Wu Yi Fan!"

"Apa masalahmu, rusa kecil?!"

"Tentu saja!" Luhan semakin berteriak. "Berani sekali kau masuk rumah ini dengan santai! Mana permintaan maafmu?!"

Alia tebal milik Kris menukik tajam. "Permintaan maaf?"

"Ya!" Luhan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Kau tidak ingat sudah merusak kotak musik milikku? satu kacanya pecah!"

Kali ini, Kris membulatkan mata tak percaya. Wajahnya memerah.

"Kau..." Ia menghela nafas kasar. "Demi Tuhan, Xi Luhan! Itu bisa diperbaiki dengan harga murah! Kau tidak perlu berteriak!"

"Ini Rumahku! Apa masalahmu?!"

Tack! Tack!

"Aww!"

Dua buah sendok stainless menghantam indah kepala pirang Kris dan Luhan. Di ujung ruang keluarga, Xi Heechul tersenyum menang dan kembali menenteng baki dengan tiga buah cangkir teh kearah mereka.

"Mom, ini sakit."

"Kau mau membuatku bodoh, Aunty?"

Heechul mengangkat kedua bahu kecilnya. Ia menaruh baki itu diatas meja di depan sofa, dan duduk disana.

"Tidak. Jika aku membunuh kalian, Aku akan memasak kalian, supaya tidak perlu repot mengeluarkan biaya pemakaman."

Kris mendengus, sedangkan Luhan masih menberengut kesal. Heechul kembali tersenyum—setengah menyeringai—senang. Matanya kini menatap layar televisi.

"Tenanglah, Putra Mahkota akan bicara."

Kris memutar bola matanya. Ia meraih cangkir dihadapannya, dan mulai meminum isinya tanpa bicara lagi.

"—Jadi, ya. Wanita dalam foto adalah kekasihku. Calon Putri Mahkota."

Heechul menahan nafasnya saat suara Chanyeol bergema dama speaker televisi. "Anak itu benar-benar lelaki jantan."

"Karena itu, Aku merasa perlu mengadakan konferensi ini hari ini. Ditengah ketidakstabilan kabar yang membawa dampak pada protokoler politik, Aku akan mengumumkan, bahwa Aku akan segera menikahi Byun Baekhyun minggu ini."

Kedua mata Luhan dan Kris melotot. Kris bahkan hampir menjatuhkan cangkirnya.

"Astaga, bukankah dia temanmu, Luhan?" pekik Heechul saat layar televisi menampilkan Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan menuju Chanyeol. Kedua sejoli itu saling menatap, sebelum Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun untuk mendekat padanya.

"Dia Byun Baekhyun, calon Putri Mahkota kerajaan Korea."

Luhan megap-megap. Apa-apaan ini? Sahabatnya? Sejak kapan? Bagaimana dia bisa tidak tahu? Astaga. Luhan menggaruk pelipisnya. Netranya berkilau, melebar saat menangkap objek yang dikenalnya dari layar televisi.

Oh Sehun.

Baiklah, dengusnya dalam hati. Sepertinya hanya dia yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Karena itu, dengan langkah yang kembali dihentakkan, gadis itu berbalik menuju kamarnya dilantai atas.

"Hei, Luhan! Astaga, kenapa dengan anak itu. Kris, lain kali, turuti saja kemauannya. Kalian ini sepupu, kenapa tidak pernah akur. Apa bla bla..."

Kris sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ocehan Heechul. Mata elangnya kini menatap layar televisi, tepat kearah seorang gadis. Byun Baekhyun.

Dalam hati, Ia menyeringai.

.

.

 **Aula Istana, Pukul 10.22 AM**

Suasana konferensi pers menjadi sedikit riuh saat Baekhyun muncul dan berdiri disamping Chanyeol. Puluhan wartawan berebut saling melempar pertanyaan. Sehun mengangkat tangannya, menyuruh mereka tenang, dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk.

"Baik, Aku membuka sesi pertanyaan." Chanyeol membenarkan letak mikrofonnnya. "Kau yang disana. Berdirilah."

Seorang wartawan pria yang ditunjuk Chanyeol berdiri dan membungkuk hormat. Satu pengawal kerajaan memberinya sebuah mikrofon.

"Selamat Pagi, Yang Mulia. Saya Nam Woo Seok dari Soompi." Lelaki itu membetulkan letak catatannya. "Kudengar, Nona Byun Baekhyun adalah putri dari Byun Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong?"

Chanyeol menelan ludah pelan. Ia melirik Baekhyun sesaat. Gadis itu tengah tersenyum, begitu indah, mengundang Chanyeol untuk ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, Benar. Baekhyun adalah putri mereka." jawabnya. Beberapa wartawan mengacungkan tangannya. Chanyeol menunjuk seorang wanita berkacamata ditengah barisan. "Kau."

Wanita itu berdiri. "Saya Lee Jin Mi dari Korea daily, Yang Mulia. Maafkan pertanyaan saya, tapi bukankah putri Tuan Byun dan Tuan Kim telah mati bertahun-tahun yang lalu?"

Chanyeol kembali menelan ludahnya. Sensasi pertanyaan wartawan terkadang membuatnya kesal.

"Jadi,—"

"Dua puluh tiga tahun yang lalu, Orangtuaku meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan." alunan kalimat lembut dari bibir Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menoleh. Gadis itu kini menatap sang wartawan.

"Aku selamat. Entah mukjizat seperti apa yang Tuhan berikan padaku. Aku ditemukan oleh sepasang suami istri, yang kemudian mengasuh dan menganggapku putri mereka selama bertahun-tahun. Sampai sebuah kecelakaan kembali merenggut orang yang mempedulikanku." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Lagi pula, seekor anak ayam tidak perlu berdeklarasi kalau dia anak si induk. Bagiku, Byun Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong adalah orangtuaku. Dan Aku adalah putri mereka." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Lihatlah mata kecilku ini. Seratus persen mirip Appa."

Selanjutnya, tawa renyah menggema saat Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya dengan gaya jenaka. Chanyeol hampir kehilangan jati dirinya. Sosok Baekhyun tadi membuatnya terpana. Tak lama, sebuah tepuk tangan diikuti tepuk tangan yang lain mulai terdengar. Chanyeol menoleh dan menemukan seluruh wartawan berdiri dan bertepuk tangan untuk dirinya dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Dia sudah mendapat dukungan media.

"Terima kasih." ucapnya setelah berdiri. Baekhyun ikut berdiri dan bersikap anggun disampingnya.

"Terima kasih untuk tetap percaya pada kerajaan. Terima kasih." Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya, begitu pun Baekhyun. Para wartawan ikut membungkuk lebih dalam, bentuk penghormatan lebih untuk sang junjungan.

Dalam satu hari, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun bukan lagi nama yang asing di telinga.

.

.

"Itu tadi luar biasa."

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya menoleh. Konferensi pers sudah selesai. Mereka berhasil dengan gemilang. Saat ini, mereka telah duduk bersisian di sebuah mobil yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke Istana.

"Apanya?" heran Baekhyun.

"Bagianmu tadi. Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan. Senandung tawanya membuat Chanyeol menoleh sempurna padanya.

"Aku serius."

Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya. "Maaf, maaf. Tidak perlu sungkan sebenarnya. Hal tadi begitu saja muncul dari kepalaku."

Kali ini, Chanyeol yang tertawa. "Baguslah, sepertinya kepalamu cukup berguna."

Baekhyun mendengus. Ia kembali tertawa pelan saat netranya menangkap pemandangan yang nampak dibalik kaca mobil. Pemandangan sebuah sungai dengan bias matahari yang mulai meninggi. Chanyeol mengikuti arah mata Baekhyun.

"Sungai Han?" Alisnya berkerut.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku dan Luhan biasanya berlari pagi disana saat hari libur. Lalu, memakan bakso ikan bakar setelahnya."

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya. "Ini mulai panas. Aku tidak mengizinkan kau lari disana sekarang."

"Aku juga tak akan melakukannya, Yang Mulia." dengus Baekhyun. "Aku hanya teringat. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, Aku sering menikmati pemandangan malam sungai han bersama orangtuaku."

"Kau pernah melakukannya lagi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Luhan sulit keluar malam. Dan aku benci jika harus pergi sendirian."

Baekhyun melirik pemandangan sungai yang mulai tertelan jarak dan sepenuhnya menghilang saat mobil yang mereka tumpangi berbelok menuju areal istana. Chanyeol menatapnya dalam seakan menimbang sesuatu.

"Ayo kesana malam nanti."

"Eh?" beo Baekhyun tak mengerti.

Chanyeol berdehem. "Ayo nikmati pemandangan sungai han nanti malam. Bersamaku."

.

.

Ibu Suri tersenyum. Tangan keriputnya membalik satu persatu lembar album di tangannya. Sesekali, matanya melihat ke arah televisi plasma yang menayangkan berita soal konferensi pers. Tentang cucunya dan Baekhyun yang tengah menjadi sorotan.

"Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu, Yunho-ah." gumamnya. Ia mengelus sebuah foto. "Juga, sama lucunya denganmu, Jaejoongie."

Netra itu berkabut sedih. Puluhan memori kembali memenuhi kepalanya. Ibu suri menahan sesaknya, Ia memegang dadanya saat airmata turun mengaliri pipinya.

"Aku akan membuat mereka membayarnya." Ia meringis menahan himpitan sakit di dadanya. "Aku akan membuat mereka menyesal dan merasakan kesulitan yang dialami putri kalian. Ini sumpahku, Jaejoongie, Yunho-ah. Sumpah yang tidak akan aku langgar, sebelum aku mati."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note:**

 **Hai! /watados/**

 **Telat ya? :') Maaf deh WB bgt asli. Padahal segala plot udah ada di kepala. Tapi blank lagi pas mau nulis asdfghjkl.**

 **Ini lanjutannya, silahkan membaca! Udah dulu, ngantuk /tiduran diatas awan/**

 **Papay!**

 **Regards,**

 **Purf**


	8. Chapter 8

_**40 tahun yang lalu**_

 _"Jaejoong! Ya! Kembalikan! Hei! Hei!"_

 _Seorang gadis berkuncir kuda mengatur nafasnya saat berlari mengejar pemuda seusianya. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam legam itu tertawa renyah, sambil terus berlari menjauhi si gadis._

 _"Tidak! Tidak! Aku akan berikan ini pada Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota!"_

 _Gadis itu menghentikan larinya. Wajahnya memerah seiring matanya yang melotot._

 _"Be-beraninya! Ya! Kim Jaejoong!"_

 _Kaki gadis itu kembali berlari. Mengejar si pemuda cantik dengan rambut legamnya._

 _"Aku akan membunuhmu Kim Jaejoong!"_

 _Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya, sengaja menoleh sambil terus berlari. "Aku tidak peduli, Kim Junsu! Coba saja kau—"_

 _BRUK!_

 _"—Aw!"_

 _Junsu berhenti. Matanya membulat lucu seiring pipinya yang mulai memerah. Pandangannya tertuju pada satu arah, dan bukan ke arah Jaejoong yang tersungkur jatuh._

 _"Pu-putra Mahkota." Junsu membungkuk dalam penuh hormat. Pria berambut hitam yang disapa Junsu tersenyum lebar, langkah kakinya mendekat ke arah gadis muda itu._

 _"Jangan berlari terus, Junsu-ya. Kau bisa sakit."_

 _Kalimat manis itu mengalun lembut dari bibir Putra Mahkota. Seiring dengan elusan hangat pada puncak kepala Junsu. Pipi Gadis itu memerah. Memancing tawa lebar pada sang junjungan._

 _"I-iya, Yang Mulia."_

 _Dua insan itu terlarut dalam angin romansa remaja. Tidak jauh berbeda pada dua insan lainnya yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Jaejoong tak berkedip memandang mahakarya di hadapannya. Ia pernah melihat sekali pria ini dalam acara resmi keluarga. Tapi, Siapa?_

 _"Hei, kau tak apa?"_

 _Degup jantung Jaejoong menggila. Alunan penuh kelelakian dari bibir pria itu mampu membuatnya tak berfikir logis._

 _"A-aku..."_

 _"Kim Jaejoong, kan?"_

 _Mata bulat Jaejoong berkedip. Terlihat begitu polos dan tanpa dosa. Wajah putih itu bersemu sekaligus diwarnai rasa penasaran._

 _"Ba-bagaimana?"_

 _"Ayo bangun dulu."_

 _"Eh?"_

 _Pria cantik itu menatap bergantian tangan yang terulur ke hadapannya. Dua lengan yang begitu kokoh, berwarna coklat, berbanding terbalik dengannya. Pipi Jaejoong kembali memerah. Perlahan, Ia meraih kedua lengan itu, yang ditanggapi si lawan dengan tarikan yang cepat, membuat pria berambut legam itu berada di pelukannya._

 _"Aku Byun Yunho. Senang bertemu denganmu, Kim Jaejoong."_

 _Dan, Pipi Jaejoong semakin memerah._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Princess Destiny**

 **Chapter VIII**

 **with**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kris Wu**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun gelisah dalam duduknya. Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu dan dia masih saja gugup. Pria pucat itu serba salah dalam bersikap. Tatapan tajam Luhan yang duduk di hadapannya membuatnya semakin menciut.

"Ada apa, Luhan?"

Pada akhirnya, kata itu keluar dari bibir Sehun. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Luhan mengirim pesan padanya, menanyakan kesediaan untuk bertemu. Tapi, gadis itu hanya diam tanpa kata saat mereka sudah bertatap wajah.

"Kau masih bertanya? Kurasa kau sudah tahu maksudku."

Luhan membesarkan mata rusanya, berusaha terlihat mengancam sang lawan bicara, yang justru dipandang imut oleh Sehun.

"Kau tidak berkata apapun sejak tadi. Bagaimana bisa Aku tahu?" goda Sehun. Luhan menggerutu kecil.

"Ini soal Baekhyun!"

Sebenarnya, Sehun bisa menebaknya dengan jelas. Ekspressi Luhan terlalu mudah untuk ditebak. Pria itu membetulkan duduknya. Ia mulai rileks.

"Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota?" Sehun kembali menggoda Luhan. Penekanan pada setiap kata yang dialunkannya membuat gadis itu sedikit menciut.

"Y-ya, maksudku itu." Luhan berdehem. "Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kau tahu? Aku merasa sangat bodoh karena tak tahu apa-apa."

Sehun mengangguk. "Karena memang tidak ada yang tahu, bukan? Putra Mahkota baru mengumumkannya pagi ini."

Luhan mengangguk kecil. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung merangkai kata. Ujung mata indahnya melirik Sehun. Pria itu kini sedang meminum kopinya.

"Sehun.."

"Hm?" Sehun menaruh kembali cangkir kopinya. Atensinya kembali tertuju pada Luhan.

"Bisa Aku bertemu Baekhyun?" tanyanya pelan.

Sehun tersenyum. "Tentu. Bagaimana dengan besok pagi?"

Luhan mengangguk tanpa protes. Binar wajahnya kembali terlihat. Aura tegang yang ditampilkannya beberapa menit yang lalu seolah hilang dibawa angin.

"Hei, Sehun, Kau suka nasi goreng?"

"Eh?"

Luhan tersenyum. "Ayahku punya restoran. Ayo pindah kesana!"

Sehun mendadak gugup. Pria itu terbatuk, mulutnya megap-megap kehabisan kata. Astaga, Ia belum siap bertemu calon Ayah.

Baiklah. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Oh Sehun?

"A-aku..."

"Kau menolak?" Luhan menatapnya sedih. Wajahnya tertekuk. Sehun menggeleng kuat.

"Tidak, Tidak! Aku mau. Baik, Ayo kesana."

Demi Tuhan. Oh Sehun.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap frustasi lemari pakaiannya. Lemari besar yang penuh dengan pakaian formal. Pria tinggi itu kembali membuka lemari kaca itu, memperlebar usaha pencariannya. Ia dan Baekhyun akan pergi berjalan santai ke Sungai Han, bukan ke pesta resmi.

"Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol menoleh. Mata bulatnya membesar sedikit, untuk kemudian alisnya berkerut heran penuh tanya.

"Jongdae? Mana Sehun?"

Pria berwajah kotak yang dipanggil Jongdae itu membungkuk dalam pada Chanyeol.

"Tuan Sehun izin pergi sejak sore, Yang Mulia. Beliau belum kembali."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Atensinya kembali beralih pada lemari baju. Tangannya kembali sibuk menyibak beragam desain ternama yang sama sekali tidak sesuai suasana hatinya.

"Jongdae." Chanyeol mendesah. Setengah kesal setengah putus asa. "Kau bisa pilihkan untukku? Busana yang santai. Bisa kaus tapi tidak berkerah dan—kau mengerti, kan?"

Jongdae mengangguk. "Baiklah, Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol tersenyum puas. "Aku akan ke kamar Nenek. Pastikan sudah ada sebuah pilihan ketika Aku kembali."

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol mengangguk puas. Kakinya melangkah menjauh menuju pintu, membukanya perlahan dan kembali mengambil langkah keluar, menulusuri selasar remang yang mulai sepi. Pria dua puluh tujuh tahun itu berbelok menuju area kamar utama Ibu Suri. Helaan nafasnya terdengar saat mengetuk pelan pintu coklat itu.

"Masuk."

Sebuah suara terdengar. Chanyeol mengayunkan kenop pintu dan melangkah masuk. Sosok rapuh Ibu Suri tertangkap netranya. Wajah tua itu terlihat pucat. Membuat Chanyeol setengah berlari dan duduk disebelah Sang Nenek.

"Nenek sakit?"

Ibu Suri menggeleng. "Aku tidak mungkin sakit di tengah euphoria gempita ini, Putra Mahkota."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada rencananya berjalan di sekitar Sungai Han bersama Baekhyun.

"Memikirkan Baekhyun?" goda Ibu Suri. Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Aku dan dia akan berjalan menikmati malam di pinggir Sungai Han. Baekhyun menyukainya."

Ibu Suri tersenyum geli. Nada antusias yang samar terdengar dari setiap tuturan Chanyeol. Ia kembali merasakan dejavú, layaknya dibawa ke puluhan tahun yang lalu, saat Ia mendengar tuturan penuh semangat dari Park Yoochun soal Kim Junsu, gadis pujaannya. Wajah tua itu kembali terlihat rapuh. Rindu mendalam pada Suami, Anak, dan Menantunya kembali menyerang.

"Kurasa kau sebaiknya istirahat, Nenek." tukas Chanyeol. Matanya kembali memancar kekhawatiran yang jelas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan segera istirahat setelah ini."

"Memang ada apa?"

Ibu Suri tersenyum. "Besok adalah hari ulang tahun Kakekmu. Aku berencana mengadakan sebuah pesta, setelah paginya kita mengunjungi makamnya."

"Apa pantas? Maksudku, pesta untuk sebuah peringatan kelahiran orang yang sudah meninggal?"

"Pada dasarnya, pesta kubuat untukmu dan Baekhyun." Ibu Suri terbatuk. "Kalian akan menikah kurang dari seminggu. Anggap saja pesta lajang."

Chanyeol tersenyum geli. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Nenek mengerti soal pesta lajang."

Ibu Suri tertawa. Tangannya memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol. "Kau fikir? Aku juga pernah muda."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Tawa Chanyeol melebar. "Aku akan mempersiapkan diri untuk besok."

"Lebih dari itu, Aku ingin Kau sampaikan pada Baekhyun agar tetap sehat. Jadwal kalian akan semakin padat."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Aku akan mengusahakannya, Nenek."

"Dan lagi, Aku sudah mempersiapkan pelayan pribadi untuk Baekhyun. Joohyun akan segera kembali ke pekerjaannya."

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut. "Pelayan Pribadi? Siapa?"

"Kau dan Sehun sangat mengenalnya."

"Hah?"

Ibu Suri tersenyum usil.

.

.

Baekhyun mematut dirinya di cermin. Ia membiarkan rambutnya tergerai diatas kaus casual yang dikenakannya. Baekhyun masih asik menilai penampilannya saat sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar. Gadis itu berubah panik.

"S-sebentar."

Baekhyun memasukkan handphone dan dompetnya kedalam tas selempang kecil. Tas itu menghiasi pundak dan menjuntai hingga paha atasnya. Ia mengambil langkah penuh saat berjalan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Y-Yang Mulia.."

Netra Baekhyun terkunci pada sosok dihadapannya. Chanyeol dengam senyuman lebar dan pakaian casualnya. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol terlihat santai, tanpa beban, dan seperti orang pada umumnya.

"Hei? Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengerjap. "E-eh ya, Yang Mulia."

"Ayo jalan." Chanyeol memberi tanda dengan dagunya. "Atau akan semakin malam dan dingin. Ramalan cuaca berkata soal hujan."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Gadis itu melangkah keluar kamar dan berjalan di samping Chanyeol, menyusuri selasar menuju mobil yang telah dipersiapkan.

"Aku tidak terbiasa memakai pakaian santai." Chanyeol tertawa canggung. "Jadi, maaf jika aneh."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak sama sekali. Sungguh."

Mereka telah duduk pada kursi penumpang di sebuah mobil. Mobil didepan mereka mulai berjalan, mengawal demi keamanan. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun.

"Aku senang kau memakai jeans lagi."

"Eh?" Baekhyun membeo dengan dahi berkerut.

"Keadaan belakangan ini membuatmu terbalut gaun resmi setiap saat. Terkadang, kau terlihat terpaksa, kurasa kau merindukan gaya lamamu."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Sebenarnya, ya, gaun membuatku sulit melompat."

"Lagipula, untuk apa melompat?"

Keduanya tertawa pelan. Mobil yang membawa mereka melaju membelah jalanan malam. Desau angin sungai mulai tercium saat mereka memasuki areal parkir wisata Sungai Han. Keempat roda mobil itu perlahan berhenti.

"Ayo turun." gumam Chanyeol saat pengawal membuka pintu untuk mereka. Kedua insan itu keluar dari sisi yang berbeda. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya begitu menghirup udara di sekitar sungai.

"Ini luar biasa." gumamnya kekanakan. Gadis itu berlari, mendahului Chanyeol dan memanjakan matanya dengan pemandangan Sungai Han.

"Kau terlihat senang." Chanyeol tersenyum dan melangkah mendekat. Perlahan, Ia mulai menyamakan langkahnya disamping Baekhyun.

"Sangat. Aku selalu merindukannya."

Netra Baekhyun berbinar senang. Ujung matanya melirik beberapa pengawal yang mengawasi mereka dalam jarak tertentu.

"Itu jarak terjauh mereka. Kuharap kau memaklumi." gumam Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja." Baekhyun mengangguk. "Hanya saja, dimana Sehun?"

"Ia pergi dari sore." Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku panjang di tepi Sungai. "Dan belum ada tanda-tanda akan kembali."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan ikut dudu di sebelah Chanyeol. Matanya memandang ke arah sungai. Angin malam membuat rambut hitamnya bergoyang indah.

"Setiap Sabtu akan ada kembang api."

Baekhyun bergumam. Sepoi angin membawa tuturannya ke telinga Chanyeol. Membuat pria tinggi itu tersenyum.

"Sayang sekali, ini hari Selasa." balasnya. Matanya masih memandang hamparan sungai yang remang, menemani mereja dalam syahdu malam.

"Tidak masalah. Begini saja sudah cukup." balas Baekhyun. Gadis itu kembali menutup matanya, menghirup dalam udara malam sebelum bergumam lirih. "Terima kasih."

"Huh?"

Chanyeol menoleh sepenuhnya. Netra hitamnya menatap Baekhyun yang berubah gugup. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tidak—Maksudku," Baekhyun ikut menoleh. Kedua mata itu kini saling menatap. Jarak keduanya begitu dekat. Baekhyun berbisik. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka Kau bersedia membawaku kesini."

"Kau suka?" balas Chanyeol, ikut berbisik. Nafas beraroma mint menerpa indra penciuman Baekhyun. Membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Ya." balas Baekhyun singkat dan pelan, nyaris mendesah. Tatapan Chanyeol membuatnya terkunci. Pria itu mendekat, hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Jadi, bisa kuambil hadiahku?"

Chanyeol berbisik menggoda tepat didepan bibir Baekhyun. Gadis itu menelan ludah, wajahnya memerah seiring detak jantungnya yang menggila.

"Bukankah milik rakyat adalah milikmu, Yang Mulia?"

"Kau bukan rakyatku, Baekhyun." Suara Chanyeol memberat. Jemarinya menyingkirkan rambut yang menjuntai di sekitar leher Baekhyun. "Aku tidak melakukan ini untuk seluruh rakyatku."

Hembusan angin membawa mereka kian terlarut. Chanyeol telah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Gadis itu mengerang, sebelum mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol, membuat si pria lebih menempel dalam dekapannya. Ciuman itu berangsur panas, dua sejoli dewasa itu semakin melumat, menikmati dengan penuh rasa dari keduanya.

Angin dingin semakin mencengkram tubuh mereka. Baekhyun otomatis mendekatkan tubuhnya, meminta kehangatan lebih dari Chanyeol. Pria itu menyambutnya dengan pelukan. Ciuman mereka belum terlepas. Kian hebat dan tanpa jeda sementara langit semakin kelam. Rintik hujan mulai turun, perlahan.

Chanyeol melepas ciumannya. Membuat benang saliva teruntai diantara kedua bibir mereka yang basah. "Hujan." bisiknya.

"Ya." Baekhyun kembali menjawab. Kedua netra itu kembali saling menatap. "Kau suka?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Apa Aku harus menjawabnya?"

Baekhyun tertawa. Jemari lentiknya naik keatas kepala Chanyeol, mendorong pelan kepala itu dan membawanya kembali kedalam ciumannya. Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan baik. Kali ini, Hujan mengambil perannya sebagai saksi bisu.

.

.

Sehun menatap khawatir hujan yang semakin besar dari dalam kaca restoran Hangeng, Ayah Luhan. Pria itu merutuk dalam hati. Sudah semakin malam dan Ia belum mengabari posisinya pada Chanyeol. Handphonenya mati dan itu membuatnya muak.

"Mom menyuruhmu menginap, Sehun."

Sehun menoleh. Jantungnya berdetak cepat melihat Luhan yang memakai celemek dan rambut yang disanggul asal tersenyum dihadapannya. Gadis itu membawa dua gelas kopi.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan pulang jika hujan berhenti. Mungkin tidak akan berbahaya menyetir saat itu."

"Kau—"

"Tidak, tidak. Menginaplah." Hangeng keluar dengan dua piring kue kering. Pria ramah itu menepuk bahu Sehun. "Sudah lama istriku tidak tersenyum lebar saat Luhan membawa teman pria."

"Dad!" Luhan merenggut. Pipinya memerah. Hangeng mengusap kepala putrinya penuh sayang.

"Itu akan sangat merepotkan, Tuan." akhirnya, Sehun angkat bicara. Sebagai pria yang dibesarkan dalam lingkup protokoler istana, Ia sedikit kaku untuk masalah seperti ini.

"Tentu tidak. Ada kamar yang biasa ditempati Kris jika menginap. Kau bisa memakainya."

Dahi Sehun berkerut. "Kris?"

"Sepupuku." sahut Luhan. Ia menatap Sehun dengan gugup.

"Ah.." angguk Sehun. Hangeng menatap gemas dua interaksi anak muda di hadapannya.

"Luhan, ambilkan selimut, antarkan Sehun ke kamar."

Gadis itu mengangguk. Kaki jenjangnya menjauh menuju sebuah kamar dan keluar lagi dalam hitungan menit dengan selimut tebal dalam dekapannya. Dengan dagunya, Ia meminta Sehun mengikutinya ke lantai atas.

"Aku permisi dulu, Tuan. Terima kasih atas kemurahan Anda."

Hangeng tertawa. "Tentu saja. Silahkan."

Sehun tersenyum dan membungkuk kecil pada Hangeng sebelum kakinya melangkah mengikuti Luhan. Dua sejoli itu menaiki tangga dalam diam diiringi rintikan hujan yang kian deras diluar sana.

"Sehun, Kau—"

Luhan membalik tubuhnya tiba-tiba, membuat Sehun terkesiap dan otomatis menahan pinggul si gadis, membuat posisi mereka menempel untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Mata Luhan membulat, pipinya memerah.

"Luhan, A-aku—Maaf," Sehun gugup. Ia melepas dekapannya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Luhan menunduk malu. "K-Kurasa kita harus cepat. A-Ayo!" Luhan kembali berbalik dan menaiki tangga dengan cepat, meninggalkan Sehun yang sibuk menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Astaga. Jantungku.."

.

.

"Ahh...Kris..."

Yejin mendesah nikmat, namun matanya menatap kesal Kris yang masih saja sibuk dengan tabletnya. Gadis itu ingin si pria memasukinya lagi dengan miliknya, bukan dengan jarinya.

"Hentikan! Aku tidak ingin jarimu!" Yejin berteriak dan merapatkan paha telanjangnya. Menampar tangan Kris dan memelototinya.

Kris menarik jemarinya dan menatap malas wajah Yejin. "Milikku bosan dengan lubangmu. Sudah mulai tidak sempit." ocehnya frontal.

Yejin mendengus. Ia menaikkan selimutnya dan menatap tajam Kris. Ujung mata gadis itu melirik tampilan tablet di tangan Kris. Seuntai seringai ditampilkannya.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli pada Putra Mahkota?"

Kris tertawa mengejek. "Putra Mahkota?" Jemari pria itu bergerak, membesarkan skala foto pada laman berita itu. "Aku hanya peduli padanya."

"Baekhyun?" Dahi Yejin berkerut tak mengerti. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Untuk beberapa hal, ya. Aku mengenalnya."

"Apa dia salah satu wanita yang sudah kau tiduri?" nada antusias teruntai dalam setiap kata Yejin. Kris tertawa keras.

"Tidak." Ia menyeringai menatap Yejin. "Atau—Belum."

Yejin mendecih. Namun, sebersit ide muncul dalam kepalanya. Gadis itu mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Kris.

"Well, bukankah ini terlihat pas?" Yejin menunjuk dirinya dan Kris. "Kita berdua."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu, Kris. Aku dan Putra Mahkota. Kau dan Baekhyun. Bukankah kita terlihat berada di kapal yang sama?"

Kris terdiam. Pikirannya mulai merajut beragam kemungkinan, keuntungan dan segala resiko. Yejin menyeringai. Kris mulai tergoda.

"Jika begitu, kenapa kita tidak mendayung kapal itu bersama?"

Godaan Yejin kian membuat Kris berfikir ulang. Pria berambut pirang itu masih terdiam tanpa menjawab. Sekian menit mengambil hening, Pria itu menatap Yejin, dengan seringai lebarnya.

"Kapan kita bisa mulai?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallo :D**

 **/ditimpukin/**

 **WADUH MAAF BARU UPDATE MAAF YA MAAF ATUH ATUH TT_TT**

 **Sampe bingung mau ngomong apa, pokoknya yagitu, Selamat Membaca!**

 **/hilang dalam kegelapan/**

 **Regards,**

 **Purf.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Princess Destiny**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter IX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para pelayan memekik tertahan. Pemandangan Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal membuat siapapun gemas, menahan malu dengan wajah memerah. Keadaan mereka yang basah kuyup membuat suasana makin penuh pertanyaan. Baekhyun tertidur, mata indahnya tertutup dan kepalanya terkulai nyaman dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

"Yang Mulia." Jongdae menghampiri keduanya, membungkuk perlahan penuh hormat. Joohyun mengekor di belakangnya.

"Siapkan baju ganti untuk Baekhyun. Dia di kamarku malam ini." Chanyeol menatap Jongdae. "Sehun belum kembali?"

Pengawal berwajah kotak itu menggeleng. "Belum ada kabar dari Tuan Sehun, Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menyusuri istana. Pria berbadan tinggi itu tersenyum menatap wajah damai Baekhyun.

"Lelah, hm?" gumamnya. Seorang pelayan membukakan pintu kamar Chanyeol, mempersilahkan sang junjungan untuk masuk.

Di dalam kamar itu, hawa dingin menyergap tubuh basah Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang berada di dalam gendongannya menggeliat sedikit, berusaha menghindar dari udara pendingin ruangan. Chanyeol membawanya pada ranjang besar dan menidurkannya, membiarkan si gadis tetap nyaman dalam lelapannya.

"Aku bisa gila, Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengelus kepala si gadis, menyisir rambut Baekhyun yang basah. Ia mengelus bibir pink Baekhyun, lalu menggeram rendah. "Aku bisa gila."

Ciuman itu kembali terjadi. Chanyeol kembali merasakan manisnya bibir Baekhyun. Ini bukan niatnya, bukan kemauannya. Chanyeol masih mengingat dengan jelas untuk apa Ia membawa Baekhyun ke sisinya.

"Tidak."

Chanyeol melepas tautan bibirnya. Pria itu terdiam, bingung mendeskripsikan reaksi tubuhnya. Sebuah ketukan membuatnya menoleh dan berdiri merapikan kemeja basahnya.

"Masuklah."

Joohyun masuk dengan sikap resminya. Berdiri tegak dan membungkuk hormat. "Saya membawa pakaian kering untuk Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota."

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil menenteng bathrobe. "Selesaikan tugasmu."

Dan, kaki panjang itu melangkah menjauh, memasuki kamar mandi pribadinya. Joohyun menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

"Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota. Andai Tuan Yunho masih bisa melihat ini."

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun memakai bathrobe untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Pria itu memutuskan untuk mandi, setelah berfikir tidaklah mungkin Ia tidur dengan jas lengkap. Sehun memutar kenop pintu kamar mandi sambil menggosok rambutnya yang basah. Belum sempat Ia merapikan dirinya lebih jauh, pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan Luhan dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Sehun —Astaga!"

Wajah Luhan dan Sehun memerah bersamaan. Luhan berdiri kikuk, berusaha merapatkan handuk yang melilit tubuh tanpa busananya. Sehun menegup ludah. Ia pria normal dan Luhan luar biasa menggoda.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun dengan suara serak. Luhan menunduk dalam.

"A-aku baru akan mandi dibawah. Tapi ada suara aneh di dapur, kupikir...kupikir.."

"Pencuri?" Sehun menyimpulkan. Luhan mengangguk kencang.

"Ayo kita lihat."

Mereka turun perlahan tanpa suara. Luhan menahan nafas di belakang Sehun yang waspada. Pria itu bergerak taktis, mengambil pemukul baseball di sisi tangga dan bersiap memukul. Sebuah suara berisik terdengar dari arah dapur. Luhan merapat ke dinding dan menyalakan saklar lampu. Dalam milidetik, Sehun memukul sumber suara tanpa ampun.

"Citt...Cittt.."

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Luhan melompat ketakutan. Seekor tikus yang merupakan sumber berisik berkeliaran di sekitar kakinya. Sehun melotot panik.

"Hei, Hei, Tenanglah, Luhan.." Ia menaruh tongkat baseball di atas tungku dan berderap pelan menuju Luhan. Gadis bermata rusa itu masih heboh berlompatan sampai akhirnya terpeleset kakinya sendiri dan jatuh menimpa Sehun.

"Aku—"

Suasana hening tercipta diantara mereka. Hidung keduanya bersentuhan, wajah mereka kian memerah. Luhan bergidik, udara dingin seolah menyelimutinya. Jantung sehun berdegup kencang.

"Luhan—" Sehun menegup ludahnya. Jemarinya menunjuk arah belakang Luhan, tepat kearah handuk si gadis yang sudah tersangkut di pinggir tungku listrik. "—Handukmu."

Luhan melotot. Wajahnya memerah malu. Belum sempat gadis itu berdiri, saklar lampu rumah menyala seluruhnya, dan dua wajah kaget Hangeng dan Heechul menyeruak dari luar dapur.

"Demi tuhan..." Heechul menghela nafasnya. "XI LUHAN!"

 **.**

 **.**

Mentari pagi menelusup masuk melalui ventilasi gading kamar Chanyeol. Hangat dan terangnya membuat mata Baekhyun mengerjap. Gadis itu merengangkan tubuhnya, dan mulai membiasakan retinanya yg menerima cahaya.

"Aku merasa pusing." gumamnya. Baekhyun terbatuk sedikit, dan mencoba mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Alisnya berkerut saat netranya menangkap sekeliling kamar.

"Ini bukan kamarku." Baekhyun menguap, lalu melotot. "Ini kamar Chanyeol!"

Gadis itu bergerak heboh. Selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dilempar. Mata Baekhyun makin melotot begitu melihat piyama yang dipakainya, bukan baju yang Ia pakai kemarin.

"Astaga! Siapa yang menggantikan bajuku?!"

Bayangan wajah Chanyeol kembali menguasai pikirannya. Wajah Baekhyun memerah. Jika ingat Putra Mahkota itu, yang diingatnya adalah ciuman panas mereka di tepi Sungai Han. Sial, Ia jadi teringat bagaimana agresifnya Ia saat memagut bibir Chanyeol. Baekhyun memegang wajahnya yang makin memerah.

"Yang Mulia." Sebuah ketukan membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Ah, Ia ingat suara ini. Suara Joohyun.

"Masuklah." ucap Baekhyun sambil merapikan kembali selimutnya. Ia bersandar di kepala ranjang saat Joohyun masuk dan membungkuk memberi salam padanya.

"Bagaimana tidur anda, Yang Mulia?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Lumayan. Terima kasih, Joohyun."

Joohyun membalas senyumannya. "Apa anda ingin sarapan? atau mau membersihkan diri dulu?"

"Sepertinya Aku akan mandi dulu dan sarapan di ruang makan." Baekhyun keluar dari selimut dan berdiri mengambil bathrobe di sisi ranjang. "Apa kau melihat Chanyeol, Joohyun?"

"Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota sedang di ruang makan bersama Ibu Suri dan Tuan Sehun, Yang Mulia."

"Ah, Sehun sudah kembali?"

"Baru di pagi ini, Yang Mulia."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Baiklah, tolong siapkan bajuku, Joohyun."

Joohyun mengangguk seiring masuknya Baekhyun ke dalam kamar mandi. Pelayan itu berbalik dan keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah melarangmu pergi, Sehun. Tapi, kau sudah seperti cucuku. Menghilang seharian tanpa kabar, kau membuatku khawatir."

Ibu Suri menatap kesal Sehun, walau kilau matanya menunjukkan kelegaan. Pria pucat itu tersenyum kikuk sambil terus memotong steaknya.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, Nenek."

Chanyeol berdehem dari balik koran yang dibacanya. "Jadi, kau kemana kemarin?"

"Aku terjebak hujan di restoran Luhan. Aku tidak bisa menghubungi istana karena handphoneku mati."

Chanyeol melipat korannya. "Luhan?"

"Teman Putri Mahkota." Sehun berdehem. "Aku bertemu dengannya saat merapikan rumah Putri Mahkota beberapa hari yang lalu."

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil menyeruput kopinya. Denting garpu dan pisau menjadi satu-satunya suara. Derap langkah terdengar, dan figur Jongdae terlihat. Pria itu masuk dan membungkuk memberi salam. Ibu suri tersenyum padanya.

"Apa mereka sudah datang?"

Jongdae mengangguk. "Iya, Yang Mulia. Seulgi akan membawa mereka kesini."

Chanyeol menatap Jongdae dan neneknya tak mengerti. "Ada apa ini?"

"Hal yang kubilang kemarin. Joohyun akan kembali ke tugasnya, Baekhyun akan didampingi pelayan baru."

Sehun mengunyah pelan potongan dagingnya. "Jadi, dia bukan dari istana?"

Ibu Suri menggeleng. "Aku mendapatkannya dari Kaisar China. Salah satu lulusan terbaik dari pendidikan dayang disana."

"China?" Chanyeol melotot. "Jangan katakan—"

"Chanyeolie!"

Suara cempreng kekanakan meluncur bebas ke dalam gendang telinga Sehun dan Chanyeol. Sosok gadis berwajah imut berlari kearah Chanyeol dan mencium pipinya.

"Ah, aku merindukanmu!"

Ketukan sepatu terhenti di muka ruang makan. Sehun mendelik saat sosok Baekhyun berdiri disana, diam dengan wajah yang luar biasa terkejut.

 **.**

 **.**

Kris mengerang kesal. Ia memukul keras bantal tidurnya saat mendengar bel apartemennya yang ditekan keras-keras. Pria pirang itu berdecak dan berjalan ke ruang depan dan membuka kasar pintunya.

"Kau sungguh lama!"

Kris memutar bola matanya kesal. Wajah merengut Yejin semakin memperkeruh suasana hatinya. Pria itu membuka lebar pintu, mempersilahkan Yejin masuk tanpa bicara. Si gadis tersenyum dan melangkah anggun.

"Pesta di Istana. Kutebak Kau juga diundang." ucap Yejin. Gadis itu mengambil sebuah undangan berwarna emas dan menunjukkannya pada Kris.

"Ya." Pria pirang itu mengangguk kecil. Kakinya berayun menuju mini bar dan menuangkan segelas brandy untuk tamunya. "Aku klien besar Royal Corporation saat ini. Tidak mengundangku adalah kesalahan bisnis."

Yejin mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku akan bergerak malam ini. Pastikan kau tidak berubah pikiran."

Kris menuang brandy pada satu gelas lagi dan meminumnya perlahan. "Apa rencananya?"

Bibir merah si gadis tersungging membentuk seringai. Langkahnya melangkah perlahan hingga berjarak sejengkal dengan Kris.

"Lakukan Hal yang sama, seperti yang kau lakukan pada Peach."

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berdehem agak kencang. Chanyeol ikut menoleh dan melotot melihat Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri dengan wajah penuh pertanyaan. Ibu Suri tersenyum.

"Tao, biarkan Chanyeol bernafas. Kau dan tamumu baru saja datang. Duduklah." Mata Ibu Suri bergulir menatap Baekhyun. "Baekhyunie, masuklah. Mari kita sarapan."

"Ah, jadi ini Baekhyun?!" Suara kekanakan Tao kembali terdengar. Gadis semampai itu sudah melepas pelukannya pada Chanyeol dan menatap antusias Baekhyun.

"Kau membuatnya takut." tukas Chanyeol. Pria itu menatap lembut gadisnya. "Baekhyun, kemarilah."

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun bingung sendiri dengan situasi ini. Mengabaikan rasa penasarannya yang tinggi, gadis itu tetap berjalan masuk mengayunkan langkahnya untuk duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana tidurmu, Baekhyun?"

Kali ini, Ibu Suri kembali bersuara. Baekhyun tergagap sedikit saat Ia merasakan Tao duduk di kursi sebelahnya, diikuti seorang gadis cantik lainnya.

"Sangat baik, Yang Mulia. Terima kasih."

Ibu Suri tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku senang mendengarnya, Baekhyun. Ah ya, perkenalkan. Itu Tao, teman Chanyeol, dia putri Menteri Dalam Negeri Kekaisaran China."

Baekhyun menoleh dan wajah sumringah Tao sudah menyambutnya. Gadis itu menjulurkan tangan dan Baekhyun mengamitnya perlahan.

"Aku Tao, ranger pink dalam Trio Ranger bersama Chanyeol dan Sehun."

"Oh, yang benar saja." Gerutu Chanyeol diikuti Sehun yang memutar bola matanya malas.

Mau tidak mau, Baekhyun ikut tersenyum. Aura Tao luar biasa gemilang, mengundangnya untuk bahagia.

"Aku Baekhyun. Senang mengenalmu."

"Kyaaaaaa! Kau manis sekali! Aaaa, seperti anak anjing! Oh tidak, Aku gemas!"

Kehebohan Tao dimulai. Gadis itu memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun dan mencubit pipinya. Ia lalu beralih pada gadis di sebelahnya. "Oh iya, ini Jeonghan. Pelayanmu selanjutnya."

"Apa?" Baekhyun menoleh pada Joohyun yang berdiri di ujung ruangan. "Aku sudah punya Joohyun."

"Joohyun itu Kepala Pelayan Istana Utama, dia tidak mungkin terus-terusan mengurusmu." ucap Tao. Ia memberi tanda Jeonghan untuk berdiri.

"Maafkan Aku jika terlihat meragukan di matamu, Yang Mulia. Aku akan berusaha setelah ini. Aku berjanji dengan hidupku."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Jeonghan sepertinya sangat manis. "Baiklah, Jeonghan. Selamat datang."

"Nah." Ibu Suri kembali bersuara. "Sekarang, silahkan makan makanan kalian."

Setiap orang disana mulai mengambil makanan pilihan mereka. Baekhyun melirik piring Chanyeol yang masih kosong selagi mengoleskan selai stroberi diatas rotinya.

"Kau tidak makan?"

Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum. "Aku baru meminum kopi. Mungkin nanti siang."

Baekhyun mengernyit. Tangannya memotong seiris roti selai stroberinya dan menyodorkannya pada Chanyeol. "Makanlah. Sarapan sangat penting. Jangan menundanya."

"Chanyeol tidak suka stroberi. Dia suka selai pisang." sambar Tao sambil terus mengunyah.

"Ah, kalau begitu,—"

"Tidak." Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun dan melahap irisan roti stroberinya dalam sekali suap. "Aku juga suka stroberi."

"Tapi—"

"Tao." Sehun berdehem gemas, mengutuk Tao yang sama sekali tidak peka. "Mari kita antar Jeonghan melihat kamar barunya."

Tao mengangguk. Ia dan Jeonghan berdiri mengikuti Sehun yang sudah keluar ruangan. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kembali.

"Aku akan membuatkan roti selai pisang. Jangan dipaksa."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Tangan Baekhyun kembali bergerak menyiapkan lapisan roti lainnya.

"Setelah ini, kita akan berziarah ke makam kakek Chanyeol. Siapkan diri kalian." Ibu Suri tersenyum. "Dan juga untuk pesta. Kau sudah tahu bukan, Baekhyun?"

"Pesta?" cicit Baekhyun bingung. Ibu Suri menghela nafas dan menatap kesal Chanyeol.

"Pesta pelepasan. Semacam pesta lajang." ringis Chanyeol. "Aku lupa memberitahumu."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Baiklah, kita berangkat?"

"Setelah Aku menghabiskan roti selai pisangmu."

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana di pemakaman keluarga kerajaan tidak lagi sunyi. Selusin lebih media dan barisan warga sipil telah berkumpul, berebutan melihat anggota kerajaan yang akan datang. Sama seperti tahun sebelumnya di tanggal-tanggal ziarah, mereka akan datang demi melihat langsung wajah jungjungan mereka. Namun, berbeda dengan tahun ini. Antusias masyarakat dan media melonjak. Kabar pernikahan Putra Mahkota membuat setiap lini masyarakat penasaran.

"Beri jalan. Mundurlah." Beberapa pengawal kerajaan mulai bersiap. Deru mobil iring-iringan anggota kerajaan mulai terdengar masuk kedalam kawasan.

"Astaga, itu mereka."

Mobil pertama dan kedua dalam iringan barisan mulai terlihat. Ibu Suri ada di mobil kedua. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ada di mobil ketiga, dengan Sehun yang duduk disamping kemudi. Satu mobil lain mengiringi mereka.

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang. Ini pertama kalinya Ia keluar rumah setelah konferensi pers. Mata bak anak anjingnya melirik setiap masyarakat dan media yang datang dari balik kaca mobil. Baekhyun gugup, dan Chanyeol melihatnya.

"Tidak apa. Mereka tidak akan memakanmu."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Apa Aku terlihat pantas dengan gaun ini?"

"Kau luar biasa. Nenek punya selera yang bagus."

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Gaun hitam selutut dan sepatu hak tinggi pilihan Ibu Suri terlihat pantas digunakannya. Deru mobil yang mereka tumpangi merendah dan akhirnya berhenti. Sehun sudah keluar lebih dahulu dan berjalan memutar, membuka pintu dari sisi Chanyeol.

"Kau siap?" Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Tentu."

Kedua tangan itu saling mengamit. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar dari mobil dengan hujan kilatan kamera media. Baekhyun tersenyum sekedarnya, paham situasi untuk berziarah.

"Dia luar biasa."

"Cantik. Mereka terlihat luar biasa, bukan?"

"Mereka sempurna. Aku tidak percaya bisa melihat mereka secara langsung."

Beberapa bisikan terdengar dari kerumunan, mengiringi sosok Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang memasuki area inti pemakaman.

Diantaranya, seorang gadis terlihat di kerumunan. Menyeringai tajam.

"Lihat saja, Park Chanyeol. Kim Yejin tidak akan membiarkanmu bahagia jika bukan denganku."

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menopang dagunya diatas meja. Restoran sudah mulai sepi dan pekerjaan membantu Ayahnya telah selesai. Hembusan nafas kecilnya terdengar. Karena kejadian malam tadi, Ibunya menghukumnya hari ini, menjadikannya pelayan sehari di restoran mereka. Luhan mendengus. Ibunya memang sadis.

"Apa-apaan dengan wajahmu itu?"

Sebuah suara yang dikenalnya membuat Luhan menoleh. Heechul datang dari dapur dengan dua gelas es lemon dan menaruh salah satunya di hadapan Luhan.

"Aku lelah. Mommy, Kau tega sekali." Luhan cemberut.

Cibiran halus terdengar dari bibir Heechul. "Jangan sok imut. Kau baru saja menggoda seorang pria, tidak pantas."

"Aku tidak menggodanya." Protes Luhan. "Itu kecelakaan, Mom. Percayalah."

"Ya, ya, Aku percaya. Itu akan menjadi kecelakaan yang lebih jauh jika Aku dan Daddy-mu tidak datang tepat waktu."

Luhan kembali cemberut. Berdebat dengan Ibunya sama saja mencari mati. Xi Heechul selalu punya sanggahan untuk menembak tepat lawan bicaranya.

"Terserah Mom saja."

Heechul tertawa senang. Hangeng dan Luhan adalah prototype yang sama. Mereka akan menjadi pihak yang mengalah jika sudah berdebat dengannya.

"Ini. Sepertinya Sehun menyukai tubuhmu. Dia meninggalkan undangan."

Luhan mencibir sesaat tapi terpaku pada undangan emas yang disodorkan Ibunya. Gadis itu meraih benda itu dan membuka lapisan plastiknya. Sebuah undangan pesta kerajaan. Luhan memekik saat melihat pesan Sehun yang ditulis tangan di dalam undangan.

 _Aku berjanji mempertemukanmu dengan Baekhyun. Datanglah dan jangan terlambat._

"Mom, Aku pergi dulu!"

Dengan lesatan cepat, Luhan berlari menuju kamarnya. Heechul menyeringai, mengikuti figur putri satu-satunya.

"Jangan lupa pakai pengaman, Sayang!"

Oh, Xi Heechul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **07:30 PM, Hall Room Istana.**

Baekhyun melirik para tamu undangan yang sudah datang dari koridor atas Istana. Gaun tanpa lengan berbahan sutra membungkus apik tubuh langsingnya. Gadis itu menghela nafas. Jeonghan yang ada disampingnya tersenyum.

"Anda gugup, Yang Mulia?"

Baekhyun meremas jemarinya. "Apa aku terlihat bagus?"

"Tidak, Yang Mulia." Jeonghan menatapnya jenaka. "Anda terlihat jelek."

Baekhyun melotot panik. "Ba-bagaimana—"

"Pft." Jeonghan menahan tawanya. Gadis berambut indah itu kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Maafkan Saya, Yang Mulia. Bukankah Saya sudah bilang kalau anda luar biasa cantik?"

Baekhyun cemberut, bibirnya membentuk kerucut. "Benarkah? Kau tidak bohong, kan?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak bohong."

Suara jantan Chanyeol menelusup kedalam gendang telinga Baekhyun. Gadis itu menoleh. Mata indahnya berkilau, menatap kagum penampilan Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu berpakaian resmi. Rambutnya disisir rapi bak aristokrat. Jas hitam dengan kerah dan dasi merah membuatnya semakin tampan. Wajah Baekhyun memerah.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan melangkah maju menghampiri Baekhyun. Tangannya mengamit dagu si gadis dan mencium sekilas bibir berlapis lipstik natural itu. "Kau cantik. Luar biasa cantik."

Baekhyun semakin memerah malu. Gadis itu meninju pelan perut Chanyeol. "Hentikan."

Chanyeol menyengir lebar. "Ayo." Ia menjulurkan tangannya. "Kita turun."

Baekhyun mengamit tangan Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Mereka berdua bertatapan sebentar dan mulai melangkah menuruni tangga besar menuju Hall Istana.

Atensi para tamu berpusat pada keduanya. Satu persatu dari mereka membungkukan badan. Bersikap hormat pada sang junjungan. Yejin dan Kris berada di pojok ruangan, memegang dua gelas wine.

"Kapan kau bisa melakukannya?"

Kris mengangkat bahunya. "Sebentar lagi."

Yejin mengangguk puas. "Aku yang akan mengurus video cctv itu. Tidakkah Kau akan pergi sekarang?"

Kris menaruh gelas winenya diatas sebuah kabinet. Mata pria itu melihat sekitar. Beberapa pelayan mulai kembali bersiap mengantar minuman.

"Aku pergi sekarang."

Yejin tersenyum senang. Ia melambai pada Kris yang mulai melangkah menuju bagian belakang Hall. Pupil matanya kembali bergulir, menatap pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mulai membaur dengan para tamu.

"Sedikit lagi." gumamnya. "Sedikit lagi."

Atensi Yejin terlalu terpaku pada rencananya. Ia sama sekali mengabaikan hal lain, termasuk Tao yang berada dibalik badannya, membelakangi dengan tangan terkepal.

 **.**

 **.**

Kris melenggang tanpa ragu. Kaki panjangnya berayun menuju dapur, melewati beberapa pelayan dengan nampan minuman pembuka. Tradisi khusus di kerajaan, hanya nampan anggota keluarga yang dibedakan, di ruang berbeda. Kris menyelinap dengan cepat dan menutup pintu ruangan. Dua gelas sudah tersedia, satunya pastilah milik Baekhyun.

"Terlalu mudah." gumam Kris. Ia mengeluarkan dua bungkus serbuk putih dari saku jasnya dan mulai menuang hingga larut di kedua gelasnya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau masih melakukan ini."

Kris berjengit. Lampu di bagian pojok ruangan menyala. Menampilkan sosok ramping Tao yang entah sejak kapan berlindung dibalik kegelapan. Gadis tinggi itu berjalan menghampiri Kris yang melotot tak percaya.

"Se-sejak kapan?"

"Menaruh obat perangsang di kedua minuman, memanfaatkan situasi dan meniduri wanitanya. Apa kau masih seperti ini?"

Kris berdecih. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya di saku celana dan menatap tajam Tao. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja, ini urusanku." Tao balas menatapnya tajam. "Kau warga kekaisaran, Aku adalah wakil kaisar disini. Jika Kau bertindak lebih jauh, Kau bisa membahayakan hubungan dua kerajaan."

"Apa maumu?" Kris menggeram. Kesal dengan gadis dihadapannya.

Tao menelan ludah, mengatasi kegugupannya. Jemari lentiknya meraih satu persatu dari kedua gelas, dan membuang habis isinya. "Enyahlah."

Kris menyeringai, reaksinya untuk ucapan Tao. Pria itu kembali mendekat, menatap Tao yang kini hanya beberapa centimeter di hadapannya.

"Kau berkata seolah Kau hebat. Simpan kata-kata di belakang lidahmu. Karena dalam mataku, Kau hanyalah gadis payah yang memohon untuk tidak ditinggalkan."

Tangan Tao terkepal. Matanya mulai berkabut seiring Kris yang melangkah melewatinya, pergi dari ruangan. Tubuh semampai itu mulai terhuyung. Tao menepuk dadanya, berusaha menetralkan sakit di hatinya.

Bunyi familiar dari handphonenya terdengar. Tangannya merogoh tas kecil dan membuka pengaman pada layar persegi handphonenya. Sebuah pesan dari ibunya.

 **Zifan baru saja tidur, Taoer. Dia baru mau tidur saat Kakeknya pulang. Kami titip salam untuk Ibu Suri. Jangan tidur terlalu malam, Sayang.**

Dan, setetes airmata membasahi pipi Tao.

 **.**

 **.**

Di Hall, seluruh tamu mulai menikmati inti pesta. Beragam makanan tersedia. Alunan musik lembut mengiringi suasana mewah pesta. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih disana, bergandengan dan mengobrol dengan beberapa kolega.

Suasana masih terkendali sebelum layar plasma besar di dinding hall berkedip menyala. Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Sesuatu terjadi?"

Atensi para tamu mulai terkecoh. Layar menjadi hitam dan mulai menampilkan kalimat.

 **Sebuah rahasia kecil...dari Sang Calon Putri Mahkota...**

Kali ini, giliran Baekhyun yang menekuk alisnya, bingung. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang sama bingungnya. Para tamu mulai berbisik dan kalimat lain muncul di layar.

 **Dia tidak pernah mencintai Putra Mahkota...**

Bisik-bisik diantara tamu semakin jelas. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan. Pendar mata mereka menunjukkan kepanikan. Apa ini soal kontrak? Apa ada yang tahu soal kontrak yang mengikat mereka?

 **Dia mencintai orang lain...**

Sebuah kalimat muncul lagi, membuat suasana kian tidak kondusif. Beberapa pengawal mulai menghampiri layar plasma. Mencari cara dari mana rekaman itu diputar.

 **Mari kita lihat...**

Layar berkedip. Para pengawal berpandangan. Tiba-tiba layar kembali berwarna, dan vektor mulai berbentuk. Sosok besar kartun panda dengan keahlian kungfu memenuhi layar dengan wajah jenaka. Keheningan menyambut ruangan.

"Aku..." Baekhyun bersuara. Chanyeol dan tamu lain menatapnya. "Aku memang suka film Kungfu Panda."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan memeluk Baekhyun. Suasana tegang diantara tamu mencair, berganti dengan tepukan tangan gemuruh. Yejin menatap tak percaya keadaan yang terjadi. Gadis itu melangkah keluar. Sementara diujung ruangan, Kris menatap tajam sosok Tao yang tersenyum sinis sambil melambaikan kaset CCTV yang diambilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Ini pertama kalinya Luhan pergi ke Istana. Dirinya mengutuk kebodohannya yang terlalu bersemangat bertemu Baekhyun, tanpa mencari tahu tentang lokasi yang didatanginya.

Luhan berjalan tertatih menyusuri jalan sepi yang entah bagian mana dari istana. Gaun merah muda yang dikenakannya berkibar pelan karena angin malam. Beberapa langkah terdengar dari arah depannya. Dua orang tamu pesta melihat Luhan.

"Hallo, Cantik."

Luhan berdecih kesal. Gadis itu berbalik, berjalan menjauhi dua pria yang sekarang melangkah mengejarnya. Langkahnya yang terseok akibat hak tinggi membuatnya tak berdaya. Satu dari pria itu berhasil menarik lengannya, memaksa berhenti.

"Oh ayolah, kami hanya ingin menyapa, Nona."

"Lepaskan." Luhan memberontak kesal. Satu pria lainnya tersenyum miring.

"Kukira kau tersesat. Kami punya apartemen di sekitar sini. Berminat berkunjung, Nona?"

"Kubilang lepaskan!" teriak Luhan. Kaki berbalut hak tajamnya berayun menendang selangkangan salah seorang dari pria itu. Pria lainnya menatapnya tajam.

"Perempuan sialan!" tukasnya, dengan tangan yang siap menampar pipi Luhan.

"Ehem." Suara berat Sehun membuat kedua pria itu menoleh dan panik. Mereka menjauh dari sisi Luhan.

"Aku akan menganggap diriku buta dalam sepuluh detik." Sehun melangkah dan menatap tajam kedua pria itu. "Dan kurasa, itu adalah kesempatan kalian."

Kedua pria itu tak lagi banyak bicara. Mereka berbalik menjauh mengambil langkah seribu. Luhan menghela nafas panjang.

"Terima kasih."

Sehun menoleh dan menghampiri Luhan. Tangan kokohnya mengambil pergelangan tangan Luhan yang memerah.

"Mereka menggenggam sangat kuat."

"Ya, lumayan." ringis Luhan

"Maafkan Aku." Sehun menatap Luhan. "Aku sudah tahu Kau pasti akan tersesat. Harusnya Aku sudah mencari dirimu sejak tadi. Tapi, ada sedikit masalah di dalam."

Luhan menggeleng. "Kau tidak perlu sungkan. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau tidak akan baik-baik saja jika Aku terlambat sedikit."

"Ya, benar." Luhan tersenyum. "Tapi, itu bukan salahmu. Aku harusnya berterimakasih."

Sehun balas tersenyum. "Ayo, kita kedalam." ujarnya kemudian, sambil menawarkan tangannya.

Luhan menatap jenaka Sehun. "Ay, Ay, Captain. Bawa Aku pada Sang Putri Mahkota."

Bulan bersinar semakin terang. Mengiringi langkah keduanya membelah jarak menuju Istana.

 **.**

 **.**

Yejin menutup kasar pintu mobilnya. Rencananya hancur dan Ia membenci hal itu. Rekaman tadi harusnya rekaman saat Baekhyun dan Kris bertemu sebelum Baekhyun diumumkan menjadi calon Putri Mahkota.

Dering telepon membuat Yejin berdecih. Nama Ayahnya terpampang jelas dalam benda persegi itu. Yejin menggeser kursor hijaunya.

"Ya, Appa?"

"Bagaimana rencanamu? Gagal?"

Yejin berdecih. "Aku akan segera pulang."

Tawa Youngmin membuat Yejin semakin kesal. "Pulanglah, Putriku. Jangan bekerja terlalu keras."

"Apa maksudmu, Ayah?! Mereka akan menikah di akhir minggu ini!"

"Kalau begitu, biarkan mereka menikah."

Dada Yejin bagai ditikam belati. "Apa?"

Di seberang sambungan telepon, Youngmin tengah menyeringai. Tangannya membuka lembaran demi lembaran dalam sebuah map berlambang kerajaan. Lembaran yang ditandatangani Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Biarkan mereka menikah." Youngmin menutup map tersebut. "Dan kita lihat, sampai kapan mereka bertahan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HALO HAI YAAMPUN MAAFKAN AKU YANG MENELANTARKAN INI. TAPI SUMPAH YA, WRITER BLOCK. /santai aja kali purf/**

 **OKE, POKOKNYA SELAMAT MEMBACA. HAYOOO ADA YANG BISA TEBAK GA MASALAH KRISTAO. ADA JEONGHAN. ADUH, SAYA LAGI GILA SAMA DIA. EMMH EMMMH APALAGI YA.**

 **Udah deh /lelah/**

 **Regards,**

 **Purf.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Princess Destiny**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter X**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan terduduk di tepi ranjang Chanyeol. Pria itu mengikuti langkahnya dan menutup pintu di belakang tubuhnya, menimbulkan debum pelan.

"Aku tidak kufikir seseorang akan membongkar soal kontrak kita." ucap Baekhyun. Paras khawatir begitu nyata dalam mimiknya.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya. "Kurasa juga begitu. Itu berarti ada seseorang yang mulai mengendus ketidakberesan."

Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas. Pesta sudah selesai, meninggalkan kekhawatiran diantara keduanya. Terlebih Baekhyun. Posisinya akan sangat merugi jika perihal kontrak berhasil tercium orang luar istana dalam.

"Tok Tok."

Baekhyun hampir melonjak. Matanya dan Chanyeol bersitubruk. Hening sekian detik hingga si pria berbalik dan membuka pintu kamar.

"Ya?" Air muka Chanyeol berubah tenang saat melihat wajah Jeonghan. Pelayan Baekhyun itu membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Yang Mulia. Tuan Sehun mencari Anda dan Putri Mahkota, haruskah hamba memintanya kemari?"

Chanyeol langsung menggeleng. Matanya melirik Baekhyun. "Tidak, dimana mereka? Kami yang akan kesana."

Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui. Gadis itu berdiri dan merapikan gaunnya. Dengan senyum lebar yang luar biasa cantik, Ia berjalan anggun menuju tempat Chanyeol berdiri dan mengamit lengannya.

"Kami sedang senggang. Jangan biarkan mereka menunggu. Iya kan, Sayang?" ucapnya manis, lengkap dengan netra indah yang memerangkap Chanyeol.

Sempurna. Park Chanyeol mengakui kekalahannya. Sembilan puluh persen terpikat pada si gadis.

"Ya, benar." Pria itu menelan ludah dan tersenyum. "...sayang."

Kau kalah, Yang Mulia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menghela nafas. Rambut pirang berwarna coklat madunya berkibar seiring sepoi angin yang berhembus di balkon yang di pijaknya. Sehun berada disampingnya, bertumpu pada lengannya dan menikmati langit malam yang kian larut.

"Sehun.." cicit Luhan, pelan. Pria itu menoleh.

"Ya,?"

"Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa menjadi Putri? Maksudku—Aku tidak mengerti."

Sehun tersenyum. Pria itu tahu cepat atau lambat Luhan akan bertanya. Namun, tidak menyangka juga akan secepat ini. Ia menegakkan badannya, menghela nafas sesaat dan menatap si gadis.

"Aku khawatir jika Aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk menjelaskan." Ia maju selangkah, hingga berhadapan dengan Luhan. "Kau bisa menanyakannya pada Baekhyun."

"Hmm.." Mata rusa si gadis memicing. "Jangan-jangan, kalian menculiknya!"

Tawa Sehun tersembur keluar, walau tidak begitu kencang. Mengingat masa-masa awal ketika Putra Mahkota memberi perintah untuk membawa Baekhyun, tuduhan menculik Luhan serasa menggelitik hatinya. Mau tidak mau, insiden konyol yang membuat hidungnya patah kembali diingatnya.

"Tidak, tidak." Tawa Sehun mereda. "Kami tidak mungkin senaif itu bukan?"

Luhan cemberut. "Benar, sih."

Derit pintu ruangan tempat Sehun dan Luhan bercengkrama terdengar. Sepersekian detik setelahnya, Jeonghan masuk dan membungkuk hormat.

"Yang Mulia datang."

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya, bersikap sempurna. Luhan menegang, gadis itu menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan jantung yang terus berdetak cepat. Derap langkah terdengar memasuki ruangan. Sehun dan Luhan membungkuk hormat saat junjungan mereka tiba di ruangan.

"Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol memandang Sehun heran. Pria itu melirik Luhan, yang masih dengan sikap membungkuknya. Sehun tersenyum kikuk. Ia menyentuh lengan Luhan sebagai kode.

"Dia.." Sehun belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat Luhan akhirnya berdiri tegak. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam, menganga lucu. Luhan tersenyum kecil dan melambai padanya.

"Luhan!"

Baekhyun berlari dari sisi Chanyeol dan menubruk untuk memeluk Luhan. Sehun menjauh sedikit, memberi waktu keduanya untuk melepas rindu. Dua gadis itu mulai menangis.

"Kau hilang tanpa kabar, Baekhyun! Kau jahat sekali! Aku takut jika kau dibawa kabur paman itu!" Luhan sesunggukan. Ia melepas pelukan Baekhyun dan mengusap matanya yang sudah memerah.

Baekhyun tak kalah sembab. "Maafkan Aku. Aku ingin sekali menemuimu. Tapi..tapi.."

"Sudahlah." Luhan akhirnya tersenyum dalam tangisnya. "Yang penting kau baik-baik saja. Aku senang melihatmu sehat."

Dua gadis itu kembali berpelukan. Sehun tersenyum, merasa usahanya berhasil. Di lain sisi, Chanyeol terpaku bingung. Putra Mahkota itu merasa diabaikan.

"Sehun." Dan saat Sehun menoleh, gerak bibir Chanyeol terlihat jelas, membentuk kata,"Ikut Aku."

.

.

.

Kaki Chanyeol dan Sehun bersahutan dalam irama taktis sepanjang lorong istana yang mereka lewati. Chanyeol melangkah ke arah ruang kerjanya, membukanya perlahan tanpa menutupnya—membiarkan pria pucat di belakangnya masuk dan merapatkan pintu.

"Sebenarnya siapa itu Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menggerakkan pelan lehernya dan melonggarkan dasi. Putra Mahkota itu duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

"Dia teman Putri Mahkota." Debum pelan pintu yang tertutup mengakhiri kalimat Sehun. "Teman yang sangat dekat dalam hidup beliau."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Mata bulatnya menerawang kearah luar jendela, menatap bulan yang semakin cerah dalam gelap malam.

"Sehun.." Ia kembali menatap pengawal setianya. "Soal kontrak pernikahan—Aku dan Baekhyun merasa, seseorang telah mengendus hal itu."

Dahi Sehun berkerut. "Apa maksud Anda?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu pasti." Hela nafas terdengar. "Sehun, Kau menyimpan kontraknya, bukan?"

"Yang Mulia." Deru nafas Sehun memberat. "Di malam itu, Aku menaruh kontrak itu di meja diantara Anda dan Putri Mahkota. Itu terakhir kali Aku melihatnya—kontrak itu."

Kali ini, Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia menumpukan kepalanya diatas kepalan tangan. "Kontrak itu hilang. Aku meninggalkannya di malam itu, malam dimana Renternir Go menculiknya."

"Bagaimana dengan Putri Mahkota? Mungkin beliau menyimpannya?"

Chanyeol kembali menggeleng dan berdiri. Langkahnya Ia bawa pada mini bar. "Jika Ia menyimpannya, Ia tak akan panik seperti tadi." Bunyi klik botol brandy yang dibuka Chanyeol menggema. "Bukankah kau kerumah Baekhyun setelahnya?"

"Ya, benar." Sehun mengakui. "Hanya saja saat itu, Luhan sudah disana. Rumah Baekhyun sudah bersih."

"Berarti, Luhan..."

"Kupikir tidak juga, Yang Mulia." Sehun memotong kalimat Chanyeol. "Luhan sempat bertanya bagaimana Baekhyun bisa disini. Jika Ia memegang kontrak itu, seharusnya Ia tak pernah bertanya hal itu."

Bunyi brandy yang dituang ke gelas menjadi musik dalam ruangan itu. "Bagaimana jika Ia berakting?"

"Luhan terlalu polos untuk itu. Dia akan berkata sejujurnya, tipe orang yang sulit menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dia—"

Chanyeol menaruh botol brandynya agak keras. Helaan nafas keras terdengar dari mulutnya. "Aku melihat sebuah ketimpangan disini. Kata-katamu sama sekali tidak netral."

Sehun menelan ludah dan menunduk. "Itu yang Aku lihat, Yang Mulia."

"Apapun itu, Sehun." Chanyeol meneguk pelan brandynya. "Kontrak itu adalah kelangsungan hidup kerajaan. Temukan. Itu menjadi tanggung jawabmu mulai hari ini."

Sehun mengangguk. "Boleh Aku pergi sekarang, Yang Mulia?."

"Pergilah." sengau Chanyeol. "Dan tolong, panggil Baekhyun ke kamarku."

.

.

.

Kim Yejin melempar tasnya keatas sofa beludru di dalam kamarnya. Gadis itu mendengus kesal, semua rencananya malam ini gagal. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tetap baik-baik saja. Dukungan untuk mereka pun semakin membanjir. Yejin merasa dikalahkan.

"Ada apa dengan wajah itu?" Youngmin berjalan pelan dengan seorang pelayan yang membawa nampan dibelakangnya. Yejin menatap kesal ayahnya.

"Apa Ayah masih harus bertanya?!" pekiknya.

Kekehan meluncur dari bibir Youngmin. "Kau merasa kalah, Putriku?"

"Bagaimana tidak?!" Yejin semakin histeris. "Mereka akan menikah minggu ini! Aku akan gagal menjadi Putri Mahkota!"

Youngmin berdecak. "Apa yang kau risaukan? Biarkan mereka menikah."

Yejin menggeleng frustasi. "Dan melepaskan kesempatanku menjadi Ratu? Tidak akan, Ayah!"

"Siapa bilang Kau akan kehilangan kesempatan?" Youngmin menyeringai, membuat Yejin terpaku bingung. "Lihatlah, kita mempunyai arena bermain."

Pelayan yang sejak tadi berada di belakang Youngmin melangkah maju dan menaruh nampan yang dibawanya diatas meja. Sebuah map merah dengan lambang kerajaan membuat Yejin bereaksi.

"Apa ini?"

Youngmin menyalakan cerutunya. "Bacalah."

Yejin ragu-ragu berderap maju. Tangannya terjulur mengambil map itu. Lirikan bingung dari ekor matanya membuat Youngmin terkekeh, tidak sabar dengan ekspresi lanjutan putrinya.

"I-ini..." Hening sesaat. Bola mata Yejin hampir keluar saat membaca huruf per huruf dalam map tersebut. Tenggorokannya tercekik. "..kontrak pernikahan?"

Youngmin menghembuskan asap cerutunya. "Bravo."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" ucap Yejin. Ia menatap tak percaya kontrak ditangannya.

"Satu hal yang kupahami, Chanyeol sama gilanya. Dia berambisi dengan tahtanya."

"Lalu? Tunggu apalagi? Sebarkan kontrak ini dan segalanya selesai!"

"Tidak." Youngmin mengerakkan jari telunjuknya. "Tidak bisa seceroboh itu, Putriku. Simpati masyarakat sedang mengarah pada istana. Kita akan menghancurkan diri sendiri jika melakukan itu."

Yejin mendengus. "Jadi, Ayah akan membiarkan mereka menikah?"

Youngmin mengangguk.

Yejin menjadi gusar. "Lalu setelahnya?"

Youngmin berdiri dan kembali menghembuskan asap cerutunya. "Kita akan kembali mengulang sejarah."

.

.

.

Lain Yejin, lain pula Kris Wu. Pria berdarah Kanada itu juga gusar, walau tidak se-menyedihkan Kim Yejin. Segelas Martini disesapnya, perlahan mencoba membasahi tenggorokan. Rintik hujan diluar sana membuat pikirannya kembali melayang.

Melayang ke sebuah figur semampai dengan rambut legam yang sempurna.

"Sial."

Kris melempar gelas yang digenggamnya hingga pecah berkeping di lantai. Pria itu mengusap kasar wajahnya. Huang Zi Tao benar-benar mengalihkan pikirannya.

Gadis itu masih sama seperti terakhir mereka bertemu. Hidung bangir, bibir tipis, mata kecil, dan tinggi semampai, dan rambut indah yang membuat Kris begitu tergila-gila—di usianya yang baru lima belas tahun.

Dia masih gadis yang sama, yang menyebut dirinya akan dijodohkan dengan Putra tunggal Panglima Kekaisaran China, alih-alih menatap Kris yang akan menyatakan cintanya.

Dan, dia masih gadis yang sama, yang menangis di pagi hari, meminta ampun saat Kris menghancurkan masa depannya, tiga tahun yang lalu, di hari seharusnya dia dilamar.

Dia masih sama. Kris tak akan melupakan wajah tersiksanya, saat meminta Kris untuk tinggal, dan membawanya pulang dengan keadaannya yang begitu menyedihkan.

Kris masih ingat, saat itu, sakit hati menggelapkan nuraninya. Ia ingat teramat jelas, bagaimana Ia meninggalkan si gadis tanpa berkata, mengabaikan tangisan mirisnya.

Kris masih ingat, hatinya hanya terpaku pada Huang Zi Tao, sampai kapanpun.

Rintik hujan berubah menjadi guyuran deras. Menimbulkan musik teratur pada tiap sentuhannya dengan genting, mengiringi Kris yang mulai terlelap, berlayar pada mimpi.

"Tao.."

.

.

.

"Iya, Aku tahu, Ma."

Tao mengeringkan rambutnya sambil mendekap telepon genggam dengan sebelah pipinya. Suara penuh kasih sayang dari seberang sana menuntut untuk didengarkan.

"Ya, pestanya lumayan. Chanyeol terlihat bahagia."

Kali ini, rambut basahnya sudah digelung rapi dengan handuk. Tao sesekali mengangguk, tangannya menjulur mengambil krim malam dan membawanya duduk ke pinggir ranjang.

"Mama harus tahu." Ia mengoleskan krim malam ke wajahnya. "Baekhyun jauh lebih cantik jika dilihat langsung." lanjutnya terkekeh.

Dengan satu tangan, Ia kembali menutup krim malamnya. "Sudahlah. Apa Zifan rewel?"

Sudut hatinya berdenyut rindu. Ini baru dua hari berpisah dengan Putranya yang belum genap tiga tahun. Bagaimana dengan minggu-minggu kedepannya, Tao bahkan tak berani memikirkan.

"Baguslah." Tao kembali berdiri, menaruh krim malam di atas meja riasnya yang penuh dengan foto berbingkai figur bocah menggemaskan. "Sudah Malam, Ma. Tidurlah, Aku mencintaimu."

Bunyi pip pelan menjadi akhir dari pembicaraan lintas negara antara Ibu dan Anak tersebut. Tao menghela nafas. Tangan kurusnya meraih satu bingkai terdekat. Figur bocah tampan dengan senyuman polos yang tercetak disana membuatnya tersenyum.

"Dia semakin mirip denganmu." Senyuman itu berganti dengan isakan miris. "Gege..."

.

.

.

Baekhyun memeluk erat Luhan di muka pintu utama Istana. Ini saatnya Luhan pulang dan Baekhyun memulai aksi merajuknya. Mencegah sahabat rusanya pergi.

"Aku tidak bisa menginap, Baekhyun. Sejak kapan Kau menjadi manja begini."

Baekhyun berdecih dan memukul lengan Luhan. "Baik! Sana pergilah, dasar Rusa gila!"

Luhan terkekeh. "Kita akan main jika Kau ada waktu. Aku juga akan datang ke pernikahanmu."

"Itu harus!"

Gantian Luhan yang mendecih. "Baiklah, kalau begitu izinkan Aku pulang! Hujan semakin deras!"

"Kau akan pulang sendiri?"

Si gadis rusa mengangkat bahunya. "Sepertinya begitu."

"Putri Mahkota."

Baekhyun dan Luhan menoleh. Sosok semampai dan kaku Sehun sudah berdiri di belakang mereka. Pria itu membungkuk hormat kearah Baekhyun.

"Putra Mahkota—"

"Ah, kebetulan!" Baekhyun berteriak, memotong ucapan Sehun dan membuat Luhan berjengit. "Sehun, antarkan Luhan."

"Apa?" Sehun dan Luhan membeo bersamaan. Membuat Baekhyun berdecak.

"Kubilang antarkan Luhan pulang. Hujan semakin deras. "

Baik Sehun maupun Luhan tak berkomentar. Kejadian memalukan diantara keduanya membuat mereka sedikit kaku, walau tidak menyedihkan. Baekhyun memicing.

"Sehun, Kau menolak perintah?"

Sehun terkesiap. "Tidak, Yang Mulia. Baik, Saya akan mengantarnya."

Baekhyun tersenyum puas. "Bagus! Ah, Kau tadi ingin berkata apa, Sehun?"

"Putra Mahkota mencari Anda, Yang Mulia."

"Ah, baiklah." Ia mengecek jam dinding. "Luhan, Aku harus ke dalam. Kau pulanglah, sampaikan salamku untuk Paman dan Bibi."

Luhan tersenyum. "Tentu. Mereka akan senang."

Baekhyun balas tersenyum dan memeluk Luhan. Dua gadis itu saling melambai sampai Baekhyun yang langsung berlari, menghilang di lorong dalam. Keheningan kembali terjadi.

"Kalian terlihat sangat dekat." Sehun berkomentar. Pria itu mengisi posisi Baekhyun sebelumnya, berdiri di sisi Luhan.

"Ya. Dia sudah seperti adikku. Dia bisa begitu manja tapi lebih sering menyebalkan. Mentang-mentang Juara Hapkido."

Sehun terkekeh. Tangannya meraih sebuah payung di sisi pintu, dan membukanya kearah luar. Pria itu berjalan terlebih dahulu, dan berbalik menatap Luhan.

"Mobilnya ada di halaman." ucapnya dengan sebuah senyum. Tangannya terjulur, mengundang Luhan untuk menggenggamnya. "Shall we?"

Luhan tersenyum malu—entah sudah berapa kali sejak Sehun hadir dalam hidupnya. Gadis itupun melangkah, menyambut uluran tangan Sehun. Kali ini, Hujan kembali menjadi saksi, dua anak manusia yang berbagi payung dan genggaman tangan.

.

.

.

Hujan diluar membuat Baekhyun yang hanya memakai piyama tidur bergidik kedinginan. Gadis cantik itu baru saja selesai mandi, setidaknya membuatnya segar agar tak tegang saat menghadapi Chanyeol.

Bunyi klik pada pintu kamar Chanyeol menjadi satu-satunya suara yang didengarnya. Baekhyun melangkah masuk. Dan, figur Chanyeol pun terlihat. Sedang bersandar rapi pada ranjangnya sambil membaca buku. Baekhyun melirik segelas brandy yang belum habis di meja nakas.

"Aku tidak tahu Kau bisa fokus membaca setelah mabuk."

Chanyeol menoleh dan terkekeh. Pria itu menaruh bukunya dan memberi isyarat agar Baekhyun duduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu pun menurut dan merangkak menaiki ranjang, untuk berbagi selimut.

"Sudah puas bertemu Luhan?" Bisik Chanyeol saat Baekhyun menyamankan diri dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Lumayan. Aku merindukannya."

"Kau boleh bertemu dengannya sesekali. Minta saja Sehun antarkan." Ucap Chanyeol diiringi usapan sayang pada pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?" binar Baekhyun.

"Tentu."

Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol. "Terima kasih."

Dahi Chanyeol mengerut, pura-pura kesal. "Hanya itu?"

Dan, tanpa diduga, bibir tipis Baekhyun membekap bibir tebalnya. Chanyeol terkesiap, walau akhirnya Ia menikmati, mengambil alih dan semakin menekan gadisnya.

"C-Chan..."

Baekhyun tak lagi mudah bernafas. Chanyeol telah mendominasi, menindih tubuh mungilnya dan mengeksplor bibir pinknya. Ciuman mereka berubah panas, tubuh mereka saling menempel, mencari kenikmatan. Chanyeol melepas ciumannya, mata keduanya bertatapan.

"Baekhyun..." nafas Chanyeol memberat. "Tolong hentikan Aku."

"Tidak." Wajah Baekhyun memerah. Ia memeluk leher Chanyeol. "Jangan hentikan, Yang Mulia. Milikku adalah Milikmu."

Sebut saja Baekhyun gila, tapi tubuhnya sudah luar biasa panas. Ia menginginkan Chanyeol.

Hujan kembali menjadi saksi, saat ciuman selanjutnya menjadi panas bercampur gairah, dengan pakaian yang mulai terlepas satu demi satu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Udah berapa lama dianggurin, dek? /nyengir/**

 **Duh aku busy sangaaaaat ini. Ini chap selanjutnya, sengaja aku potong karena—you know—selanjutnya itu adegan 18+ /nyengir lagi/**

 **Dilanjut abis lebaran ya! Puasa dulu jangan baca NC! hihi.**

 **Tuh ada KrisTao~**

 **Udah ah, sahur dulu.**

 **Selamat berpuasa.!**

 **Regards,**

 **Purf.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Princess Destiny**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter XI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jarum jam berjalan kian larut, menimbulkan detak berirama teratur. Tangisan langit menjadi semakin lebat, petir sesekali menyambar, menjadi musik pengiring gelap malam. Istana mulai gelap, tiap ruangan kembali pada peraduannya, istirahat malam.

"Oh, tuhan."

Tapi tidak untuk Pavilion Putra Mahkota. Dibalik remangnya cahaya, Baekhyun menggeliat penuh hasrat. Tubuh telanjangnya dipenuhi peluh, menjadi friksi pembangkit gairah Pria diatasnya, yang kini sibuk menciumi pucuk dadanya.

"C-Chan..."

"Hm?"

Lidah Chanyeol bergerak sensual, menikmati tiap lekuk indah wanitanya. Kecupan kembali dialurkannya pada garis pinggul Baekhyun. Gadis itu menggeliat, otomatis membuka kaki indahnya, menyambut mata Chanyeol dengan surga dunianya.

"Oh, Baekhyun."

Putra Mahkota itu menggeram. Ia mencengkram kedua kaki Baekhyun dan melebarkannya, memberi akses pada kepalanya. Lidah terampilnya kembali bekerja, menjilat klitoris dan belahan surga gadisnya.

"Oh! Oh! Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun kembali menggeliat. Tubuhnya benar-benar diambang kenikmatan. Chanyeol luar biasa hebat dengan lidahnya. Pria itu tidak memberi kesempatan bernafas bagi Baekhyun. Gadis itu dibuatnya hanya mendesah.

"U-uh..Ngh..."

Jemari lentik Baekhyun menjambak pelan rambut Chanyeol, menyalurkan getaran nikmat yang diperolehnya. Dibawah sana, Chanyeol semakin bersemangat dengan lidah dan mulutnya. Kewanitaan Baekhyun yang mulai basah membuat nafsunya kian berkibar.

"Angkat kepalamu. Ngh..Oh, Aku—Ah, Chanyeol!"

Kepala Baekhyun terlempar ke belakang bantalnya. Nafas gadis itu memburu, menikmati puncak pertamanya. Ini gila, Ia bahkan orgasme hanya dengan lidah Chanyeol.

"Buka matamu, Princess."

Keping mata serupa anak anjing terbuka menatap Chanyeol. Pria itu kini sudah kembali menindih Baekhyun, menahan bobotnya dengan kedua sikut di sisi kanan dan kiri. Kedua mata itu saling bertatap hangat.

"Dengar." Chanyeol berbisik. "Kita bisa hentikan sampai disini. Aku tidak mau membuatmu menyesal. Fikirkan sekali lagi dan katakan padaku pilihanmu. Aku tak apa-apa."

Itu bohong. Chanyeol tidak baik-baik saja. Hasratnya sudah diujung ubun-ubun. Baekhyun membuat kejantanannya menegang, bersiap menggagahi surga milik Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa." ulang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya. Aku baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun menatap mata bulat sang Putra Mahkota. Gadis itu tahu, Chanyeol tengah menahan hasrat kelelakiannya. Dengan tatapan sayu, Baekhyun bergerak lebih dulu. Kedua tungkai kakinya Ia lilitkan di pinggang kokoh Chanyeol. Kaki langsing itu mengayun, memaksa pinggul miliknya bergerak maju mundur, menggesek surganya dengan kejantanan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol menggeram. "Apa yang—"

"Ini jawabanku." Kini tangan Baekhyun mengalung pada leher Chanyeol. Hasratnya kembali naik. "Tidakkah kau ingin segera memasukinya?"

Chanyeol tidak lagi bisa bertahan. Dibungkamnya bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan cepat, sarat akan nafsu. Kedua insan itu berciuman panas, menimbulkan kecipak selagi pinggul mereka bergerak saling memuaskan.

"Hmmhh.."

Baekhyun tidak lagi bisa menahan desahannya. Ciuman itu terlepas, kini Chanyeol kembali menikmati dada sang gadis. Mata Baekhyun terpejam. Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya gila. Gesekan dibawah sana terhenti.

"Chan, kenapa—AH!"

Mata Baekhyun terbuka lebar. Rasa perih dibagian bawahnya membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Chanyeol menggeram. Setengah kejantanannya telah masuk kedalam goa hangat Baekhyun.

"Baek, Tahan."

Pria itu mencengkram paha Baekhyun dan memasukkan kejantanannya dalam sekali tarikan nafas. Setitik darah menetes, mewarnai seprai putih ranjang Chanyeol. Sang Putra Mahkota melotot.

"Baekhyun—"

"Tidak bisakah kau lanjutkan saja, Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota?"

Wajah Chanyeol menghangat. Pria itu merunduk dan mencium lembut bibir Baekhyun. Pagutan itu terlepas, meninggalkan saliva diantara keduanya.

"Terima kasih." bisik Chanyeol

Baekhyun tersenyum. Gadis itu menggoyangkan pinggulnya, membuat kejantanan Chanyeol serasa dipijat.

"Baek .."

"Hmmh?"

Dan, Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, naik turun dalam friksi teratur. Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. Milik Chanyeol begitu besar, membuat lubangnya kerap mengetat, memijat kejantanan si Pria.

"Uh..Ah.."

"Ngh..Ah..Oh Chan.."

Gerakan keduanya makin cepat. Kini, Baekhyun ikut menggerakan pinggulnya berlawan arah, mencari nikmat.

"Ah! Uh lagi...disana ssh.."

Chanyeol menyeringai. Ia mencengkram pinggul Baekhyun, menahannya agar miliknya terbenam sempurna, menghajar titik manis surga Baekhyun.

"Oh astaga! Ah! Ah!"

"Baek—" Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, merasakan kewanitaan Baekhyun yang memijat miliknya. "Ketat sekali, sayang."

Derit ranjang dan hujan menjadi musik malam ini. Peluh kedua insan itu membanjir, menikmati kegiatan intim pertama mereka. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling memburu nafas.

"Oh, Aku..."

"Bersama, Sayang."

Kejantanan Chanyeol yang membengkak membuat surga Baekhyun kembali basah, mengeluarkan cairan orgasme. Putra Mahkota menggeram, Ia menaikkan pinggulnya, bersiap mengeluarkan maninya di perut Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Keluarkan di dalam."

Perintah Baekhyun diamini hormon Chanyeol. Mani Pria itu membanjir di rahim Baekhyun, mengalir melalui sela lubang surganya. Kedua insan itu menghela nafas.

"Chanyeol..."

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih."

Senyum hangat Chanyeol terlihat begitu lebar. Pria itu kembali mencium wanitanya, meleburkan rasa yang membuncah dari dalam hatinya. Hujan kini tinggal gerimis, musik Pavilion Putra Mahkota berakhir manis.

.

.

.

Mobil Sehun berhenti tepat di depan restoran Orangtua Luhan yang sudah tutup. Kedua mata elangnya menoleh menatap Luhan yang tertidur dengan posisi tak enak.

"Ckck." Sehun tersenyum. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidur dengan leher seperti ini?"

Tangan Sehun bergerak melepas sabuk pengamannya sendiri. Tubuh kurus itu pun maju sedikit, membuatnya berhadapan dengan Luhan yang tertidur. Sabuk pengaman Luhan dilepasnya, menimbulkan bunyi klik yang keras. Gadis berambut karamel itu terusik, matanya terbuka lebar, membuat Sehun ikut kaget setengah mati.

"Se-Sehun.."

"A-ah." Sehun menjauhkan dirinya, berubah gugup. "Aku tadi melepas sabuk pengamanmu."

Luhan mengangguk malu. "Ah, Aku tertidur ya?"

"Ya." Sehun tersenyum hangat. "Begitulah."

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya sambil merapikan rambutnya. Hujan diluar sana sudah mulai berhenti, hanya meninggalkan aliran kecil di kaca mobil Sehun. Luhan berdehem.

"Aku..ingin berterima kasih."

Dahi Sehun berkerut. "Terima kasih?"

"Ya." Luhan mengangguk. "Jika bukan karenamu, mungkin Aku tidak akan bisa bertemu Baekhyun."

Sehun tertawa hangat. "Tidak masalah. Putri Mahkota begitu lelah belakangan ini, Aku hanya berusaha membuatnya senang."

"Kau terlihat perhatian dengan Baekhyun." gumam Luhan.

"Tentu saja." Sehun menjawab dengan yakin. Bibir merah muda Luhan mengerucut, membuat Sehun berujung pada satu kesimpulan. "Kau cemburu?"

"Apa?" Mata rusa Luhan melotot, berbanding terbalik dengan pipinya yang memerah. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya senang Baekhyun diperhatikan disana, jadi Aku tidak khawatir."

"Ah." Sehun hanya mengangguk sok paham. Senyuman dalam hatinya mengembang. "Baekhyun bagian dari Istana saat ini. Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk melayaninya."

"Kau benar-benar setia." Luhan tertawa lucu. Kedua insan itu kini larut dalam tawa. Sehun tersenyum, menikmati eskpresi manis Luhan saat mengembang senyum.

"Aku—" Ketika sadar mata Sehun yang tak lepas memperhatikannya, Luhan berubah gugup. "Aku akan turun."

Sehun mengangguk. "Baiklah. Perlu kuantar?"

"Tidak usah." Luhan menggeleng. Gadis itu membuka pintu mobil dan kembali tersenyum pada Sehun. "Terima kasih."

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum hangat. Pria itu kembali menyalakan mesin mobil sambil terus menatap Luhan yang—Tunggu. Dahi Sehun kembali berkerut. Luhan berputar balik kearahnya dan mengetuk kaca mobilnya. Sehun membuka pembatas kaca.

"Luhan, apa ada—"

Kejadian itu sangat cepat. Bahkan Sehun sendiri tak menyadarinya. Untuk sepersekian detik, bibir Luhan menempel diatas bibir tipisnya. Sehun berkedip dan Luhan memerah. Gadis itu kini menunduk malu dan berlari kencang memasuki restoran. Wajah Sehun dibakar rasa senang.

"Aku...berciuman?"

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung dengan ekspressi Baekhyun. Gadis itu sudah cantik di pagi hari ini. Gaun pastel simpel telah membungkus tubuhnya, tapi bibir tipisnya masih mengerucut.

"Kau kenapa?"

Diam.

"Baekhyun?"

Diam.

"Oh ayolah."

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak ingin minta maaf?"

"Apa?"

Chanyeol berhenti dari kegiatan menyisir rambut hitamnya. Pria itu kini menatap bingung Baekhyun.

"Minta maaf?" Koneksi otak Chanyeol bergerak lambat. Mata bulatnya menatap Baekhyun aneh."Soal kemarin? Bukankah kau—"

"Lebih dari itu!"

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Bicaralah yang jelas."

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut sempurna. Keping matanya menatap galak—yang sama sekali tidak terlihat galak—wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Aku mengijinkanmu untuk tadi malam. Tapi tidak bisakah Kau meminta ijin untuk pagi ini?!"

Semburan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersadar satu hal. Senyuman kikuk terbentuk dari bibirnya. "Baek, tapi kau tertidur."

"Dan Kau meniduriku saat Aku tertidur!" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang sesaat. Gadis itu meraih tas tangannya dan berjalan dengan wajah yang digalak-galakkan. "Aku pergi dengan Luhan. Jangan mencariku hari ini, Pangeran mesum!"

"Ya!"

Teriakan Chanyeol berbalas debuman pintu mahoni kamarnya. Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah.

"Dia seperti nenek. Astaga."

.

.

.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan! Dilarang bergosip ketika bekerja!"

Jeonghan mengernyit tak paham. Kaki jenjangnya Ia bawa melangkah ke seberang koridor, tempat para dayang laundry bekerja. Di dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan mesin cuci, Joohyun berdiri berkacak pinggang, dengan para dayang yang menunduk mengitarinya.

"Katakan Kalian mengerti!" Suara Joohyun bergema kembali, membuat Jeonghan bergeming, memegang kusen pintu ruangan. Para dayang itu berkoar paham dan kembali pada pekerjaan masing-masing. Joohyun menghela nafas kesal.

"Joohyun eonni?"

Wajah cantik Joohyun yang semula memerah marah, berubah sumringah saat melihat Jeonghan. Wanita itu tersenyum, memberi kode pada Jeonghan untuk mendekat.

"Ya, Jeonghanie?"

Jeonghan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Apalagi yang terjadi?"

"Biasa. Para dayang mulai bergosip." decih Joohyun.

Jeonghan tersenyum. "Itu sudah kebiasaan lama, Eonnie. Memangnya ada yang bisa digosipkan?"

Joohyun menatap sedikit Jeonghan dan menarik sekeranjang selimut dalam sebuah ranjang kayu halus. Jeonghan mengernyit.

"Ini apa?"

"Para dayang laundry mengambilnya dari kamar Putra Mahkota pagi ini." Joohyun menghela nafasnya lagi. "Dan, ya, ini bahan gosipnya."

Jeonghan menarik sedikit ujung selimut dengan wajah tak mengerti. Sepersekian detik setelahnya, wajah cantik itu berubah menjadi laksana tomat merah saat mencium bau sperma yang menguar dari sisi lain sprei yang digenggamnya.

.

.

.

Kris duduk menyilang dengan pose anggun di sebuah kafe. Bibirnya menyesap perlahan kopi yang sudah di pesannya. Sesekali mata tajamnya melirik arloji, seakan menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

"Sedikit lagi." gumamnya.

Bunyi lonceng pintu masuk kafe membuat atensinya bangkit. Kris menaruh cangkir kopi di sisi kanan handphonenya. Figur gadis semampai dengan rambut hitam yang terurai sempurna membuat Kris tertawa dalam hati.

Wanita itu—Huang Zi Tao—melangkah penuh percaya diri dan langsung duduk di hadapan Kris. "Apa maumu? Cepat katakan!"

"Ow ow." Kris tertawa mengejek. "Santai saja, Nona. Kita masih punya banyak waktu."

"Tidak." Wajah Tao memerah. "Aku tidak akan meluangkan waktu berhargaku disini. Denganmu."

Kris menatap tajam Tao. "Serahkan memory CCTV yang kau curi. Itu bukan milikmu."

"Lalu itu menjadi milikmu?" Tao tertawa mengejek sambil menaruh handphone di sisi kirinya. Kedua tangannya bersidekap. "Jangan bicara hal gila, Wu Yi Fan."

"Huang Zi Tao." Yifan memajukan tubuhnya, menatap dalam bola mata Tao. "Jika Kau tidak ingin Aku mengganggu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, bagaimana jika Kau gantikan posisi Baekhyun? Tidur denganku."

Bola mata sewarna jelaga itu membulat lebar, berbarengan dengan wajahnya yang memerah marah. Tao bangkit dari duduknya dan menampar keras pipi Kris. "Brengsek."

Pengunjung kafe serentak menoleh dengan suara tamparan yang menggema. Tao mengambil handphone yang berada di sisi kanannya dan berbalik pergi, meninggalkan Pria tampan yang masih terkejut akan tamparannya.

Yifan menyeringai. "Sial."

.

.

.

Heechul memeluk erat Baekhyun di pintu belakang Restoran suaminya. Baekhyun sudah harus kembali ke Istana, padahal dia belum sampai tiga jam bermain dengan Luhan. Hangeng mengelus pundak istrinya.

"Sudahlah, sayang. Kita bisa bertemu Baekhyun lain kali."

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap dalam pelukan Heechul. Pria cantik itu melepas pelukannya, walau masih menangis sedih.

"Baekhyun sudah seperti Putriku. Lagi pula Sabtu ini Ia akan resmi menjadi Putri Mahkota. Uh, kerajaan mencuri Baekhyun-ku!"

Luhan melotot. "Yak, Jangan bicara sembarangan, bagaimana bisa Mommy menghina kerajaan?"

Heechul merengut. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum. "Tolong jangan lupakan kami. Kapanpun Kau butuh, kami selalu ada."

Baekhyun balas tersenyum dan menggenggam kedua tangan Heechul. "Tentu saja, Bibi. Terima kasih untuk penghormatan luar biasa ini."

Hangeng dan Luhan tersenyum. Baekhyun lebih dewasa dari terakhir kali melihat. Luhan bahkan yakin, Ia melihat aura berbeda dari diri Baekhyun. Kerajaan dan Chanyeol mengubah banyak hal.

"Yang Mulia, sudah waktunya."

Suara renyah Taeyeon membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Ia mengangguk sesaat dan kembali menatap keluarga Xi. "Aku kembali dulu. Terima kasih nasi gorengnya, Paman, Bibi, Luhan."

"Tidak usah sungkan, Baekhyun."

Dan mereka pun berpelukan kembali. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan melambai tangan sebelum berbalik menuju mobil kerajaan yang menjemputnya. Jeonghan membukakan pintu untuknya. Taeyeon membungkuk hormat pada Keluarga Xi sebelum mengikuti Baekhyun dan berjalan kearah kursi kemudi.

Mobil itu pergi meninggalkan kawasan itu dengan mata Baekhyun yang terus menatap jalan yang berkelebat cepat. Jeonghan yang ada disampingnya diam tanpa suara. Taeyeon menatap junjungannya dari spion depan.

"Yang Mulia, boleh Aku memberi tahu satu hal?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Taeyeon. Apa itu?"

"Ini tentang alasan Anda diminta pulang cepat, dan kemungkinan setelahnya."

Baekhyun terdiam. "Pernikahanku?"

"Iya, Yang Mulia." Taeyeon menatap ke jalan depan sambil tersenyum. "Berbulan yang lalu, saat Putra Mahkota memberi perintah menyelamatkanmu di tengah malam, Aku dan Pasukanku berfikir hal lain."

"Maksudmu?"

"Anda, Yang Mulia. Kami fikir, apa istimewanya Anda? Kami tidak pernah menyukai Kim Yejin, tapi jika Anda disandingkan dengannya saat itu, Anda kalah telak."

Taeyeon melirik Baekhyun sekali lagi dan tersenyum. "Tapi, ternyata kau seribu kali lebih luar biasa, Yang Mulia."

"Taeyeon.."

"Anda, yang selalu menyapa dayang terendah sekalipun dengan senyuman. Anda, yang selalu tersenyum. Anda, yang selalu berfikir positif. Kumohon, Yang Mulia. Jangan pernah terbesit sedikit pun kata 'tak pantas' menghadiri pikiranmu. Kami selalu khawatir jika melihatmu terdiam lama. Tapi, satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, Yang Mulia. Aku dan pasukanku tetap mendukungku. Nona Joohyun, Tuan Sehun, dan Jeonghan. Anda memiliki kami semua. Kuat dan tersenyumlah, biarkan Kami selalu berkorban untuk Anda."

Mata Baekhyun memerah, bersiap menangis. Di sampingnya, Jeonghan membungkuk hormat dalam duduknya. "Itu janji kami, Yang Mulia."

Baekhyun kini mulai menangis. Tubuhnya bergetar haru. Ia merasa dihargai. Bagaimana bisa dia merasa Tuhan tak menyayanginya? Dia di anugerahi banyak orang yang selalu berada di sisinya. Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Pukul delapan malam di Seoul, Angin berhembus sejuk tanpa hujan. Setiap keluarga kini tengah makan malam, tertawa, bercanda, dan Bahagia.

Angin pelan berhembus pelan menyapa setiap jendela. Semua tenang, sampai sebuah notifikasi thread menjadi viral di kalangan media. Seluruh tim media menjadi kembali sibuk. Atensi masyarakat meningkat, menanggapi pengumuman terbaru dari website Kerajaan.

Pernikahan Kerajaan.

Angin tetap berhembus pelan, namun hal besar akan segera terjadi. Mata seluruh dunia tengah menatap Kerajaan.

Youngmin menaruh tehnya di meja, memandang nyalang antara map merah dan layar laptopnya.

"Permainan dimulai."

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Holla, Purf is back.**

 **Ini masih abis lebaran kan ya? Wkwkwk /sok gak bersalah/ n_n**

 **Maaf ya baru bisa update sekarang, eh iya Mohon maaf lahir batin juga buat kalian /kecup basah/**

 **Oh iya, itu tadi 18+ nya. Jujur aja saya gak jago bikin kaya gitu-_- kelamaan stuck disitu, serius. Terus kalo ada yang minta dipanjangin, itu juga gak bisa, susah atuhlah. n_n**

 **Dan juga, soal review. Saya dari awal sadar kalo tulisan saya itu gak bagus2 amat, dan disini saya nulis apa yang ada di plot pikiran saya. Dan gak bisa diubah. Saya juga gak pernah maksa untuk review, karena, siapa sih saya sampe maksa review? Makanya, agak kesel kalo tiba-tiba liat review yang intinya mengomentari pair lain yang sepertinya geser porsi pair Chanbaek. Ngeliat reviewnya saya jadi mikir, emang gitu ya? Duh, maaf kalo pada ngerasa gitu ya. Tapi saya emang gini, saya kalau nulis gak bisa bikin karakter mentah. Tiap karakter harus punya porsi dan cerita. Jadi maaf kalau yang ngerasa keberatan ya, saya gak bisa ubah cerita. Hehehe.**

 **Udah, gitu aja. Eh iya ada diantara readers yang mabok sama moment dan kode2an ala Chanbaek abis lebaran ini? Senasib sama saya kalo gitu n_n**

 **At least, selamat membaca kawan! Terima kasih atas feed back review, follow, favorite atau yang sempetin waktu buat baca aja, saya beneran menghargai semuanya. Saya baca semua reviewnya kok /bow/**

 **Oke, Sampai jumpa di Next Chapter!**

 **P.S : Saya baru nonton BL Movie Uncontrolled Love, jalan ceritanya bagus, kalau ada yang mau bikin ff based in that movie plot dengan chara apapun tolong notice saya ya n_n makasih!**

 **Regards,**

 **Purf.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Princess Destiny**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter XII**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pernikahan Kerajaan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dalam diamnya di pagi hari, pagi dimana semua media memberitakan soal hal yang sama. Para wartawan pastilah sudah memenuhi gerbang istana, menunggu kabar selanjutnya. Gadis itu menghela nafas.

"Yang Mulia."

Suara Jeonghan membuat Baekhyun menoleh dari sikap diamnya. Ia tersenyum pelan. "Ya?"

"Ibu Suri sudah menunggu Anda di Aula Utama, Yang Mulia."

Baekhyun kembali terdiam. Fikirannya dipenuhi hal-hal lain. Apa benar ini jalan yang akan dia ambil? Sudahkah Ia siap? Ia telah menyerahkan segalanya pada Chanyeol. Pada Putra Mahkota. Tapi sanggupkah Ia? Sanggupkah Ia menjadi Ratu Masa Depan Korea?

"Yang Mulia?"

Baekhyun terkesiap dan memijit sedikit keningnya. "Ya, ya. Mari kita kesana."

Jeonghan tersenyum dan mengangguk saat Baekhyun berdiri. Ia membukakan pintu kamar untuk Sang Junjungan. Baekhyun melangkah pelan keluar kamar dengan ketukan rapi sepatunya.

Keadaan lorong istana begitu sunyi. Para dayang yang kebetulan berpapasan, membungkuk hormat pada Baekhyun. Namun, kali ini, hanya senyum simpul yang mampu Baekhyun berikan. Gadis itu terus berjalan hingga berhadapan dengan pintu besar ber-relief naga emas. Aula utama Kerajaan.

"Silahkan, Yang Mulia."

Jeonghan membuka kedua sisi pintu besar itu. Mata Baekhyun berkelip sedikit. Tubuhnya menegang. Di ruangan itu, semuanya berkumpul. Chanyeol, Ibu Suri, Seluruh dewan istana, sampai menteri pendukung kerajaan. Mereka semua duduk di kursi yang tertata dalam sebuah meja panjang. Sehun berdiri, berjalan menuju Baekhyun dan membungkuk hormat.

"Yang Mulia."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju tengah ruangan. Sebuah bungkukan hormat dihadiahkannya untuk Ibu Suri, sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping Chanyeol.

"Baiklah." Ibu Suri memulai pembicaraannya. "Karena semua sudah berkumpul, Aku akan langsung pada masalah. Pernikahan kerajaan. Ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan?"

Sebuah tangan mengacung, salah satu dewan Istana. Bibir pria itu basah oleh lidahnya sendiri. "Mohon izin, Yang Mulia. Kurasa kita harus melakukannya dengan cepat, sebelum Parlemen bertindak dalam undang-undang."

"Benar." Salah satu Menteri tua paling setia memulai kalimatnya. "Berhubung divisi komunikasi sudah menjalankan tugasnya, sekarang kufikir kita memang harus bergerak serba cepat."

"Kufikir kita sudah sepakat dengan pernikahan di hari Sabtu ini?" Chanyeol menyambar.

"Tidak." Seorang wanita di ujung meja gelagapan. "Maksudku, Yang Mulia. Sesuai dengan tanggal ramalan kami, Kalian akan menikah di Sabtu depan, bukan Sabtu ini."

"Oh, Ayolah. Bagaimana—"

"Chanyeol." Ibu suri berkata tajam. "Ini bukan saatnya keras kepala."

Chanyeol terdiam dan Baekhyun meringis. Rasanya, Ia ingin tertawa melihat ekspressi Chanyeol. Gadis itu berdehem kecil dan kembali mengarahkan atensi pada rapat.

"Jadi bagaimana rencananya?"

Ibu Suri menatap seluruh hadirin dan Pria muda berkacamata di ujung kanan berdehem, sambil merapikan kertas di hadapannya. Ibu Suri mengangguk.

"Silahkan, Seungcheol."

"Kami berencana mempersingkatnya, Yang Mulia. Semua acara adat kerajaan akan dipangkas. Kita hanya akan melakukan Lamaran, Janji suci di gereja, _Danye*,_ lalu akan dilanjut pemahkotaan mereka sebagai Raja dan Ratu, dan terakhir adalah penyambutan untuk masyarakat di balkon utama."

"Semua akan dilakukan dalam satu hari?"

Seungcheol mengangguk. "Benar, Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol tengah berfikir. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam. Jika pernikahannya adalah Sabtu depan, Ia masih punya waktu di weekend ini. Ia akan bisa mengunjungi kedua orangtuanya di pemakaman. Juga orangtua kandungnya, dan para pihak kampus yang belum diberinya kabar. Berharap saja namanya masih tercatat di dalam sistem mahasiswa.

"...—hyun? Baekhyun?"

"Ah, Ya?" Baekhyun melongo. Ia menoleh dengan wajah tanpa dosa, sedikit linglung. Chanyeol yang tadi memanggilnya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana? Kau punya ide lain soal weekend? Seungcheol dan divisi perencanaan punya waktu kosong di akhir minggu ini."

Baekhyun tergagap. "Aku..Aku punya rencana untuk menghadiri pemakaman Orangtua kandung dan Orangtua angkatku. Juga jika ada waktu, mengurus status kemahasiswaanku di universitas. Apa bisa?"

"Ide bagus." Ibu Suri tersenyum. "Bagaimana, Seungcheol?"

Pria berkacamata itu mengangguk. "Tentu, Yang Mulia. Kufikir sekretaris kerajaan bisa mengatur jadwalnya."

Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Ia menatap Baekhyun dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu dibawah mejanya.

"Baik. Jika ada hal lain yang dikatakan, silahkan dimulai lagi."

Semua terdiam. Tidak ada lagi yang memulai kalimat. Ibu Suri mengangguk paham dan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, rapat selesai. Kalian boleh kembali ke tempat masing-masing."

.

.

.

Kris menatap aneh bangunan tinggi di hadapannya. D-Ragon Hotel, salah satu hotel dimana Ia memegang kendali sebagai penguasa saham terbesar. Namun, bukan untuk apa-apa tujuan Ia disini. Bukan soal bisnis atau uang.

"Ah, Sialan."

Malam sebelumnya, sepulang dari kafe tempatnya bertemu Tao, telepon apartemennya berdering. Telepon khusus dari sekretarisnya yang memberi tahu jika kliennya dari Kanada kesulitan menelepon nomor pribadinya. Awalnya, Kris merasa aneh. Sampai, akhirnya, Ia menyadari satu hal.

Handphonenya tertukar. Dengan milik Tao.

Dan karena itulah dia disini, setelah semalaman mencari informasi tentang keberadaan Tao selama di Korea—yang sialnya sangat dirahasiakan dan tak mungkin Yifan mengetahuinya jika Ia adalah orang biasa.

"Bagaimana bisa dia ceroboh dan mengambil handphone yang salah."

Kris tetap mengeluh. Lama-lama ditatapnya handphone dengan case emas itu, serupa dengan miliknya. Dahi Kris berkerut.

"Tidak salah jika dinyalakan terlebih dahulu."

Kris melakukannya dalam tiga detik. Handphone itu menyala dan gambar wallpaper yang terlihat membuat Kris hampir tersedak. Foto Huang Zi Tao dengan seorang bocah yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Tao...punya anak?"

Mata Kris berubah kelabu. Apa yang dilewatkannya selama tiga tahun ini? Tao sudah menikah. Tidak mungkin. Jika Tao menikah, kekaisaran China pasti heboh. Tao itu permata bangsa, visual keindahan China.

"Siapa anak ini?"

Dilihatnya berkali-kali paras anak itu. Rambut pirangnya jauh berbeda dengan rambut Tao yang legam. Apa suaminya orang Eropa? Tapi tunggu. Bibir dan hidungnya memang mirip Tao. Tapi matanya—Kris begitu mengenal bentuknya. Bentuk yang mirip dengan mata indah khas keluarga Xi, keluarga ibunya, yang juga persis dengan mata Luhan. Gigi Kris bergemeletuk kasar.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Huang Zi Tao!"

Dan, Kris memantapkan langkahnya menyusuri halaman hotel berbintang itu. Tujuannya jelas. Setidaknya menurut Kris, begitu jelas.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkah pelan menaiki tanjakan kecil sebuah bukit di pusat pemakaman kerajaan. Ia baru saja mengunjungi makam orangtua angkatnya dan Chanyeol langsung membawanya kesini. Omong-omong, Pria itu beberapa langkah di depan Baekhyun, memandu jalan.

"Kau kesulitan?" tengok Chanyeol saat Ia sudah sampai puncak. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tunggu disana."

Langkah Baekhyun semakin cepat seiring menipisnya jarak dengan puncak. Mereka benar-benar berdua kali ini. Baekhyun bahkan mengernyit tak mengerti saat Chanyeol membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyetir sendiri mobil itu. Tanpa Sehun. Tanpa pengawal. Mengingatnya, Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri.

"Kenapa?" tegur Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang sudah sampai di hadapan Chanyeol pun tertawa.

"Tidak apa. Kau masih mau menunjukkan jalan kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum. Pria itu menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. "Tentu."

Pemakaman itu begitu sepi dan sejuk. Sejauh ekor mata Baekhyun melirik, padang rumput hijau memanjakannya. Beberapa gundukan besar yang merupakan makam para raja terlihat berada di bukit teratas. Keluarga Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah keluarga bangsawan, makamnya berada di bukit lebih rendah dan dalam kawasan berbeda. Langkah dua sejoli itu kini memasuki sebuah kawasan dengan makam-makam bertuliskan nisan marmer. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya di hadapan dua makam yang bersisian, di bawah pohon cherry yang rindang.

"Ini makam Paman Yunho." tunjuknya pada makam di sisi kanan. "Dan, ini, makam Paman Jaejoong. Tadinya mereka terpisah, tapi Nenek berhasil membuatnya bersisian."

Baekhyun terdiam. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa berat. Gadis itu melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol dan berlutut. Chanyeol sendiri menaruh satu buket bunga diantara kedua makam itu. Mata Baekhyun mulai basah.

"Appa...Eomma...maafkan Aku. Maafkan Baekhyunie."

Tangis Baekhyun pun pecah. Suaranya begitu pilu dan dalam. Baekhyun merasa dirinya adalah anak paling payah sedunia. Dia bahkan tak pernah tahu siapa yang melahirkannya. Dan melalaikan kewajibannya untuk memberi salam dan mendoakan arwah mereka. Hati Baekhyun begitu sakit.

"Maafkan Aku. Maafkan Aku."

Airmata Baekhyun membasahi nisan marmer Byun Yunho. Gadis itu tergugu dan mencium sayang nisan itu, seolah mencium Ayahnya sendiri. Nisan Jaejoong pun diusapnya dengan sayang. Ia bahkan mencium lebih lama nisan itu seraya berguman terima kasih.

Chanyeol begitu tersentuh. Seumur hidupnya, Ia baru kali ini melihat cinta yang luar biasa tulus dari seorang anak pada orangtuanya. Tiba-tiba Ia merasa kerdil. Merasa bodoh dan tidak pantas disebut anak yang berbakti. Chanyeol menghela nafas dalam, menahan ledakan tangisnya.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol ikut berlutut. Ia memeluk pundak Baekhyun. "Sudahlah, habiskan sekarang. Menangislah dengan puas sekarang."

Baekhyun balas memeluk Chanyeol dan menangis di dadanya. Kemeja dan jas Chanyeol pun basah oleh airmata. Pria itu mengelus pundaknya dan menciumi pucuk kepalanya.

"Menangislah sekarang dan berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis lagi."

.

.

.

Setelah sesi _mellow_ hampir sejam di pemakaman bangsawan Byun dan Kim, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terjebak dalam keheningan dalam mobil. Chanyeol fokus dengan jalanan dan Baekhyun duduk diam di sampingnya.

"Yang Mulia..."

Chanyeol menoleh. "Ya?"

Baekhyun menelan ludah. "Soal kontrak itu. Aku ingat, kita masih memiliki itu bukan? Maksudku, yang kutandatangani."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tapi, Aku membuatnya dua rangkap. Satu rangkap yang sama pentingnya kubawa saat kerumahmu pertama kali."

Kali ini, Baekhyun memerah malu. "Aku...membuangnya."

Cicitan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menoleh dan tergagap. "Dimana kau membuangnya?"

"Maafkan Aku—Aku emosi, kau tahu...kan..Aku.."

"Tenanglah, Baekhyun." Chanyeol buru-buru menyela begitu melihat wajah panik gadis itu. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Hanya saja, Jika Kau ingat dimana Kau membuangnya, Aku bisa meminta Sehun melacaknya sebelum seseorang mengambilnya. Jadi, Kau ingat?"

"Y-ya.." Baekhyun masih tergagap. "Aku membuangnya di tong sampah rumahku."

"Ah.." Dahi Chanyeol berkerut. Berfikir sesuatu. "Jika di tong sampah rumahmu, berarti kita bisa melacaknya dari tempat pembuangan sampai di sekitar rumahmu."

"Jadi bisa ketemu?"

Chanyeol menatap gadisnya. "Berdoa saja begitu. Oh ya, Kau jadi ke kampusmu, bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

"Tentu tidak." Gelak Chanyeol. "Kalau tidak salah ada restoran enak tak jauh dari kampusmu. Bisa kita mampir kesana setelahnya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Apapun maumu, Yang Mulia."

.

.

.

Tao menatap gamang Pria dihadapannya. Kris sudah duduk lebih dari lima belas menit, tapi yang di lakukannya hanya menatap tajam Tao tanpa sepatah kata pun. Gadis itu menghela nafas.

"Sekian kalinya kutanyakan padamu, Yifan. Urusan apa kau kesini?"

Satu alis Kris terangkat. "Kau sudah mengecek handphonemu?"

"Apa?"

"Katakan saja!"

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?" Tao menatapnya iritasi. "Aku belum mengeceknya. Semalam Aku tertidur dan baru saja bangun. Kedatanganmu membuatku kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengeceknya."

Kris menghela nafas. Pantas saja. Tao pasti belum menyadari kalau handphonenya tertukar, makanya dia bisa sesantai itu. Kris kembali menatap Tao.

"Kemarikan handphonemu."

Tao menatapnya skeptis. "Untuk apa?"

Kris tidak menjawab. Tangannya hanya menengadah, menagih handphone 'milik' Tao. Sepersekian detik setelahnya, Tao kembali menghela nafas. Gadis itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju bilik kamarnya, mengambil tas Chanel yang dibawanya kemarin dan mengeluarkan handphone denga case emas dari dalamnya. Langkahnya kembali Ia bawa pada si Pria.

"Ini." Tao menjulurkan handphone di depan wajah Kris dan memutarnya sedikit. Dahi Kris berkerut.

"Aktifkan."

"Apa?"

Mata Kris bergulir bosan. "Aktifkan, Peach. Kau tidak dengar?"

Sialan, batin Tao. Berani sekali dia memanggilnya seperti itu. Rona merah muda menguar dari dalam pipi Tao. Menyadari begitu manis nama itu terdengar dari bibir Kris. Jemari Tao menggenggam erat handphone sebelum menekan tombol aktif.

"Eh?"

Kedua alis Tao terangkat heran. Kedua matanya berkedip pelan saat melihat wallpaper handphone-'nya'. Hmm, pemandangan laut yang bagus. Ini di Hawaii. Ah, figur pria yang membelakangi kamera juga bagus. Si pirang di tepi pantai. Terlihat–Tunggu. Dahi Tao berkerut. Sejak kapan Ia menjadikan foto Kris sebagai wallpaper?

"I-ini..."

"Tertukar?"

"Ya!" Tao menunjuk galak wajah Kris. "Kau pasti sengaja menukarnya untuk mencari alasan kesini, bukan?!"

"Kau ini bodoh ya?!" Kris menjauhkan jari Tao. "Siapa yang pergi setelah menamparku? Apa tuduhanmu tidak terbalik?!"

Ah, benar juga. Nafas Tao memburu. Gadis itu mengangkat tinggi dagunya dan menengadahkan tangan, menggerakan jemarinya di hadapan wajah Kris. "Kalau begitu, kembalikan handphoneku."

Kris menggerakkan jarinya, tanda menolak. "Tidak, tidak." Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menghadap Tao. "Aku akan mengembalikannya jika Kau bersedia menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Apa maksudnya?" sengau Tao galak. "Kita hanya akan barter. Kau ambil handphonemu, Aku ambil handphoneku. Selesai!"

"Aku tidak perlu handphone itu." Kris menyeringai dan menyilangkan lengannya. "Jika Kau juga tidak perlu handphone ini, Aku akan membuangnya tanpa pengajuan pertanyaan apapun."

"Ti-tidak..." gumam Tao. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Katakan! Apa yang ingin Kau tanyakan?"

Wajah Kris berubah serius. Langkahnya Ia buat lebih mendekat ke depan Tao. Mata elangnya menatap dalam bola mata hitam gadis barbie dihadapannya.

"Katakan padaku, siapa anak ini?"

Dan, mata Tao hanya membulat panik saat Kris menunjukkan foto wallpaper dirinya dan Zifan—Wu Zifan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk rapi di hadapan meja panjang ruang Rektor dengan Chanyeol di sampingnya. Seluruh dosen mengelilingi mereka dengan sikap berdiri yang rapi. Kedatangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membuat mereka terkesiap dan menghentikan seluruh kelas. Beberapa mahasiswa diminta pulang demi keamanan Putra Mahkota yang datang tanpa kawalan.

"Aku sungguh merasa hormat dengan kehadiran Anda berdua, Yang Mulia. Maafkan jamuan kami yang diluar kata pantas."

Baekhyun mengusap tengkuknya tak enak. Rasanya tak nyaman sekali melihat Rektor yang terbiasa tegas berubah seperti anak kucing yang bertemu induknya. Sementara, Chanyeol, tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak masalah, Rektor Im. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup."

Rektor berwajah tegas itu tersenyum dan meremas kesepuluh jemarinya. Ia menatap Baekhyun. "Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota, kufikir ini semua tentang kuliah Anda?"

Baekhyun terkesiap. "Ah ya, benar, Pak. Maksudku—" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sesaat. "Maksudku, Aku berniat melanjutkan kuliahku. Kuharap Universitas masih memberiku tempat."

"Oh, Tuhan, Yang Mulia." Rektor Im tersenyum kian lebar. "Kami tentu akan selalu menyediakan tempat untuk pemilik suara emas. Jangan sungkan, Yang Mulia. Kembalilah sesuka hatimu."

Baekhyun tersipu. Sementara Chanyeol menatap penuh ingin tahu perkataan Rektor Im. "Suara Emas?"

"Oh benar, Yang Mulia." Rektor Im ikut bersemangat. "Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota begitu terkenal karena suaranya. Kau harus mendengarnya. Suara rendahnya bahkan lebih merdu dari desahan manapun."

Wajah Chanyeol mengeras. "Desahan?"

"Maksudku—" Rektor Im tergagap begitu menyadari Ia terlalu antusias dan melewati batas. "Maafkan Aku, Yang Mulia. Aku tidak seharusnya—Sesungguhnya, Aku berniat memuji, Hanya saja—"

"Sudahlah, Rektor Im." Baekhyun tersenyum tak enak. Ia memegang lengan Chanyeol dan mengusapnya pelan. "Kami akan segera pergi. Kemungkinan, Aku akan mengurus semuanya menjelang tahun ajaran baru."

"T-tentu. Tentu, Yang Mulia."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdiri bersamaan. Rektor Im dan beberapa dosen membungkuk hormat, mengiringi langkah Sang Junjungan keluar dari ruangan. Setelahnya, Rektor Im menghela nafas kasar.

"Ya tuhan. Semoga saja Putra Mahkota tidak berfikir yang aneh-aneh."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana tidak berfikir yang aneh-aneh?!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia melirik sekeliling universitas yang benar-benar sepi. Kedua sejoli ini berjalan kearah parkiran dengan wajah Chanyeol yang sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Bukankah Ia bilang hanya memuji? Astaga, Yang Mulia. Seharusnya, Kau bangga!" desak Baekhyun.

"Bangga?!" Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar. "Baiklah. Maksudmu, Aku harus bangga ketika orang-orang menilai suara istriku seperti desahan?!"

"Demi Tuhan!" Baekhyun menggertakan kakinya. "Bukan itu maksudnya!"

"Lalu Apa?" Chanyeol bersedekap, menyilangkan kedua lengannya dan menatap Baekhyun. "Ah, Aku mengerti. Jangan-jangan mereka justru membayangkan Kau mendesah saat mendengar Kau bernyanyi!"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah. "Kau benar-benar terlalu jauh, Park Chanyeol!"

"Ya!" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. "Bagaimana Kau bisa memanggil namaku dengan bahasa _banmal_!"

"Aku bahkan mendesahkan namamu keras-keras!"

Chanyeol tergugu dan terdiam. Wajah Pria itu melembut dan justru dihiasi warna merah muda. Baekhyun tersenyum menang.

"Jika Kau masih mau disini dan bertengkar dengan pikiranmu soal siapa saja yang ingin mendengarku mendesah, silahkan saja, Yang Mulia. Aku pulang."

Selanjutnya, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terlambat berfikir. Pria itu pun berbalik dengan wajah kesal.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun!"

.

.

.

"Lalu Apa rencana kita?"

Yejin bergerak gusar dengan mata lelah. Rambut coklat yang biasanya tergerai cantik kini hanya diikat tak beraturan. Yejin menangis semalaman karena berita Pernikahan Kerajaan. Gadis itu kini menatap kesal Sang Ayah.

"Ayah!"

"Tenanglah." Youngmin menatap balik Yejin dengan kesal. "Bukankah Kau sudah mengerti?"

"Aku tidak." tukas Yejin. "Aku tidak mengerti. Kau hanya menyuruhku menjadi Kepala Dayang disana. Apa Ayah gila? Ayah menyuruhku bekerja untuk istana dan melihat pernikahan mereka?"

Youngmin memijat pelipisnya. "Kau benar-benar tidak mendengar perkataanku semalam?"

Gelengan Yejin membuat Youngmin mendengus.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu yang menjadi Kepala Dayang. Tiap bangsawan berhak atas satu posisi dayang yang dipromosikannya. Itu rencana kita. Gunakan dayang yang berada di pihak kita untuk bergerak."

Yejin mengangguk paham. "Lalu? Siapa yang Ayah kirim?"

Youngmin tersenyum menang. Ia menjetikkan jarinya dan meminta pelayan masuk kedalam ruangannya. Seorang Pria membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan seorang wanita dengan mantel abu-abu masuk kedalam. Paras sang wanita membuat Yejin tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Kau?!" Yejin menatap Ayahnya. "Tapi, Dia dayang Ibu Suri. Apa hubungannya?!"

"Justru itu." Youngmin menyeringai. "Kita akan mulai dari sana, Yejin. Dari Paviliun nenek tua itu."

Yejin menatap ngeri ayahnya. Ia kembali melirik sang dayang. "Bae Seulgi, melihatmu disini, Aku menyadari hubungan keluarga terkadang hanya lelucon."

Bae Seulgi hanya diam dengan senyum misterius.

.

.

.

Tao menatap nanar Kris. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya. Tenggorokan gadis itu kering, sulit untuk berucap. Kris masih manatapnya tajam.

"Katakan Huang Zi Tao!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" Tao mengambil paksa handphone di tangan Kris. "Kuminta kau keluar, Wu Yi Fan."

Kris menatap lelah gadis berambut legam itu. "Apa sulitnya untukmu? Jika Kau sudah menikah dan itu adalah anakmu, bukankah sudah kewajibanku untuk memberi selamat?"

"Hentikan!"

"Kenapa?" Yifan tersenyum mengejek. "Kau ingin berkata kalau itu anak dari Pria yang juga membodohimu? Jika begitu, Kau benar-benar si cantik yang bodoh, Peach!"

"Hentikan!" Tao kembali manampar Kris. Wajahnya kini di penuhi air mata. "Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan nama itu!"

Tawa ejekan Kris semakin menggema. "Kau tidak suka? Ah, bagaimana jika Aku memanggilmu Peach didepan anak itu? Apa dia akan bertanya-tanya?"

"Kubilang, Hentikan!" Teriakan Tao kini makin keras. Kris terdiam. Gadis di depannya kini sudah dalam level marah diluar batas. "Jangan sebut Zifan lagi! Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya padamu!"

"Apa maksudnya?"

Mata berair Tao kembali bergulir panik. Wajahnya mendadak pucat. Sementara, Kris kembali menatapnya tajam.

"Apa maksudnya, Huang Zi Tao?"

"Keluar!" Tao jatuh terduduk. Menangis tersedu. "Kumohon, Yifan. Kumohon, keluarlah."

Kris mengepal tangannya. Sejuta pertanyaan terngiang dalam kepalanya. Namun, Pria itu tetap melangkah keluar kamar hotel. Meninggalkan Tao yang masih menangis dengan debum pelan pintu elektriknya.

"Zifan...maafkan, Mama."

Diluar, Kris mengusap kasar wajahnya sambil berjalan kearah lift. Ini semakin serius dan perasaannya mengatakan jika Tao menyembunyikan sesuatu. Lift berdentang di Lobby Hotel. Kris berjalan menuju Resepsionis.

"Bisa Aku pinjam telepon?"

Resepsionis itu tersenyum. "Silahkan."

Kris tersenyum. Ia melangkah menuju telepon di pojok dan menekan rentetan nomor. Nada sambung terdengar sampai suara formal seorang wanita menyambutnya.

"Hyorin, ini Kris, bisa Kau tolong Aku mencari informasi? Ya ya Aku tahu. Ini terakhir kalinya. Aku memintamu untuk mencari tentang hidup Huang Zi Tao tiga tahun terakhir. Termasuk siapa saja orang-orang di sekitarnya? Kumohon, hanya Kau yang kumiliki di lingkungan Kaisar. Ya, ya tenang. Kau itu benar-benar. Tutup teleponmu."

Kris menaruh kembali gagang telepon yang di genggamnya. Helaan nafas kasar kembali dikeluarkannya.

.

.

.

Luhan terduduk rapi di kursi panjang di tepi Sungai Han. Kedua telinganya tersumpal headset berwarna pink dengan musik yang mengalun lembut. Mata rusanya membaca buku fiksi yang ada di pangkuannya.

" _Why can't you hold me in the street. Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor. I wish that it could be like that, Why can't it be like that_ —"

"— _cause I'm yours_ ~"

"Eh?"

Mata bening Luhan mengerjap lucu dan menatap Sehun yang kini berdiri di sampingnya, menenteng dua buah coklat panas, dan menyambung nyanyiannya. Pria itu tersenyum dan duduk di samping Luhan ketika gadis itu membuka headsetnya.

"Kenapa Kau berada disini?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Coklat panas?"

Luhan mendengus lucu dan mengambil satu coklat panas di tangan Sehun. "Aku bertanya!"

"Ya, Aku agak free siang ini. Kufikir ada bagusnya mencari udara segar. Lalu kulihat ada rusa kecil membaca buku sambil bernyanyi keras."

"A-apa?" Luhan melirik sekitar. "Nyanyianku keras, ya?"

"Pft." Sehun menahan tawanya. "Aku bohong, tentu saja."

"Ya!"

"Tapi suaramu bagus. Aku serius."

Luhan tersenyum malu dan menyeruput pelan coklat panasnya. Rasa manis mengaliri tenggorokannya yang kering. Luhan melirik Sehun.

"Omong-omong soal nyanyian tadi. Apa kau punya _secret love_ , Tuan Oh?"

Dahi Sehun berkerut. " _Secret love_?"

"Hu-um." Luhan mengangguk lucu. "Semacam kau menyukai seseorang dalam hati dan tidak bisa Kau ungkapkan."

Sehun menaruh coklat panas di samping tubuhnya. Ia menyilangkan kedua lengannya dan terlihat berfikir.

"Ada."

Luhan berubah antusias. "Siapa?"

"Saat Aku berusia tiga belas tahun, Aku menyukai seorang senior dari sekolah Dayang kerajaan. Gadis itu begitu cantik. Tinggi, semampai—Luar biasa."

"Lalu, Apa yang terjadi?"

Sehun terkekeh. "Aku ditolak."

"Benarkah?" Mata Luhan membulat. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Karena dia tidak menyukaiku. Simpel."

Luhan menggeleng tak percaya. "Bagaimana mungkin ada wanita yang tak menyukaimu?"

"Benarkah?" Kali ini, Sehun berubah antusias. "Kalau Kau? Apa Kau menyukaiku?"

"Ke-kenapa Aku?"

"Kau berkata tidak ada wanita yang tidak menyukaiku."

"Tapi bukan itu maksudku!" Luhan cemberut. "Lalu siapa nama wanita itu?"

Sehun menatap jahil. "Kenapa Kau tiba-tiba penasaran?"

"Aku bertanya!"

"Bae Joohyun." Sehun menatap Luhan. "Namanya Bae Joohyun."

Tanpa sadar, otak Luhan bekerja cepat memproses sebuah nama. Kata per Kata. Bae Joo Hyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu jika restoran enak yang dimaksud Chanyeol adalah restoran Jung Daehyun, mantan pacarnya. Saat ini mereka berdua telah duduk di ruang VIP, menikmati pasta dan beberapa makanan lainnya.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Chanyeol setelah mengunyah satu gulung pasta di garpunya.

"Aku hanya merasa kenyang, Yang Mulia."

Itu bohong. Baekhyun kehilangan minat dengan semua hidangan enak ini. Tiap memakannya Ia seperti mendengar ejekan Ibu Daehyun setahun yang lalu, dan membuat dadanya sesak.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang, sebelum semakin sore?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia tersenyum dan berdiri, menggandeng Chanyeol yang lebih dulu berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Di selasar restoran itu, beberapa pelayan telah berdiri memanjang dan membungkuk hormat pada mereka berdua. Di ujung barisan, sosok Nyonya Jung dan Daehyun menatap kaget dirinya, dan dengan cepat ikut membungkuk hormat.

"Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota." Nyonya Jung mendayu penuh kepalsuan. "Suatu kehormatan Anda bisa datang ke restoran ini."

"Terima kasih. Pastanya enak. Tapi kurasa terlalu pedas, Putri Mahkota tidak menghabiskannya."

Wajah Nyonya Jung memerah. "Benarkah? Padahal jelas sekali bahan kami adalah bahan kelas atas yang tidak menyakitkan tenggorokan walaupun pedas. Mungkin Putri Mahkota hanya belum terbiasa."

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan mengumpat dalam hati. Ia menatap Nyonya Jung dan tersenyum. "Benar. Mungkin Aku belum terbiasa. Tapi tidakkah Kau merasa bersalah? Kau baru saja menyebutku tanpa kata formal. Bahkan bangsawan sekalipun tak akan berani, Nyonya."

Wajah Nyonya Jung kini sepenuhnya memerah. Ia melirik Daehyun yang hanya menunduk. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap tak mengerti.

"Kami akan pergi. Dan benar Nyonya Jung. Itu peringatan. Kau harus paham posisimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum menang dalam hati. Apa balas dendam sebegini menyenangkannya? Mereka pun berjalan keluar dan memasuki mobil. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Apa?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan memakaikan sabuk pengaman Baekhyun. "Kau fikir Aku tidak melihatnya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis menatap Chanyeol. Ia terlalu senang. "Yang Mulia, bolehkah Aku menciummu?"

.

.

.

"Ahh.."

Permintaan gila Baekhyun untuk sebuah ciuman berujung panjang. Awalnya, ciuman itu begitu manis dengan Baekhyun yang memimpin. Namun, akhirnya Chanyeol lah yang menang. Dan pada akhirnya mereka berada disini, di sebuah hotel mewah, bercinta ronde kedua didalam bathtub.

"Baekhyunhh.."

Gadis itu bergerak sensual. Seluruh tubuh keduanya basah. Baekhyun menindih Chanyeol dengan pinggul yang bergoyang erotis, memanjakan kejantanan sang Pria yang berada dalam vaginanya. Putra Mahkota itu menggeram rendah dan ikut menggoyangkan pinggul mencari nikmat.

"Ah mmh.."

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang dan Chanyeol tahu artinya. Pria itu menggenggam pinggul Baekhyun dan mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Baekhyun mendesah keras saat Chanyeol menghajar titik nikmatnya. Gadis bertubuh sintal itu memeluk kepala Chanyeol.

"Oh yeah...Yang Mulia...disana...ahh mmh..."

Baekhyun tetap bergerak erotis dan sensual. Tangannya masih memeluk kepala Chanyeol dan mengacak rambut basahnya. Di lain pihak, Chanyeol menciumi dada bulat Baekhyun yang menggoda. Dua sejoli ini tetap bergerak mencari nikmat. Riak air akibat gerakan mereka membuat percintaan mereka semakin luar biasa.

"Oh, Aku hampir sampai Ah ah!"

Chanyeol menggeram. Kedua tangannya semakin kuat menggenggam pinggul Baekhyun. Kejantanannya mengeras di dalam Baekhyun. Vagina Baekhyun yang berdenyut membuat Chanyeol sampai pada ujungnya.

"Ah, Baekhyun!"

"Chanyeol!"

Air mani Chanyeol meluber memenuhi rahim Baekhyun. Kedua sejoli itu berlomba menghirup nafas. Baekhyun tergolek di pundak Chanyeol sambil memeluk dirinya. Chanyeol mengelus punggung telanjang Baekhyun.

"Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku akan bercerita, pastikan telingamu tidak panas."

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Corner:**

 **WKWKWK APAAN ITU YAK WKWK.**

 **Eh tadinya ini udah selesai sampe adegan Baekhyun minta cium loh. Tapi abis liat tarian Artificial Love dan goyangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol,...ANJIR MAK YA ALLAH KOBAM. GA NGERTI LAGI GIMANA ITU KENAPA GA DI CONFIRM AJA YA ALLAH GEMES! MALAH ABIS ITU PULANG SEMOBIL BERDUA YASALAM YASALAM KUDU APA HATI WOY HATI DUGEUN DUGEUN NIH!**

 **Btw, ada beberapa yang bisa nebak handphone Kristao ketuker ^~^ Ini udah panjang kan? Jangan suruh lebih panjang lagi ya daku bukan dukun(?).**

 **Banyak yang penasaran apa rencana jahat Youngmin. Aku kasih clue deh, Aku ambil plot rencananya tuh dari salah satu sejarah joseon, monggo ditebak~**

 **Udah ya Aku segini aja ya ngocehnya. Mau bobo~Jaljayo~**

 **P.S:**

 ***Danye = Upacara minum teh**

 ***Junjungan = Yang paling tertinggi**

 **Regards,**

 **Purf.**


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

 **.**

 **Princess Destiny**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter XIII**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Day - 7**

Puluhan dus dikeluarkan dari mobil boks ukuran sedang yang terparkir di Aula Belakang Istana Utama. Seungcheol membawa buku catatannya, memperhatikan satu per satu dus yang di turunkan dan menghitungnya.

"Tuan."

Seorang pelayan datang dan memberi bungkukan hormat pada Seungcheol. Pria itu menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Yang Mulia Ibu Suri mengutus saya untuk bertanya, apa undangan sudah siap disebar?"

Seungcheol melirik dus-dus yang kali ini mulai disusun. Beberapa bawahannya mulai memeriksa kode di masing-masing dus. Seungcheol tersenyum.

"Ya. Katakan pada Ibu Suri, undangan siap disebar besok pagi."

 **Day-5**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di sebuah ruangan bernuansa marun yang cantik. Di hadapan mereka, duduk seorang perempuan bersanggul cantik, sang Desainer pilihan Istana.

"Jadi, Yang Mulia, Apa ada yang ingin anda berdua sampaikan kepada saya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kami sudah menerima hasil desain anda pagi ini." Ia menghela nafas. "Hanya saja..."

Kalimat Baekhyun yang menggantung membuat Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Desainer itu ikut tersenyum, walau bingung dengan keadaan.

"Putri Mahkota ingin mengganti warna utamanya."

Desainer itu membulatkan matanya. Baekhyun buru-buru mengibaskan tangannya.

"Ta-tapi, jika itu tidak mungkin, tidak usah diganti. Aku hanya kebetulan lebih suka warna biru ketimbang ungu."

Chanyeol menahan tawanya. Desainer itu buru-buru tersenyum dengan wajah bersalah.

"Bukan begitu— astaga, maafkan sikapku, Yang Mulia. Tentu saja kami bisa mengerjakannya. Stok warna biru masih ada. Kami punya beberapa contoh penggabungan warnanya. Ingin melihat dulu, Yang Mulia?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

 **Day-3**

Sedari pagi, Aula Istana Utama luar biasa sibuk. Para pekerja yang bertanggung jawab akan dekorasi sudah datang dan mulai bekerja. Beberapa dayang berjalan cepat kesana-kemari, mempersiapkan segalanya.

Aula Istana Utama akan disulap menjadi kapel tempat pernikahan akan dilangsungkan. Balkon tempat Putra Mahkota dan Putri Mahkota melambai pada rakyat pun sudah mulai dihias. Hingga matahari kian terik dan siang menjelang, segala pekerjaan masih menumpuk.

Joohyun berjalan ke tengah ruangan, tersenyum melihat kesibukan yang ada.

"Perhatian." suaranya melengking tinggi, renyah dan berwibawa. Seluruh pekerja dan dayang menoleh.

"Dapur Istana telah menyiapkan makan siang. Berhentilah sebentar dan nikmati jamuan kami."

Para pekerja itu tersenyum lebar. Mereka membungkuk hormat dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Joohyun tersenyum dan berbalik, melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu cepat. Di hari kedua sebelum pernikahan kerajaan, Chanyeol menjalani proses lamaran. Ia dan Baekhyun sudah dipisahkan sehari sebelumnya, dimana Baekhyun berada di rumah keluarga Xi, wali yang ditunjuk Istana.

Segala persiapan telah rampung. Aula Istana Utama telah menjadi kapel Indah dengan suasana agamis dan romantis. Berderet kursi untuk tamu undangan telah tersusun rapi, lengkap dengan kain sutra yang menutup indah di rangkanya.

Para pengawal telah berjaga di sepanjang rute kedatangan Baekhyun dari rumah keluarga Xi menuju Istana. Pengamanan istana diperketat, susunan ekstra Ring 3 diaktifkan, dimana hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa masuk melalui gerbang yang menuju langsung ke Aula. Para masyarakat yang menonton akan dipotret, diberi stampel di telapak tangannya, dan ditahan kartu identitasnya. Semua telah siap menyambut hari besar untuk kerajaan Korea Selatan.

Sekitar pukul sembilan, tamu undangan sudah duduk di kursi yang di sediakan. Alunan lagu-lagu agamis dari Choir milik Istana mengiringi detik demi detik menuju kedatangan mempelai. Saat nyanyian berhenti, digantikan alunan lembut piano, saat itulah pintu besar Aula Utama terbuka, mempersilahkan Chanyeol melangkah masuk menuju altar.

Seluruh tamu undangan berdiri dan membungkuk hormat. Chanyeol berjalan dengan Ibu Suri yang mendampinginya. Mantan Ratu itu tersenyum dan akhirnya duduk tepat di barisan depan, membiarkan Chanyeol melangkah menuju altar. Tak lama, seorang pendeta tua muncul dari dalam Aula, berdehem menyiapkan suaranya.

Di luar sana, iring-iringan mobil yang membawa Baekhyun dan Keluarga Xi telah berhenti di depan Aula. Salah seorang pengawal turun terlebih dahulu dan membuka pintu untuk Hangeng. Pria itu turun, diikuti Heechul dan Luhan di mobil kedua. Kamera media terus membidik. Tayangan live di seluruh televisi Korea, demi menghormati keluarga Raja.

Dan selanjutnya, pengawal membuka pintu mobil tempat Baekhyun duduk. Hangeng berdiri di sisinya, dan menyambut uluran tangan Baekhyun. Seluruh masyarakat Korea menahan nafas. Putri Mahkota mereka benar-benar cantik.

Dalam gerakan yang anggun, Hangeng menuntun Baekhyun berjalan menuju Altar, menuju Chanyeol. Di dalam, para undangan kembali berdiri, memberi hormat. Chanyeol menguatkan dirinya untuk tidak menoleh, dan hanya tersenyum tipis. Langkah Baekhyun terasa semakin dekat, dan Chanyeol tak tahan.

Pria itu menoleh. Di hadapannya, Baekhyun seperti bidadari yang spesial datang untuknya. Gaun putih panjang dengan bruket transparan berpola bunga lily begitu pas di tubuhnya. Chanyeol tidak berkedip, sampai Hangeng berdehem.

"Aku titip Baekhyun, Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Pendeta. Di detik itu, masa depan Kerajaan Korea terukir. Di menit-menit selanjutnya masyarakat Korea hening, menyambut resminya Calon Ibu Negara mereka.

Dan, dua jam setelahnya, televisi Korea sibuk menayangkan ulang Ciuman Pernikahan dua puluh lima detik sang Pewaris Tahta.

.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum lebar, untuk pertama kalinya. Ia mengawal kedua mempelai dan Ibu Suri serta keluarga Xi menaiki tangga pualam di tengah istana, menuju balkon untuk memberi salam pada rakyat yang hadir.

Luhan berdiri di sampingnya, mmembantu untuk memegang ekor panjang gaun Baekhyun, agar tidak tersangkut. Sehun berbisik.

"Kudengar Kau lebih tua beberapa bulan diatas Baekhyun."

Dahi Luhan berkerut, bingung. "Ya, Aku lebih tua empat bulan. Dan apa masalahnya?"

Sehun terkekeh. "Tidakkah Kau merasa dilangkahi?"

"Pft." Luhan menatapnya jahil. "Aku akan menikah jika ada pria setampan Putra Mahkota yang akan melamarku."

"Apa Aku kurang tampan?"

Luhan tersenyum dan memicingkan mata, jahil. "Aku tidak berkata kalau Kau yang akan melamarku, Tuan Oh."

Sehun meneguk ludah, dan berdehem, gugup. Intensitas pertemuannya dengan Luhan yang semakin meningkat membuat mereka berdua tidak lagi canggung satu sama lain. Luhan malah semakin terlatih membully Sehun.

"Tuan."

Sehun menoleh. Mereka sudah sampai di lantai atas dan Jongdae sudah menunggu di depan sebuah pintu besar. Sehun melangkah ke barisan depan.

"Sudah siap?"

Jongdae mengangguk. "Ya. Pengawal lapangan berkata para rakyat sudah diperiksa menyeluruh sebelum masuk."

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya, paham. Ia berbalik dan membungkuk hormat pada junjungannya.

"Sudah saatnya, Yang Mulia." Ia kembali menoleh pada Jongdae. "Buka pintunya."

Cahaya matahari yang mulai meninggi menyambut mereka saat pintu terbuka. Chanyeol menggandeng Baekhyun, diikuti Ibu Suri dan keluarga Xi. Balkon Istana Utama sudah diubah menjadi cantik, dengan beberapa hiasan bernuansa putih. Teriakan memuja dari rakyat yang berada di lapangan bawah membuat mereka tersenyum kian lebar.

"Putri Mahkota!"

"Yang Mulia!"

"Semoga sehat Yang Mulia!"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan berbisik di telinga Baekhyun. "Mereka memujamu."

Baekhyun balas tersenyum dengan wajah memerah. Ia melambaikan tangannya kearah rakyat. "Kau yakin begitu?"

"Apa Aku pernah salah?"sahut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdecih. Suaminya memang kelewat percaya diri. Sehun mengambil langkah, mendekati Baekhyun.

"Yang Mulia, jika Kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa melempar bunga yang kau pegang."

"Ah..." Baekhyun mengangguk dan menatap rakyatnya. "Kalian bersiap untuk bunga?" teriaknya, lantang.

"YAAAAAA!"

"Tapi tolong berjanji padaku untuk tetap berhati-hati, jangan saling berebut, okay?"

"YAAAAAAAA!"

Ibu Suri tersenyum, Baekhyun dengan cepat menarik hati masyarakat disana.

Baekhyun pun membalikkan badannya. Ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi bunga pernikahannya dan mengayunkan tangannya keras. Bunga itu terlempar ke bawah, dan direbut beberapa orang. Dan pada akhirnya, seorang gadis bermata bulat berhasil menggapainya. Orang-orang bersorak.

"Sudah saatnya kembali ke dalam, Yang Mulia. Prosesi pengangkatan akan dimulai pukul tiga sore."

Chanyeol mengangguk mendengar ucapan Sehun. Pria itu melambaikan tangannya dan menuntun Baekhyun kedalam. Rombongan itu sudah kembali masuk, masih menyisakan euforia diantara masyarakat yang hadir.

.

.

.

 **Vancouver, Kanada.**

Kris duduk di kursi kebesarannya, di kantor utama perusahaan miliknya. Beberapa dokumen menumpuk di mejanya. Matanya masih fokus meneliti tulisan dan angka dalam sebuah dokumen saat teleponnya berdering.

"Halo?"

"Direktur Wu." sebuah aksen barat yang renyah menyapa indra pendengarannya. "Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Dahi Pria itu mengerut. "Kufikir Kau baru saja memberitahuku kalau jadwalku kosong."

"Ya. Tapi wanita ini memaksa. Dia berkata soal China."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Lee Hyorin."

Kris menahan nafas. "Biarkan dia masuk."

"Baik, Direktur."

Kris menutup teleponnya dengan kaku. Ia menutup dokumennya dan bersandar di kursi empuknya. Bunyi pintu dibuka membuat atensinya tersadar. Ia menoleh dan menatap Jennie, sekretarisnya, membawa seorang gadis berkulit tan dengan tas hitam di genggamannya.

"Jennie, pastikan tidak ada siapapun yang menemuiku selama Nona Hyorin ada disini."

Jennie mengangguk. "Baik, Tuan."

Hyorin tersenyum dan duduk di kursi di hadapan Kris. Sesaat setelah debum pintu ruangan sahabatnya itu tertutup, Ia berdehem.

"Aku fikir Kau di Korea."

"Aku fikir Kau di China." sahut Kris, kesal.

Lee Hyorin adalah temannya semasa kuliah di Stanford University. Mereka bertemu di kedutaan besar Korea di tahun pertama mereka kuliah. Sama-sama menyukai basket membuat keduanya mudah dekat. Sekarang, Hyorin yang lulus dari fakultas Teknologi Informatika menjadi salah satu _engineer_ kepercayaan perusahaan milik Kekaisaran China, yang memungkinkannya mengakses internal Istana Kaisar.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Kris bertanya langsung. Pria itu menatapnya penasaran.

Hyorin berdecih. "Kau benar-benar tidak sabaran."

"Aku benar-benar membutuhkannya."

"Kau harus menjawabku terlebih dahulu. Apa urusanmu dengan Tao? Demi Tuhan, Kris, kau baru saja menyuruhku menyelidiki Putri kebanggaan China."

Kris menghela nafas. "Aku mencurigai sesuatu dan butuh informasi tentangnya."

Hyorin bersandar di kursinya. "Huang Zi Tao saat ini salah satu tutor pengajar di Sekolah Dayang Kekaisaran. Dia penanggung jawab penyaluran Dayang ke Kaisar. Apalagi yang ingin Kau tahu?"

"Apa dia sudah menikah?"

"Menarik." Hyorin mengambil tas hitam yang Ia bawa, membuka dan mengambil sebuah map merah dari dalamnya. "Coba Kau lihat ini."

Kris mengambil map merah itu. Didalamnya terdapat status kenegaraan, sosial, dan pernikahan Tao yang sepertinya berhasil di- _hack_ Hyorin dari database Kaisar. Di lembar setelahnya, sebuah foto membuat Kris tercengang.

"I-ini..."

"Apa?" seru Hyorin. "Kau tahu sesuatu?"

Kris menggeleng sesaat. "Hanya saja, Aku pernah melihat foto anak ini di handphone Tao saat di Korea."

"Itu yang Aku maksud." Hyorin menjetikkan jarinya. "Tao belum menikah sebelumnya, tapi tiba-tiba ada anak berusia hampir tiga tahun di sekelilingnya. Dia anak tunggal, mustahil itu keponakannya."

"Lalu dia anak siapa?"

Hyorin terdiam. "Bukalah lembar selanjutnya, Kris."

Kris yang tanpa pilihan, kembali membuka lembar di map itu. Mata elangnya kembali terbuka lebar, kaget dengan susunan tulisan yang terpampang disana.

"Tidak mungkin."

Hyorin mendesah pelan. "Itu sebabnya Aku bertanya terlebih dahulu apa hubunganmu dengan Tao. Bagaimana bisa dia menamakan anak itu Wu Zi Fan? Itu margamu."

.

.

.

Tepat sebelum pukul tiga sore, undangan yang terdiri dari para menteri mulai berkumpul, bersiap untuk menghadiri pengangkatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebagai Raja dan Ratu. Mereka berdiri, saling mengobrol dan tertawa.

Di sudut yang agak sepi, Kim Youngmin berdiri bersama putrinya, Kim Yejin yang memakai gaun hitam dan sarung tangan yang senada. Gadis itu tidak lagi peduli fashion. Baginya hari ini adalah hari berduka.

"Dimana dia?"

"Sebentar lagi, Yejin." Youngmin berdecak. "Lebih dari itu, apa Kau membawanya?"

"Aku tidak mungkin lupa." Ia tersenyum sambil menepuk ujung sarung tangannya, dengan benda yang agak menggembung di dalamnya.

Dari dalam ruangan, Seulgi berjalan tenang melewati beberapa tamu. Sesuai perhitungan waktu, gadis itu akan melewati pasangan keluarga Kim dan melanjutkan langkah untuk tugasnya. Di detik krusial itu, Seulgi menabrak pundak Yejin dan sebuah bungkusan kecil berpindah ke tangannya.

"Baiklah, kurasa hari ini akan benar-benar menjadi hari dukacita. "

Yejin tersenyum puas. Sebuah lonceng berbunyi, tanda prosesi pengangkatan akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

Seulgi berjalan agak cepat. Gadis itu melewati sisi Istana yang sepi dan berbatasan dengan taman. Langkahnya seolah terlatih, saat gadis itu berbelok menuju sebuah sisi belakang dari dapur, tempat penyimpanan makanan untuk perayaan setelah prosesi pengangkatan.

"Sedikit lagi."

Tubuh kecil itu menyelinap dengan benar, tepat ke sebuah ruangan kecil dan membukanya. Didalam ruangan itu, beberapa gelas berisi wine merah sudah dideretkan dengam rapi. Mata Seulgi membulat.

"Tidak mungkin." Ia berjalan menghampiri puluhan gelas itu. "Apa yang terjadi, seharusnya ini ruangan khusus makanan Raja dan Ratu."

Seulgi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia kembali melirik sekitar. Hanya sekitar dua menit lagi, perayaan akan segera dimulai. Gadis itu bergegas dan mengeluarkan bubuk yang disembunyikannya. Ia menaburkan bubuk itu di gelas kedua di deretan terdepan.

"Kuharap benar. Kumohon benar." Ia mengaduk wine itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Suara lonceng kembali berbunyi. Seulgi bergerak panik. Ia membakar bungkusan bekas bubuk tadi dan melemparnya lewat jendela kecil di ujung ruangan. Dengan gerakan yang taktis, gadis itu keluar ruangan dan kembali menyusuri sisi istana untuk bergabung di tempat perayaan.

.

.

.

Sesaat sebelum perayaan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun diberi waktu untuk berhias. Chanyeol memilih untuk mandi, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya membenarkan letak rambut panjangnya. Ratu baru kerajaan Korea itu menguncir rambutnya di depan cermin.

"Astaga, Kau seorang Ratu, Byun Baekhyun."

"Park Baekhyun."

"Ya tuhan!"

Baekhyun berjengit kaget saat Chanyeol tanpa permisi memeluknya dari belakang. Laki-laki itu masih memakai bathrobe mandinya, membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar memerah di tengah keterkejutannya.

"Kenapa? Aku benar kan?" timpal Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu tersenyum dam menumpu dagunya di pundak sempit Baekhyun, mencari kenyamanan.

"Ya, ya. Kau selalu benar, Yang Mulia." Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu tersadar sesuatu. "Lalu kenapa Kau belum memakai bajumu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Bisakah kita tidak hadir dalam perayaan? Ini seharusnya menjadi malam pertama kita."

"Apa yang Kau bicarakan?" Baekhyun berbalik, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata khas puppynya. "Ini untuk kita. Kau seharusnya menghargai mereka yang bekerja keras."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Ia menarik pinggul Baekhyun mendekat dan memeluknya. Matanya tepat menatap ke mata istrinya.

"Kufikir mereka juga akan senang jika kita beralasan untuk melakukan malam pertama."

Baekhyun tertawa dengan pipi yang memerah. Ia memukul dada Chanyeol pelan.

"Berhenti bermain-main. Ini bahkan bukan lagi malam pertama kita. Lagipula..."

Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Ia berjinjit sedikit dan mencium sesaat bibir Chanyeol. "...Kau akan mendapatkannya nanti."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mencium balik bibir Baekhyun untuk beberapa detik dan menjawil hidungnya.

"Akan kubuat Kau membayar godaanmu, Park Baekhyun."

.

.

.

Perayaan untuk pengangkatan Raja dan Ratu baru akan segera dilaksanakan. Para menteri dan Dewan telah duduk di kursi masing-masing di sebelah kanan dan kiri panggung kecil untuk para penari. Raja dan Ratu belum datang, begitu pun Ibu Suri.

Seulgi meremas jari-jarinya. Wajahnya pucat, bingung dengan hasil yang akan terjadi. Gadis itu bolak-balik di tempatnya.

"Seulgi."

"Y-ya?"

Joohyun menatap bingung ekspresi terkejut Seulgi, sang adik. Sulung keluarga Bae itu melangkah mendekat, membuat Seulgi semakin keras meremas jarinya dan berusaha menghindari tatapan sang kakak.

"Apa yang Kau lakukan disini?"

"A-apa?"

"Seharusnya kau berada di halaman, Aku mencarimu sejak tadi."

"Ya, Aku..." Seulgi mengatur nafasnya dan kemudian tersenyum. "Ya, Aku akan segera kesana, Unnie. Maksudku, Aku memang akan kesana."

Joohyun mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Aku menunggu disana." Dan setelahnya, gadis semampai itu berbalik dan meninggalkan Seulgi, yang kini berdiri kaku menatap Joohyun dengan wajah yang datar.

.

.

.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Ibu Suri memasuki tempat perayaan. Mereka bertiga duduk di mimbar tertinggi. Para menteri dan Dewan berdiri, membungkuk hormat, dan memberi salam. Chanyeol memberi tanda mereka untuk segera kembali duduk.

Musik mulai dimainkan. Beberapa penari tradisional memasuki panggung dan menari tarian pembukaan, tarian persembahan untuk kesehatan Raja dan Ratu, dan juga agar Istana selalu diberkati.

Tiga menit penuh tarian itu disambut tepuk tangan dari para hadirin. Selanjutnya, dayang dapur keluar membawa banyak makanan dan minuman, di saat yang sama, musik modern mengalun dan penyanyi solo kenamaan Korea, Lee Hi mulai bernyanyi dengan suara indahnya.

Para tamu mulai antusias. Chanyeol mengangkat gelas wine merahnya tinggi-tinggi, mempersilahkan para hadirin untuk segera minum. Sang Raja meminumnya terlebih dahulu, diikuti sang Ratu yang berada di sampingnya, dan semua pun ikut meminumnya hingga tandas.

Lee Hi masih terus bernyanyi, lagunya hampir berakhir saat bunyi gelas pecah membuat seluruh mata menoleh. Di barisan sebelah kiri, Menteri Pendidikan Seo terjatuh diatas mejanya, menggelepar kencang, dan tidak lagi bergerak setelahnya.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" teriakan Lee Hi yang ketakutan menjadi awal kesadaran setelah sempat terjadi hening sesaat. Para pengawal bekerja sesuai tugasnya. Pengawal dari agency menuntun Lee Hi menuruni panggung. Para dayang menjauh dari TKP, dan Sehun berdiri sigap, memerintah pasukan elit untuk segera membuat barikade di sekitar keluarga kerajaan.

"Jongdae! Panggil petugas medis!"

"Baik, Tuan."

"Sehun-ah! Apa yang terjadi?!" Chanyeol berteriak, beberapa dayang sudah membawa masuk Ibu Suri, takut-takut kesehatan jantungnya akan terancam. Baekhyun masih disana, berdiri disamping Chanyeol dengan wajah pucat.

"Kami akan segera menyelidiki, Yang Mulia. Anda berdua harus segera kembali ke Istana."

Chanyeol menatap nanar tubuh Menteri Seo yang kini diangkat oleh petugas medis. Beberapa menteri mulai ikut panik. Chanyeol berteriak.

"Tahan! Buat Barikade, tidak ada satu pun yang bisa keluar sebelum diperiksa!"

Para pengawal elit kerajaan bergerak otomatis akan perintah Chanyeol. Menteri berteriak akan ketidakadilan. Youngmin mencoba berjalan menjauh sambil menggandeng Yejin. Usahanya hampir berhasil sebelum sebuah tembakan dilayangkan Sehun pada sebuah patung yang berada tepat disamping Perdana Menteri. Pria itu menelan ludah gugup.

"Tidak ada yang boleh keluar sesuai perintah Yang Mulia Raja. Perketat Barikade!"

Beberapa pengawal membuat Youngmin kembali masuk dalam barisan. Sehun masih memegang pistol dan mengarahkannya ke segala arah, ancaman tanpa kata yang membuat keadaan menjadi hening.

"Yang Mulia..." lirihnya.

"Geledah seluruh orang di istana, Sehun. Pelayan, dayang, pengawal, supir. Seluruhnya."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. "Baik, Yang Mulia."

.

.

.

Malam kian larut. Baekhyun terduduk dengan wajah ditekuk di ranjangnya. Chanyeol berdiri di meja seberang ranjang mereka, sibuk menelepon. Penggeledahan seluruh istana sudah usai. Namun, Baekhyun masih tidak tenang. Bayangan tubuh menteri Seo yang menggelepar semakin membuat kepalanya berat.

"Yang Mulia, Tuan Sehun ingin bertemu.

Baekhyun bereaksi cepat. Ia menatap Chanyeol sesaat dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Suara pintu dibuka dan sosok Sehun yang masuk membuat Baekhyun kian panik.

"Yang Mulia." Sehun membungkuk hormat.

"Bagaimana? Apa yang bisa Kau laporkan?" Chanyeol bertanya tergesa.

"Petugas medis sudah membawa gelas dan peralatan makan yang digunakan menteri Seo. Hasil laboratorium sementara, terdapat racun di gelas wine-nya."

"Ya tuhan." Baekhyun mencicit. Ia menutup mulutnya ketakutan. "Dari mana racun itu berasal?"

"Kita harus menunggu besok untuk hasil lebih lengkap, Yang Mulia."

"Lalu..." Chanyeol berdehem. "Menteri Seo?"

"Beliau tidak bisa melewati masa kritisnya. Pihak Rumah Sakit Kerajaan mengkonfirmasi kematiannya, sekitar lima menit yang lalu."

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar. Ini terlalu mengerikan untuknya. Chanyeol yang menyadarinya segera memeluk sang istri dan mengelus pundaknya, memberi ketenangan.

"Uruslah semuanya, Sehun. Setelah itu, istirahatlah. Hari esok akan menjadi lebih berat."

Sehun mengangguk dan memberi bungkukan hormat. "Aku permisi, Yang Mulia."

.

.

.

Yejin membanting remote TV setelah mematikannya. Mereka baru kembali tiga puluh menit yang lalu akibat penggeledahan di Istana dan langsung disuguhi berita kematian Menteri Seo.

"Sudah kuduga dayang itu tidak berguna! Lihat apa yang dia lakukan, Ayah. Dia gagal membunuh Baekhyun!"

"Pelankan suaramu. Kau baru saja menyebut nama lahir Ratu Korea."

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Yejin-ah." Youngmin menatap sang Putri. "Seulgi memang gagal membunuh Ratu, tapi tindakannya membuat media heboh."

Dahi Yejin berkerut. "Apa Maksud Ayah?"

"Kematian di hari pernikahan, bisa menjadi keraguan Internasional terhadap Kerajaan." Youngmin menyeringai. "Jika sudah begitu, langkah kita untuk aksi selanjutnya, akan menjadi mudah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note:**

 **Oke, jangan timpuk saya /puppy eyes/**

 **Saya terserang thypus sampe gak bisa bangun dan dirawat (bahkan sampai malam ini).Sebelumnya bahkan saya sibuk ini-itu, dan akhirnya drop dan dan dan gak sempet update. Huhuhu Mianhae.**

 **Saya tahu update-an ini sedikit. Cuma saya mentok (?) banget. Hehehehe**

 **Nah, plot rencananya Youngmin ketebak kah? Akan ada Kaisoo dan Sulay di chapter-chapter setelahnya, ditunggu aja, tapi mereka gak akan dibahas sedetail Kristao, tapi posisi mereka sebagai supporter (?) dan saya juga bisa bilang mulai chapter besok, kehidupan Baekhyun akan sedih utututu /pelukin Baek/ gak bakal angst banget kok wkwk**

 **BTW, saya punya akun IG. Search aja: purflowerian**

 **Ayo kita gosip Chanbaek bareng. /emot kecup/**

 **OH IYA UDAH PADA LIAT UPDATE-AN CY KAN YA ASTAGA KOBAM HUHUHU RASANYA MAU GUE KAWININ DIA BERDUA.**

 **Udah ah, babay.**

 **Regards,**

 **Purf.**


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Princess Destiny**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter XIV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **At Hotel before married**

 _"Jadi, Kau dan Daehyun pernah berkencan?" Chanyeol berdecak sesaat saat mengeringkan rambut Baekhyun. Gadis itu mengangguk._

 _"Ya, kurang lebih. Tapi tidak lama, Ibunya tidak menyukaiku."_

 _Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Ia membungkus rambut Baekhyun dengan handuk. "Itu sebabnya, Kau membalasnya tadi."_

 _"Aku hanya memberi pelajaran." cetus Baekhyun. Bibirnya mengerucut sempurna._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dan mengangkat tubuh si gadis, mendudukkannya di pangkuan menghadapnya. Mata bulat itu menatap dalam mata sipit si gadis._

 _"Kau masih mencintainya?"_

 _Baekhyun tertawa mengejek. "Tentu saja tidak!"_

 _"Lalu Kau menyukai seseorang?"_

 _"A-apa?"_

 _Chanyeol menaik-turunkan alisnya, membuat Baekhyun memerah— setengah sebal, setengah malu._

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Ya!" Baekhyun berteriak sedikit. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"_

 _"Tidak." Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Aku berfikir untuk mengakhiri kontrak."_

 _Mata Baekhyun membulat. Mengakhiri kontrak? Berarti Chanyeol akan membuangnya?. Jantung Baekhyun berdetak cepat. Segala kemungkinan buruk menghiasi kepalanya. Baekhyun menunduk. Suasana hening sampai—_

 _"Aku mencintaimu."_

 _Kepala Baekhyun terangkat. Mata itu kembali menatap bola mata Chanyeol. Pria itu tersenyum, tampan._

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun. Mari lupakan kontrak, menikahlah denganku."_

 _Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. Pelukannya pada Chanyeol mengendur. Pria itu masih menatapnya dalam— membakar tulang Baekhyun hingga rapuh._

 _Tidak ada jawaban berlanjut dari Baekhyun. Kedua tangan langsing itu memeluk leher kokoh Chanyeol, menariknya dalam satu hentakan dan mencium bibir Chanyeol dalam._

 _Ciuman pertama mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih begitu manis. Baekhyun menikmati setiap friksi keindahannya._

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yang Mulia."_

.

.

.

" _Conium Maculatum_."

"Apa?" Chanyeol menyahut.

Dokter istana yang duduk di kursi di samping meja Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya. Ia menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas keatas meja Chanyeol dengan sikap sopan. Sehun berdiri tenang, ikut mendengarkan penjelasan demi penjelasan.

"Racun itu, Yang Mulia." Dokter membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "..adalah racun yang sama dengan racun yang membunuh Socrates, ratusan tahun silam."

"Dan ini yang membunuh Menteri Seo?"

Dokter mengangguk. "Benar, Yang Mulia. Kadar yang terdapat di dasar gelas _wine_ itu terlalu besar, bahkan cukup membunuh lebih dari satu orang. Para peneliti laboraturium juga menemukan serbuk kasar akar tanaman _Hemlock_ , dimana konsentrasi _Conium Maculatum_ begitu besar."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia menaruh berkas-berkas tersebut diatas meja dan bersandar di kursi kebesarannya— sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Silahkan kembali, Dokter. Terima Kasih atas kerja kerasmu."

Dokter itu mengangguk. Ia berdiri dan merapikan berkas di meja Chanyeol, membungkuk hormat dan berbalik keluar ruangan Raja. Chanyeol melirik Sehun.

"Apa Perdana Menteri ada di balik semua ini?"

Sehun merunduk sedikit. "Sulit untuk menebak, Yang Mulia. Hampir tidak ada bukti. Kecuali racun di dalam gelas itu."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Bagaimana Nenek? Apa dia sehat?"

"Ya, Yang Mulia. Dayangnya berkata Yang Mulia Ibu Suri sudah sedikit tidak terpengaruh, beliau percaya sepenuhnya pada Anda."

"Oh astaga." Chanyeol semakin menyandarkan kepalanya. Matanya terpejam, gurat lelah mulai terlihat di sekitarnya.

"Baekhyun." Kedua netra itu kembali terbuka. "Apa Ratu belum kembali?"

.

.

.

Pemakaman Menteri Pendidikan Seo In Seok baru saja berakhir. Beberapa kerabat sudah kembali. Baekhyun masih disana, di rumah duka tempat keluarga menteri Seo masih berada. Atmosfer kesedihan masih terasa. Baekhyun duduk di sebuah sofa ditemani istri Menteri Seo dan anak bungsunya yang masih berusia lima tahun. Jeonghan berdiri takzim di sisi Baekhyun.

"Maafkan Hamba, Yang Mulia Ratu. Jamuan hamba kurang pantas untuk anda."

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah. "Tidak apa-apa, Aku tidak berharap apapun saat datang kesini. Aku benar-benar tulus untuk menjenguk dan mengirim do'a."

Wanita muda itu tersenyum, tulus walau dengan mata yang membengkak karena tangis. "Suamiku pasti orang hebat di kehidupan sebelumnya, sehingga pantas mendapat perhatian sebesar ini darimu, Yang Mulia."

Baekhyun menatap sedih Nyonya Seo. Wanita itu terlihat terpukul namun tetap mencoba tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, menggengam erat jemari wanita itu.

"Dengarkan Aku, Aku mungkin kurang pantas berkata seperti ini. Tapi, kumohon, hiduplah dengan baik demi suamimu. Kau boleh menangis sekarang, tapi berjanjilah padaku Kau akan menjadi kuat setelah ini."

Wanita itu tergugu dan menunduk. Tangis keras kembali terdengar. Tubuh wanita itu bergetar, mencoba mengeluarkan segala beban di hatinya. Baekhyun masih mengelus jemarinya, sampai wanita itu kembali tenang dan menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum dan wajah penuh airmata.

"Terima Kasih, Yang Mulia. Terima Kasih." Ia mencium kepala anak bungsunya. "Soobin, ayo ucapkan terima kasih pada Yang Mulia Ratu."

Gadis kecil berwajah polos itu maju selangkah dan berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya Ia taruh di pinggangnya, membentuk sebuah sikap hormat. Ia kemudian membungkuk beberapa detik dan menatap Baekhyun dengan mata indahnya.

"Terima Kasih, Yang Mulia Ratu. Ini adalah salam pertamaku. Maafkan Aku yang tidak sempat menyampaikan hormat. Semoga Anda sehat selalu."

Baekhyun terperangah. Ia mengelus kepala Soobin dengan sayang. "Kau begitu pintar. Kau harus belajar yang rajin dan membuat Ibumu bangga, setuju?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk. Ia kembali membungkuk pada Baekhyun dan melangkah berbalik menuju Ibunya. Baekhyun tersenyum, mata bulan sabitnya terbentuk sempurna.

"Aku membawa beberapa keperluan, kumohon terimalah." ucap Baekhyun sambil berdiri, meminta izin untuk pergi.

"Kami benar-benar berterimakasih, Yang Mulia."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia mengelus pundak Nyonya Seo sesaat sebelum meminta izin untuk pergi. Langkahnya Ia bawa berbalik keluar, diikuti Jeonghan di belakangnya.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibirnya. "Jeonghan. "

"Ya, Yang Mulia?"

"Aku masih punya waktu, bisa kita mampir dulu ke rumah Luhan?"

Jeonghan mengangguk. "Baik, Yang Mulia."

.

.

.

Tao menatap wajah damai Zifan saat bocah itu tertidur lelap. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir tipisnya, kala melihat wajah kecil rupawan yang begitu tak berdosa, layaknya malaikat. Zifan kecil tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, dan Tao akan melindunginya dengan segala cara.

Saat Yifan memberondongnya pertanyaan soal Zifan, Tao tidak bisa lagi berfikir jernih. Siang itu juga dia kembali ke China, mengabaikan niat awalnya untuk tetap di Korea sampai pengangkatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia hanya berfikir soal Zifan. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menyentuh anak kesayangannya.

Sebuah dering ponsel membuyarkan lamunannya. Tao beranjak dari sisi Zifan dan meraih handphonenya dari nakas. "Ya, Halo?"

" _Lama tidak mendengar suaramu, Peach._ "

Tanpa sadar Tao menggenggam erat handphonenya. Wajah gadis itu memerah, menahan amarah.

"Mau apa Kau?"

Suara tertawa Kris terpantul dari seberang sana. " _Kau benar-benar tidak bisa berbasa-basi ya?_ "

"Sudah cukup." Tao melirik Zifan. Takut-takut suaranya mengganggu lelapnya sang anak. "Jika tidak ada yang akan Kau katakan—"

" _Temui Aku di Kafe di seberang apartemen lamamu. Besok, pukul sepuluh pagi_."

Tao berdecih. "Dan bagaimana Kau bisa yakin sekali jika Aku mau datang kesana?"

" _Ada yang ingin Aku bicarakan_." Hening sesaat. " _Soal Zifan_."

Wajah Tao berubah pucat. Bola matanya melirik gelisah ke arah anaknya. Tenggorokannya tercekat, seolah melarang satu suara pun keluar.

" _Karena itu, Tao, datanglah_." Kris memberi jeda. " _Selamat malam_."

Sambungan telepon itu terputus, meninggalkan Tao yang menjadi lemas. Tubuhnya lunglai ke lantai. Menatap kosong dinding kamar Zifan.

 _Inikah akhirnya? Akhir dari rahasianya?_

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap nanar layar handphonenya. Sebuah berita sedang ditayangkan. Berita tentang kematian Menteri Seo benar-benar menjadi _headline_ nasional. Prosesi pemakamannya diliput lengkap. Kedatangannya ke rumah duka pun di bahas tuntas.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Baekhyun khawatir. Beberapa isu miring mulai mengelilingi Istana. Pernikahan yang seharusnya menjadi momen bahagia ternodai oleh tragedi berdarah. Beberapa pakar mulai berbicara soal penurunan saham dan kepercayaan asing terhadap Korea, juga kemungkinan krisis yang bisa berakibat kedepannya.

"Ya Tuhan."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Ia benar-benar tidak paham bagaimana hal ini menjadi sangat besar dan membahayakan kerajaan. Matanya bergerak gelisah dan menatap jalan luar, yang berlalu cepat seiring laju mobil yang ditumpanginya.

"Bagaimana ini..."

Ia menutup halaman _streaming_ -nya. Ia beralih pada folder kontak dan menekan nama Luhan.

"Yang Mulia?"

Baekhyun tersenyum samar. "Hentikan."

"Ya, mengapa? Kau Ratuku sekarang."

"Apa Kau juga harus seperti itu? Aku sering mendengar sejak dahulu kehidupan istana benar-benar buruk, semua orang seperti kehilangan identitas. Mereka hanya nyonya, Yang Mulia, Tuan—"

"Ya, karena memang harus begitu. "

"Tidak mau." sungut Baekhyun. "Tetap panggil aku Baekhyun, Baekhyunie."

Luhan menghela nafas dari seberang sana. "Ya ya! Baiklah, Baekhyunie. Omong-omong, Kau sudah sampai mana?"

"Itu dia." Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. "Sepertinya Aku belum bisa kesana. Kufikir, Chanyeol membutuhkanku."

"Kau pasti sudah tahu soal berita busuk itu ya?"

"Luhanie... "

"Dengar, Baek. Mereka hanya bicara omong kosong. Kau akan keriput jika memikirkannya."

"Aku tahu. Tapi, Aku takut itu juga mempengaruhi Chanyeol."

"Hmm Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

"Maafkan Aku, ya."

"Aish jinjja kenapa Kau jadi kaku begini?! Yasudah, Aku tutup teleponnya, Arra?"

"Nde.."

Baekhyun tersenyum lega saat sambungannya berakhir. Ia menaruh handphonenya di dalam tas tangan dibawanya dan menyandarkan kepala di sandarah kursi.

"Jeonghan."

Gadis yang dipanggil menoleh dari posisinya di kursi penumpang di depan. "Ya, Yang Mulia."

"Kita kembali ke istana."

"Ah, baiklah, Yang Mulia."

Dan mobil hitam mewah itu pun berbelok, memutar arah kembali ke Istana.

.

.

.

Seulgi berjalan cepat memasuki dapur. Gadis itu menutup pintunya dan bersembunyi di bilik di belakang dekat tempat pencucian piring. Jemarinya meraih handphone di saku mantel tidurnya.

"Halo?" suaranya berbisik.

" _Seulgi. Ini Aku. Aku ingin Kau datang ke rumahku besok pagi._ "

"Tu-tuan, tapi..."

" _Tenang saja_." suara berat itu berdehem. " _Aku tidak akan membunuhmu karena kesalahan konyol itu—setidaknya, belum_."

Seulgi menelan ludah. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan. "La-lu?"

" _Aku akan memberimu tugas baru. Hanya saja, Kau harus berhasil kali ini."_

Seulgi mengangguk cepat. "Ba-baik, Aku akan kesana,Tuan."

" _Bagus. Aku menunggumu._ "

Sambungan itu terputus. Seulgi kembali menaruh handphone di kantung mantelnya. Ia meremas jemarinya, menghilangkan cemas. Dengan terburu, gadis itu membalik tubuh, bermaksud pergi. Namun saat keluar bilik, sosok Joohyun-lah yang tertangkap retinanya.

"U-unnie?"

"Apa yang Kau lakukan disini, Seulgi?"

"A-aku..." Ia melirik tumpukan gelas. "Aku ingin mengambil minum."

Dahi Joohyun berkerut. "Untuk Yang Mulia Ibu Suri?"

"Tidak." Seulgi mengambil acak gelas dan mengisinya dengan air di teko kaca di pojok dinding. "Ini untukku."

Joohyun terdiam. Ia menelisik kedua mata adiknya. "Kalau begitu, tidurlah. Aku akan mengecek jumlah peralatan makan."

Seulgi mengangguk dengan senyum yang Ia buat selebar mungkin. "Aku duluan, Unnie."

Gadis itu berjalan keluar dapur, meninggalkan Joohyun yang kini terdiam.

"Mau kemana dia besok pagi? Siapa yang menyuruhnya keluar?"

.

.

.

Kepala Divisi Pengawasan Media, Choi Woo Shik, menunduk takzim saat Chanyeol mematikan televisi dan membanting remotenya. Pria muda itu berusaha menghindari tatapan Rajanya.

"Yang Mulia..."

"Jika Kau hanya ingin berbicara untuk mengatakan kalau Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, sebaiknya tutup mulutmu!"

Suara Chanyeol menggema. Wooshik meneguk ludahnya. Ia memang tidak punya pembelaan apapun. Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa membiarkan berita picisan itu muncul?!"

"Yang Mulia, saat ini kami sedang menghubungi beberapa direktur—"

"Berhenti menghubungi siapapun." Chanyeol menatap bawahannya. "Sebarkan surat elektronik tentang pengawasan media dalam undang-undang kerajaan. Garis bawahi bagian pemberitaan rahasia dan masalah negara, seingatku, hukuman penjara dan denda milyaran, bagi pelakunya."

Wooshik kembali menelan ludah. "Baik, Yang Mulia."

"Sekarang, pergilah."

Pria muda itu membungkuk hormat pada Chanyeol sebelum berbalik pergi. Chanyeol kembali menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Yang Mulia." Beberapa dayang datang membawa makanan. Chanyeol menatapnya tidak tertarik.

"Ratu sudah pulang?"

Seorang dayang dapur mengangguk. "Kami berpapasan dengan rombongan Ratu saat akan mengantar makanan kesini, Yang Mulia."

"Dan Kau masih membawa makanan itu kemari?! Kau memisahkan makanan Raja dan Ratu?!"

"Ta-tapi, Yang Mulia..."

"Sehun."

Sehun, yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya, maju selangkah dan merunduk. "Ya, Yang Mulia?"

"Suruh Joohyun untuk memecatnya." Chanyeol berkata tajam sambil menunjuk dayang dapur yang tadi menjawabnya. Dayang itu gelagapan dan menjatuhkan diri, bersujud pada Chanyeol.

"Yang Mulia, mohon ampuni hamba. Hamba mohon, Yang Mulia..."

Sehun menghela nafas saat dayang itu mulai menangis. "Yang Mulia..."

"Aku bilang pecat dia!"

Suara Chanyeol kembali menggema. Sehun dan seluruh dayang di sekitarnya terdiam. Tidak ada pilihan lagi, titah Raja sudah keluar.

Dengan gerakan kepalanya, Sehun memberi tanda pada dayang utama Chanyeol. "Bawa dia ke Joohyun."

"Tidak! Kumohon ampuni Aku, Yang Mulia...Yang Mulia Raja..."

Dua orang dayang menyeret dayang itu keluar. Tangisnya perlahan hilang tertelan dan ruangan itu kembali sepi. Chanyeol masih berkutat pada beberapa berkas.

"Yang Mulia." Sehun kembali bersuara. "Ini sudah saatnya anda beristirahat."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan kembali menghela nafas lelah. Ia memijit pelipisnya dan menutup berkas di mejanya. Sehun bergerak sigap. Ia menumpuk beberapa berkas dan merapikannya selagi Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan melewatinya.

"Sehun."

"Ya, Yang Mulia?"

"Buang makanan itu."

Chanyeol kembali meneruskan langkahnya keluar dari ruangan. Sehun masih disana, mengangkat nampan berisi makanan dan menjatuhkannya di tong sampah.

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja selesai mandi di kamar lamanya saat Ia melihat Baekhyun sudah tertidur di kamar pengantin mereka. Seluruh emosi dan lelahnya menguap. Wajah polos Baekhyun membuatnya terasa dialiri air dingin.

Pria itu memakai kaus dan celana pendeknya dengan cepat. Langkahnya Ia bawa menaiki ranjang dan berbaring di sisi istrinya, menatap ciptaan tuhan yang kini menjadi miliknya. Chanyeol tersenyum, jemarinya mengelus pipi Baekhyun pelan.

"Lelah hm?" ujarnya berbisik. Mata Baekhyun bergerak, perlahan netra itu terbuka menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau baru selesai?" tanyanya tersenyum. Chanyeol balas tersenyum dan mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya. Ia menyangga kepalanya dengam tangan.

"Ya. Apa Aku terlalu lama?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku akan menunggumu."

Tawa pelan Chanyeol mengisi keremangan kamar. Ia mengelus rambut Baekhyun. "Ratuku begitu _cheesy_."

Baekhyun balas tersenyum. Ia mendekati tubuh Chanyeol dan memeluknya, menikmati aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh sang suami.

"Aku suka wangimu." imbuhnya.

"Hm?" Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun. "Hanya wangiku?"

"Tidak." Wanita itu memeluk leher Chanyeol. "Aku suka seluruh yang ada padamu."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Jemarinya mengelus dagu Baekhyun sesaat dan beralih pada bibir tipisnya. Pria itu menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali memagut hangat bibir favoritnya.

Dua insan itu saling memagut, berbagi kenikmatan dalam jilatan pada bibir masing-masing. Chanyeol menindih Baekhyun, memperdalam ciumannya.

"Mmh..."

Lenguhan Baekhyun bagai musik di telinga sang Raja. Dua tangan besar itu bergeriliya, menyentuh dada Baekhyun dalam irama sensual. Baekhyun meremang, gairahnya ikut menanjak.

Bibir Chanyeol memperluas area jajahannya. Leher putih tanpa noda milik Baekhyun menjadi sasarannya. Kedua tangan Chanyeol menurunkan tali gaun tidur istrinya, memanjakan tangannya diatas dada Baekhyun yang tanpa penghalang.

"Uhh Chanyeol mmhh ahhh..."

Baekhyun menyukainya. Ia selalu suka bagaimana Chanyeol memanjakan dada dan putingnya. Tubuh Baekhyun menggeliat, bereaksi atas kenikmatan.

"Mmh..."

Gaun Baekhyun benar-benar terlepas dari tubuhnya. Celana dalam hitam menjadi satu-satunya kain yang menempel. Chanyeol mengarahkan ciumannya menyusuri perut Baekhyun, memutarkan lidahnya di pusar Baekhyun dan menciumnya.

"Ahhh..."

Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol menurunkan celana dalam Baekhyun, membuatnya telanjang dibawah kuasa sang Raja. Pria itu meneguk ludahnya. Ia membuka kaus tidurnya dan kembali menyerang Baekhyun dalam ciuman memabukkan.

Ciuman kali ini berubah panas. Chanyeol kembali menyusuri tubuh Baekhyun dan berhenti di pangkal kakinya. Ia membuka kedua paha istrinya dan menciumi vagina Baekhyun.

"Oohhhh..."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat hembusan nafas Chanyeol terasa di depan vaginanya. Baekhyun kian melebarkan kakinya, mempersilahkan Chanyeol yang kini menciumi klitorisnya.

"Ahhh nghh Chanyeolie ughh..."

Katakanlah Chanyeol luar biasa dengan mulutnya. Setidaknya itu menurut Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun menggeliat erotis. Lidah Chanyeol kini mulai bekerja, membasahi lubang surgawi istrinya.

"Oh yes ah mmmh uhhh..."

Baekhyun tidak lagi bisa berfikir. Tangannya ikut sibuk meremas dadanya sendiri. Lidah Chanyeol terlalu nikmat. Vaginanya berkedut dan kepalanya menjadi pusing.

"Ah ah aku...mmmh aaaah..."

Vagina itu basah oleh cairannya sendiri. Chanyeol menjilati cairan lendir itu. Pria itu kembali berdiri dengan lututnya. Menikmati wajah orgasme Baekhyun selagi membuka celananya.

"Buka kembali pahamu, Ratuku."

Baekhyun memerah mendengarnya. Dengan gerakan pelan, Ia melebarkan pahanya. Tubuh Chanyeol kembali menindihnya. Kejantanannya yang menegang telah menggesek vagina Baekhyun.

"Sudahkah kubilang Kau sangat cantik?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol. "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Milikku begitu cantik."

Chanyeol kembali menyerang leher Baekhyun. Pria itu mengangkat kaki Baekhyun dan mengalungkannya di pinggang. Kejantanannya menggesek belahan vagina Baekhyun dan memasukinya perlahan, hingga terbungkus sempurna.

"Ahh..."

Tubuh Baekhyun bereaksi. Ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya, memberi tanda sang suami untuk bergerak. Chanyeol bergerak pelan, naik turun dalam tempo sensual.

"Ah mmmh nghhh..."

Desahan Baekhyun mulai tidak terbendung. Lidah Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam menjilati dada dan puting indah istrinya. Gerakan pinggul Chanyeol semakin kencang.

"Ah! Ah ssssh mmhhh Chan...mmh.."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Menikmati jepitan vagina Baekhyun yang memabukkan. "Hhhh...Baekhyunie.."

Kedua insan itu saling bergerak. Ranjang mereka berderit. Hentakan Chanyeol semakin kencang membuat Baekhyun kelimpungan.

"Oh oh mmmh aaaah. Ah!"

Chanyeol mendapatkannya. Titik terdalam gairah Baekhyun terus menerus dihentaknya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak sang suami.

"Ah mmh oh Chanyeol aku..."

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak kuat. Beberapa detik setelahnya, vaginanya kembali basah oleh cairannya. Chanyeol masih terus menghentaknya semakin liar, seiring dengan kejantanannya yang kian membesar.

"Baek...ssshh..."

Chanyeol menghentak kembali, beberapa kali hingga Ia terdiam, membuat rahim Baekhyun penuh dengan cairannya. Mereka mengatur nafas, menikmati seks pertama setelah pernikahan.

"Sudahkah Aku bilang, Aku mencintaimu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Katakan lagi."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di kening Baekhyun, mengantarkan kedua suami-istri tersebut dalam relung mimpi indah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author *coret* Pet's Note:**

 **Vivi:** /tutup muka/

 **Embul:** /tutup muka/

 **Embil:** Kyaaa ::_::

 **Monggu:** Woi! Kita kan ada tugas!

 **Vivi:** Oh Iya! mbil, mulai mbil.

 **Embil:** Annyeong, embil imnida. berhubung kakak purf lagi sakit, kita gantiin dia buat cuap cuap~

 **Embul:** Nde! Tapi di chapter ini Ayah sama Buncan gak ada π_π

 **Monggu:** Biasa aja keleus, ami sama abi gak muncul aja gua woles.

 **Vivi:** Berisik! Ssst! Udah pokoknya itu aja. Kakak purf keluar RS hari ini. Doain yah. Akhir kata, Saya Vivi, dan rekan-rekan sebangsa mengucapkan...

 **Embil &Embul: **Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin...

 **Vivi:** SALAH PLIS π_π

 **Monggu:** /makan daging/

 **Embil:** Pokoknya annyeong sampe ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!

 **Regards,**

 **The Pet's (debut soon)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Princess Destiny**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter XV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Huang Zi Tao melirik gelisah suasana kafe tempatnya duduk. Ini kurang lima belas menit dari perjanjian, tapi Zitao sudah disini, menunggu Kris dengan wajah pucat.

Zitao tidak lagi tahu bagaimana caranya mengelak. Kris adalah ayah Zifan. Ia tahu suatu hari kedua Ayah-anak itu akan saling menyadari. Tapi tidak sekarang, tidak dengan cara yang seperti ini.

Ketukan langkah pantofel membuat Zitao meremang. Ia enggan menoleh dan memilih menunggu. Ketukan itu semakin dekat, dan figur Kris sudah duduk tenang di hadapannya. Seorang _waitress_ datang memberikan menu.

"Buatkan Aku _Cappuccino_ dingin." suara berat Kris terdengar. "Pakai _extra granule._ "

"Baik, Tuan."

Zitao menghela nafas. Ia meremas sesaat jemarinya. "Katakan maumu. Aku benar-benar tidak punya waktu."

Kris tertawa. "Kenapa Kau selalu terburu-buru. Pesananku bahkan belum sampai."

Zitao menatapnya dalam, bola mata yang tak pernah bosan membuat Kris jatuh terlalu dalam itu memancarkan luka. "Yifan.."

"Dengar, Zitao, Kau tahu persis apa maksudku."

Seorang pelayan kembali datang, dengan _capuccino_ pesanan Kris. "Pesanan Anda, Tuan."

"Terima Kasih." ucap Kris, dan pelayan itu pun undur diri, kembali meninggalkan dua insan tersebut dalam keheningan.

"Tao..."

Jemari Tao saling mengait, kian erat. Kris menghela nafas. Ia sendiri bingung harus memulainya dari mana.

"Kau tahu, Zifan—"

"Jangan sebut namanya. "

Kali ini, kepala Tao terangkat. Mata khasnya menatap dingin wajah Kris. Jemari yang saling mengait tadi sudah berubah menjadi kepalan tangan.

"Jangan sebut namanya dengan mulut kotormu."

Mata Kris terbelalak. Wajahnya memerah, terpancing emosi. Pria dengan rambut karamel itu bersiap mengumpat, saat tatapan Tao berubah kosong, dan airmata mengalir diatas pipinya.

"Tiga tahun yang lalu, harusnya Aku tidak keluar dari rumah." lirihan Tao membuat Kris terdiam.

"Tiga tahun yang lalu, harusnya Aku menerima saja perjodohan gila orangtuaku. Tiga tahun yang lalu, harusnya, Aku memberontak keras saat Kau mengambil kesucianku."

Airmata Tao kian mengalir. Kris terdiam, menatap gadis di hadapannya. "Tiga tahun yang lalu, Aku memohon padamu untuk tidak meninggalkanku."

Jantung Kris bagai ditusuk belati. Memori kepalanya berputar, kembali pada saat Ia puas menggagahi gadis pujaannya semalaman, dan memilih meninggalkan si gadis yang memintanya untuk tinggal. Kris benar-benar tertohok.

"Tao, Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu semua?! Kau mau menyudutkanku, eh?"

Seringai mengejek Kris tampak dipaksakan, tapi tatapan Tao tidak berubah. Ia kembali menatap Kris. Kali ini dengan tatapan dalam, walau matanya masih basah.

"Tiga tahun yang lalu, saat Aku kehilangan segalanya, Tuhan memberikanku seorang malaikat." Tao menerawang, tersenyum kecil mengingat wajah Zifan. "Zifan hadir di rahimku."

Kenyataan menampar hati Kris. Pria itu terduduk kaku, menatap Tao dengan mata membulat. Bibirnya megap-megap. "Tao..."

"Ya." Tatapan Tao kembali mendingin, menatap Kris bagai predator. "Dia memang putramu. Putra yang Kau tinggalkan."

Tangan Kris terkepal. Wajahnya kembali memerah. "Bagaimana—"

"Tch." Tao mengejek. "Bagaimana bisa Aku hamil? Apa Aku perlu menjelaskan bagaimana kau menumpahkan seluruh sperma ke dalam rahimku?!"

Tao benar-benar di ambang murka. Ini sudah tahun ketiga, Ia hidup bahagia. Kenapa Kris harus kembali? Kenapa Tuhan begitu jahat padanya?

"Tapi dia tetap anakku! Kau bahkan memakai margaku. Aku tetap berhak. Bagaimana Kau bisa menyembunyikannya? Aku ayahnya!"

Tao kembali menatapnya datar. "Karena dia tidak butuh Ayah."

"Apa yang Kau—"

"Kenapa baru sekarang?"

"—Apa?"

Airmata kembali membasahi pipi Tao. "Kenapa baru sekarang? Kemana Kau dulu? Kemana Kau saat Aku mengalami trimester pertamaku? Kemana Kau saat Aku mengidam makanan dan mencarinya sendiri di tengah malam? Kemana Kau saat Aku berjuang melahirkannya? Katakan padaku dimana dirimu saat itu Wu Yi Fan?!"

Teriakan Tao di akhir kalimat membuat seisi kafe hening. Kris menatap tak percaya. Mulutnya seolah terkatup. Pria itu pun hanya diam saja saat Tao sudah berdiri memegang tasnya.

"Zifan..." lirih gadis itu. "Tidak membutuhkanmu. Kau sudah meninggalkannya, jadi jangan pernah berfikir untuk mengambilnya. Aku adalah Ibunya."

Dengan seutas kalimat tajam itu, Tao berlalu keluar dari kafe, meninggalkan Kris dengan pikiran berkecamuk.

.

.

.

Sehun menggigit ujung roti yang baru diambilnya di dapur khusus _staff_ Istana. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Aktifitas istana belum terlalu banyak. Pria itu tersenyum sendiri, menatap _handphone_ yang menampilkan pesan Luhan. Gadis itu berkata, Ia sudah sampai gerbang Istana dan akan segera menemuinya.

"Tuan Sehun?"

Pria berwajah datar itu nyaris melompat. Dari arah belakangnya, Joohyun tersenyum menghampiri.

"Astaga, Noona. Kufikir siapa— Kau tidak perlu berbahasa formal jika hanya ada kita berdua."

Joohyun tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak, Ah. Aku tidak terbiasa."

Sehun balas tersenyum dan mengunyah rotinya. "Ada apa? Kau tidak akan menemuiku sepagi ini kalau tidak penting, benar kan?"

Joohyun menghela nafas. "Mi Ran adalah salah satu pelayan berbakat. Bagaimana bisa Yang Mulia Raja begitu saja memecatnya. Lagipula, belum ada surat perintah."

Sehun menghentikan kunyahannya. "Suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik kemarin malam. Aku akan mencoba berbicara dengannya."

"Itu bagus." Joohyun mengangguk. "Lalu soal penambahan pelayan dan pengawal Yang Mulia Ratu, kapan ada keputusan soal itu? Aku akan segera membuat list beberapa anak buahku."

"Itu sedang dalam pembicaraan. Tapi, jika soal pengawal, Aku percaya pasukan Taeyeon noona, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Joohyun tersenyum senang. "Tentu, itu ide yang bagus."

Suara derap langkah membuat pembicaraan mereka berhenti sejenak. Figur langsing seorang gadis muncul dari balik tembok koridor, berjalan pelan lalu berhenti, menatap Sehun dan Joohyun dengan canggung.

"Apa Aku mengganggu pembicaraan? Aku akan lewat arah lain."

"Ah, tidak." seru Joohyun tersenyum, membuat gadis itu berhenti. "Nona Luhan tidak perlu melakukan itu. Aku akan segera pergi, Tuan Sehun bisa mengantarmu."

Luhan berkedip. Ia melirik Sehun sejenak dan tersenyum canggung pada Joohyun.

"Kalau begitu, Aku permisi dulu." Joohyun membungkukkan badannya pada Sehun dan Luhan, lalu berjalan anggun melewati Luhan. Gadis itu tersenyum sesaat, namun berubah datar saat melirik _nametag_ sang Kepala Pelayan.

"Luhannie, Kau mau langsung ke tempat Yang Mulia atau—"

"Aku bisa sendiri."

"Apa?"

Sehun membulatkan matanya, bingung. Luhan kini mulai melangkah, menegakkan dagunya, dan berjalan melewati Sehun tanpa berkata apapun. Sehun berkedip.

"Aku salah apa lagi?" gumamnya.

.

.

.

Seulgi berjalan penuh waspada menyusuri halaman besar Istana. Gadis itu berusaha menunduk, menghindari CCTV, namun senyumnya tetap terpasang saat beberapa pelayan dan pengawal berpapasan dengannya.

 _Aku tidak boleh gagal_ , gumamnya dalam hati.

Langkahnya Ia percepat. Sebuah taksi sudah menunggunya di balik gerbang. Gadis itu menoleh sesaat ke belakang saat keluar gerbang hitam istana dan segera masuk ke dalam taksi.

Kendaraan itu meluncur, tanpa tahu Joohyun tengah mengawasi dari balkon ujung lengkap dengan teropongnya, dan berhasil mencatat nomor pintu taksi tersebut.

.

.

.

Luhan datang tepat saat anggota utama Istana akan memulai sarapannya. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Ibu Suri sudah menganggap keluarga Xi sebagai keluarga sendiri, dan Luhan adalah anggota istana.

"Jadi, Kalian akan mulai kuliah hari ini, begitu kan?"

Luhan dan Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum saat Ibu Suri bertanya.

"Ya. Aku sangat senang Baekhyun bisa kuliah lagi. Entah harus bagaimana Saya harus berterima kasih pada kesempatan yang diberikan Istana."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Tangannya masih sibuk mengoles selai pisang pada roti untuk sarapan Chanyeol.

"Itu adalah haknya. Baekhyun adalah mahasiswa kebanggaan, Shinhwa sudah terkenal akan prestasi, Aku tidak akan membiarkan sebuah universitas bersedih."

"Nenek..." Baekhyun bersemu dan tertawa. "Itu berlebihan."

"Omong-omong, dimana Sehun? Apa dia belum bangun?"

Ibu Suri kembali bertanya. Kali ini, Luhan hanya diam dan sedikit cemberut. Chanyeol melipat koran yang dibacanya dan mencium pipi Baekhyun, sebagai ungkapan terima kasih.

"Ini sudah lewat dari jam dia bangun, Nenek." sahut Chanyeol, sambil memasukkan sepotong roti ke mulutnya. "Dia akan kemari sebentar lagi."

"Kau tidak bersamanya, Luhan?"

"Tidak."

Baekhyun mengernyit heran. Tidak biasanya Luhan akan menjawab ketus pertanyaannya soal Sehun. Mata gadis itu memandang suaminya, yang kini hanya tersenyum seakan paham situasi.

"Mungkin Sehun sudah lebih dahulu sarapan di ruang staff, Nenek." Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya. "Aku harus segera berangkat."

"Tidak mau dihabiskan dulu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Aku akan pulang untuk makan siang."

"Begitukah?" Baekhyun merengut. "Aku ada kuliah sampai sore."

"Aku mengerti." Chanyeol berdiri dan mencium kening Baekhyun. "Kita masih bisa makan malam bersama. Luhan, Aku titip Baekhyun."

Luhan berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya pada Chanyeol. "Baik, Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan membungkuk pada Ibu Suri. "Aku pergi dulu, Nek."

Ibu Suri tersenyum dan mengangguk. Selanjutnya, Chanyeol melangkah keluar ruang makan, diikuti beberapa pengawalnya.

"Aku harus bersiap untuk pertemuan dengan Dewan, kalian selesaikanlah sarapan."

"Terimakasih, Yang Mulia."

Selepas kepergian kedua anggota terpenting, Baekhyun melanjutkan sarapannya, memakan roti selai strawberrynya. Sementara Luhan, hanya meminum susunya tanpa nafsu.

"Sesuatu mengganggumu?"

Luhan menoleh sesaat ke Baekhyun dan menggeleng lemah. Ia menggigit bibirnya.

"Baekhyunie?"

"Hm?"

Luhan menelan ludah. "Bagaimana jika Aku menyukai seseorang?"

.

.

.

Joohyun membuka paksa ruang makan pasukan khusus dan berjalan cepat menuju sebuah meja. Ketukan hak-nya membuat beberapa orang menoleh, tak mengerti.

"Astaga, Bae Joohyun." Sunny memutar bola matanya malas saat Joohyun duduk diantara Pasukan Sembilan, dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Joohyun menatap anggota itu satu persatu. "Aku..tidak tahu lagi harus percaya siapa..."

"Apa?" Jessica menatap tak mengerti. "Kau ini kenapa?"

Joohyun memandang lelah wajah mereka. Lalu kata demi kata, mulai bercerita tentang apa yang diketahuinya.

.

.

.

Seulgi berjalan pelan mengikuti orang yang membawanya. Kedua matanya ditutup kain hitam, Ia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat apapun. Hidungnya berkerut saat mencium bau amis tajam khas ikan, yang sesekali terasa menyengat.

 _Dimana Aku?_

Tadi pagi, Ia dibawa paksa alih-alih melakukan pertemuan di tempat yang dijanjikan. Kedua matanya ditutup dan tangannya diikat. Orang-orang yang membawanya berkata, kalau Perdana Menteri ingin menemuinya di tempat lain.

 _Pertemuan apa ditempat dengan bau seperti ini?_

Langkah orang-orang yang membawanya kemudian terhenti. Bunyi khas mesin pembuka pintu elektronik menyapa pendengarannya. Selanjutnya, sebuah ruangan dingin dengan hawa menyejukkan memanjakan indra penciumannya. Seulgi didudukkan paksa. Kain hitam penutup matanya pun dibuka.

"Menikmati perjalananmu kemari, Nona Seulgi?"

Seulgi mengedipkan matanya, berusaha membiasakan retinanya dengan cahaya mendadak. "Tuan Kim?"

Youngmin tersenyum dan melipat kedua tangannya. "Maaf soal penutup mata itu. Tapi, Aku tidak bisa membiarkan sembarang orang untuk melihat tempat favoritku. Setidaknya— untuk orang yang belum Aku percaya."

Seulgi menggigit bibirnya takut. "Tu-tuan Kim.."

"Tidak perlu canggung, Nona Seulgi." Youngmin menyeringai. "Mari kita mulai dari pembicaraan santai."

"Apa?"

"Mengobrol santai." Youngmin membenarkan letak tubuhnya. "Misalnya, berapa lama jeda dapur di masing-masing paviliun istana untuk berbelanja?"

.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya kalian menggangguku di pagi hari hanya untuk sebuah taksi."

Suara Kyuhyun, anggota IT istana terdengar malas, dan penuh gerutuan. Namun, tangannya tetap bekerja, mengetik-ngetikkan sesuatu diatas keyboard komputernya.

"Aku menemukannya. Taksi itu berhenti di sebuah kafe." Kyuhyun mengetikkan sebuah nama di laman google map. "Lunar's Cafe. Di pertigaan utama Gangnam."

"Dan sudah buka di pagi itu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Jam kerjanya pukul sepuluh pagi hingga sepuluh malam."

"Lalu untuk apa seseorang kesana di pagi buta?" gumam Joohyun.

"Mana Kutahu!" gerutu Kyuhyun. Ia menghela nafas saat sembilan pasang mata menatapnya tajam. "Ini sebabnya Aku benci pasukan khusus. Baik! Baik! Sekarang mari kita cari siapa yang memesan taksi itu."

Tangan Pria itu kembali bekerja. Joohyun menatapnya gelisah. Perasaan tak enak menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, membuat otaknya tumpul beberapa saat, tak mampu berfikir.

"Taksi itu dipesan pagi ini." Kyuhyun meng-klik sebuah tautan. "Oleh Shim Jaewon. "

Taeyeon menatap Joohyun. "Kau mengenal nama itu?"

Joohyun menggeleng keras. "Tidak. Aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Ini Aneh."

Yuri menatap Kyuhyun. "Apanya?"

"Jaewon ini." Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah nama di layar. "Aku mencoba mencarinya dengan nomor telepon yang digunakannya, tapi malah tersambung ke data yang di enkripsi."

"Maksudmu, nomornya adalah bagian data yang ter-enkripsi?"

"Ya." Kyuhyun mengetikkan sesuatu. "Dan Aku begitu mengenal gaya enkripsi ini."

Kali ini, Kyuhyun menjadi lebih semangat. Kesepuluh wanita lainnya memandang layar komputernya, bertumpuk vektor di komputer berubah menjadi tulisan, dan lalu menjadi sebuah file.

"Sudah kuduga." Kyuhyun membuka file itu. Sebuah biodata lengkap terpampang. "Mari ucapkan salam, Pada Perdana Menteri Kim."

Di layar itu, Shim Jaewon tercatat sebagai staff ahli Perdana Menteri.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore. Taksi yang membawa Seulgi berhenti tepat di gerbang Timur Istana. Gadis itu turun dan melangkah pelan. Seorang pengawal tersenyum padanya.

"Kau terlihat sangat menikmati liburmu."

Seulgi tersenyum, membiarkan tas selempangnya diperiksa metal detector. "Sebenarnya, Aku cuti, Aku belum dapat libur minggu ini."

"Apapun itu." Pengawal itu balas tersenyum dan membukakan gerbang. "Omong-omong, gantungan kunci itu Indah."

Seulgi berdiri kaku saat mendengarnya. Ia meraba pelan dua gantungan kunci berbentuk bola dunia di tasnya.

"Ya. Pemberian temanku."

Dan selanjutnya, gadis itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, menyusuri halaman istana, menuju Paviliun Ibu Suri.

.

.

.

Chanyeol meneguk pelan kopinya. Beberapa berkas Istana yang menunggu untuk ditandatangani benar-benar dibacanya dengan baik. Sebuah ketukan pelan terdengar, dan Sehun masuk. Pria itu menaruh berkas baru diatas mejanya.

"Ratu sudah kembali?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Yang Mulia langsung ke kamar tanpa menyentuh makan malam."

"Apa?" Chanyeol mendongak. "Apa dia sakit?"

"Sepertinya tidak, Yang Mulia. Beliau bilang, sudah kenyang."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Tangannya bergerak menandatangani berkas-berkas yang selesai dibacanya.

"Apa ada berkas lain dari Dewan?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, Kepala Pelayan meminta konfirmasi Surat Perintah."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Untuk?"

"Pelayan yang kemarin Anda pecat." Sehun menghela nafas. "Kepala Pelayan tidak bisa bekerja tanpa surat perintah."

"Batalkan." Chanyeol kembali membaca berkas lainnya. "Turunkan posisinya, dan kirim dia ke Royal Corporation. Soojung membutuhkan tenaga baru."

Sehun mengangguk. "Baik, Yang Mulia."

"Atur kembali pertemuanku dengan Kris."

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

"Apa ada berkas dari Sekretaris?"

Sehun mengambilkan satu berkas. "Sekretaris mengirim proposal pelaksanaan Bazaar dan Acara Amal untuk mengenang kepergian Raja Yoochun via _email_. Aku sudah mem- _forward_ nya, Yang Mulia, mohon dibaca."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ada lagi?"

"Divisi Media baru saja mendapat undangan dari salah satu stasiun TV yang mengundang Anda dan Yang Mulia Ratu. Aku juga sudah mem- _forward_ nya."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kalian bekerja terlalu giat. Kurasa Aku kewalahan."

"Maafkan Kami, Yang Mulia."

"Tidak, itu bagus." Chanyeol menutup berkas yang Ia baca. "Ada kabar dari Perdana Menteri Kim?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Tidak, Yang Mulia. Diluar dugaan, mereka sangat hening."

"Pisau bermata dua." Chanyeol terkekeh. "Mereka bagai menciptakan angin tenang sebelum badai."

"Anda harus berhenti memikirkan itu dan beristirahat, Yang Mulia."

"Benar." Chanyeol meminum habis kopinya dan bangkit dari kursi. "Kurasa Aku merindukan istriku."

Sehun tersenyum. Chanyeol berjalan dan berhenti di samping Pria itu.

"Dan, Kau.."

"Ya, Yang Mulia?"

"Perbaiki hubunganmu dengan Luhan."

Kali ini, Sehun meneguk ludahnya gugup.

.

.

.

Seulgi membuka bungkus gula di dapur Paviliun Ibu Suri. Ia menuangkannya dalam sebuah toples. Matanya bergeriliya waspada dan merogoh kantungnya, mengambil gantungan kunci bola dunia yang dimilikinya.

 _Hanya untuk Tiga Bulan._

Dari gantungan kunci itu, mengalir sebuah serbuk putih halus. Seulgi mencampurnya ke dalam gula, dan mengaduknya, membuatnya tidak terlihat.

"Seulgi unnie?"

Seulgi terburu menutup sisi bola dunia dengan sebuah katup dan kembali dikantonginya. Ia berbalik tersenyum pada Yeri, pelayan junior baru bawahannya.

"Ya, Yeri? Ada yang Kau perlukan?"

Yeri tersenyum dan menghampiri. "Tidak, Aku hanya haus."

"Ah." Seulgi tersenyum. "Yeri-ah, Kau yang mendapat tugas mengurusi makanan dan minuman bukan?"

Yeri mengangguk.

Seulgi tersenyum dan meneruskan. "Aku tidak tahu Kau sudah di beritahu atau belum, tapi, ini adalah gula khusus untuk Ibu Suri. Aku menaruhnya di paling atas, tolong jangan biarkan siapapun mengambilnya, Oke?"

Dengan senyuman polos, Yeri mengangguk. "Baiklah, Unnie!"

Seulgi tersenyum. "Segeralah tidur, setelah ini."

.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun sibuk mengetik di laptopnya. Keseharian Baekhyun sebagai mahasiswa sudah dimulai, dan melihat sisi serius Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin jatuh cinta.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air panas, mandilah." ucap Baekhyun, dengan mata yang masih terfokus ke arah layar laptopnya.

"Kudengar, Kau melewati makan malam? Hm?" gumam Chanyeol sambil menggantungkan jas hitamnya di gantungan pojok kamar. Ia menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah makan dengan Luhan, tenang saja."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Apa gadis itu makan banyak? Biasanya, gadis patah hati akan melupakan diet mereka."

Baekhyun nyaris tertawa. "Darimana Kau tahu? Tapi eyy, dia bukan patah hati, Chanyeolie. Dia sedang jatuh cinta."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, terhibur. "Wow. Haruskah Aku membantunya? Dengan Sehun, bukan?"

Kali ini, tawa Baekhyun benar-benar tak dapat ditahan. Wanita itu meninggalkan laptopnya dan duduk menyamping, menatap Chanyeol.

"Apa sekarang Kau berubah menjadi peramal? atau perantara cinta?"

Baekhyun mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol, yang dibalas si pria dengan pelukan di pinggang kecilnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya seorang Pria biasa yang suka melihat tawamu."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Aku tertawa sekarang, Kau menyukainya?"

"Sangat." Chanyeol menyampirkan poni Baekhyun. "Tetaplah tertawa, dan jangan pernah berhenti mencintaiku. Aku minta maaf soal insiden di pernikahan kita, juga kabar burung yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Aku sudah membereskannya."

"Aku mengerti." Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia mencium sekilas bibir Chanyeol. "Dan, Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, sekalipun Kau mengusirku dari hidupmu."

Chanyeol menggeleng dan memeluk erat Baekhyun, meresapi wangi Strawberry Sang Istri. "Tidak akan. Tidak akan pernah."

Namun, terkadang, Takdir pun bisa sangat kejam bahkan bagi mereka yang saling mencintai, bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's note:**

 **Hello. Ehehe, Aku kembali.**

 **Btw, makasih atas semua doa-nya, Aku udah mulai beraktifitas dan semoga tetap sehat. Amin.**

 **Makasih udah nungguin ff ini, kalian moodbuster, serius.**

 **Apa lagi, ya? /blank**

 **Wkwk, ayo, udah ada yang bisa nebak alurnya? Oh iya, kemarin akhirnya ada yang sadar soal SNSD. Yes, basically saya SONE dan TaeNy Shipper. Saya haters no. 1 Baek**Yeon, tapi karena berita murahan itu lah, saya kenal ChanBaek, dan jatuh cinta. Jadi, Saya tidak akan memakai nama SNSD sebagai karakter jahat dimanapun, dan mereka tetap sembilan menurut saya. /baper**

 **Ada yang udah nonton CBX - Hey Mama? Baekhyun ganteng disitu, saya hampir khilaf, untung inget dia bininya Chanyeol. /dikurung**

 **Dan saya berharap, CBX menang dalam Comeback mereka nanti, soalnya Baekhyun janji mau ngepost foto dia cross-dress kalau mereka menang. /langsung nepsong**

 **Udah, ah, yuk, selamat membaca! Dapet salam kalian dari The Pets. Wkwk**

 **Regards,**

 **Purf.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Princess Destiny**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter XVI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bulan demi Bulan berlalu. Kicau burung menyapa di pagi hari cerah. Matahari sudah mengintip. Sinarnya berlomba memasuki ventilasi-ventilasi, menghangatkan siapapun didalamnya.

Baekhyun menaruh dasi hitam bermotif biru yang sudah disimpulnya diatas kasur, dengan kemeja biru yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya. Wanita cantik itu kini berjalan, membuka semua tirai agar sinar matahari bisa masuk sepenuhnya.

"Kau tidak harus melakukan itu. Para pelayan bisa melakukannya."

Baekhyun menoleh. Sebuah senyum diciptakan bibir tipis itu saat melihat suaminya, sudah segar dengan handuk yang masih berada di lehernya. Langkahnya Ia bawa menghampiri Chanyeol, mengambil handuknya dan mulai mengeringkan rambut sang suami.

"Apa Aku bahkan tidak boleh mempersiapkan pagiku dan suamiku sendiri?"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Aku hanya tidak ingin Kau lelah."

"Ini sama sekali tidak melelahkan, Yeollie." balas Baekhyun manis.

Chanyeol mengambil alih handuk itu dan mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir ranum Baekhyun. "Asal Kau bahagia."

"Ya." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku bahagia."

Dalam gerakan cepat, Baekhyun mengambil kemeja dan mulai memakaikannya pada Chanyeol. Ini sudah memasuki bulan ketiga pernikahan mereka dan segalanya berjalan lancar. Baekhyun benar-benar menjadi sosok istri yang baik, Ibu Negara yang dicontoh.

"Kapan Kau akan ke Jepang?"

"Kurasa, Lusa." Chanyeol menjawab sambil memakai dasinya. "Jika Aku tidak salah mendengar jadwal dari Sehun."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Berhati-hatilah."

"Aku banyak berutang padamu." Chanyeol balas tersenyum. "Aku mungkin akan melewatkan sarapan lagi."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan." Baekhyun menepuk pundak Chanyeol. "Aku mengerti."

Chanyeol tersenyum semakin lebar. Ia memakai jas dan menyambar tas kerja miliknya. "Aku pergi." Sebuah ciuman pun tak luput dihadiahkan diatas kening Baekhyun.

Ya, semuanya sempurna. Tak ada yang membuat Baekhyun tak bahagia, kecuali—

"Memasuki bulan ketiga, lapisan masyarakat mulai penasaran kapan kabar baik dari istana..—Seorang Putra Mahkota... —Penerus Kerajaan.."

—seluruh stasiun TV yang menayangkan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

Kris masih disana, berdiam di belakang kemudi mobilnya. Sinar matahari menemaninya pagi ini. Mata elangnya yang berhias kacamata bening, terlihat begitu kelabu, lelah akan segala beban. Netra itu masih tak bergulir, tetap berfokus pada arah yang sama.

"Ya tuhan.."

Sebuah dengusan pelan yang diakhiri dengan senyuman terdengar dari bibirnya. Matanya terlihat berbinar sesekali, menandakan Ia begitu terhibur dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Kurang dari dua puluh meter, di Taman pusat kota, Zifan tengah bermain dengan beberapa pengasuhnya. Sudah bagian dari kegiatan rutin, anak itu akan dibawa bermain, alih-alih hanya disembunyikan di rumah keluarga Huang.

Dan seminggu ini, disinilah Kris berada. Memarkir mobilnya dalam jarak yang pas, dan menikmati seluruh ekspresi dan gelak tawa anaknya, tanpa berani menghampirinya.

Kata-kata Tao sebelumnya benar-benar membuat Kris jatuh dalam lubang penyesalan. Tapi, egonya benar-benar tinggi, Ia belum bisa kesana, menghadap keluarga Huang untuk bertanggung jawab.

Sebuah dering telepon membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Ya, Vic?" tanyanya begitu nomor cepat sekretarisnya terpampang di layar.

"Nona Hyorin ada di kantor, Tuan."

Kris mengernyitkan alisnya. "Hyorin? Ada apa?"

"Beliau hanya bilang ingin bertemu, Tuan."

"Baiklah." Kris mendesah. "Aku akan sampai dalam lima belas menit."

Sambungan telepon terputus, dan mata Kris kembali mengikuti kegiatan si kecil Zifan. Bocah montok itu kini sudah berlari kecil menuju mobil hitamnya, diikuti beberapa pengasuhnya. Mobil mereka menderu pelan, kemudian berjalan pelan meninggalkan taman.

Kris tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa besok, nak.."

.

.

.

Dering telepon mengisi ruang keluarga Huang. Tao berlari dan segera menjawabnya.

"Halo?"

"Nona, Ini Li Yin."

Tao terkesiap. "Ya, bagaimana? Dia masih disana?"

"Ya, Nona. Dia hanya berada disana, mengawasi tiap gerak Tuan Muda."

"Dia benar-benar tidak menghampirinya?"

"Tidak se-inchi pun." Li Yin menjawab mantap.

"Baiklah." Tao menggumam. "Terimakasih, Li Yin."

Putri tunggal keluarga Huang itu menutup pelan telepon itu. Mata indahnya menutup sesaat, berfikir segala kemungkinan.

 _Apa yang kau inginkan, Ge?_

.

.

.

Ibu Suri mendesah lega setelah meneguk teh hijaunya. Hari sudah sore dan pikirannya sudah harus bersih, tanpa beban. Baekhyun tersenyum di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana hari ini, Nenek?"

Ibu suri balas tersenyum. "Seperti biasa."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Ia menaruh cangkir teh-nya diatas meja diantara dirinya dan Ibu Suri.

"Kau tahu, Baekhyun? Dulu, ini adalah tempat favorit Ibumu dan Ibu Chanyeol bercengkrama. Mereka akan sangat heboh jika sudah bertemu."

Ibu Suri tersenyum dalam, berusaha mengingat memori manis dalam hidupnya. Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapi.

"Mereka pasti sangat akrab."

Ibu Suri mengangguk. "Mereka adalah teman selamanya. Aku bisa membayangkan bahagianya mereka di surga, bisa bertemu dan kembali mengobrol. Tapi, mereka meninggalkan Aku disini."

"Nenek.."

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Ibu suri. Wanita tua itu membalas genggaman Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah.."

"Ya, Nek?"

"Aku belum bisa memberimu apa-apa, tapi.. " Ia mengeratkan genggamannya. "..selalu percayalah pada Chanyeol."

"Ya." Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Aku pasti akan selalu percaya padanya."

.

.

.

Youngmin duduk dan menghisap cerutunya. Gumpalan asap dari ujungnya mengepul, tersebar di sekitarnya. Dering telepon membuatnya menoleh. Tangannya bergerak, mengangkat gagang ramping telepon klasiknya.

Sebuah seringai terpampang di bibirnya. "Kapan?"

Keheningan menyambut di seberang sana. Tegukan ludah terdengar, sebelum suara Seulgi menyambung.

"Lusa."

.

.

.

"Aku hanya akan berada seminggu disana. Kau baik-baik lah disini."

Luhan merengut, meresapi kata demi kata Sehun. Ah, mereka berdua sama sekali belum menanjak. Zona nyaman membuat tiada satu pun diantara keduanya yang jujur pada perasaannya.

"Hanya dengan Yang Mulia Raja?"

"Ya." sahut Sehun dari seberang telepon. "Karena itu temanilah Yang Mulia Ratu. Beliau pasti kesepian."

"Tenang saja." Luhan cekikikan. "Kau berbicara pada orang yang tepat."

Kali ini, Sehun yang tertawa. Ia melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. "Ini sudah malam, Luhan. Tidurlah."

Luhan mendengus. "Kau bosan berbicara denganku?"

"Bukan begitu." Astaga, Sehun begitu gemas. Pria itu tersenyum sendiri. "Kau harus kuliah besok dan Aku pun hanya punya waktu setengah hari mengurusi kantor. Kami berangkat setelah makan siang."

Luhan menghela nafas. "Baiklah, tutup teleponnya."

Sehun mengangguk, walau Luhan tak dapat melihatnya. "Selamat tidur."

"Sehun.."

Pria itu kembali menempelkan telepon di telinganya. Di seberang sana, Luhan menghela nafas.

"Selamat tidur dan hati-hatilah, Sehunnie."

Oh astaga. Sehun merasa ingin loncat saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu seperti biasa. Sore itu, Baekhyun kembali berjalan, menuju paviliun Ibu Suri. Beberapa pelayan membungkuk padanya.

"Apa Ibu Suri sudah di taman?"

Yeri membungkuk dan mengangguk. "Iya, Yang Mulia."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, siapkan kuenya, Aku akan buatkan teh untuknya."

.

.

.

Kim Yejin berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang keluarga Kim. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya resah. Telepon genggamnya senantiasa dipegang erat, seolah itu adalah hidupnya.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Di menit ke enam, telepon di tangannya bergetar.

Sebuah pesan.

Dan, Yejin begitu menunggunya. Selepas membacanya, senyuman gadis itu bertambah lebar. Kaki jenjangnya Ia bawa berlari, menuju ruangan sang Ayah.

"Ayah! Ayah!"

Pintu itu dibukanya, tanpa izin. Senyum gadis itu kian lebar, saat melihat sang Ayah menatapnya, ingin tahu.

"Kita berhasil Ayah. Kita melakukannya!"

.

.

.

"Eoh? Delay? Jadi pesawatnya baru berangkat?"

Baekhyun menatap Jeonghan dengan mata membulat. Pelayan pribadinya itu mengangguk.

"Benar, Yang Mulia. Raja tidak memberitahu Anda karena takut Anda khawatir."

"Yang benar saja." Baekhyun tergelak. "Pria itu benar-benar.."

Jeonghan tersenyum. Mereka terus berjalan menuju Taman belakang, tempat favorit Baekhyun dan Ibu Suri menikmati teh hijau setiap sorenya.

"Kabarkan Aku jika pihak Raja memberi kabar. Teleponku mati." Ia berbalik, meminta nampan dengan dua teh diatasnya pada salah satu pelayan. "Biar Aku saja."

Pelayan itu memberikan nampan pada Baekhyun. Satu pelayan lainnya membuka pintu kaca, penghubung Taman dan koridor belakang Istana. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya, bergegas menuju Ibu Suri yang duduk di kursinya.

"Nenek.."

Ibu Suri menoleh dan tersenyum. Baekhyun menyajikan teh untuk mereka berdua dan ikut duduk di seberangnya.

"Baekhyunie, apa Chanyeol sudah sampai?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Pesawat mereka ditunda, Nenek.."

Ibu Suri mendengus dan tersenyum. "Anak itu tidak berubah. Dia pasti tidak mengabari karena takut kita khawatir."

"Ya." Baekhyun mengangguk, membalas senyum. "Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol."

Ibu Suri mengambil cangkir di hadapannya, menghirupnya sesaat dan meneguknya pelan-pelan.

"Hari ini begitu indah." Ia kembali menaruh cangkir itu. "Bagaimana kuliahmu, Baekhyun?"

"Seperti biasa." Baekhyun ikut meneguk teh miliknya, pandangannya menerawang jauh ke luar Taman. "Aku dan Luhan akan mulai bersiap untuk pentas. Kemungkinan kami akan sibuk latihan minggu depan. Dan—"

PRANG!

Baekhyun otomatis menoleh. Di seberangnya, cangkir teh milik Ibu Suri telah hancur berkeping, dengan sang empu yang kini memegang dadanya, dengan mulut yang terus berusaha mengambil udara.

"Ya tuhan!" Baekhyun bangun dengan cepat, menaruh gelas tehnya dan menghampiri Ibu Suri. "Nenek! Nenek apa yang terjadi?! Apa yang sakit?!"

"Baekhyunie.." Ibu Suri mulai gemetar. Tubuh tua mantan Ratu itu ambruk, dengan nafas tersengal.

"Nenek!" Baekhyun menoleh ke seluruh pelayan di koridor. "Cepat panggil dokter! Dokter istana!"

Para pelayan itu mulai berlari panik. Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. Jeonghan menghampiri mereka dengan sebuah sapu tangan basah.

"Nenek..bertahanlah, para dokter itu akan datang.. Tidak, Nek, jangan pejamkan matamu.."

Baekhyun terus menggumam. Airmata sudah turun mengaliri pipinya. Ia mengusap peluh di kening dan leher Ibu Suri. Wanita tua itu menatapnya, nafasnya kian tersengal.

"Baek.. hyunie.." Ibu Suri menatapnya, setetes airmata membasahi wajah tuanya. "Maaf... Maafkan.. Aku.. "

Dan setelahnya, wanita itu terbatuk hebat, mengeluarkan banyak darah. Baekhyun menjerit. Nafas Ibu Suri kembali tersengal, dan hilang dalam beberapa detik kemudian.

"TIDAK!" Mata Baekhyun menatap nanar. "Nenek! Yang Mulia! Buka matamu kumohon! Yang Mulia! Nenek.. Tidak..Tidak.. Nenek!"

Saat para dokter dan pelayan datang, hanya raungan sedih Baekhyun yang terdengar. Tangisan pilu Ratu Korea menular, para pelayan dan dokter bersujud, menangisi kepergian Ibu Suri Kim In Won, di pangkuan sang Ratu.

.

.

.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, saat mereka sampai di bandara pribadi di Jepang. Pria itu berdiri kaku, matanya memerah dan tangannya gemetar. Telepon darurat dari Korea benar-benar menampar jiwanya.

"Sehun? Apa lagi?"

"Yang Mulia..."

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ibu Suri.."

DUAAARR!

Sebuah bunyi ledakan membuat kalimat Sehun terputus. Di ujung gedung bandara, menara pengendali roboh, seiring bom yang menghancurkannya. Beberapa karyawan dibawah berteriak. Sehun bergerak cepat kearah Chanyeol.

"Amankan Yang Mulia Raja!"

Chanyeol menatap tak percaya situasinya kali ini. Ia hanya diam, dan mengikuti langkah para pengawalnya yang memberi barikade, membuatnya aman melewati bandara. Beberapa mobil polisi dan ambulans datang. Salah seorang diantaranya, menemui Chanyeol.

"Yang Mulia, syukurlah anda baik-baik saja."

"Apa yang terjadi? Maksudku.." Chanyeol memandang tak percaya menara pengendali itu. "..bagaimana bisa?"

Kepala polisi itu meneguk ludah. Menatap takut-takut pada Chanyeol.

"Yang Mulia, sebenarnya..."

.

.

.

"Bom?! Apa maksudmu?!"

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya saat Jeonghan membawa kabar yang baru diketahuinya. Mata yang tadi sembab penuh airmata berubah penuh rasa kekhawatiran.

"Benar, Yang Mulia. Tuan Sehun baru saja memberi tahu sekretaris kerajaan. Tapi untunglah, Yang Mulia Raja berhasil di evakuasi."

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega dan memejamkan matanya. Setetes airmata jatuh menuruni pipinya, saat Ia terduduk lemah di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi, Jeonghan? Ada apa ini?"

Baekhyun kembali tergugu dalam tangis. Jeonghan menatapnya iba, hampir menangis.

"Yang Mulia.."

Sebuah ketukan diluar pintu kamar Baekhyun membuat Jeonghan menoleh. Pelayan itu berbalik dan berjalan, membuka pintu dan kembali terheran, melihat seorang pelayan yang kini membungkuk padanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Pihak kejaksaan ingin bertemu Yang Mulia Ratu."

"Apa?" Jeonghan menatap heran pelayan itu. "Tidak bisa sembarangan, jika pihak kejaksaan sudah selesai memeriksa, antar mereka keluar."

"Sayangnya tidak bisa begitu, Nona."

Seorang pria dengan suara berat, muncul dari koridor luar istana. Ia ditemani pria lainnya, yang memakai jas hitam dan lambang neraca di dada mereka. Lambang kejaksaan.

"Yang Mulia Ratu.." Pria itu memulai kalimatnya, saat sudah berada di hadapan Jeonghan. "..adalah satu-satunya saksi di TKP, kami memerlukan kesaksiannya."

Jeonghan meninggikan dagunya, bersikap resmi. "Tentu saja, tapi semua perlu prosedur. Yang Mulia Raja tidak ada di tempat. Prosedur tidak bisa dijalankan tanpa persetujuan pihak tertinggi kerajaan."

Pria itu berkedip, menatap Jeonghan tanpa ekspresi. Ketukan sepatu terdengar dari dalam kamar, dan sosok Baekhyun muncul diantara mereka. Ketiga pria itu membungkuk hormat.

Baekhyun menatap Jeonghan. "Ada apa ini?"

"Yang Mulia, mohon tunggulah di dalam, kami sedang—"

"Yang Mulia Ratu." Suara berat Pria itu membuat Baekhyun menatapnya. "Sehubungan dengan kasus ini, kami memerlukan kesaksian Anda di kantor kejaksaan."

"Jika Aku tidak lupa, Tuan Jaksa. Aku sudah memberitahumu kalau semua butuh persetujuan pihak tertinggi kerajaan." cetus Jeonghan.

"Dan Jika Aku tidak salah mengerti, Nona." Pria itu menatap tajam Jeonghan. "Yang Mulia Ratu adalah pihak tertinggi di kerajaan saat ini. Beliau, bisa membuat persetujuan, atas pilihannya sendiri."

Jeonghan mengepalkan tangannya, kesal. Di sampingnya, Baekhyun terdiam, berpikir.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun menatap Pria itu. "Aku akan ikut dengan kalian ke kantor."

"Yang Mulia.."

"Tidak apa, Jeonghan. Hubungi pihak Raja setelah ini." Baekhyun kembali menatap Pria tadi.

"Kapan kita akan berangkat?"

Pria itu tersenyum misterius. "Sekarang, Yang Mulia."

"Baiklah." Baekhyun mengangguk dan menoleh kearah Jeonghan. "Hubungi pihak Raja setelah ini."

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya, lalu kembali menutupnya. Kepala Polisi Jepang berada di sisi kanannya, dengan Sehun. Kenyataan yang diterimanya begitu perih. Chanyeol merasakan hatinya tertampar saat mengetahui kabar meninggalnya Ibu Suri.

"Jadi, tentang ancaman bom itu, kalian belum menemukan titik terang?" tanyanya.

Kepala Polisi itu mengangguk dengan sikap hormat. "Ya, Yang Mulia, kami akan berusaha menemukan dalangnya."

Sebuah ketukan membuat Sehun menoleh. Seorang pengawal masuk, dengan seorang laki-laki berjas coklat, keduanya memberi hormat pada Chanyeol.

"Yang Mulia." Kepala Polisi itu berjalan dan berdiri di samping Pria berjas coklat. "Ini Detektif Kenzo. Beliau akan menjelaskan tentang sesuatu pada anda."

Chanyeol kemudian mengangguk. Ia menatap detektif itu dengan mata lelah. "Silahkan."

"Yang Mulia." Kenzo mulai berbicara. "Dari hasil penyelidikan, kami mendapat status kalau tidak ada satupun bom bunuh diri saat ledakan menara pengendali. "

"Apa maksudnya?" Kepala Polisi bertanya. "Kau tahu pihak kepolisian telah melakukan razia kepada setiap karyawan, tidak ada satu pun bom di tubuh mereka. Sudah pasti orang luar."

"Tapi ledakannya terlalu hebat untuk itu." Kenzo menatap Kepala Polisi dan Chanyeol. "Ini jenis bom yang dikendalikan dari jarak jauh, Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol mulai tertarik. "Jelaskan."

"Dugaan saya." Kenzo mengambil sebuah kertas dari dalam jasnya. Ia menarik meja ke tengah ruangan. Membiarkan ketiga orang itu mengelilinginya. "Ini adalah peta biru menara. Bangunan dengan alas persegi panjang dan kuncup di bagian atas."

Kenzo melebarkan kertas itu. "Di setiap sisi, terdapat lift, dua di sisi kanan dan kiri, empat di bagian depan dan belakang." Kenzo mengarahkan telunjuknya. "Disanalah bom itu disimpan."

"Di lift?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak." Kenzo mengarahkan telunjuknya lagi. "Tapi disini, di sisi tulang pembatas di setiap lantai."

"Aku mengerti." Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tapi, kapan dan bagaimana mereka menaruhnya?"

"Dua hari sebelumnya, beberapa pekerja melakukan peremajaan lift." Kenzo mengeluarkan kartu nama. "Dan Aku sudah menemukan perusahaan apa yang mengirim mereka."

Chanyeol mengambil kartu nama biru itu dari tangan Kenzo. Telepon genggam Sehun berdering. Ia memberi hormat sesaat dan berlalu keluar untuk menerimanya. Chanyeol kembali menatap Kenzo.

"Lalu tunggu apalagi? Telepon saja perusahaan ini?"

"Sudah, Yang Mulia." Kenzo menghela nafas. "Tapi, mereka berkata bahwa mereka tidak pernah kesana."

"Tunggu." Kepala Polisi mengernyit bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Perusahaan itu memang menerima permintaan untuk peremajaan lift dari pihak menara. Hanya saya, itu dibatalkan sehari menjelang pengerjaan. Pembayaran ganti rugi pun dilakukan. Mereka punya bukti."

"Siapa?" Chanyeol gelisah. "Siapa yang membatalkannya?"

"Aku tidak mengerti, justru itulah tujuanku kesini." Kenzo mengernyit. "Mereka berkata, Kau-lah yang membatalkannya, Yang Mulia. Telepon itu, dari Istana."

Chanyeol mematung, bingung. Apa maksudnya semua ini? Seseorang bahkan berani memalsukan identitasnya? Demi membunuhnya.

Ia memijat pelipisnya. Suasana begitu hening, sampai dobrakan pintu Sehun membuat atensi mereka kembali. Pria pucat itu makin pucat.

"Yang Mulia.."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Ya, ada apa?"

"Ratu..."

Dan, jantung Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdetak sangat keras.

.

.

.

Beribu mil dari Jepang, Pihak Kejaksaan membuat beberapa awak media kembali tidak tertidur. Siapapun yang masih terjaga akan berteriak, menatap tak percaya pada berita yang tidak mereka sangka.

Kejaksaan telah menetapkan sebuah nama sebagai tersangka atas kematian Ibu Suri.

Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Author's Corner***

 **Baekhyun: Purf-ssi, sampai kapan aku harus jadi wanita?**

 **Purf: Oppa cantik.**

 **Baekhyun: Bukan itu maksudku. Lihatlah, kau bahkan seperti ingin mulai menyiksaku.**

 **Purf: Kau bilang akan melakukan segalanya? Aku aeri-mu!**

 **Baekhyun: Astaga, ya, ya. Itu jelas. Ah, baiklah, terserah kau saja, asal aku tidak mati.**

 **Purf: Tidak.**

 **Baekhyun: Apa?**

 **Purf: Kau punya scene mati.**

 **Baekhyun:...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Regards,**

 **Purf.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Princess Destiny**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter XVII**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mendung bagi Chanyeol.

Belum genap setengah hari dirinya menerima kabar soal meninggalnya Ibu Suri, kabar selanjutnya sama-sama membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ya, Baekhyun ditangkap, dijadikan tersangka.

Chanyeol ingin mengumpat. Tidak mungkin. Baekhyunnya, Ratunya, Istrinya, bahkan tidak akan sanggup melakukan hal keji itu. Chanyeol tidak tahan. Ia harus pulang dan melihat semuanya.

"Pastikan militer menjaga ring depan." ucap Inspektur melalui telepon di mobil yang mereka tumpangi. Chanyeol tidak lagi bisa dibendung. Pria itu memaksa pulang dengan pesawat reguler. Seluruh bagian bandara telah dijaga, tidak ada setitik pun celah.

"Yang Mulia.."

"Inspektur." potong Chanyeol, tegas.

"Y-ya? Yang Mulia?"

"Pastikan kau menghubungiku begitu mendapatkan pelaku peledakan itu. Aku akan menemuinya sebelum ia dihukum."

Inspektur itu mengangguk patuh. "Baik, Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Pikirannya benar-benar terbagi, bercabang ke berbagai arah. Dirinya tidak lagi paham soal apa yang terjadi. Menangis pun akan percuma. Airmatanya seolah kering, tak mampu keluar.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya.

"Baekhyunie.."

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, di gedung kejaksaan, Baekhyun berjalan mondar-mandir sambil menggigiti kukunya. Seseorang mengurungnya disini, tanpa penjelasan, dan menetapkan dirinya sebagai tersangka. Tidak, tidak bisa begini. Dirinya sama sekali tidak bersalah.

Bunyi klik pada kenop pintu yang diayun dari luar membuat Baekhyun mendongak. Sosok tegap pria yang membawanya melangkah masuk, ditemani dua pria lainnya.

"Tuan." Baekhyun melangkah menghampiri mereka. "Aku sama sekali tidak bersalah. Kau melakukan kesalahan!"

Pria itu tersenyum, sama sekali tidak ramah."Mungkin saja, Yang Mulia. Tapi menurut bukti yang ada, kau lah yang paling memungkinkan melakukan pembunuhan berencana ini."

"Pem— apa? Pembunuhan berencana?! Apa anda gila?! Aku tidak mungkin membunuh anggota keluargaku sendiri!"

"Benar." Pria itu mengangguk dan menatap Baekhyun. "Karena itu, Yang Mulia, mari kita lakukan penggeledahan di kamar pribadimu."

.

.

.

Luhan membanting remote televisi miliknya. Wajahnya memerah, menahan tangis. Gadis itu menarik selimutnya, membenamkan wajah dan mulai menangis tergugu.

"Tidak mungkin. Baekhyunie.. Baekhyunie.."

Tangisan Luhan semakin keras. Derap langkah berisik dari bawah tangga terdengar, disusul langkah buru-buru dan sosok Heechul dan Hankyung membuka paksa pintu kamar anaknya. Suami istri itu memandang sedih putri mereka.

"Luhannie.."

Tangan ramping Heechul merangkul pelan tubuh langsing Luhan. Luhan menyambutnya, berganti menangis di pundak ibunya. Hankyung di samping mereka, memijit pelan pundak dua orang yang dicintainya.

"Jangan menangis sayang.. Ssh.. Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja.. Dia akan baik-baik saja.."

Walau Heechul sendiri, tidak yakin atas ucapannya. Sisi keibuannya mengatakan, seorang anaknya dalam bahaya.

.

.

.

Jeonghan berlari menyusuri koridor sepi istana dengan airmata yang menggenang. Tubuh rampingnya bergerak cepat, sempoyongan melangkah saat memasuki sebuah ruangan. Disana, divisi media dan IT berkumpul, ditambah pasukan sembilan dan Joohyun, yang berdiri tegang di sisi meja.

"Katakan." Jeonghan mengais nafasnya. Matanya memerah menahan tangis. "Katakan apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk Yang Mulia Ratu?"

Hening. Mereka semua berpandangan. Deheman Taeyeon membuat segalanya semakin tegang.

"Sayang sekali Jeonghan." Ia menatap pelayan cantik itu. "Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Mengikuti arus kejaksaan adalah cara yang paling aman."

Setetes liquid membasahi pipi Jeonghan.

"Kita benar-benar harus menunggu Raja."

.

.

.

Bandara Haneda menjadi lebih ramai dari biasanya. Senja telah menjelang dan barisan militer yang berjaga membuat siapapun ingin tahu. Mobil hitam yang di kawal kepolisian sampai di muka bandara, dan berhenti tepat di gerbang keberangkatan.

Sehun dan Inspektur keluar lebih dulu. Pria pucat itu membukakan pintu penumpang, dan Chanyeol langsung melesat keluar, melangkahkan kaki panjangnya cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam bandara. Beberapa gadis memekik, berteriak memuja dan memanggil-manggil nama Chanyeol.

"Buat penjagaan di Incheon. Yang Mulia Raja tiba dua jam lagi." ucap Sehun melalui telepon yang digenggamnya.

Mereka telah sampai di lobby dalam, pakaian mulai di periksa dan tiket yang harus di verifikasi. Inspektur berdiri tegang sebelum mereka memasuki pintu menuju lapangan udara.

"Inspektur."

"Ya, Yang Mulia."

"Kuharap kau ingat apa yang ku katakan. Aku benar-benar mengandalkanmu."

Inspektur mengangguk hormat. "Aku berjanji untukmu, Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan kembali meneruskan langkah ke dalam, diikuti Sehun, meninggalkan Inspektur dan beberapa bawahannya yang membungkuk hormat sebagai ucapan perpisahan.

.

.

.

Iringan mobil hitam berlambang kejaksaan membuat para wartawan di depan gerbang istana kembali mendongak. Blitz kamera mereka mulai mengabadikan segala pergerakan, beberapa reporter berusaha mencari tahu siapa saja yang ada di dalam. Iringan itu memasuki gerbang istana, yang ditutup kembali saat para awak media berusaha ikut masuk.

Di pintu utama, di ujung tangga, Jeonghan tengah menunggu kedatangan pihak kejaksaan dan juga Baekhyun. Mata pelayan itu membengkak, tanda ia tidak berhenti menangisi Ratunya. Iringan mobil itu sampai, dan Jeonghan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Yang Mulia."

Pelayan berdarah Cina itu benar-benar ingin menangis lagi. Dua pria mengawal Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis. Ratu Korea itu terlihat sangat pucat dan tersiksa. Ini menyakitkan hati Jeonghan. Ia tidak bisa melihat junjungannya dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Yang Mulia.."

"Nona." Seorang pria bertubuh tegap muncul dari sisi belakang Baekhyun. Jeonghan menatapnya dengan mata memerah. "Kejaksaan akan melakukan penyelidikan ulang, khusus di kamar pribadi tersangka, mohon bantuannya."

Setetes liquid kembali jatuh di pipi Jeonghan. Gadis itu menggigit lapisan dalam mulutnya, mencegah kata serapah yang akan keluar untuk pria itu.

Ia berdehem. "Silahkan."

.

.

.

Yejin menyajikan teh untuk ayahnya dan juga dirinya. Dengan senyuman yang mengembang, mata bulatnya memandang takjub pemberitaan di televisi ruang tengah mereka.

"Lihat itu, Ayah." Yejin menatap kagum tayangan saat Baekhyun keluar dari kejaksaan dan memasuki mobil untuk penyelidikan di kamar pribadinya. "Segalanya terlihat begitu mudah."

Youngmin terkekeh. Pria paruh baya itu menghisap cerutunya, dan menghembuskan asapnya perlahan. "Tentu saja. Kerja sama yang luar biasa."

"Lalu, apa selanjutnya, Ayah?"

Youngmin mengerling ke anaknya. "Bukankah sudah kubilang? Kita akan mengulang sejarah."

.

.

.

Rapat mendadak di aula Kekaisaran Cina sedikit membuat Tao menegang. Gadis itu tetap memainkan jarinya di bawah meja. Pemberitaan dari Korea benar-benar mengejutkan. Belum lagi, bom yang diduga di ledakkan untuk membunuh Raja. Kekaisaran China ikut genting.

"Dalam rapat ini, kita membahas soal masalah yang terjadi di Korea." Kaisar menghela nafas. "Aku sendiri terkejut. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba."

Beberapa dewan mengangguk setuju. Kehidupan kerajaan Korea begitu manis dan tenang beberapa bulan ke belakang. Kasus hari ini laksana ombak yang datang tanpa pemberitahuan, menghancurkan pesisir yang rupawan.

"Nona Huang?"

Tao mendongak, lalu kembali merunduk saat tahu Kaisar yang memanggilnya. "Ya, Paduka?"

"Adakah sesuatu yang akan kau laporkan, mengingat kau disana beberapa minggu sebelum pernikahan?"

Tao meneguk ludahnya gugup. Tangannya mulai gemetar. Bayangan Kris yang akan menjebak Baekhyun dengan obat perangsang kembali menguat. Wanita itu berdehem, menahan nyeri di hatinya.

"Tidak ada, Paduka." ucapnya tenang. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap dewan. "Semua begitu tenang dan tanpa gejolak."

Kaisar mengangguk. Ia kembali menhela nafasnya. "Saat ini, tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Ratu Byun sama sekali tidak memiliki pendukung politik. Kita harus berhati-hati dalam bertindak."

"Apa maksudnya? Kita bisa saja memberinya pengakuan politik, bukan? Itu yang dilakukan dinasti sebelumnya."

"Kita melakukannya, Nona Huang." Kaisar berdehem. "Kita melakukan pengakuan politik saat pengangkatan Ratu dan Putra Mahkota, tapi tidak untuk mengeluarkan mereka dari hukuman. Itu melewati batas."

Tao mendadak lemas. Matanya mulai berair. "Jadi maksudnya.."

"Ya." Mata Kaisar menyapu seluruh wajah dewan. "Kita hanya bisa menunggu. Menunggu keputusan Raja Korea. Siapapun yang merencanakan ini, begitu cerdas. Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Tao merasa pusing.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Penyidik kejaksaan benar-benar memeriksa seluruh celah kamar pribadi Baekhyun. Barang-barang di geser, bahkan seprai dan bantal guling dilucuti. Baekhyun menunggu di ruang depan, hanya diam dengan teh hijau buatan Jeonghan di tangannya.

"Yang Mulia Raja sedang dalam perjalanan, Yang Mulia."

Baekhyun menengok. "Cha-Chanyeol?"

"Iya, Yang Mulia. Beliau akan segera tiba."

Mata Baekhyun kembali berair. Tangannya gemetar. "Jeonghan.." Ia menatap pelayannya, dan berkata nyaris berbisik. "Aku tidak melakukannya..Aku bukan pembunuh.."

Jeonghan menggigit bibir bawahnya, kembali menahan tangis. "Tentu saja, Yang Mulia." Rasanya ia bisa mengutuk siapapun yang membuat Ratunya seperti ini. "Aku tidak percaya kau adalah pembunuh. Tidak ada yang percaya itu, Yang Mulia."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Tetapi, air mata membasahi pipinya, membuat wajah pucatnya semakin terlihat menyedihkan. Jeonghan ikut tersenyum, berusaha menenangkan.

"Tuan."

Seorang penyidik menghampiri pria tegap yang baru saja masuk. Jeonghan dan Baekhyun ikut berdiri. Pelayan itu menopang tubuh Baekhyun, yang di rasa bisa ambruk kapan saja karena lelah.

"Kami tidak menemukan apapun."

Rahang pria itu mengeras, sedangkan Jeonghan tersenyum lebar.

"Satu pun?"

Penyidik itu mengangguk. "Iya, Tuan."

Pria itu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia melirik Jeonghan yang menopang Baekhyun. Ibu Negara itu terlihat lemah. Ia kembali menatap beberapa penyidiknya.

"Baiklah, jika sudah selesai—"

"Tuan."

Seruan seorang penyidik membuat semua orang kembali menoleh. Penyidik muda itu berlari, menghampiri atasannya dengan sebuah benda di kantung plastik identifikasi.

"Aku menemukannya."

Jeonghan melotot. "Apa maksudmu?!"

Penyidik itu memandang Jeonghan. "Racunnya." Ia mengangkat kantung plastik transparan yang dibawanya, menunjukkan pada semua orang. "Tersimpan rapi disini."

"Tidak." Baekhyun memandang nanar benda itu. "Itu bukan milikku! Aku tidak melakukan apapun!"

Pria tegap itu mengambil kantung plastik di tangan bawahannya, memandang bergantian antara gantungan kunci bola dunia itu dan Baekhyun. Sebuah senyum simpul misterius ditampilkannya.

"Borgol tersangka dan pelayannya. Kita kembali ke kantor."

"Tidak!" Jeonghan melotot. Beberapa pria menariknya, memisahkan dirinya dengan Baekhyun. "Lepaskan! Kalian pikir apa yang kalian lakukan!"

"Ini sebuah kesalahan." Baekhyun berucap, begitu bergetar dengan air mata yang semakin membanjiri wajahnya. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun!"

Pria tegap itu memandang datar keduanya. "Kubilang, borgol mereka."

Pria dibelakang Baekhyun mengeluarkan borgol dari kantungnya. Ia mencengkram lengan Baekhyun dan mulai memborgol kedua pergelangan wanita itu. Jeonghan kembali melotot dengan mata yang semakin memerah.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan! Lepaskan! Lepaskan Yang Mulia Ratu!" Gadis itu terus berteriak, bahkan saat borgol juga mengunci tangannya. Baekhyun semakin menangis. Tergugu begitu sedih.

Keadaan tegang istana berubah mencekam. Beberapa dayang berkumpul di lobby, menyaksikan petugas kejaksaan yang membawa Ratu dan pelayannya keluar, diiringi teriakan memaki Jeonghan yang semakin menjadi.

Di ujung koridor dalam, tertutup dari manapun, Yeri menangis melihat Jeonghan dan Baekhyun. Tubuhnya gemetar, ketakutan.

.

.

.

Beribu mil jauhnya, di sebuah kantor di China, Kris berjalan bolak-balik penuh kegelisahan, di dalam ruangannya. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu, Hyorin datang padanya, meminta bantuan untuk sesuatu yang menurut Kris adalah hal gila.

"Mana mungkin.."

Kaki panjang pria itu berbalik menuju mejanya. Ia menekan tombol cepat ke ruangan sekretarisnya.

"Ya, Tuan Wu?"

"Vic." Kris menegup ludahnya. "Hubungi Hyorin. Minta dia datang segera ke kantorku."

Telepon ditutup bahkan sebelum sekretarisnya menjawab. Kris memijat pelipisnya. Dia masih tidak menyangka, apa yang diucapkan Hyorin menjadi kenyataan hanya dalam hitungan hari.

Tidak, Hyorin bukan peramal. Dia hanya tahu segalanya.

Ya, segalanya.

 _Ini makar, Kris! Aku hanya meminta bantuanmu sedikit. Negaraku butuh bantuan. Kerajaan di ujung tanduk. Hanya sedikit!_

Kris menghela nafas beratnya, saat perkataan Hyorin dan berita tentang Baekhyun berkelebat di dalam kepalanya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak pernah suka drama. Ia merasa, drama adalah kisah yang membuat realita menjadi bias dan abu-abu. Itu tidak baik untuk logikanya. Tapi, apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar ingin dianggapnya sebagai drama. Terlalu menyakitkan.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

Mobil yang ditumpanginya bersama Sehun baru saja mencapai pintu depan Istana dalam, saat mata kepalanya menangkap sang istri yang diseret dan diborgol, diperlakukan layaknya penjahat. Chanyeol meringis. Wajah pucat Baekhyun membuat amarahnya naik.

"Beraninya.. lepaskan tangan kalian! Kalian pikir siapa yang kalian sentuh!"

"Chanyeol-ah.."

Chanyeol menatap wajah pucat istrinya yang telah banjir airmata. Baekhyun begitu tersiksa, bibirnya terus bergetar karena menangis. Seorang pria tegap menghampiri Chanyeol dan membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Yang Mulia."

"Dan kau yang melakukan semua ini?"

Pria tegap itu meneguk ludah, lalu mengangguk.

"Benar, Yang Mulia."

"Atas dasar apa? Kau bosan hidup?! Lepaskan Ratuku, kau tidak bisa memperlakukannya seperti ini!"

"Itu prosedur standar, Yang Mulia." Pria itu tetap mencoba tenang. "Para tersangka akan mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama."

Chanyeol melotot. "Kau.."

"Kami bahkan punya buktinya."

Kali ini, bahkan Sehun ikut melebarkan matanya, tidak percaya pada frasa yang baru saja dikeluarkan pria itu.

"Bukti?" Chanyeol berucap lirih, bergetar. Pria itu mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah plastik transparan.

"Kami menemukannya di kamar pribadi Ratu. Ini positif racun dan akan kami bawa ke lab untuk penyelidikan. Sementara itu, Ratu dan pelayannya akan ditahan, selagi menunggu hasil lab esok hari."

Mata Chanyeol bergulir nanar. Ia menatap gantungan kunci bola dunia itu. Tangannya bergetar, mengepal tanpa sebab.

"Yang Mulia."

Lirihan Baekhyun menbuatnya menoleh. Kondisi sang istri yang begitu lemah membuat hati Chanyeol teriris. Wanita itu menggeleng, sambil terus menangis.

"Itu bukan milikku, Yang Mulia.."

"Baekhyunie.."

"Aku tidak melakukannya. Aku bersumpah.. Hiks.. Chanyeolie.."

Liquid Chanyeol menetes. Matanya memerah seiring airmata yang mulai menggenang. Pria tegap itu berdehem dan membungkuk.

"Kami harus pergi, Yang Mulia." Dengan dagunya, Ia meminta para petugas membawa pergi Baekhyun dan Jeonghan memasuki mobil.

"Tidak!" Baekhyun mulai histeris. "Aku ingin berbicara dengan Raja! Yang Mulia! Aku mohon, aku tidak melakukannya! Chanyeol-ah! Chanyeol!"

Dan teriakan itu teredam, seiring debuman pintu mobil yang ditutup. Chanyeol hampir mengejar, saat tangan Sehun menahan lengannya.

"Yang Mulia, maafkan hamba, tapi.." Ia melirik keadaan Chanyeol, yang menatap kosong mobil kejaksaan yang mulai menjauh. "...kita tidak punya pilihan lain, selain menunggu."

.

.

.

Seungcheol mengaduk kopi yang dibuatnya dengan pelan. Ia sesekali memijat pangkal hidungnya. Apa yang terjadi barusan benar-benar menguras nalarnya.

"Jeonghan-ah.." gumamnya.

Derap langkah membuat Seungcheol menoleh, dan kembali memakai kacamatanya. Figur kecil Yeri hadir di penglihatannya. Seungcheol tersenyum simpul.

"Yeri-ya."

Yeri tersenyum kaku. Gadis itu mengambil gelas, dan menuang air putih memenuhi keramik transparan itu.

"O-oppa?"

Seungcheol melirik. "Hm?"

"Jeonghan unnie.."

Seungcheol tidak menjawab. Pandangannya masih terpaku pada kopi yang diaduknya. Sekian menit dalam keheningan, Seungcheol menghela nafas.

"Aku akan kembali ke ruanganku. Kau akan tetap disini, Yeri?"

Yeri menatap kaku Seungcheol dan tersenyum simpul, berusaha baik-baik saja. "Ya, oppa. Silahkan duluan."

Seungcheol tersenyum lebar. Yeri membalasnya dengan senyum kaku dan berganti dengan tatapan miris saat tubuh Seungcheol mulai berjalan menjauh, keluar dari dapur. Gadis itu menunduk, memejamkan matanya.

 _ **Aku tahu kau menyukai Seungcheol. Dan semua orang tahu kalau ia menyukai Jeonghan. Setengah mati mengejar gadis itu. Kau hanya perlu diam, Yeri. Aku akan membuat Seungcheol berpaling padamu. Dan jangan lupakan, kau masih memiliki Ayah di desa. Aku bisa melakukan apa saja.**_

Senyum terluka Seungcheol dan tawa renyah Ayahnya di desa berkelebat memasuki kepala Yeri. Gadis itu kembali menangis.

 _Maafkan Aku._

.

.

.

Malam penuh bintang itu berlalu tidak biasa bagi setiap orang, rakyat Korea pada umumnya. Kerajaan yang sedang ditimpa musibah, membuat apapun yang membuat sibuk seakan tergantikan.

Para karyawan melupakan pekerjaan dan menghabiskan hari dengan bergosip, berspekulasi soal kerajaan. Siswa sekolah tidak jauh beda. Tagar soal kerajaan membanjiri sosial media.

 _junalee: Aku benar - benar tidak percaya. Ratu tersangka?! #savekorea_

 _kimjna: Ini bencana. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. #savekorea_

 _roy454: ah ckck ini sebabnya kau harus tahu siapa yang kau nikahi. Cantik dan sexy bukan jaminan! #savekorea_

 _leass98: bagaimana ya jadi Raja? dia pasti sedih! #savekorea_

Dan semuanya terus bergulir. Tagar tersebut bahkan menjadi trending topic. Kerajaan Korea kembali menyita perhatian dunia. Para mahasiswa mulai berdemo di jalan, meminta peradilan untuk Ratu.

Akhirnya pagi itu, pihak kejaksaan kembali membuat ramai. Hasil penyelidikan terhadap barang bukti telah selesai.

"Para dokter dari rumah sakit pemerintah telah memastikan. Ini positif racun _Conium Maculatum_ , racun yang sama dengan racun yang membunuh Menteri Seo, tiga bulan yang lalu."

Beberapa kalimat dari pria tegap itu, sang ketua penyelidikan, Jang Min Suk, membuat masyarakat terhenyak.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap nanar laporan dari laboraturium yang baru sampai di mejanya. Ia baru saja kembali dari mengunjungi makam Ibu Suri, tapi hal lebih mengejutkan justru datang. Bagai petir di siang bolong, Chanyeol mulai menggeleng, mencoba menolak bukti yang ada.

"Tidak." Ia terduduk, menopang dahinya dengan kepalan tangan. "Baekhyun..tidak mungkin.."

"Itu yang didapatkan kejaksaan, Yang Mulia." Sehun berucap, lirih. Dirinya pun sama sekali tidak mempercayai semua ini. Tapi, mereka punya bukti.

"Lalu apa yang mereka lakukan pada Ratu?"

"Tidak ada, Yang Mulia. Ratu sudah ditetapkan sebagai tersangka. Begitu pun Jeonghan, sebagai pelayannya. Mereka menunggumu membuat keputusan, mengingat mereka adalah anggota kerajaan."

"Cih." Chanyeol berdecih. Tatapan matanya kosong, memerah penuh kesedihan. "Apa sebegitu inginnya mereka dengan tahtaku, Sehun? Mereka bahkan membuatku menghukum istriku sendiri."

"Yang Mulia.."

"Berapa? Berapa lama waktu yang kumiliki?"

"Satu hari, Yang Mulia." Sehun mengangguk hormat. "Keputusan itu sudah harus ada besok pagi."

.

.

.

Baekhyun, yang sudah memakai hanbok putih, tengah duduk sendiri, termenung di sel yang ditempatinya. Di sel sebelahnya, Jeonghan menangis. Begitu pilu, hingga mata Baekhyun pun berair.

"Jeonghan.."

Pelayan itu buru-buru menghapus airmatanya. "Ya, Yang Mulia?"

"Aku akan bersaksi kalau kau tidak terlibat. Karena itu, jangan katakan apapun. Biar aku yang menanggungnya."

Airmata Jeonghan kembali jatuh. "Untuk apa semua itu, Yang Mulia? Kau juga tidak bersalah."

"Tapi nyatanya, aku tersangka." Baekhyun tertawa miris. "Dengar, jika aku dihukum mati.."

"Yang Mulia!" Jeonghan tanpa sadar meninggikan suaranya. Gadis itu kembali menangis. "Tolong jangan katakan apapun. Aku mohon, percayalah pada Yang Mulia Raja. Kumohon, Yang Mulia."

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam tangisnya. "Aku selalu mempercayainya, Jeonghan, dia suamiku." Mata indah itu terpejam. "Tapi, dia juga seorang Raja, dan aku seorang tersangka."

Keheningan menjalar. Baekhyun dan Jeonghan sama-sama menangis dalam diam. Menanti keputusan Raja untuk keduanya. Keputusan yang mereka tahu, berujung pada kematian.

.

.

.

Seulgi melangkah pelan di koridor. Segalanya telah selesai. Tugasnya sukses dan tujuannya tercapai. Saat ini, bola sedang berada di pihak Raja. Semua mata menatapnya, menunggu keputusan yang akan dibuatnya.

Gadis itu masih menikmati jalan santainya, saat Joohyun tiba-tiba muncul di persimpangan. Seulgi terkejut, hingga melebarkan kedua matanya. Namun, Joohyun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku mengejutkanmu?"

Seulgi menggeleng, memaksa senyum. "Tidak, Unnie. Aku.. hanya mudah terkejut belakangan ini."

"Aku juga." Joohyun memandang lantai. "Belakangan ini, segalanya membuatku terkejut."

Hening menghampiri mereka sela beberapa detik. Seulgi menahan nafasnya. Setelah semua yang dilakukannya, berdiri di dekat Joohyun membuatnya seperti tersengat listrik.

"Unnie, jika kau tidak keberatan, aku permisi duluan." Seulgi membungkuk hormat dan mulai melangkah melewati sang kakak.

"Seulgi-ya."

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh. Kedua Bae bersaudara itu sini saling berdiri membelakangi. Seulgi hanya diam, menunggu perkataan Joohyun selanjutnya.

"Kau masih ingat, saat kita kecil, dan berlibur ke pulau Jeju?" Joohyun tersenyum. "Saat itu, kita bermain petak umpet. Aku yang berjaga, kau yang bersembunyi."

Seulgi tetap diam, namun kenangan masa kecil itu mulai merasuki kepalanya.

"Kau bersembunyi diantara bebatuan. Aku sulit menemukanmu. Tapi pada akhirnya, aku memang menemukanmu."

Joohyun meremas jari dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku selalu berusaha menemukan adikku. Bukan untuk membuatmu kalah, tapi semata karena aku khawatir jika kau menghilang. Aku mencarimu demi diriku sendiri. Demi tanggung jawabku."

Tangan Seulgi mengepal. Matanya memerah tanpa alasan. Di belakangnya, Joohyun berdehem.

"Semoga harimu indah."

Tiga kata itu benar-benar membuat Joohyun selesai dengan kalimatnya. Gadis itu beranjak, berjalan menjauhi sang adik, yang masih disana, menatap kosong koridor yang lengang.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah berkata semuanya padamu." Hyorin berkata tegas. "Semuanya."

Kris berdecak. Dirinya ikut khawatir. "Lalu, apa bagianku?"

"Tempat dan tenaga pilihan. Aku butuh itu." Hyorin berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku akan ke Korea setelah ini, selama aku disana, kumohon, lakukan bagianmu."

Kris berdecak. Ia kembali berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangannya. "Imbalannya.. Kau benar-benar akan berbalik membantuku bukan?"

"Tentu saja." Hyorin tersenyum. "Kenapa kau masih saja kaku? Kita teman, kan?"

.

.

.

Jumpa pers yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu seluruh pasang mata benar-benar akan terjadi. Aula utama istana bersiap. Podium berlambang kerajaan telah berdiri tegak di tengah ruangan. Kamera dari divisi media telah menyala dan terhubung ke seluruh media lokal. Sepuluh menit lagi, Chanyeol akan keluar untuk mengumumkan keputusannya.

"Semua sudah siap, Yang Mulia."

Wajah Chanyeol begitu pucat. Ia mengangguk.

"Semoga Tuhan mengampuniku."

Sehun menunduk, dan memberi Chanyeol jalan menuju Aula. Kedua pria yang hampir sama tinggi itu berjalan tenang, diikuti beberap pengawal dan dayang di belakang mereka. Chanyeol melangkah lebar-lebar, seolah ingin cepat-cepat mengakhirinya.

Seluruh kru di dalam Aula memberi hormat, saat Chanyeol masuk, walau sang junjungan hanya diam dan terus melangkah menuju podium. Segera setelah kameramen berkata 'siap' padanya, Chanyeol mulai mengatur ekspresinya.

"Selamat Malam, Rakyatku."

Seluruh pasang mata kini menyaksikan wajah tampan Chanyeol melalui saluran televisi. Beberapa pejalan kaki berhenti, saat seluruh billboard digital menayangkan Raja mereka.

"Pertama, Aku meminta maaf atas segala kekisruhan yang terjadi selama dua hari ini. Aku, belum mampu menjadi Raja yang baik untuk kalian."

Chanyeol menggeser tubuhnya dan membungkuk sembilan puluh rumahnya, Youngmin berdecih.

"Kedua." Chanyeol menarik nafasnya. "Sehubungan dengan status tersangka yang dijatuhi kepada Ratu, aku akan membuat keputusan terkait statusnya, sebagai Ibu Negara."

Para penonton menghela nafas. Luhan menatap tak berkedip televisi di kafenya. Para pengunjung mulai berbisik, berspekulasi hal-hal yang tidak ingin Luhan dengar.

"Bahwa.." Chanyeol kembali memberi jeda. "..pada hari ini, pukul tujuh, aku selaku Raja, memutuskan untuk menurunkan Byun Baekhyun dari posisi Ratu.."

Yejin bersorak, melompat-lompat bahagia di kamarnya.

"..dan mencabut seluruh fasilitas dan otoritas yang menaunginya.."

Min Suk tersenyum puas. Jeonghan mulai bersujud di selnya, menangisi nasib Sang Ratu.

"...juga akan menceraikan dan mengasinginya, jauh dari ibukota, dan aku.."

Luhan mengais nafasnya. Keputusan itu membuatnya sesak. Segalanya menyakitkan dan gadis itu terjatuh pingsan, diiringi teriakan panik pengunjung kafenya.

"..tidak akan menemui Byun Baekhyun, selamanya."

Kali ini, Baekhyun terjatuh duduk dan menangis. Chanyeol mengusirnya, Chanyeol tidak menginginkannya.

"Dan untuk pelayannya, Kim Jeonghan, aku akan mencabut seluruh pangkat dan otoritasnya, dan yang bersangkutan, akan mengalami pengasingan yang sama, seperti tuannya."

Seungcheol menelan ludah, berusaha menahan airmatanya, dan tetap berdiri tegak, di ujung ruangan.

Malam itu seribu lilin diterbangkan dari menara fakultas seni Universitas Shinhwa sebagai persembahan terakhir untuk Ratu terbaik mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **\- Fact:**

 ****Pada tahun 1689, Raja Sukjong menurunkan Ratu Inhyeon dari tahtanya dan mengasingkannya keluar istana. Di tahun 1701, Ratu Inhyeon meninggal karena penyakit aneh (kemungkinan jantung) tanpa memiliki anak. ****

 **Hayo :) Saya selalu suka kalau kalian mulai berspekulasi, hiburan buat saya /digeplak.**

 **Terimakasih buat yang udah review /kecup manjah/ aku selalu baca kok, kalian vitaminku, makasih udah nyediain waktu buat baca ff kacangan ini /bow**

 **Ini gimana? udah sedih belum? adakah yang ingin jambak aing? /slapped**

 **Udah gitu aja dulu, selamat membaca dan tolong cuekin typo ^^; chapter kemarin udah saya periksa bolak-balik tetep aja masih typo heran :(**

 **Oke deh, ppapai~**

 **Regards,**

 **Purf.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Princess Destiny**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter XVIII**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yang Mulia.."

Sehun berusaha menyamakan langkah lebar Chanyeol yang begitu terburu-buru. Pria pucat itu sama sekali tidak paham. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol memutuskan hal se-kontroversial itu? Sehun bahkan tidak mengetahuinya.

"Yang Mulia.."

Tidak ada jawaban. Chanyeol tetap berjalan cepat di depannya. Sehun mendesah. Ia melirik sekitar koridor yang mulai sepi.

"Hyung.."

Chanyeol berhenti. Dua pria itu kini terpisah jarak sekitar satu setengah meter. Sehun menghela nafas. Ia berdehem.

"Aku tahu ini bukan bagianku untuk mengomentari. Tapi, hyung, kau tidak benar-benar mempercayai semua tuduhan itu, bukan?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Chanyeol masih berdiri kaku di depannya. Sehun menatap punggung sang Raja. Menunggu.

"Aku.." suara Chanyeol sedikit bergetar. "Hanya itu.. hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan, untuk melindunginya, Sehun."

.

.

.

Taeyeon membanting kasar pintu khusus Pasukan Sembilan. Tidak ada yang berkomentar atau bersungut. Semuanya hening. Jessica menghela nafasnya. Ia memandang Taeyeon yang hampir menangis.

"Unnie.."

"Bagaimana bisa.." Leader itu menggigit bibir dan mengepalkan tangannya. "Yang Mulia Raja.."

KRING!

Semuanya menoleh pada telepon di meja pojok ruangan. Yoona memandang yang lain sejenak, kemudian berdiri dan melangkah menuju telepon itu. Jari panjangnya menekan tombol jawab dan membuatnya dalam mode pengeras.

"Kkk~ apa kalian sedang berkumpul? menebak untuk apa istana menelepon?"

Tidak. Ini bukan suara dari istana dalam. Taeyeon bergerak mendekat, menatap tak percaya pada pesawat telepon.

"Min Hyorin?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih terduduk diatas matras dengan posisi yang begitu kaku. Matanya membengkak. Tanda ia baru saja selesai menangis. Suara langkah yang mendekat kearah sel-nya sama sekali tidak dihiraukan.

"Senang melihatmu masih bernapas, Yang Mulia."

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya. Pria ini. Pria ini benar-benar mempermainkan emosinya. Ia melirik tajam Minsuk, yang dihadiahi kekehan menjijikkan dari si empu.

"Apa kau sedang merencanakan untuk menghajarku dengan hapkidomu?" Minsuk berkedip. "Jangan heran. Aku tahu segalanya tentang Ratu negeriku."

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah. Berusaha tidak mendengar atau terprovokasi ucapan Minsuk. Pria itu kini berdehem.

"Kau akan dikirim ke pengasingan lusa. Sebaiknya kau siapkan segalanya. Mungkin saja, ini terakhir kalinya kau melihat ibukota."

Minsuk menunggu reaksi Baekhyun namun wanita itu tetap tidak bergeming. Tubuhnya seakan tidak bisa menerima reaksi apapun lagi. Minsuk berdecih.

"Semoga kau menikmati malam-mu, Byun."

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

.

.

.

"Lihatlah, Ayah!"

Yejin berlari menuruni tangga rumahnya yang mewah. Gadis itu menggengam dua pasang gaun yang masih tersemat dalam gantungan stainless. Mata bulatnya berbinar begitu sampai di hadapan sang Ayah.

"Menurutmu mana yang bagus?"

Youngmin mengernyit heran. "Untuk apa?"

"Ck." Yejin berdecak, kesal dengan respon ayahnya. "Baekhyun akan segera pergi jauh dari istana. Dan tentu saja, Chanyeol-ku butuh Ratu baru. Bagaimana? Gaun mana yang cocok kupakai saat pesta pengangkatanku?"

Yejin masih terus menyandingkan dua gaun itu. Youngmin menghela nafas lelah dan memijat pelipisnya. "Yejin-ah.."

"Ayo, Ayah. Lebih bagus mana?"

"Seriuslah sedikit." Youngmin agak meninggikan suaranya. "Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana? Posisi Ratu dan Negara ini bukan mainan."

Yejin merengut. "Siapa yang bilang aku bermain-main. Ayah bilang akan mengusir Baekhyun untukku!"

"Benar." Youngmin menatap putrinya tajam. "Tapi Ratu bahkan belum berangkat ke pengasingan. Bagaimana mungkin aku menaikkan wacana pergantian Ratu?!"

Yejin menghentakkan kakinya. "Apa karena politik? Pemerintah? atau apalah itu?! Aku ingin Chanyeol-ku. Apa itu terlihat sulit?"

"Kim Yejin!"

"Terserah, Ayah!" Yejin membuang nafasnya kesal. "Jika Ayah tidak mau bantu, biar aku sendiri yang mengambil Chanyeol!"

Youngmin memijat kepalanya. Putrinya benar-benar sekeras batu. "Anak bodoh."

.

.

.

Hari berganti dengan cepat, secepat detak jantung, seringan aliran darah. Pagi itu, di taman biasa, Kris memarkirkan mobil beberapa meter jauhnya. Zifan tengah tertawa. Bocah kecil itu memakai baju hangat bersulam panda yang membuatnya kian lucu.

"Panda?"

Kris tersenyum sendiri. Panda adalah binatang yang identik dengan Tao. Ia membayangkan pasti akan sangat lucu, jika ibu dan anak itu memakai baju bernada sama. Kris kian tersenyum lebar.

"Kau mulai gila?"

Pria itu terlonjak. Jantungnya benar-benar mau copot saat tiba-tiba seseorang dengan hoodie hitam memasuki mobilnya tanpa izin dan duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Mata elang Kris melebar.

"Si- siapa kau?"

Helaaan nafas terdengar. "Kau bahkan melupakanku?"

Jawaban sinis itu meluncur seiring lepasnya tudung pada kepala si orang misterius. Kris menghela nafas lega. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Tao?"

"Apa?" Tao berdecak. "Bukankah itu harusnya pertanyaanku? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Memata-matai anakku?"

Kris membenarkan letak duduknya. "Dia juga anakku."

"Apa kata-kataku beberapa waktu yang lalu kurang jelas, Wu Yifan?"

"Kau tidak berhak." Kris berusaha sabar. "Tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal DNA. Suatu saat Zifan akan bertanya siapa ayahnya."

"Aku akan bilang jika ayahnya sudah mati."

"Tapi, aku masih hidup!" Kris tanpa sadar meninggikan suaranya. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Dengar, Tao—"

Suara nyaring handphone Kris menghentikan kalimatnya. Pria itu menatap sesaat Tao dan mengeluarkan handphonenya. Ia melirik ID si penelepon.

"Ya, Vic?" Kris masih sesekali melirik Tao yang kini mengatupkan rahangnya kaku. Di seberang line, sekretarisnya masih berbicara. "Ya, tentu—tunggu, Hyorin? Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya?"

Kali ini, mata Tao melirik tajam Kris. Pria itu tidak menyadarinya dan tetap pada posisinya. Tao menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu. _Siapa itu Hyorin?_

"Baiklah. Aku akan ke kantor. Ya, ya. Tunggu disana."

Kris menghela nafas dan menutup sambungan pada handphonenya. Pria itu memejamkan mata, sedetik melupakan keberadaan Tao disampingnya.

"Aku keluar. Kuharap kau ingat."

Kris menoleh cepat saat kalimat itu keluar dari bibir tipis Tao. Suara klik pada pintu mobilnya membuat Kris bergerak cepat. Pria itu menahan pergelangan tangan Tao.

"Apa maumu?!"

"Dengar." Kris membuka suara, begitu serius dengan mata yang tidak lepas dari Tao. "Suka atau tidak, aku akan membawamu dan Zifan kembali padaku."

.

.

.

Taeyeon menatap jam dinding yang terus berdetak. Menit demi menit berlalu. Pemimpin Pasukan Sembilan itu benar-benar kalut. Segalanya akan dipertaruhkan hari ini.

 _Ini harus berhasil._

Derap langkah dari luar membuat Taeyeon berhenti, berdiri kaku dengan sikap siap. Langkah itu semakin dekat dan sosok Do Min Joon hadir dalam pandangannya. Taeyeon membungkuk hormat.

"Semuanya telah siap." Sekretaris Do berujar pelan. "Yang Mulia Ratu siap dijemput."

Taeyeon menghela nafas.

"Baik, Tuan."

.

.

.

Keadaan Baekhyun benar-benar jauh dari kata baik. Saat sel-nya dibuka, dua orang petugas kejaksaan masuk dan memberi hormat padanya. Baekhyun acuh. Mata indahnya kian redup. Hanbok hitam yang dikenakannya menambah suasana perih.

"Yang Mulia.."

Jeonghan juga sudah keluar sel. Pelayan pribadinya itu memakai hanbok putih. Ia memberi hormat pada Baekhyun, yang dibalas dengan sebuah senyum tipis. Dua petugas lainnya berderap maju dan membungkuk hormat pada Baekhyun.

"Kami akan mengawal anda, Yang Mulia."

Baekhyun ingin berteriak. Tidak. Ia tidak butuh mereka. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut. Ia merasa mati lebih baik daripada mendapat penghinaan seperti ini. Seluruh mata opsir dan narapidana lainnya menatapnya, tanpa berkedip, seolah ia adalah sirkus yang mereka bayar untuk hiburan.

Setetes liquid kembali menetes, mengalir jatuh ke pipinya.

Ia benar-benar tidak percaya Chanyeol melakukan ini. Ia begitu mempercayai suaminya. Walau ia sudah siap dengan kematian, tapi apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol benar-benar melukai palung hatinya. Baekhyun merasa dibuang. Baekhyun merasa seperti sampah.

 _Tapi, aku memang sampah._

Baekhyun tertawa dalam hati. Sejak awal, dia memang hanyalah pion. Perjodohan, pernikahan mendadak, dan pengangkatannya sebagai Ratu. Semua begitu cepat. Maka, adil pula jika itu juga berlalu sebelum Baekhyun mengecap lebih jauh.

Rombongan mereka kini sudah sampai di lobby Kejaksaan. Minsuk disana, terkekeh pelan dan memberi hormat pada Baekhyun.

"Mobil jemputan anda sudah datang, Yang Mulia."

Jeonghan menatap pria itu dengan mata memerah. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang menganggap Minsuk tidak ada, dan berlalu begitu saja melewatinya. Matahari diluar sana mulai beranjak tinggi. Baekhyun berhenti sejenak. Melihat kerumunan wartawan diujung bawah tangga halaman kejaksaan. Ia menghela nafas.

"Angkat dagumu, Jeonghan." Baekhyun berkata datar. Pelayan itu menatap tak percaya junjungannya.

"Ya-Yang Mulia.."

Baekhyun menatap kedepan, dengan mata yang luar biasa tajam. "Angkat kepalamu." Ia meninggikan dagunya. "Katakan pada dunia lewat wajahmu. Bahwa kau tidak bersalah."

Sekedar pemberitahuan, wanita bukan lagi dirinya yang sama, jika hatinya telah terluka. Park Chanyeol seharusnya mengetahui ini.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri di balkon rumah pribadinya dengan segelas wine yang telah habis setengahnya. Mata pria itu dihiasi kantung mata tipis, tanda ia tidak tidur dengan benar. Sehun melangkah mendekat.

"Yang Mulia, apa kau tidak akan mengantarnya?"

Chanyeol bergeming, lalu menggeleng. "Itu akan menyulitkannya, Sehun."

"Tapi, Yang Mulia.."

"Aku tahu dia akan membenciku." Chanyeol tertawa miris. "Tapi, itu lebih baik jika harus melihatnya mati."

Sehun benar-benar tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa takdir mempermainkan mereka sejauh ini?

.

.

.

"Kau masih lemah, Luhan."

Heechul berkata khawatir. Pria cantik itu memandang miris putrinya yang pucat. Luhan bergeming. Ia tetap mencoba memakai sepatunya, walau kepalanya terasa berputar, sakit.

"Luhan.."

"Aku harus menemuinya, Mom.." Luhan kembali mencoba memakai sepatunya. Ia memejamkan mata ketika pusing kembali menderanya. "Dia akan pergi. Aku harus.."

Dan Luhan terjatuh. Duduk tak berdaya di lantai kamarnya. Gadis itu menangis. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit dan tubuhnya sangat lemas. Heechul menghampiri putrinya.

"Jangan paksa dirimu. Kita akan menemui Baekhyun ditempat barunya. Bagaimana? Kau setuju? Hm?"

Oh, tempat baru? Tentu saja, tidak ada yang pernah tahu takdir.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mempercayai penglihatannya. Diluar, sekitar seratus orang berkumpul. Ia dapat mengenali beberapa. Joohyun dan Seungcheol berdiri berdampingan. Rektor Im dan rombongan mahasiswa Shinhwa juga disana. Mereka semua membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Yang Mulia.."

Taeyeon muncul dari sisi mobil hitam kerajaan. Ia memberi hormat pada Baekhyun. "Aku datang menjemput anda."

"Tapi, Taeyeon.." Ia melirik massa yang ada. "Mereka.."

Taeyeon tersenyum. "Tolong jangan tolak mereka, Yang Mulia. Mereka ingin mengantar dan memberi hormat pada anda."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Hatinya kembali tersentuh. Ia menghela nafas dalam. "Bagaimana dengan Raja?"

"Yang Mulia.." Taeyeon menunduk. "Aku tidak tahu soal itu."

Senyum Baekhyun perlahan menghilang. Mata penuh airmatanya kini bergulir, menatap arah timur, dimana istana berada. Baekhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya maju selangkah. Wanita itu kemudian bersujud, memberi hormat terdalam dan terakhirnya untuk istana, untuk Chanyeol, Rajanya. Blitz kamera media tidak berhenti mengabadikannya.

 _Maafkan aku, Yang Mulia. Selamat tinggal, dan—_

Baekhyun kembali menangis.

— _Aku mencintaimu._

.

.

.

Tidak jauh dari kejaksaan, di sebuah persimpangan, dua orang tengah sibuk memindahkan sesuatu. Mereka bekerja dalam diam, mengangkat mayat dua orang berjas hitam ke kursi penumpang sebuah mercedes mewah.

"Selesai?" tanya seorang dari mereka.

Seringai muncul di wajah temannya. "Selesai."

Dua orang pria itu kini masuk kedalam mobil tersebut, setelah sebelumnya mengambil sebuah alat komunikasi wireless dari dua mayat dibelakang mereka. Satu diantara mereka menelepon seseorang.

"Kami berhasil." Ia melirik dua mayat itu. "Kita akan segera meluncur, dan bergabung di tengah jalan."

Kekehan Hyorin terdengar dari seberang line. "Kalian yang terbaik. Baiklah, kerjakan segalanya dengan rapi dan tanpa jejak."

"Kau akan selalu bisa mengandalkan KSS. Tentu saja, akan kuhubungi setelah selesai."

Hyorin mengangguk. Helaan nafas lega dan senyuman menghias wajahnya.

KSS, tentu saja. Korean Secret Service tidak pernah mengecewakan.

.

.

.

Mobil yang membawa Baekhyun mulai membelah jalan menuju tempat pengasingan. Baekhyun hanya duduk tenang dibelakang, dengan Jeonghan di sampingnya. Wanita itu terlihat lelah. Matanya terpejam beberapa kali. Taeyeon melihat segalanya dari kursi depan.

 _Mereka akan menerima ganjarannya._

Dering kecil pada handphone Taeyeon membuat atensinya kembali. Gadis itu menekan tombol wireless earphone-nya dan mulai berdehem.

"Ya."

"Segalanya siap." suara dari seberang berujar singkat. Taeyeon melirik spion depan. Matanya bertubrukan dengan mata Jeonghan, dan gadis itu mengangguk memberi kode.

"Baiklah."

"Kira-kira lima puluh meter lagi. Lakukan dengan baik."

Taeyeon mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Sambungan itu terputus dan pegangan Taeyeon pada stir semakin tegang. Gadis itu mulai menghitung, ia menginjak keras pedal gas dan memacu mobilnya kencang. Di tengah jalan yang sepi dengan hutan di kanan-kiri, mobil itu berhenti mendadak.

"Taeyeon, apa yang—"

Seolah tuli, Taeyeon tidak mengindahkan protesan Baekhyun yang terkejut di kursi belakang. Gadis itu membanting stir ke kiri dan membawa mobil mewah itu masuk kedalam hutan. Baekhyun menatapnya tak mengerti saat akhirnya kereta besi itu berhenti.

"Kenapa? Ada apa ini?"

"Yang Mulia.."

Baekhyun menoleh menatap Jeonghan. Gadis itu kini telah menangis.

"Maafkan aku." ujarnya sebelum menyuntikkan sebuah cairan di leher mulus Baekhyun. Mata wanita itu melebar, gabungan dari keterkejutan dan ketakutan. Sesaat sebelum kesadarannya hilang, Baekhyun melihat sebuah mobil lain menghampiri mereka.

.

.

.

Seorang pelayan Raja berlari dari ruangan khusus komunikasi Raja dan menyusuri koridor. Air wajahnya begitu panik hingga keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Pelayan itu membuka tanpa permisi ruangan dewan. Kini, seluruh mata dewan dan Raja menatapnya.

"Apa ini?" Sehun berdiri lebih dulu dan menatap pelayan itu.

"Ya-Yang Mulia.."

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut. "Bicaralah yang jelas."

"Ada telepon dari kepolisian distrik Gwangju." Pelayan itu menelan ludah. "Mereka bilang mobil yang membawa Ratu dan satu mobil lainnya mengalami kecelakaan, jatuh dan meledak di dalam jurang."

Chanyeol berubah kaku. Seluruh Dewan menatapnya. "Lalu.. bagaimana.. bagaimana dengan Ratu?"

Wajah pelayan itu berubah merah. Ia menangis dan duduk bersimpuh, bersujud pada Chanyeol. Tangisnya semakin keras, dan Chanyeol tahu apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

"Dan bagaimana dengan Ratu?"

Youngmin mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama saat seorang anak buahnya mendapat kabar soal kecelakaan. Pria tua itu menghisap cerutunya selagi si anak buah menahan nafas.

"Kepolisian Gwangju mengkonfirmasi tidak ada satu pun yang selamat."

Youngmin menyeringai senang.

.

.

.

Berita kecelakaan dan kematian Baekhyun merebak begitu cepat. Seluruh jalan dihiasi fotonya. Universitas Shinhwa menggelar doa bersama yang di hadiri seluruh mahasiswa. Mereka berdoa dalam gelap malam dengan lilin di tangan mereka.

Selama tiga hari, media tidak kunjung berhenti memberitakan sosoknya. Selama tiga hari, Sehun berkunjung ke rumah Luhan setiap pagi, sekedar menyuapinya sarapan, karena gadis itu begitu lemah. Selama tiga hari, Joohyun tak pernah absen datang ke gereja, berdoa untuk Ratunya dengan tangis yang berderu. Selama tiga hari, Seungcheol menatap foto Jeonghan, tiap sore, dan kembali menangis, ditemani Yeri yang ikut menangis dari sudut yang tidak bisa dilihat si pria. Selama tiga hari, Chanyeol bagai mayat hidup.

Raja Korea itu berjalan gontai menyusuri koridor di siang hari. Kejadian ini benar-benar memukul jiwanya. Tak ada yang ditinggalkan Baekhyun. Wanita itu hanya tinggal nama, tubuhnya melebur bersama api yang melahap mobilnya, menyisakan potongan hanbok hitam yang kemudian dibakar Chanyeol, dan abunya dibuang ke sungai Han.

Sehun berjalan diam mengikuti Chanyeol. Pria itu kini masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun, terduduk di ranjangnya dan memeluk bantal milik sang istri, untuk dihirupnya kuat-kuat. Sehun menatap miris.

"Yang Mulia.."

"Sehun." suara Chanyeol bergetar. "Kau pernah bertanya apa aku mempercayai semua tuduhan itu.."

Sehun terdiam, mendengarkan.

"..tidak, Sehun. Aku tidak pernah mempercayai semua itu. Aku percaya pada istriku." Bulir airmata mulai mengaliri pipi Chanyeol. "Aku tidak pernah benar-benar membuangnya. Gwangju kota yang indah.."

Sehun mulai mengerti, namun tetap diam.

"..aku berencana tetap menikahinya. Tidak, aku tidak akan menceraikannya. Aku tetap akan menemuinya. Aku.."

Suara Chanyeol berubah serak. Sehun menatapnya khawatir. "Yang Mulia?"

"..Aku.." Chanyeol menangis. "Aku mencintainya, Sehun. Tapi kenapa dia meninggalkanku? Apa dia semarah itu? Apa dia tidak bisa menunggu? Setidaknya ajaklah aku. Aku tidak bisa Sehun, tidak bisa.."

Tangis Chanyeol berubah pilu. Raja Korea itu begitu rapuh, kehilangan, dan sama sekali tidak punya harapan. Tubuhnya bergetar. Sehun meneteskan airmata. Semua orang terluka, tapi Chanyeol berdarah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Empat jam setelah keputusan Raja**

Taeyeon menatap aneh sosok Hyorin yang kini berada di hadapannya. Pasukan sembilan diajak bertemu di sebuah hall kosong di pinggir kota. Dua orang laki-laki mengapit gadis itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Kim Taeyeon."

Taeyeon mendelik. "Jika kau memanggil kami hanya untuk sebuah sapaan—"

"Hey~" Hyorin terkikik. "Santai saja. Aku tetap pada perkataanku di awal."

"Rencana apa yang kau punya untuk Ratu?" Yoona menyela.

"Selalu saja, Im Yoona." Hyorin tersenyum. "Rencana yang cukup rumit. Tapi kupastikan, ini satu-satunya jalan agar kita bisa membongkar semuanya."

Pasukan sembilan saling berpandangan.

"Pada dasarnya. Keputusan Raja adalah yang diinginkan pihak musuh." Hyorin menatap satu per satu orang disana. "Aku bekerja sama dengan KSS."

Jessica melebarkan kedua matanya. "KSS?"

"Ya." Hyorin mengangguk. "Simpelnya, dalam rencana kita, tujuan utama kita adalah membongkar semua ini demi membersihkan nama Ratu dan menghindarkan kerajaan dari aksi makar."

"Lalu?"

Hyorin tersenyum menatap Taeyeon. "Tapi, kita tidak bisa melakukannya jika Ratu masih ada di sisi kita. Tiap langkah kita akan membahayakan Ratu."

"Dan?" Seohyun menatap bingung. "Kau berencana menculik Ratu?"

"Tidak." Hyorin memberi jeda. "Kita akan membunuh-nya."

.

.

.

 **Dua jam sebelum keberangkatan Baekhyun**

"Sarapan pagi."

Jeonghan menatap tak minat sarapan yang baru sana diantar oleh seorang opsir. Ia melirik jam dinding, masih sangat pagi untuk mengisi perut. Tapi tangannya bergerak, mendekatkan nampan itu dan mulai mengaduk nasinya.

"Ung?"

Mata Indah pelayan itu menatap bingung sebuah kertas kecil yang diselipkan dibawah piring. Ia membacanya perlahan.

"Habiskan teh-mu dan pasang di telinga."

Jemari Jeonghan mengangkat gelas dan mulai meminum teh hangat itu, sedikit demi sedikit hingga tandas. Sebuah alat komunikasi wireless ukuran kecil dapat ia lihat di dasar gelas. Jeonghan mengambil dan memakainya di telinga. Sebuah suara langsung menyapanya.

 _"Selamat pagi, Jeonghan. Aku Hyorin. Kau tahu? Kau tidak punya pilihan saat ini, jadi, bisa dengarkan aku sebentar?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zhang Yixing berlari melintasi koridor rumah besar diatas bukit pertanian Gwangju dengan nafas yang memburu. Ia membuka paksa sebuah ruangan dengan seorang pria tampan berjas dokter yg tengah memeriksa dua orang gadis.

"Honey? Sesuatu terjadi?"

"Ya." Yixing mengangguk dan menatap Junmyeon, si dokter. "Dia sadar."

Dua orang gadis di hadapan Junmyeon berdiri, menatapnya dengan binar penuh harap. Yixing tersenyum.

"Ya." Ia menghela nafas lega. "Yang, Mulia Ratu sudah sadar.."

Yixing tersenyum kian lebar. "Dan kandungannya baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Author's Note***

Annyeong~

Harusnya udah dipublish dari kemarin. Apa daya modem ngambek terus. Ini aja pinjem punya adek. /capek

AAAAH AQ DIJAMBAK AW MAAFKAN AQ!

WKWKWK

Sekarang gimana btw? Cukupkah penderitaan Raja kita? Happy atau sad ending ya? ~

Yuk tebak-tebakan lagi :

Jangan lupa review ya~ Kalo ada yg baca Cookies, itu nanti aku update hari minggu, biar ikut jamaah sama author lain.

Apa? KSS? Sama kaya JSS?

Iya. Wkwk inspirasinya emang disitu, tadinya mau pake nama KNK eh lupa ternyata itu boyband. Akhirnya tanya sama temen author lainnya, keluarlah JSS ini~ aku jelasin sebelum ada yg tanya /kepedean

Sebenernya banyak yg mau disampein tapi yaudah itu dulu (?)

Mari bobo~

Regards,

 **Purf.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Princess Destiny**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter XVIX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tao berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas bisnis pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Korea. Berita soal kematian Baekhyun dan Jeonghan membuatnya ditugasi untuk mencari tahu, atau setidaknya mendapat konfirmasi, mengingat Jeonghan adalah anak buahnya.

"Astaga." Tao memijat pelipisnya. Wanita itu kini mencari sesuatu dalam tasnya. "Dimana obatku?"

Derap langkah beberapa orang yang mulai menduduki kursi mereka terdengar di sekitar Tao. Wanita itu tersenyum saat, menemukan obatnya.

"Ya, tentu Vic. Terimakasih, tolong urus segalanya."

Tao sedikit menoleh dan matanya membulat begitu melihat sosok yang dikenalnya, berdiri dengan jarak tiga kursi di depannya. Tao menunduk, mengambil sembarang majalah di kursi sebelahnya dan menutup wajahnya. Ia berdecih.

"Ck. Untuk apa sih dia disini juga?"

Ya.

Kris berada di pesawat yang sama dengannya.

.

.

.

"Ada kabar apa?"

Sehun menyerahkan beberapa map di hadapan Chanyeol. "Keuangan istana telah mengeluarkan transkrip pengeluaran bulan ini, Yang Mulia."

"Hm." Chanyeol mengambil satu map dan menelitinya. Sesekali, ia memijat peipisnya karena kepalanya yang sakit. "Soojung sudah kembali bekerja?"

"Ya. Mulai kemarin."

"Lalu soal demo?" Chanyeol menandatangani berkas dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun.

"Masih sama." Sehun menerima berkas itu takzim. "Mereka semua menuntut pergangkatan Ratu baru."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar. "Suruh polisi mengusir paksa mereka jika melebihi batas jam demo."

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

"Tidak ada telepon dari Jepang?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Belum ada, Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol mengangguk sedikit dan kemudian berdiri. Pria itu mengambil jas hitam dan mulai memakainya. Ia mengambil handphone dan berjalan melewati Sehun.

"Ayo kita ke Royal Corporation."

Sehun mengernyit. "T-tapi.. Yang Mulia.. Anda belum makan siang.."

Dan, kata-kata Sehun hanya menggema di ruang itu. Chanyeol tetap berjalan keluar tanpa menunggu dirinya. Pria pucat itu menghela nafas.

 _Yang Mulia Raja bahkan masih menghukum dirinya._

.

.

.

Tim Pasukan Sembilan masih berada di ruangannya. Beberapa dari mereka baru saja pulang dari latihan rutin. Telepon di pojok ruangan berbunyi. Seohyun berlari dan mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

Tidak ada balasan. Seohyun mengernyit.

"Halo? Tuan Do?"

Suara gemerisik terdengar. Seohyun menatap gagang telepon dengan heran, lalu kembali menempelkannya di telinga.

"Ha—"

 _"Ini aku."_

"Apa maksud—"

 _"Seohyun."_ Suara di seberang sana mulai parau, menangis. " _Ini aku."_

Wajah si bungsu itu mendadak pias. Nafasnya tercekat seiring air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya. Ia menoleh. Menatap pada rekan lainnya yang memandangnya heran. Tangan Seohyun gemetar.

"U-unni.." Seohyun mulai menangis. "Unnie.. Taeyeon unnie.."

.

.

.

Sekelompok orang dalam balutan jas hitam duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja persegi, dengan Youngmin berada di ujung tengah mereka, sambil mengisap cerutunya.

"Bagaimana perkembangan soal Istana?"

Minsuk berdehem. "Pengadilan masih terus melanjutkan kasusnya. Tapi kita juga harus waspada. Karena cukup banyak lapisan masyarakat yang ingin kasusnya dihentikan."

Youngmin melepaskan cerutunya. "Kalau begitu, hentikan."

Minsuk menatapnya tak percaya. "Tuan?"

"Kita fokus pada rencana selanjutnya saja." Youngmin bersedekap. "Kita harus menjadikan Yejin seorang Ratu."

"Tapi, Tuan." sahut seorang laki-laki lain. "Ini bahkan belum genap dua minggu dari kematian Ratu. Masyarakat bisa mencurigainya."

Youngmin memijat pelipisnya. "Atur media. Gunakan mereka untuk membuat persepsi."

Minsuk dan pria lainnya berpandangan. Youngmin melanjutkan.

"Buat Raja Park tidak bisa menahan gempuran media. Sama seperti sebelumnya."

Minsuk sedikit menghela nafas. Entah kenapa, perasaannya tak enak soal ini.

.

.

.

Bandara Gimpo sama seperti biasanya, ramai. Sejak di pesawat, Tao benar-benar terjaga, tidak memejamkan mata sedikitpun. Wanita itu waspada, takut-takut Kris menyadari keberadaannya. Ia bahkan rela menjadi penumpang terakhir yang turun dari pesawat.

"Dimana mereka?"

Gumam Tao saat ia sama sekali tidak melihat orang yang seharusnya menjemput. Wanita itu bergerak perlahan sambil menarik kopernya. Ia berbaur, berusaha tak terlihat Kris yang jauh didepannya.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa dia kesini?"

Tao terus menggumam. Ia berhenti saat Kris juga berhenti di depan sana, di tengah para pengunjung bandara. Pria itu terlihat menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari seseorang. Tak lama, seorang wanita cantik menghampirinya. Wanita itu memeluknya sambil tertawa. Tao melotot.

"Si-siapa dia?"

Percuma. Tao tidak mengenalnya. Wanita itu mendengus. Ia memijat pelipisnya kembali. Dadanya, entah kenapa bergemuruh, seiring detak jantungnya yang berdentum cepat.

"Ck. Aku ini kenapa, sih?"

.

.

.

Sebuah rumah di kota Gwangju menjulang diatas sebuah bukit yang agak menjorok ke dalam rimbunan hutan. Rumah bercorak gading itu begitu asri, dengan desa indah yang menjadi pemandangan di bagian belakangnya.

Kim Jun Myeon adalah seorang Putra pengusaha setempat yang berprofesi sebagai dokter. Pertanian luas milik ayahnya di desa itu diwariskan kepadanya selaku anak tunggal saat kedua orangtuanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat. Setahun yang lalu, ia menikahi Zhang Yixing, gadis china yang dikenalnya semasa kuliah.

"Keadaannya membaik." Yixing tersenyum. "Dia sudah bisa makan walau masih mual-mual."

Jun Myeon, yang baru pulang dari kliniknya di desa, tersenyum. Pria itu menghampiri Yixing dan mencium keningnya. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Ya." Yixing mengangguk. "Mereka wanita yang baik."

Jun Myeon tertawa. "Aku tahu. Tapi, kadang aku merasa begitu bersalah."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu, dia—"

"Tidak. Kau melakukan hal yang benar." Yixing menggenggam tangan Junmyeon. "Mereka memang butuh bantuan. Biarkan ini berjalan sesuai yang kita rencanakan. Kehamilannya akan menjadi mimpi buruk jika dia tetap disana."

Junmyeon mengangguk. "Aku setuju."

"Kau hanya sedang lelah." Yixing mencium singkat bibir suaminya. "Ingin jus dan salad buah?"

Sebuah tawa simpul terdengar dari kurva bibir Junmyeon. "Itu akan terasa luar biasa, Honey."

.

.

.

Dua orang gadis berdiri di sisi sebuah ranjang nyaman dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk. Masing-masing lengan dan kepala mereka masih dihiasi perban, menandakan luka-luka yang sempat mereka terima. Di ranjang itu, terduduk seorang wanita yang tengah mengelus perut ratanya, tanpa memandang mereka.

"Yang Mulia.." seorang gadis berwajah china yang kelihatan lebih muda, memanggil dengan lirih.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Gadis itu—Jeonghan—menggigit bibirnya. Disebelahnya, gadis yang sedikit lebih dewasa menghela nafas dan melangkah lebih dekat ke ranjang.

"Yang Mulia, aku tahu anda sangat marah dengan kami. Tapi, tolong, jangan hukum kami seperti ini."

Taeyeon berkata lirih. Ia menoleh sebentar kearah Jeonghan yang juga maju ke sisinya.

"Yang Mulia, tolong bunuh kami saja, Yang Mulia. Kami mengaku bersalah."

Wanita di hadapan mereka, menghentikan elusan pada perutnya dan beralih memandang dua gadis di hadapannya. Sebuah senyum manis terpatri dalam wajah pucatnya.

"Ini jam berapa?"

Taeyeon memandang bingung. "Jam empat sore, Yang Mulia."

"Sudah berapa lama aku disini?"

"Hampir dua minggu, Yang Mulia." Jeonghan menimpali.

"Jadi, sudah hampir dua minggu seluruh dunia menganggap aku meninggal?"

Jeonghan dan Taeyeon membungkuk hormat. "Yang Mulia.."

Wanita itu—Baekhyun—kembali tersenyum. Ia menatap dua orang gadis yang tengah membungkuk, mengharapkan maafnya. Dua gadis itu pasti tidak baik-baik saja. Luka di wajah dan tubuh mereka menjelaskan segalanya.

"Sudahlah. Tegakkan tubuh kalian." ujar Baekhyun. "Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah bertindak hal membahayakan tanpa berdiskusi denganku. Kalian bisa kehilangan nyawa."

"Y-Yang Mulia?" Jeonghan menegakkan tubuhnya dengan mata membulat. "Anda memaafkan kami?"

"Untuk apa kalian meminta maaf?" Baekhyun membenarkan letak duduknya. "Sejujurnya, aku harus berterimakasih. Aku bisa bebas dan tetap hidup."

"Yang Mulia.." Taeyeon hampir menangis. "Tapi, bayimu.."

"Yixing bilang usianya sembilan minggu." Wajah Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah saat tangannya kembali mengelus perutnya. "Dia adalah anugerahku."

"Maafkan kami."

"Ck." Baekhyun merajuk dan mencebikkan bibirnya. "Berhentilah minta maaf. Aku butuh cerita. Katakan apa yang kalian rencanakan. Tanpa terkecuali."

Taeyeon berbalik dan mengambil kursi kayu untuknya dan Jeonghan.

"Yang Mulia..."

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau makan!"

Yejin berteriak dan membanting piring berisi nasi yang dibawa seorang pelayan ke kamarnya. Wajah gadis itu memerah menahan amarah.

"Bersihkan semuanya!"

Gadis semampai itu berlari keluar kamar dan menyusuri koridor menuju kamar utama di ujung rumah megah itu. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mulai mengetuk pintu kokoh itu.

"Ayah? Ayah! Buka pintunya!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Yejin mendengus.

"Ayah!"

Yejin menggedor sekali dan tetap tanpa jawaban. Gadis itu menghela nafas kasar dan menghentakkan kaki. Ia mengayunkan kenop pintu itu dan ajaibnya, terbuka.

Yejin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tidak dikunci?" gumamnya menyeringai.

Gadis itu menoleh kanan-kiri, memeriksa keadaan. Selanjutnya, ia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu tanpa suara dan menutupnya dengan pelan.

"Mari kita lihat." Yejin menghampiri meja kerja Youngmin. "Seharusnya ada disini."

Dengan gerakan cepat, ia mulai melihat dokumen dan memindahkan yang tidak penting. Yejin berjongkok dan membuka setiap laci meja itu. Satu per satu dokumen dikeluarkannya.

"Ini dia!"

Sebuah map merah dengan lambang naga membuat senyumnya merekah lebar. Yejin menutup laci dan berdiri, kembali merapikan barang-barang tadi, lalu membuka map ditangannya.

"Kontrak ini.." ia menutup kembali map itu dengan seringai di wajahnya. "..akan menjadi jalanku menuju Chanyeol."

.

.

.

Luhan duduk di sebuah kafe dengan seorang lelaki di hadapannya. Lelaki itu tersenyum, dan mulai menyesap kopi yang sudah dipesannya. Luhan berdehem.

"Tuan Kenzo.." Ia menatap si pria. "Aku Luhan."

Kenzo tertawa lepas. Pria itu kembali menaruh cangkirnya. "Aku sudah tahu namamu saat aku menerima permintaanmu untuk bertemu. Nah, apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Kudengar.." Luhan menetralkan suaranya. "..kau sangat hebat di Jepang. Asistenmu berkata kau ke korea menyelesaikan sesuatu. Aku hanya ingin tahu, tidak bisakah kau juga membantuku?"

Kenzo mengernyit. "Tergantung jenis bantuannya, Nona. Jujur saja, aku sedang menyelesaikan kasus yang cukup rumit disini. Jika kasusmu lebih ringan, kemungkinan aku hanya perlu memanggil asistenku untuk membantu."

"Ini.." Luhan menghela nafas. "Soal kasus Ratu Korea."

Tidak ada jawaban. Kenzo membenarkan letak duduknya dan tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Aku sangat ingin membantumu, Nona. Kau tahu? Kasus Ratu begitu menggugah." Ia menghela nafas. "Hanya saja, pekerjaanku sama beratnya dengan kasus itu."

Luhan kehilangan harapan. "Begitukah?"

"Tapi, jangan khawatir." Kenzo merogoh sakunya dan memberi Luhan sebuah kartu nama. Gadis itu menerimanya.

"Apa ini?"

"Kau butuh seseorang yang menguasai luar dalam istana Korea serta pemerintahannya." Kenzo menunjuk kartu nama itu dengan dagunya. "Aku merekomendasikannya. Dia mantan asistenku dan istri dari Kepala KSS."

Luhan mengedip bingung. "Maksudmu.."

"Ya." Kenzo mengangguk. "Temui dia."

Luhan mengangguk dan menggumam. "Do Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

Hyorin memekik sumringah saat Jessica meneleponnya. Ia sedikit berjingkrak, dan kemudian berdehem, menetralkan rasa bahagianya.

"Jadi, kabar terbaru, mereka benar-benar selamat dan Ratu sedang mengandung?"

Wanita cantik itu menggigit bibirnya, menahan untuk tidak teriak saat suara di seberang menjelaskan. Ia mengangguk q ngangguk.

"Tentu saja, Jessica. Ya, kita akan segera ke rencana selanjutnya. Tapi, biarkan aku membagi kabar bahagia ini dengan Kris dan Jongin. Mereka pemeran utamanya."

.

.

.

Atensi Chanyeol tertarik pada sebuah acara televisi sore yang tengah tayang. Acara biasa, sejenis talkshow yang mengundang bintang tamu dan mengangkat sebuah topik khusus. Sore ini, sebuah wajah familiar berada disana.

"Kau kelihatan sehat, Perdana Menteri." ujar seorang pembawa acara dengan senyum di wajah lancipnya. Youngmin tersenyum.

"Aku akan selalu baik-baik saja."

Pembawa acara itu tersenyum. "Belakangan ini banyak topik seputar istana yang masih diperbincangkan masyarakat. Beberapa hari ke belakang bahkan ada demo yang menuntut Ratu baru. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Youngmin menjilat bibirnya. "Sejujurnya, aku tidak mau secara gamblang berbicara. Aku sangat menghormati Ratu Byun. Tapi, kerajaan tanpa Ratu memang bukan hal ideal. Raja dan Ratu adalah paket pemerintahan."

"Jadi anda setuju tentang pengangkatan Ratu baru?"

"Tentu. Aku selalu memikirkan hal terbaik untuk negara. Apapun itu jenisnya, aku akan mendukung."

"Banyak beberapa nama yang muncul. Salah satunya nama putri anda, Nona Kim Yejin. Tanggapan anda?"

Kali ini Chanyeol berdecih dan mengepalkan tangannya. Di layar kaca, Youngmin kembali tersenyum.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat kabar-kabar semacam itu. Tapi, seorang Ratu memang perlu berasal dari keluarga yang pantas."

Klik.

Televisi plasma itu mati. Chanyeol melempar remote hitam itu menyeberangi ruangan, hingga pecah berkeping. Pria itu memejamkan mata dan menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Kurang ajar.."

.

.

.

"Tapi sebenarnya, apa yang membuat kalian disini? "

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Beberapa petani sudah pulang dari sawah dan warga desa mulai menyiapkan makan malam. Tapi, Jeonghan dan Taeyeon masih disana, berkecipak di sungai dangkal, dengan jaring dan ember di tangan. Taeyeon berteriak.

"Apa ini! Kenapa mereka begitu licin!"

Yixing tersenyum dan menatap polos. "Karena mereka ikan. Cobalah tenang. Jangan melangkah terlalu kasar."

"Jiejie.." Jeonghan menatap melas Yixing. "Bantulah kami.."

Yixing berpura-pura cemberut. "Tapi, aku tidak mau kena hukum juga."

Taeyeon dan Jeonghan menghela nafas pasrah. Semua dimulai saat mereka akhirnya bercerita soal rencana mereka ke Baekhyun. Wanita itu mendengar dengan seksama. Sesekali menangis, jika ingat saat-saat beratnya sebagai tersangka. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa mual dan memuntahkan segala cairan dari perutnya. Dua gadis itu panik, Yixing masuk semenit setelah mendengar teriakan.

"Ini hal yang normal untuk trimester pertama." ujar Yixing setelah memeriksa Baekhyun. Junmyeon yang ikut menyusul istrinya tersenyum.

"Yang Mulia belum makan sore bukan?" ujar pria itu. "Yixing baru selesai memasak ayam bakar. Ayo kita makan."

"Tidak mau."

Junmyeon dan lain menatap bingung. Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya dan menangis. Keempat orang di ruangan itu berubah panik.

"Astaga, Yang Mulia, apa yang sakit?"

"Yang Mulia, maafkan aku, tak apa jika kau tak mau makan. Aku tidak akan memaksa."

"Aku akan memasak yang lain jika Yang Mulia tidak suka ayam. Ada makanan yang ingin Yang Mulia makan?"

"Ya, Yang Mulia. Aku bisa membeli sesuatu di toko."

Tangisan Baekhyun mulai berhenti. "Benarkah?"

Keempat orang itu mengangguk serempak. Baekhyun berubah sumringah.

"Kalau begitu aku mau ikan bakar. Tapi hanya ikan segar dari sungai. Dan harus Taeyeon dan Jeonghan yang mengambilnya."

Itulah alasannya, dua wanita itu kini merengut, di sore hari yang indah. Jeonghan melihat pergerakan ikan di kakinya. Dengan sigap, ia mengayunkan jaring yang dibawanya dan menangkap ikan gemuk itu. Si gadis berteriak.

"Aku dapat! Aku dapat!"

Taeyeon menoleh dan tersenyum. "Benarkah? Ayo cepat dimasukkan!"

Ikan itu kini telah masuk ke ember hitam yang mereka bawa. Taeyeon mengisi ember itu dengan air dan membuang nafas lega.

"Ayo kita kembali. Yixing unnie, bantu kami!"

"Baik-baik, tunggulah disana!"

Senja mulai memayungi desa. Beberapa anak yang bermain mulai kembali ke rumah, bersiap makan malam. Tiga wanita itu kini bercengkrama, menyusuri jalan setapak, kembali pada rumah megah Junmyeon.

.

.

.

Malam sudah mulai menjelang saat Seungcheol berlari menyusuri koridor sepi menuju ruangan Raja. Sehun baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu saat Seungcheol sampai dihadapannya.

"Aku ingin bertemu Yang Mulia."

Sehun menahan tubuh Seungcheol. "Yang Mulia butuh istirahat. Tunda saja."

"Astaga Hyung!" Seungcheol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Ini penting!"

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku."

Seungcheol menetralkan nafasnya. "Seseorang mengunggah sebuah foto kontrak pernikahan antara Raja dan Ratu."

"Apa?!"

"Ya!" Seungcheol merengek kesal. "Makanya aku bilang ini penting. Foto itu viral dan aku butuh izin Yang Mulia untuk menghapusnya."

"Tidak. Jangan dihapus."

"Apa?"

Wajah Sehun tiba-tiba merasa senang. "Dengar, ini menguntungkan pihak kita."

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"Sebarkan foto itu." Sehun berkata mantap. "Percaya padaku, sebar saja, jangan buat konfirmasi apapun. Aku akan mengurus sisanya."

"Tapi, Hyung, bagaimana bisa ini menjadi sesuatu yang menguntungkan?"

Sehun tersenyum misterius.

"Percaya saja padaku."

.

.

.

Yixing tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang memakan masakannya dengan lahap. Wanita itu bahkan menambah hingga dua mangkuk. Jeonghan menuangkan air untuk junjungannya.

"Bagaimana, Yang Mulia?"

Taeyeon tersenyum. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan cengiran khas.

"Perutku penuh!"

Seluruh yang ada di meja makan tertawa bahagia. Melihat Baekhyun perlahan melupakan apa yang terjadi dan menjadi Baekhyun yang penuh senyum membuat siapapun menghela nafas lega. Terutama kedua pengawal setianya.

"Besok aku berencana ke kota dan membeli beberapa susu dan perlengkapan kehamilan. Ada yang mau menitip?"

Yixing memandang keempat orang lainnya.

"Kemungkinan baju ganti." Jeonghan tertawa lirih. "Jika tidak merepotkan."

Yixing tersenyum. "Bukan masalah."

Semua larut dalam pembicaraan yang akrab. Televisi plasma yang terpasang di dinding ruang makan menjadi suara pelengkap yang mengiringi. Atensi Baekhyun beralih saat sebuah berita muncul di layar itu. Berita malam, seperti biasa.

"Para demonstran menuntut Raja untuk segera menunjuk Ratu baru selepas meninggalnya Ratu Byun, dua belas hari yang lalu, saat ini pihak kerajaan—"

Suara kursi yang bergesekkan dengan lantai membuat semuanya menoleh. Baekhyun telah berdiri dari duduknya dan tetap menunduk. Jeonghan menatapnya khawatir.

"Yang Mulia.."

"Aku.." Baekhyun mengais nafasnya. "Aku akan kembali ke kamar."

Tanpa sebuah kata lanjutan, wanita itu berbalik, berjalan kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Jeonghan baru akan berdiri, saat lengannya di tahan Junmyeon.

"Beliau butuh waktu sendiri." ujar Junmyeon yang diamini kedua orang lainnya. "Tenanglah. Tidak akan ada yang terjadi."

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk di balkon kamar utamanya sambil melihat-lihat timeline laman berita dari telepon genggamnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum, merasa puas. Derap langkah semakin terdengar menghampirinya.

"Sesuatu terjadi?"

Sehun, yang sudah berada di sebelah Chanyeol, berdehem. "Ya, Yang Mulia."

"Aku harus memuji strategimu kali ini, Sehun." Chanyeol tertawa. "Tapi ada baiknya, lain kali kau juga mendiskusikannya padaku dan sekretaris kerajaan."

Sehun tersenyum singkat dan membungkuk sekali. "Maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia."

"Sudahlah." Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Kapan aku harus melakukan konferensi pers?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik, Yang Mulia."

"Atur untuk besok." Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan menuang wine ke dalam gelas tingginya. "Sebelum jam makan siang."

Sehun mengangguk dan membungkuk hormat. "Baik, Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol mulai menyesap winenya. Mata bulat itu kembali meredup. Remang cahaya malam membuatnya kembali dingin dengan pikiran yang bercabang.

 _Baekhyun. Aku akan membuat mereka tahu rasa sakitmu._

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Wanita itu duduk di tepi ranjang, dengan kepala yang kembali tertunduk. Ini benar-benar berat. Ia belum terbiasa. Seluruh orang menganggap dirinya telah mati. Semua orang tidak menganggapnya ada.

Dan tadi.. Ya. Ratu baru.

Hati Baekhyun begitu teriris. Dadanya kembali sesak, seolah dihantam beban ribuan ton. Ia ingin berteriak. Tapi, Chanyeol memang butuh Ratu. Ia butuh pendamping. Ia butuh keturunan.

Tanpa sadar, jemari lentik Baekhyun mengelus perutnya. Di dalam sana, darah daging Chanyeol tengah bertumbuh. Baekhyun kadang berkhayal, jika ini semua tidak terjadi, mungkin Chanyeol kini berada disampingnya, memeluk sambil mengelus perutnya.

Tapi, itu semua tak akan pernah terjadi.

Baekhyun mulai mencoba untuk berdamai dengan keadaan. Ia mencoba melupakan Chanyeol, melupakan kerajaan, walau itu sangatlah sulit. Wanita itu tersenyum miris.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu, Yang Mulia?"

.

.

.

Seorang pengawal di kediaman Kim berjalan menaiki tangga menuju sebuah kamar. Kepalan tangannya mengetuk pelan, untuk kemudian membuka pintu itu dan masuk kedalamnya. Pria itu membungkuk pada tiga orang yang berada di dalam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Youngmin.

"Pihak istana baru saja mengumumkan soal konferensi pers esok hari, Tuan."

Yejin, yang berada di ruangan yang sama, bertepuk tangan sambil mengerling. "Apa kubilang, Ayah? Kontrak itu pasti akan berguna!"

Youngmin tersenyum meremehkan. "Benar-benar Raja yang lemah. Kalau begitu, atur semuanya. Pastikan para demonstran kemarin kembali melakukan tugasnya. Juga, minta para media kita memutar kembali wawancaraku tadi sore."

"Baik, Tuan."

Yejin berdiri menghampiri ayahnya. "Ayah, apa aku boleh menyiapkan gaunku?"

"Ya." Youngmin tertawa lebar. "Siapkanlah, putriku."

Kedua ayah dan anak itu masih tertawa bahagia, larut dalam euphoria yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Di ruangan yang sama, Minsuk tidak berkomentar. Ini aneh. Chanyeol tidak sebodoh itu. Apa yang sedang Raja itu rencanakan?

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Author's Note***

Ya ampun telat sehari! T. T

Ini fic update spesial untuk ulang tahunnya **Redapplee** sunbae! Selamat ulang tahun kakak, sama kaya doa kemarin pagi, semoga semakin menjadi pribadi yang baik dan author yang uwaw di dunia ffn! Ehehehehehehe.

Btw kalian masih mau nimpuk saya nih? /jalan ngesot

Oh iya, ini update jama'ah (harusnya) tapi aku telat karena baru balik T. T, sok atuh di cek fic mereka ya:

 **Pupuputri, Sayaka Dini, RedApplee, Baekbychuu, Lolipopsehun, Brida Wu, Parkayoung, Oh Yuri, Aeri Channie, Blood Type-B, Mashedpootato feat Baekagain, Princepink, JongTakGu88.**

Akhir kata, HAPPY NEW YEAR! SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2017! SEMOGA CHANBAEK MAKIN BIKIN KOBAM! AMIN!

Udah ah aku ngantuk hiks. Salam olahraga!

Regards,

 **Purf.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Princess Destiny**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter XX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tao tersenyum tipis saat seorang pelayan istana memberinya sebuah teh dan kue. Wanita itu kini telah duduk di ruang tamu istana utama, menunggu kepala pelayan. Derap langkah buru-buru terdengar, dan sosok Joohyun merangsek masuk dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Nona Huang."

Joohyun duduk di kursi depan Tao. Gadis itu tersenyum, diikuti Tao yang juga menampilkan senyum di wajahnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Joohyun."

"Ah." senyum Joohyun semakin tipis. "Hanya sayang sekali harus bertemu di saat seperti ini."

Tao mengangguk pelan dan menyentuh gagang cangkir di hadapannya. "Aku turut berduka untuk Yang Mulia Ratu."

"Terima kasih." Joohyun menghela nafas. "Apa anda disini untuk data kematian Jeonghan?"

"Ya. Jeonghan masih punya keluarga di China. Kupikir mereka perlu membuat sebuah kubur untuknya."

Joohyun mengangguk. "Karena hanya potongan bajunya yang tersisa, mungkin tidak banyak data yang akan kuberikan."

"Aku mengerti."

Seorang pelayan masuk menghampiri mereka dengan sebuah map ditangannya. Pelayan itu memberikan map itu kepada Joohyun, yang diterima gadis itu dengan senyum.

"Ini yang bisa pihak kami berikan."

Tao menerima uluran map itu dari Joohyun dan mulai membacanya. Ia mengangguk pelan. "Apa Yang Mulia Raja ada di tempat?"

Joohyun mengangguk. "Ia di Aula, Nona."

"Aula?"

"Persiapan untuk konferensi pers."

.

.

.

Jeonghan menaruh nampan berisi piring dan gelas kosong di wastafel pencucian piring dan mulai mencucinya. Di meja makan, Taeyeon begitu fokus dengan laptop milik Junmyeon sambil sesekali meng-klik sesuatu.

"Mereka berulah lagi."

Jeonghan menoleh sambil mencuci tangannya dari busa sabun. Gadis itu berjalan menghampiri Taeyeon dan duduk disampingnya, ikut melihat layar laptop.

"Seseorang menyebarkan kontrak pernikahan Raja dan Ratu."

Dahi Jeonghan berkerut. "Aku tidak tahu ada hal semacam itu."

"Aku juga." Taeyeon menanggapi. "Tapi ini seperti perjanjian pra-nikah. Hal yang sangat wajar, kupikir."

"Tidak ada tanggapan dari istana?"

"Tunggu sebentar." Jemari Taeyeon kembali bergerak, matanya awas pada setiap sudut halaman. "Oh."

"Apa? apa?"

"Raja akan mengadakan konferensi pers siang ini."

.

.

.

"Kita butuh kerajaan yang kuat!"

"Benar!"

"Raja tanpa Ratu adalah musibah!"

"Yaaaa!"

"Kami butuh Ratu!"

Senyum puas terpampang pada wajah pimpinan demonstrasi itu. Lelaki itu berdiri di depan masyarakat yang berdemo di alun-alun kota. Beberapa polisi berjaga, dan beberapa warga menonton mereka.

"Ya! Bagus! Teruslah berteriak!"

Pria itu semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Mata coklat dengan wajah berbingkai rambut hitam miliknya menatap plasma ukuran besar di tengah alun-alun, menunggu tanggapan istana.

Well, pekerjaannya selalu memuaskan.

.

.

.

Seungcheol berjalan pasti melewati koridor dengan bahu yang tegap. Dengan dua orang anak buah muda di belakangnya, pria itu sesekali melirik arlojinya. Tepat waktu. Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya saat sampai di depan sebuah pintu. Seungcheol berdehem dan membuka pintu besar itu.

"Yang Mulia." ucapnya dan sosok Chanyeol juga Sehun hadir dalam pandangannya. "Segalanya telah siap."

Junjungannya itu tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah. Aku akan kesana."

.

.

.

Yejin memeriksa tatanan rambutnya di spion depan mobil mewah miliknya. Gadis itu tersenyum puas. Gaun biru laut sudah tersemat indah di tubuhnya. Mata bulatnya menatap puas para demonstran yang sudah berkumpul.

"Sedikit lagi, Chanyeol - ah."

.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah ruangan di gedung kejaksaan, Minsuk berdiri, bersandar pada meja kokoh miliknya. Mata pria itu terus menatap televisi plasma di tengah ruangan.

"Jaehyun-ah!"

Derap langkah pelan datang dan pintu ruangannya terbuka, berbarengan dengan seorang opsir muda yang masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Kirim pasukan kerumah Perdana Menteri."

"Apa? untuk apa?"

Minsuk mendesah pelan. "Lakukan saja."

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah berdiri di belakang podium dengan tubuh yang tegak. Raja Korea itu mengelus tengkuknya sebentar. Sehun berdiri dua meter di sisi kanannya. Seungcheol sudah berdiri di samping kameramen, siap memberi aba-aba.

"Semua akan siap dalam hitungan ketiga, Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Seungcheol mulai mengangkat tangannya. "Tiga.. Dua.. Satu.. Mulai!"

Mata Chanyeol berubah tajam dan serius. Ia menatap kamera di hadapannya. "Selamat siang, Rakyatku."

Wajah Chanyeol memenuhi seluruh channel televisi seluruh rumah. Warga dan para demonstran di alun-alun kota terdiam, saat plasma besar di depan mereka menampilkan sosok Chanyeol.

"Aku harap kalian semua berada di kondisi baik-baik saja." Chanyeol berdehem. "Selama dua minggu ini, aku melihat beberapa reaksi beragam di tengah masyarakat, terkait Ratu."

Hening sesaat. "Aku mengerti kekhawatiran kalian terhadapku ataupun keluarga kerajaan. Terimakasih. Tapi.."

Semua orang menahan nafas. Luhan menonton semuanya dalam taksi yang ditumpanginya. Gadis itu hanya diam, enggan bereaksi terhadap konferensi pers yang sedang berlangsung.

"..aku disini hadir untuk memperjelas sesuatu. Bahwa, melihat keadaan yang ada, aku telah menetapkan sebuah aturan baru."

Para demonstran berubah bingung. Mereka saling menatap.

"Peraturan tersebut adalah, keluarga kerajaan memiliki waktu berkabung, dalam hal ini, tidak diizinkan untuk menikah kembali atau berhubungan badan selama satu tahun."

Yejin tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Di dapur kediaman Junmyeon, Jeonghan dan Taeyeon tersenyum. Tao dan Joohyun nyaris melompat senang di kursi mereka. Luhan tertawa pelan di dalam taksinya. Minsuk menghela nafas di ruangannya.

"Dan, aku juga memutuskan, bagi siapapun yang berpendapat berlawanan dengan kerajaan.."

Sebuah van besar berwarna hitam datang ke tengah alun-alun kota. Para demonstran berubah panik dan saling berhimpitan di tengah, membentuk lingkaran, seiring pasukan dengan seragam lengkap berlambang kerajaan mengepung mereka.

"...akan ditangkap.."

Pasukan itu merangsek, menarik setiap demonstran dan memaksa mereka terduduk dengan lengan terborgol. Para warga mulai mundur, menatap ngeri satu persatu demonstran yang digiring ke van.

"..dan diadili sesuai hukum kerajaan."

Hal yang sama terjadi di sebuah kantor stasiun televisi. Pasukan berlambang kerajaan masuk dan membawa seluruh orang yang terlibat dalam pemberitaan terkait Ratu baru, dan membawa mereka memasuki mobil tahanan.

Di aula istana, Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Kuharap ini akan menjadi batas yang sesuai untuk kalian dalam berpendapat soal konteks yang sejenis. Selamat siang."

Disaat kamera mati, semuanya berakhir. Konferensi pers yang jauh dari ekspektasi sebagian orang itu menjadi viral. Media dalam dan luar negeri mulai membahasnya. Korea kembali mengguncang pemberitaan.

.

.

.

"Sial!"

Yejin memukul stirnya. Ia membawa mobilnya berbalik dan menyusuri jalan menjauh dari alun-alun kota. Di persimpangan, sebuah mobil hitam mencegat jalannya. Yejin menginjak rem-nya keras-keras.

"Apa yang—"

Matanya melotot saat melihat siapa yang turun dari van itu. Salah satu dari mereka mengetuk kacanya dan menunjukkan sebuah surat dengan stempel yang dikenalnya. Mata Yejin memerah seiring tangannya yang gemetar.

Itu pasukan kerajaan dan membawa surat penangkapan dirinya yang di stempel langsung oleh stempel milik Raja.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari aula diikuti Sehun. Jongdae sedikit berlari dan ikut berjalan disisinya.

"Seluruh demonstran sudah ditangkap begitupun Nona Kim Yejin. Hanya saja, mereka tidak bisa menangkap Perdana menteri karena pasukan kejaksaan juga disana."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Sudah kuduga. Tarik semua pasukan di kediaman Perdana menteri, Jongdae. Mari kita bersenang-senang dulu dengan para ikan kecil."

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

.

.

.

Hyorin berjalan cepat begitu lift yang membawa dirinya ke ruangan teratas markas KSS membuka pintunya. Gadis itu tersenyum sepanjang jalan. Jari lentiknya menggapai kenop sebuah pintu dan merangsek masuk kedalam ruangan dibelakangnya.

"Lihat apa yang Raja kita lakukan!"

Kris memutar bola matanya. "Rajamu."

"Ya!" Hyorin berdecih. "Pria Cina sombong. Ah, Jongin, kau sudah mendengarnya bukan?"

Pria berkulit coklat yang duduk dibelakang meja besar dengan jas lengkap ditubuhnya itu, tersenyum. "Tentu, Noona. Tuhan sedang memihak kita."

"Benar. Kalau begitu, kita fokus dengan rencana selanjutnya."

"Dan sebenarnya," Kris menghela nafas lelah. "Apa rencana yang kau maksud itu?"

Hyorin mengerling. "Sama dengan rencana sebelumnya."

.

.

.

Taksi yang ditumpangi Luhan berhenti di sebuah rumah minimalis dengan halaman yang indah. Seusai membayar, gadis itu berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak halaman itu, hingga berhenti disebuah pintu depan berwarna coklat. Dengan pelan, ia memencet bel di sisi pintu.

Hening tanpa jawaban, Luhan baru akan menyerah. Namun, derap langkah pelan disusuk bunyi klik pada pintu membuat harapannya kembali muncul. Sesosok wanita yang lebih pendek darinya dengan mata bulat dan wajah menggemaskan kini telah berdiri di hadapannya. Luhan tersenyum.

"Halo, Aku—"

"Jika kau mencari Jongin, datang saja ke kantornya." Wanita itu melipat tangannya di dada. "Bahkan wanita sepertimu telah berani datang ke rumah selingkuhanmu, ya? untuk apa? membuatku marah?"

Luhan menatapnya tak percaya. "T-tunggu, J-jongin? T-tapi, aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Cih." Wanita itu berdecih, dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kalau begitu, pergilah. Aku tidak punya waktu."

"Tunggu!" Tangan kurus Luhan meraih lengan wanita itu dengan wajah penuh harap. "Aku mencari Kyungsoo. Aku harus bertemu dengannya."

Wanita itu menoleh cepat. "Apa?"

"Tunggu sebentar." Luhan merogoh kantung mantelnya dan memberi wanita itu sebuah kartu nama. "Seseorang memberiku kartu nama atas nama Kyungsoo. Dia bilang aku harus menemuinya jika butuh bantuan untuk permasalahanku."

Mata bulat itu semakin bulat saat mengambil kartu nama dari tangan luhan. Bibirnya mulai gelagapan. "Tunggu.. Kau.. Xi Luhan?"

Bagai menemukan oase ditengah gurun, senyum Luhan mengembang cantik. Ia menganggukan kepalanya bersemangat. Wanita itu semakin membesarkan matanya.

"Astaga!" Ia menjabat tangan Luhan. "Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak berlaku seperti itu, kau tahu? ah begini saja— ayo, masuk dulu."

Luhan melangkah masuk kedalam rumah itu, meninggalkan hawa dingin siang hari yang sedikit membuatnya mual.

.

.

.

Minsuk berjalan memasuki rumah besar Youngmin dengan tenang. Ia membuka ruangan yang biasa didatanginya, dan menemukan si empu terduduk di kursi belakang meja besarnya. Minsuk mengambil kursi dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Yejin ditangkap."

Youngmin menghela nafas. "Aku tahu."

"Ini lebih sulit dari yang kubayangkan. Kejaksaan hanya bisa menyetujui jika pasukan istana yang bergerak."

"Setidaknya, aku masih disini."

Minsuk mengangguk. "Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan lagi. Hal terakhir yang paling aman adalah diam untuk setahun kedepan."

Youngmin menuang wine ke dalam gelas tingginya dan mulai menyesalnya perlahan. Hembusan nafas keras muncul saat ia terlalu kesal dengan keadaan.

"Benar. Hanya itu jalan terbaik."

.

.

.

"Sudah kuduga, Raja tidak akan membiarkan mereka masuk ke keluarga inti."

Dua orang anak dengan usia kurang dari lima belas tahun duduk di sofa ruang keluarga mereka, dengan snack di tangan masing-masing. Sang ibu, yang tengah menyiapkan makan siang, tersenyum mendengar ocehan anak-anaknya.

Ting! Tong!

Kedua anak itu saling berpandangan, heran. "Siapa yang bertamu di waktu makan siang?"

Sang Ibu tersenyum dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. "Biar ibu yang buka."

Langkah kaki jenjangnya terhenti saat ia meraih kenop pintu dan mengayunnya. Sosok lelaki dengan senyum ramah menyambut pandangannya. Wanita itu mengernyit heran.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Pria itu terus tersenyum. "Apa ini kediaman Tuan Kangin? Apa dia ada di dalam?"

"Ya." Wanita itu mengangguk. "Suamiku sedang mandi."

"Senang mendengarnya." Pria itu merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan tanda pengenal. "Aku detektif Kenzo. Istana mengutusku untuk mengurus sesuatu. Boleh aku masuk?"

.

.

.

Hari sudah lewat pertengahan saat Baekhyun memutuskan duduk di balkon kamarnya, menikmati pemandangan desa yang terbentang di hadapannya. Wanita itu tersenyum dan mengelus perutnya.

"Teruslah sehat untukku, nak."

Junmyeon bilang, kandungannya begitu sehat. Ia pun tidak mengalami gejala-gejala sakit yang berlebihan, atau mual tanpa kenal waktu. Seakan mengerti keadaannya, janin berusia dua bulan lebih itu sama sekali tidak menyusahkannya.

"Dunia mungkin sama sekali tidak bersahabat dengan ibumu. Tapi, aku akan memastikan semuanya indah untukmu."

Baekhyun mendongak menatap langit terang dan tersenyum.

"Aku berjanji untukmu, nak."

.

.

.

Disaat yang sama, di tempat yang berlainan, Chanyeol juga tengah terduduk, menatap istana dari balkon ruangannya. Jasnya sudah terlepas. Lelaki itu hanya mengenakan kemeja putih yang digulungnya hingga siku.

"Astaga."

Chanyeol menundukkan kepala dan memijat pelipisnya. Segala tentang Baekhyun membuatnya begitu sensitif dan ingin menangis. Disaat seperti ini, Chanyeol seakan baru menyadari kalau dirinya kini sendiri. Bahunya mulai bergetar.

"Baekhyunie.."

Aliran air mata di pipinya membuat wajah sang Raja memerah. Chanyeol mengambil tissue di meja di hadapannya dan mulai menggosok hidungnya. Ia mendongak, menatap langit, berharap Baekhyun melihatnya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

.

.

.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku."

Wanita bermata bulat yang ternyata Kyungsoo itu menyajikan teh hangat dan kue coklat sambil terus merajuk, merasa bersalah. Luhan tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tidak apa, mungkin kau kelelahan."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ya, memang. Kehidupan pernikahan tidak selalu sesuai bayanganmu. Ah— silahkan diminum."

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan meraih cangkir di hadapannya dan menyesap teh hangat itu perlahan. Ia tersenyum begitu merasakan aliran hangat kedalam tubuhnya.

"Detektif Kenzo meneleponku kemarin malam. Soal dirimu. Tapi, dia belum mengemukakan detail masalahnya." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ya." Luhan menghela nafas. "Itu karena aku belum bercerita lebih lanjut kepadanya."

"Ini soal mendiang Ratu Byun?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Ya. Aku hanya perlu bantuan untuk membuktikan kalau dia tidak bersalah. Aku yakin dia tidak bersalah."

"Sejujurnya, hati kecilku pun berkata demikian. Tapi, kejaksaan menemukan barang bukti."

"Bukankah ada kemungkinan barang bukti itu pun di setting?"

"Ya." Kyungsoo membenarkan letak duduknya. "Itu berarti ada orang dalam istana yang bekerja sama untuk menghadirkan barang bukti itu."

"Maksudmu internal kerajaan?"

"Benar. Aku sudah mencurigai sejak kasus kematian Menteri Seo. Tidak ada satu pun barang bukti yang ditemukan. Dugaanku, karena pemeriksaan hanya di tempat. Tidak ada satu pun anggota dan staff istana yang di interogasi khusus. Aku benar kan?"

Dalam hati, Luhan memuji kemampuan hipotesa Kyungsoo. "Benar."

"Karena itu kesimpulanku." Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. "Kita perlu orang dalam istana yang bisa dijadikan tangan kanan, selagi kita menyelidiki seluruh inti di dalamnya."

"Ah." Luhan berubah semangat. "Aku kenal satu orang."

"Kuharap itu membantu. Well, siapa dia?"

"Bae Joohyun." Luhan tersenyum. "Aku tidak terlalu menyukainya. Tapi, Baekhyun mempercayainya."

"Itu bagus. Bisa kau atur pertemuan kita dengannya?"

Luhan sedikit berpikir. "Lusa?"

"Boleh. Kau bisa menghubungiku soal waktunya."

.

.

.

Minsuk masuk kedalam ruangannya diikuti sang opsir, Jaehyun. Pria itu berkacak pinggang dan berjalan mondar-mandir, berpikir akan sesuatu.

"Jaehyun-ah."

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Kau tahu pelayan yang menjadi tangan kanan Youngmin?"

Jaehyun berpikir sesaat. "Bae seulgi maksud anda?"

"Ya, dia." Minsuk menjentikkan jarinya dan duduk di kursi kantornya. "Atur pertemuaku dengannya di akhir pekan."

"Baik, Tuan."

"Youngmin memang hanya punya pilihan untuk diam." Minsuk menyeringai. "Tapi, aku tidak."

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Aye, ini updatenya. Jadi dah tau kan apa rencana Sehun di chapter sebelumnya? Yep, kenali musuh, dan jebak mereka dengan jebakan mereka sendiri. Sehun is indeed jenius, guys. Wkwkwk.**

 **Lalu siapakah Kangin? ngapain kenzo nemuin dia? terus apa rencana hyorin? rencana minsuk? apakah strategi Luhan akan berhasil? Hukuman apa yang menanti Yejin? *ala reporter***

 **Wkwk, chapter selanjutnya minggu depan (insya allah, mumpung lagi libur kuliah) atau gak tanggal 21 lah. Pokoknya antara itu. Lalu, tolong jangan protes chapter kurang panjang : saya tuh nulis sesuai plot di kepala saya. Kalau maksa dipanjangin malah gak ada feel (pernah kejadian di chapter 3 atau 4).**

 **Gitu aja deh, btw aku hari ini update jamaah lagi bareng author lain, monggo cek story mereka:**

 **Pupuputri92, Lolipopsehun, kacangpolongman, Oh Lana (on wattpad), Baekbychuu, parkayoung.**

 **Oke ya, gitu aja. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

 **Regards,**

 **Purf**


	21. Chapter 21

"Itu kemungkinan memang berasal dari istana. Jika disitu, berarti di halaman belakang dekat kamar Yang Mulia Ibu Suri."

Kangin menatap cetak biru istana yang terpampang di hadapannya. Kenzo yang datang tiba-tiba sudah menjelaskan segalanya, termasuk penyelidikannya terhadap telepon misterius yang membatalkan jasa servis lift di Jepang.

"Jadi, maksudmu, telepon ini berasal dari Ibu Suri?"

Kangin menggeleng. "Aku tidak bilang seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu, para pelayan, benar." Ia menatap Kangin. "Omong-omong, boleh aku tahu kenapa kau berhenti bekerja?"

"Kontrakku diputus." Kangin menimpali. "Mereka bilang mereka sudah ada pengganti untuk posisiku dan membayar sisa kontrak di muka. Aku menggunakannya untuk membeli sebuah kios."

"Dan kapan itu?"

Kangin terlihat berfikir. "Sekitar dua bulan yang lalu."

"Itu berarti sebelum Ibu Suri meninggal."

"Detektif, maafkan jika aku lancang. Tapi, apa benar Ratu membunuh Ibu Suri?"

Kenzo mengangguk. "Kejaksaan mengatakannya."

"Tapi.." Pria berumur dengan badan gempal itu menggigit bibirnya. "Aku.. melihatnya di berita.. kau tahu.. gantungan kunci itu.."

"Ya." Kenzo mulai membereskan peta cetak biru istana dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas coklat miliknya. "Kejaksaan mengatakannya. Itu tempat racun itu disimpan."

"Tidak.." Kangin menggeleng keras. "Maksudku.. aku tidak tahu soal penempatan racun.. aku menjaga gerbang hari itu.. dan.."

"Dan?"

Kangin menetralkan nafasnya. "Gantungan kunci itu bukan milik Ratu. Aku melihatnya dibawa oleh orang lain."

Kenzo terkesiap. Detektif itu menegakkan tubuhnya dengan mata membulat. Ia mengambil sesuatu dan menaruhnya di tengah meja diantara mereka.

"Lanjutkan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Princess Destiny**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter XXI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Joohyun tergugup bingung saat Luhan menggiringnya ke sebuah rumah. Pagi-pagi sekali, gadis cantik yang merupakan kolega Ratunya itu meneleponnya, memintanya bertemu di halte dekat universitas. Tanpa curiga, ia tetap melangkah lamat-lamat mengikuti Luhan. Gadis itu kini mengetuk pintu rumah itu dan seorang gadis lain bermata bulat muncul dari balik pintu, menatap tepat kearahnya.

"Ini orangnya?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Ya. Dia Joohyun."

Gadis bermata bulat itu balas mengangguk seolah paham dan membuka lebar pintu rumahnya.

"Kalau begitu, masuklah. Aku punya sarapan."

.

.

.

Sehun mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan Chanyeol dan mengayun kenopnya. Pintu itu terbuka, memamerkan ruangan luas dengan sebuah meja besar dari mahoni yang begitu gagah. Chanyeol duduk disana, membaca berkas-berkas sambil sedikit menguap. Sehun menghela nafas. Rajanya pasti tidak tidur lagi malam tadi.

"Yang Mulia."

Sehun berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol. Pria itu menaruh sebuah berkas di meja junjungannya.

"Kali ini darimana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menaruh map yang sebelumnya ada ditangannya. Pria bermata bulat itu menguap lagi.

"Hanya demo biasa. Lalu soal hukuman terhadap para tersangka—"

"Aku sudah menyiapkannya." Chanyeol memberi sebuah map ke hadapan Sehun. "Sekretaris istana hanya perlu mengumumkannya."

"Dimengerti, Yang Mulia."

"Jepang sudah memberi kabar?"

"Ah." Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya. "Inspektur berkata kalau detektif Kenzo tengah di Korea dan memulai penyelidikan."

Chanyeol menutup map yang sedang dibacanya. "Aku berencana menutupnya."

"Apa?"

"Kasus bom itu. Hanya untuk sementara. Aku ingin fokus pada istana." Chanyeol menatap Sehun. "Hubungi detektif Kenzo dan ucapkan permintaan maafku."

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol menguap. "Dan suruh pelayan membuatkan kopi untukku."

"Yang Mulia, anda perlu tidur."

"Sehun. Jika aku tidur, apa Baekhyun akan kembali padaku?"

Sehun tertegun. Chanyeol mulai tersenyum miris dan kembali berkonsentrasi dengan mapnya. Pria pucat itu tidak bisa lagi membantah. Chanyeol hanya terlalu mencintai Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Unnie?"

Yixing, yang sedang memotong lobak menoleh, lalu tersenyum. Baekhyun yang baru saja memasuki dapur langsung menghampirinya. Ini pertama kalinya ia keluar kamar setelah hari itu.

"Yang Mulia membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku hanya bosan. Kau sedang memasak?"

"Hanya kimchi. Teman-teman Junmyeon akan datang besok. " Ia melirik jahil Baekhyun. "Mereka yang merencanakan segalanya."

"Ah." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menyambut mereka. Biar kubantu sesuatu, unnie."

"Terimakasih, Yang Mulia. Jika boleh, kau bisa mengiris cabai dan bawangnya. Aku akan membuatkanmu segelas susu."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mulai mengiris bawang."Siapa saja yang akan datang?"

"Aku hanya tahu Kris. Tapi Junmyeon bilang ada dua orang lain yang akan ikut." Yixing membawa tempat susu dan cemberut. "Ini hanya tinggal satu gelas. Kurasa aku harus belanja besok."

"Kris?"

Yixing mengangguk selagi membuat susu. "Dia temanku dan Suho di Stanford."

Baekhyun sedikit tertegun. Bingung apakah Kris yang dimaksud Yixing adalah Kris yang sama dengan yang dia kenal. Wanita itu kembali menggeleng.

"Apa aku boleh ikut berbelanja besok? Tenang, aku bisa menyamar dengan baik."

.

.

.

Keesokan hari, di tengah hiruk pikuk Korea Selatan di siang hari, sekretaris kerajaan Do Min Joon berdiri dibelakang podium dan memegang map dengan lambang naga didepannya. Pria setengah baya itu berdehem, saat kamera mulai menyorot, membuat wajahnya muncul di seluruh televisi nasional.

"Menindaklanjuti pelanggaran yang dilakukan terkait peraturan baru kerajaan maka, pada hari ini, dengan resmi diatas stempel kerajaan, Raja yang terhormat, telah memutuskan.."

Pria itu menghela nafas. "..untuk tersangka Kim Yejin, atas kesalahannya menyebarkan hak kerajaan, hukuman pengasingan dan penurunan status diberikan, mulai hari ini, seumur hidupnya. Dan untuk para demonstran, telah dijatuhkan hukuman kurungan selama setahun, tanpa remisi."

Min Joon menutup mapnya. "Demikian keputusan dibuat dengan sebenarnya. Selamat siang."

Kamera pun mati. Rakyat kembali riuh. Kerajaan tak henti membuat hal-hal mengejutkan. Di pojok sel tahanannya, Yejin menatap kosong lantai. Dirinya telah berakhir.

.

.

.

"Satu orang tersingkirkan."

Luhan tersenyum lebar saat selesai menonton tayangan konferensi pers sekretaris kerajaan. Mata rusanya memandang tiga orang lain di ruangan itu.

"Itu bagus, Nona. Kim Yejin memang sudah keterlaluan." ucap Joohyun.

"Benar. Jadi, kita bisa fokus ke langkah awal untuk mengungkap semuanya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap. Ia melirik Kenzo. "Omong-omong, senpai, kau bilang ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ya." Kenzo menghela nafasnya. "Kerajaan memutuskan untuk menghentikan penyelidikan di Jepang."

"A-apa?"

"Hm." Ia menyeruput kopinya. "Sehun langsung meneleponku."

"Jadi, kau akan kembali ke Jepang?"

"Aku sudah tidak punya kepentingan lagi disini. Tapi.." Kenzo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku mantelnya, sebuah perekam suara. "..setidaknya aku masih bisa memberi kalian sesuatu."

Luhan beringsut mendekat. "Apa ini?"

"Dengarkanlah." Kenzo menatap ketiga orang lainnya. "Tapi, jangan terlalu terkejut."

.

.

.

Baekhyun membenarkan letak topi hitam dan kacamata bulatnya. Ia tetap menunduk, beringsut mendekat ke arah Yixing dan benar - benar berhati-hati dalam melangkah. Yixing memutuskan belanja di mall terbesar di ibukota, jauh dari rumah mereka.

"Yang Mulia.." Ia berbisik. "Santailah. Sepertinya semua orang tidak mengenalimu."

"Aku hanya takut aku melakukan kesalahan." Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Ia melirik sebuah etalase berisi beberapa roti dan selai. "Kita akan beli roti bukan? Aku kesana, ya?"

"Aku akan ke bagian sayuran sebentar. Kau yakin bisa sendiri, Yang Mulia?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku akan berhati-hati."

.

.

.

Chanyeol masih tersenyum puas. Akhirnya, ia bisa melakukan hal yang seharusnya sejak dulu ia lakukan. Yejin sudah berhasil diamankan, maka Youngmin adalah target selanjutnya.

Mobil yang membawanya kini membelah jalanan ibukota. Chanyeol menghela nafas leganya. Ia melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya.

"Kita ke mall dulu, Sehun."

Sehun meliriknya dari kursi depan. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau beli, Yang Mulia?"

"Ya." Chanyeol melirik jalanan diluar. "Parkirnya jangan terlalu dalam."

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

.

.

.

Tao menghentikan langkah saat matanya menangkap figur seorang pria yang berdiri di luar lobby, bersandar pada mobil mewahnya. Wanita itu berdecih dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kau melihatku."

Tentu saja, itu suara Kris, pria itu. Tao menghela nafas kasar dan berbalik menatapnya.

"Ya. Aku punya mata."

Kris tersenyum tipis. Pria itu berdiri tegak dan berjalan menghampiri Tao. Tangannya mencengkram lembut pergelangan tangan si wanita.

"Apa yang—"

"Ikutlah. Aku berjanji tidak macam-macam, asal kau bisa menjaga mulutmu."

.

.

.

Baekhyun menenteng sebuah keranjang dengan beberapa roti lapis dan gandum, juga nutella untuk Jeonghan serta selai kacang untuk Taeyeon. Wanita dalam pakaian laki-laki itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling rak selai, dan tersenyum begitu melihat selai strawberry favoritnya, tergeletak sendiri di ujung rak.

"Ah, untunglah ini satu—"

Tangan lentik itu sudah disana, menggenggam tube selai, bersiap mengambilnya. Tapi, di detik yang bersamaan, sebuah tangan lain dengan jemari dan telapak yang lebih besar, ikut menggenggam selai itu. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Ah, maaf. Kau juga mau selai ini?"

Alunan suara berat membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak kencang. Wanita itu tidak mengangkat kepalanya. Ia juga perlahan menurunkan genggamannya dari selai itu dan beralih memeluk erat keranjangnya. Di depannya, Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tuan?" Raja itu menatap aneh Baekhyun yang memakai pakaian pria di hadapannya. Ia menatap Sehun, yang juga sama bingungnya. "Ah, begini saja, jika kau benar-benar menginginkan selai ini, ambillah, aku akan mencari rasa lain."

Nafas Baekhyun mulai terputus-putus. Ia tetap menunduk, tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Kakinya mendadak lemas. Suara itu, suara yang tidak di dengarnya hampir sebulan, suara yang begitu dirindukannya.

"Yang Mulia, aku—oh astaga!"

Yixing melebarkan matanya saat melihat pemandangan satu meter di hadapannya. Wanita itu berjalan menghampiri dan menuntun Baekhyun ke belakang punggungnya, membuat jarak dengan Chanyeol.

"Ah..Yang.. Yang Mulia Raja.."

Wanita berdarah china itu tergagap sambil membungkukkan badannya, memberi hormat. Chanyeol, yang sebelumnya dilanda kebingungan, akhirnya tersenyum.

"Ma-maafkan.." Yixing melirik Baekhyun yang masih menunduk dalam dengan wajah pucat. "Maafkan adikku, Yang Mulia. Dia baru datang dari Shanghai. Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan anda?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya sedikit kebetulan kecil. Adikmu sepertinya ingin selai strawberry, tapi aku dengan lancang ingin merebutnya."

"Yang Mulia..Tidak mungkin seperti itu.."

"Aku serius." Chanyeol masih tersenyum dan mengambil selai strawberry tadi. "Ini. Ambillah untuk adikmu. Hanya tinggal satu."

Yixing menggeleng. "Tidak usah, Yang Mulia.. Jika Yang Mulia juga menginginkannya.."

"Tidak apa." Senyum Chanyeol semakin mengembang. "Aku hanya reflek mengambilnya tadi. Istriku sangat menyukai strawberry. Aku hanya terlalu merindukannya hingga membuat adikmu ketakutan."

Di belakang Yixing, Baekhyun mulai gemetar. Pelukannya pada keranjang kian erat. Yixing pun merasakannya. Wanita itu mengambil selai dari tangan Chanyeol dan tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih. Adikku begitu menyukai strawberry."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan melirik Sehun. Pengawalnya itu mengangguk, tanda belanjaan mereka sudah lengkap. "Ah, aku harus pergi duluan." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang masih terus menunduk. "Sampaikan salam maafku untuk adikmu."

Yixing membungkuk kaku. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Yang Mulia."

Deheman disertai lambaian tangan singkat menjadi perpisahan mereka. Langkah Chanyeol semakin jauh dan tak terdengar. Yixing buru-buru menoleh ke belakang. Wanita itu tersenyum miris saat melihat Baekhyun masih menunduk, menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

Tao tidak mempercayai penglihatannya saat ini. Satu jam yang lalu, Kris mengajaknya ke sebuah rumah besar, yang disebutnya sebagai rumah teman baiknya. Tapi, jantungnya hampir copot saat melihat Taeyeon dan Jeonghan ada disana, tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

Belum selesai dengan keterkejutannya, Tuhan kembali membuat Tao seperti terlonjak. Di hadapannya, Baekhyun berjalan lemah, dengan topi di tangannya dan rambut legamnya yang terurai. Wajah wanita itu terlihat pucat.

"Yang..Yang Mulia.."

Baekhyun mengangkat pelan wajahnya. Ia menatap dalam Tao yang mulai menangis. Jantungnya kembali berdetak keras dan nafasnya terputus-putus. Sedetik kemudian, kegelapan menghampiri Baekhyun, membuat yang lain berteriak terkejut.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu begitu cepat, tapi segalanya terasa berbeda menurut Joohyun. Dua hari yang lalu, ia mendengarnya sendiri. Suara Kangin yang berat jelas-jelas menyebut nama adiknya.

Ya. Adiknya adalah pemilik gantungan kunci yang merupakan barang bukti utama dalam kasus kematian Ibu Suri.

Kepala Joohyun berputar. Wanita itu berjalan lambat menuju balkon ujung istana. Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Mulai sekarang, tugasmu adalah mengawasi segala sesuatu tentang Bae Seulgi. Apa yang dia lakukan, kemana dia pergi. Kau harus tahu semuanya."

Kalimat Kenzo masih terngiang di kepalanya. Mata Indah itu bergulir, menatap taman istana dalam diam, dengan segala cabang pikiran di kepalanya.

Dan selanjutnya, disanalah ia melihatnya. Seulgi berjalan cepat menuju gerbang istana. Gadis itu bahkan setengah berlari. Joohyun tergagap. Dengan cepat, ia berlari masuk dan mengambil langkah mengikuti Seulgi dari ujung taman. Ia berjalan mengendap saat Seulgi berhasil keluar dan menghampiri taksi yang telah terparkir tiga meter dari gerbang.

Joohyun meraih telepon genggam di sakunya dan mendial sebuah nomor. "Nona Kyungsoo, aku akan mengirimkan nomor pintu sebuah taksi, bisa kah kau mengirimkanku gps mereka? Ya, terima kasih."

.

.

.

Youngmin membuang dan menginjak kasar cerutunya saat melihat tayangan televisi yang menampilkan pengasingan putrinya, Kim Yejin. Pria paruh baya itu menghela nafas kasar dan memukul permukaan mejanya.

"Apa kau belum bisa menghubungi Minsuk?"

Salah satu pengawalnya menggeleng. "Belum, Tuan."

"Sialan. Kemana perginya orang itu?!"

.

.

.

Luhan baru saja turun dari bus yang ditumpanginya saat matanya menangkap sosok Sehun yang berdiri tenang, di sisi halte. Gadis itu tertegun sebentar dan melangkah pelan. Sehun tersenyum tipis dan ikut melangkah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan, tanpa basa-basi.

"Menemuimu."

Luhan menghela nafasnya. "Ya, tentu saja."

Sehun tersenyum semakin lebar. Tangannya ia bawa pada pucuk kepala Luhan dan mulai mengelusnya. Gadis itu kembali terdiam. Apalagi, sekarang tangan Sehun mulai membuka ikat rambutnya.

"Kau—"

"Diam dulu." Sehun memegang sebentar kepala Luhan agar tidak bergerak. Tangannya kembali bekerja. Dengan telaten, ia menyisir rapi rambut Luhan dengan jari dan kembali mengikatnya. "Kau bukan seperti dirimu belakangan ini."

"Aku hanya malas."

"Karena itu, aku bilang, ini bukan dirimu."

Kali ini, kedua tangan Sehun menggenggam bahu kecil Luhan. Pria itu menatap dalam mata rusa itu, yang dibalas tatapan sendu si gadis.

"Aku tahu kau sangat sedih, Luhan."

"Kau tak tahu."

"Aku tahu."

Airmata mulai mengaliri pipi Luhan. Memorinya kembali membentuk visual Baekhyun. Hatinya kembali terasa berat dan sakit. Tangis Luhan semakin keras.

"Aku merindukannya."

"Aku tahu, Luhan." Sehun memeluk tubuh ringkih gadis itu. Ia mengelus lembut punggung kecilnya. "Aku tahu."

Luhan masih terus menangis. Airmatanya membasahi jas hitam yang dikenakan Sehun. Pria ini, pria yang mampu membuatnya terbuka. Pria ini bahkan rela datang hanya untuk menyuapinya di pagi hari saat ia sakit. Airmata Luhan jatuh kian deras. Perlahan, tangannya terangkat membalas pelukan Sehun.

"Sehunnie.."

"Hm?"

Jeda sesaat. Luhan menarik pelan nafasnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dalam sedetik, Sehun bagai berubah menjadi batu, kaku. Tapi senyum cerah segera mengembang menghiasi wajah pucatnya. Ia memeluk tubuh Luhan semakin erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Maksudmu?"

Seulgi menatap bingung pria di hadapannya. Jang Minsuk, mengajaknya bertemu di sebuah kafe bernuansa Italia di pusat kota. Pria itu memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Kau sudah mengerti." Minsuk mengecilkan suaranya. "Kau pernah melakukannya."

Seulgi mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudmu sama seperti eksekusi Ibu Suri."

"Kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Tapi akan sulit melakukannya." Seulgi meremas jemarinya sendiri. "Aku tidak bisa semudah itu masuk ke dalam lingkungan Raja."

"Karena itu, kau tidak harus melakukannya sekarang. Kita akan langsung mengeksekusinya di hari peringatan ayahnya."

"Tapi, itu masih beberapa bulan lagi."

Minsuk mengangguk. "Enam bulan."

"Kenapa harus selama itu?"

"Percayalah padaku, Bae Seulgi." Minsuk menyeringai. "Kau akan jadi bagian dalam sejarah sebenarnya."

Keduanya masih tetap berbicara, tanpa menyadari, Joohyun berada satu meter di belakang Seulgi, menyeruput tehnya.

.

.

.

Seluruhnya kini berkumpul di kamar Baekhyun. Yixing berada di kursi di sisi kanan dengan Junmyeon yang berdiri disampingnya. Tao menjadi yang terdekat dengan ranjang, bersama Hyorin. Kris dan Jongin tepat disamping mereka. Sedangkan, Taeyeon dan Jeonghan berdiri di ujung ranjang. Baekhyun sendiri belum berbicara lagi. Setelah sadar, dia hanya diam dengan wajah sendu. Yixing lah yang menceritakan segalanya.

"Kau yakin Raja tidak menyadarinya?"

Hyorin membuka keheningan. Yixing menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan.

"Aku yakin. Beliau hanya berlalu setelahnya."

Kini semuanya kembali terdiam. Detik berlalu, tangisan Baekhyun kembali terdengar. Tao beringsut mendekat dan duduk di sisinya, menggenggam tangan kurus itu.

"Yang Mulia.."

Lelehan air mata bagai sungai menghiasi wajah pucat Baekhyun. Ia terus menangis semakin keras dan membalas genggaman tangan Tao.

"Yang Mulia, kumohon bertahanlah."

Yixing ikut beringsut. Dua wanita itu kini berusaha menghibur Baekhyun. Tangisnya membuat Baekhyun tersedak. Dengan cekatan, Hyorin mengambil segelas air di meja nakas.

"Minumlah dulu, Yang Mulia."

Taeyeon dan Jeonghan memandang khawatir. Dua gadis itu hampir menangis. Baekhyun menghabiskan seluruh air di gelas hingga tandas. Kris berdehem.

"Kami kesini untuk menengokmu, Baekhyun." Ia melembutkan pandangannya. "Kau harus tetap sehat."

Tanpa terduga, Baekhyun mendongak. Masih dengan wajah sendu dan mata berkaca-kaca, ia menatap Kris.

"Oppa.." Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. "Dia disana. Chanyeol-ku disana."

Junmyeon memandangnya sedih. "Yang Mulia.."

"Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menggapainya.." Setetes liquid Baekhyun kembali menetes. "..suaranya bahkan masih sama.. aku.. tanganku gemetar.."

Jongin dan Kris saling berpandangan sesaat. Dalam hati, mereka menyesal mmelakukan hal ini. Ratu yang mereka pedulikan terlihat tertekan.

"Tanganku.." Baekhyun kembali tersedu. "..tanganku ingin memeluknya.."

Semua orang terdiam. Isakan Jeonghan mulai terdengar.

"Disini sakit sekali.." Baekhyun memukul dadanya. "Ini sakit.. aku.. sakit.."

Hyorin menunduk. Apa yang dia lalukan? Dia baru saja memisahkan dua orang yang saling mencintai.

"Aku begitu merindukannya.." Baekhyun lalu mengelus perut datarnya. "Bayiku merindukan ayahnya.."

Tangis Baekhyun pun kembali pecah. Yixing ikut terisak. Wanita itu memeluk Baekhyun dan membiarkan yang lebih bih muda membasahi pundaknya dengan airmata. Tao mengelus lengan Baekhyun, dengan airmata yang juga mengalir dari netra indahnya.

Hening kembali menyergap. Tangisan di rumah itu menjadi begitu pilu dan menyakitkan, diiringi rintikan hujan yang semakin lama semakin besar, seolah ikut merasakan kesedihan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Author's Note***

 **Tuh kan saya tepatin janji. /tebar cinta**

 **Btw ini episode terakhirnya Yejin, dia akan muncul kembali di episode akhir PD. Wakakakakakakak.**

 **Ini masih bingungin gak?**

 **Dan hari ini saya kembali update jamaah dengan author ketjeh ini:**

 **Pupuputri92 ft. Sayaka Dini, Redapplee, Lolipopsehun, purflowerian, Brida Wu, mashedpootato.**

 **Mari mampir story mereka~**

 **Udah ah lagi gak enak badan, chapter selanjutnya tanggal 21 ya~**

 **Ppapai~**

 **Regards,**

 **Purf**


	22. Chapter 22

Saat itu, Joohyun hanya bisa menangis. Tubuhnya gemetar. Usapan halus telapak Luhan pada pundaknya seakan tidak berarti. Kyungsoo setengah berlari dari dapur, membawa segelas air hangat di tangannya.

"Minumlah dulu. Kau harus tenang."

Tangan rapuh Joohyun perlahan mengambil gelas itu. Ia meminumnya lamat-lamat. Keadaan wajahnya yang basah membuat Kyungsoo meringis.

"Kau yakin kau mendengarnya?"

Kyungsoo bertanya dengan khawatir. Luhan masih disana dengan tangan yang masih mengelus pundak Joohyun. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas. Mereka ingin membunuh Raja. Kira-kira enam bulan lagi."

"Apa?!"

Kali ini, suara teriakan seorang wanita membuat mereka bertiga terkejut. Min Hyorin berlari masuk ke tempat mereka dengan mata melotot. Di belakangnya, Jongin terhuyung mengikuti.

"Dan siapa anda?"

Desisan tajam Kyungsoo membuat suasana menjadi hening. Mata bulatnya menatap galak lelaki satu-satunya disana. "Kau bahkan berani membawa selingkuhanmu ke rumah?"

"Sayang.." Jongin mendesah. "Dia hanya temanku."

"Katakan!" Hyorin sudah berdiri di depan Joohyun, menggenggam erat pundak si gadis. "Apa yang kau dengar? Siapa yang ingin membunuh Raja? Katakan!"

"Noona.. tenanglah dulu."

"Hentikan!" Luhan membentak. "Kau menakutinya!"

"Menakuti?!"

Jongin maju dan mencoba menarik Hyorin. "Noona.. sudah kubilang.."

"Apa?!" Hyorin menatapnya tajam. "Kau menyuruhku diam? Pelayan ini punya informasi soal pembunuhan berencana terhadap Raja!"

"Aku mengerti.."

"Ya memang harusnya kau mengerti! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Ratu dan bayinya semakin terpuruk!"

Detik itu, Jongin melebarkan matanya. Sementara ketiga lainnya ikut menatap kaku Hyorin. Wanita itu kini menelan ludah. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan tubuhnya gemetar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan bergerak kaku ke depannya. Matanya memerah, bersiap menangis. "Apa maksudmu! Cepat katakan apa maksudmu!"

Airmata Hyorin mulai menetes. "A-aku.."

Luhan menarik kerah bajunya. Matanya kini menatap nyalang. "Cepat bicara atau aku akan mencekikmu!"

"Luhan!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Princess Destiny**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter XXII**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Enam bulan kemudian...**_

Pagi yang cerah.

Jarum jam baru menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Udara pedesaan bercampur embun dan sejuknya matahari membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Wanita itu duduk di atas balkon sambil mengaduk teh hijaunya. Perut besarnya membuatnya terlihat kesulitan bahkan untuk berjalan.

"Selamat pagi!~"

Suara cempreng diikuti langkah cepat yang memasuki kamarnya membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Senyumnya semakin melebar begitu melihat siapa yang datang.

"Pagi, Luhan-ah. Kau baru datang?"

Gadis itu, Luhan, menggeleng. "Sebenarnya aku datang dari tadi malam, tapi kau sudah tidur. Ini, ada kue dari Yixing jiejie."

"Ah, katakan terimakasih untuknya. Aku tidak bisa sering turun ke bawah untuk membantunya."

Luhan berdecak. "Tidak masalah. Asal kau sehat."

Baekhyun kian tersenyum lebar. Ia mengelus perut besarnya kembali. Enam bulan yang lalu, akibat kecerobohan Hyorin, keberadaannya terungkap. Dia masih ingat bagaimana Luhan memeluknya sambil meraung. Joohyun bahkan pingsan saat melihatnya.

Kini, berbulan berlalu, semuanya semakin baik-baik saja. Baekhyun selalu dipenuhi kebahagiaan. Luhan dan Joohyun rutin mengunjunginya. Kyungsoo dan Hyorin dibantu pasukan KSS selalu berusaha melindunginya. Kris dan Tao pun kerap menanyai kabarnya dari China.

Semuanya akan terasa lengkap jika Chanyeol ada di sampingnya. Merangkul dan mengelus perut besarnya. Malam-malam dingin yang dilalui Baekhyun semakin membuatnya merindukan suaminya. Tapi, kini ia sudah menyerah. Ia benar-benar hanya mengandalkan kemurahan Tuhan. Ia percaya jika ia dan Chanyeol akan bertemu.

Suatu saat mereka akan kembali dan membesarkan anak mereka. Baekhyun benar-benar mempercayai impiannya.

.

.

.

"Jadi maksudmu, peringatan kematian ayahku dimajukan, begitu?"

Minjoon mengangguk. "Benar, Yang Mulia. Dewan berfikir, agaknya kurang etis jika memperingati kematian yang diikuti pesta tahun baru. Karena itu, kami memajukannya menjadi minggu ini."

"Benar." Chanyeol menandatangani berkas di mejanya dan memberikannya pada Minjoon. "Kau boleh kembali bekerja."

Minjoon menerima berkas itu seraya bangkit dari kursinya dan membungkuk hormat kepada Chanyeol. "Dimengerti, Yang Mulia."

Pria paruh baya itu mohon izin dan berbalik dari meja, menuju pintu ruangan luas itu. Tepat saat dirinya keluar, Sehun masuk kedalam. Chanyeol menoleh.

"Kupikir kau sedang istirahat."

Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Bagaimana bisa aku istirahat sedangkan rajaku bahkan tidak menikmati tidurnya?"

"Kau berlebihan."

"Anda mempunyai jadwal ke Royal Corporation hari ini, Yang Mulia." Sehun menjeda. "Tapi, jika kau lelah dan.."

"Aku tidak apa." Chanyeol bangkit dan memakai jasnya. "Tapi, aku akan sarapan sebentar."

Sehun kembali menghela nafas saat melihat gurat lelah dan kantung mata Chanyeol yang semakin terlihat. "Baik, Yang Mulia."

.

.

.

Youngmin turun dari mobil hitamnya yang terparkir di depan gedung kejaksaan. Langkah kakinya yang pasti membuat beberapa pegawai memilih menjauh dari jalannya.

"Bawa kami ke ruangan Jang Minsuk."

Receptionist itu membungkuk kaku. "B-baik, Tuan."

Wanita bertubuh kecil itu berjalan cepat dan taktis menuju sebuah lift khusus, diikuti Youngmin dan salah satu pengawalnya. Ia menempelkan sebuah kartu pada pada sebuah mesin sentuh otomatis dan lift pun terbuka.

"Beliau di lantai sebelas."

Youngmin dan pengawalnya melangkah masuk dan menekan tombol sebelas di dalam lift. Pintu otomatis itu tertutup dan lift bergerak naik.

.

.

.

Sehun baru saja keluar dari ruang makan para staff. Siang hampir menjelang dan urusan pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Seusai mengantar Chanyeol ke ruangannya, pria itu mengemil roti isi keju buatan para koki. Sambil berjalan dan memakan rotinya, Sehun berusaha mengirim pesan teks pada Luhan.

"Hyung."

"Astaga!" Sehun hampir menjatuhkan roti dan juga handphonenya saat sebuah tepukan mengagetkannya. Ia menoleh. "Demi Tuhan, Choi Seungcheol!"

Seungcheol, dengan mata merah dan wajah mengantuknya tersenyum lebar. Pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu menyedot sekotak susu kemasan.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Seungcheol menggeleng. "Kemarin tepat dua ratus lima puluh hari kepergian Jeonghan."

"Ckckck." Sehun menggeleng prihatin. "Kau berdoa untuknya semalaman?"

Seungcheol mengangguk polos. Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya kasar. "Kau pasti menganggapku gila."

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menyusuri koridor. Sehun menepuk pundak Seungcheol. "Tidak. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu."

"Terima Kasih, Hyung."

Keduanya berpisah di pertigaan. Seungcheol pamit kearah kanan. Ia akan tidur sebentar, mengganti waktu lelapnya yang terpakai. Sehun melambaikan tangan dan berjalan kearah kiri, menuju bagian taman depan istana. Gigitannya pada roti berlanjut.

'Tap tap'

Suara langkah yang taktis membuat Sehun berhenti. Lima meter di hadapannya adalah sebuah koridor lain yang membentang taman dan berujung pada gerbang istana. Sekian detik kemudian, figur Bae Joohyun tertangkap mata Sehun, tengah berjalan menyebrangi koridor dengan langkah tergesa.

"Ada urusan apa dia di luar istana?"

Sehun tentu saja tidak terlalu peduli. Ia berencana melanjutkan langkahnya saat figur lain tertangkap matanya. Bae Seulgi. Gadis itu melangkah tanpa suara mengikuti sang kakak, yang telah menaiki sebuah taksi hitam. Mobil lainnya datang menghampiri muka istana dan Seulgi naik kedalamnya. Kali ini, Sehun mengernyit.

"Mau kemana mereka?"

Tanpa membuang waktu lama, Sehun mengikuti intuisinya. Pria itu berlari menuju mobilnya dan tancap gas kearah yang sama dilalui Joohyun dan Seulgi.

.

.

.

Minsuk menelan ludah saat Youngmin memasuki ruang kerjanya. Pria itu berdiri, dan membungkuk hormat pada sang atasan. Youngmin tersenyum—nyaris menyeringai—dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi depan meja besar Minsuk.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Jang."

Minsuk berdehem. "Maafkan aku, Tuan. Kesibukanku membuatku tak punya waktu luang."

"Begitu." Youngmin mengangguk. "Kau begitu sibuk tapi seakan tidak bertindak apa-apa soal putriku yang diasingkan."

"Tuan.."

"Kau harus ingat, Minsuk." Kali ini tatapan mata Youngmin berubah tajam. "Kau tak akan bisa sembarangan cuci tangan dalam lingkaran ini. Kau sama kotornya denganku."

Minsuk terdiam. Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir Youngmin.

"Karena semuanya tidak bisa di hapus." Youngmin kembali menatap sinis Minsuk. Pria itu berdiri dan merapikan jasnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada orangtua Ratu, jebakan untuk orangtua angkatnya, dan hidup melarat yang diterimanya. Kau tidak akan bisa menghapus semuanya."

.

.

.

"Ya." Kyuhyun mengangkat teleponnya malas. Mulutnya masih mengunyah keripik kentang yang baru dibelinya.

"Berhentilah makan!" sebuah suara menyahut dari seberang line. Pria itu mengernyit.

"Sehun?"

Di seberang line, Sehun berdecak. "Kau bahkan lupa suaraku?"

"Aku menebaknya dengan benar."

"Terserah saja." Sehun menghela nafas. "Hyung, aku butuh bantuanmu. Tolong sadap koneksi telepon genggam Bae Seulgi, bisakah? Aku membutuhkannya sekarang."

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Berikan aku GPS-nya."

"Kau yang terbaik." Sehun tertawa. "Aku akan mengirimnya dalam tiga menit."

.

.

.

Yixing menata beberapa makanan dan segelas juice diatas sebuah nampan platina. Sesekali, wanita itu bersiul, bersenandung lagu random sesuai mood-nya.

"Jiejie!"

Yixing tersenyum. "Ah. Luhan-ah."

"Apa itu untuk Baekhyunie?"

"Yap." Yixing kembali tersenyum lebar. "Kau mau membantuku membawanya?"

"Tentu saja!" Luhan mengangguk lucu. "Apa Joohyun jadi kemari?"

"Ya." Yixing menyerahkan nampannya pada Luhan. "Dia sedang di jalan."

.

.

.

Minsuk bergerak gusar di ruangannya. Youngmin benar-benar bisa dengan mudah memancing emosinya. Pria itu menghela nafas kasar. Pengawalnya yang berdiri di sampingnya menunduk takzim.

"Telepon Seulgi." Minsuk menatap tajam layar komputernya. "Aku ingin memastikan kalau dia belum ditemui pihak Youngmin."

.

.

.

" _Kau dimana_?"

Kata itu adalah kata pertama yang Seulgi dengar sesaat setelah mengangkat telepon Minsuk. Ia berdehem. "Aku kembali mengikuti Joohyun."

" _Kau belum juga mendapat informasi soalnya_?" sahutan suara di seberang line membuat Seulgi menciut.

"Belum, Tuan."

Minsuk berdecak. " _Ada kabar apalagi di istana?"_

"Aku mendengar soal peringatan kematian ayah Raja yang akan dimajukan menjadi minggu depan."

 _"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, kita hanya perlu waktu seminggu."_

"A-apa?"

 _"Kau sudah tahu."_ Minsuk menggeram. _"Raja harus mati saat itu. Kau tidak boleh gagal."_

Seulgi menelan ludahnya. "Aku mengerti."

Sambungan terputus dan Seulgi menghela nafas. Ia menatap ke depan, ke arah taksi Joohyun yang masih terjebak lampu merah. Benar, dia tidak boleh gagal.

Hanya saja, ia tidak cukup hati-hati, hingga Sehun mendengar segalanya, tiap kalimat. Pria itu kini mencengkram erat setir mobilnya. Tangannya ia arahkan menekan sebuah tombol di handphonenya.

"Jongdae, minta pasukan sembilan berkumpul di ruang rapat sore ini. Ada hal yang akan kubicarakan. Ah, tolong minta Kyuhyun untuk hadir juga."

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun secara tiba-tiba saat pintu ruangannya terbuka. Ia menyipitkan matanya, sedikit memijat kepalanya yang pusing akibat dipaksa bangun. Diantara pintu besar itu, Seungcheol meringis dengan wajah bersalah.

"M-maafkan aku, Yang Mulia. Aku ingin menyampaikan laporan bulanan divisi media. Aku mencari Tuan Sehun tapi dia tidak ada dimanapun."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak apa. Masuklah."

Seungcheol melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Ia menyerahkan sebuah map yang langsung dibaca Chanyeol. Sesekali Raja itu mengangguk dan menandatangani kertas didalamnya.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol kembali mengernyit saat kepalanya benar-benar sakit. Seungcheol berderap mendekat, panik.

"Yang Mulia, anda tidak apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Chanyeol menggeleng sesaat dan pandangannya menjadi jelas. Ketegangan kepalanya berakhir. "Hanya sedikit sakit saat tiba-tiba terbangun."

"Maafkan aku, Yang Mulia." Seungcheol mencicit.

"Sudahlah." Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya. "Lagipula aku harus terbangun. Kalau tidak, mimpi akan semakin menyeretku."

Seungcheol terdiam. "Mimpi?"

"Ya." Chanyeol menghela nafas. Matanya menerawang jauh ke depan. "Kau tahu? Sudah dua hari ini aku bermimpi hal yang sama. Dua naga, terbang turun dari langit, tapi salah satunya, yang lebih kecil, kembali ke langit, meninggalkan temannya."

"Yang Mulia." Seungcheol menahan nafas. "Naga?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia melirik Seungcheol dengan senyum miris. "Itu mimpi soal keturunan bukan?"

"Y-ya." Seungcheol tergagap. "Seharusnya.."

"Aku mengerti." Chanyeol menghela nafas dan tersenyum. "Apa yang aku harapkan? Baekhyun tidak disini. Keturunan adalah hal mustahil untukku."

Saat itu, Seungcheol bersumpah, suara Chanyeol bergetar, menahan tangis.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi, taksi yang membawa Joohyun berhenti di sebuah jalan kecil. Jalan itu menanjak, menuju sebuah pedesaan asri dengan pepohonan dan sawah dimana-mana. Seulgi ikut turun. Tidak seperti seminggu yang lalu, kali ini ia harus berhasil mengikuti kakaknya.

Sementara itu, mobil Sehun berhenti beberapa meter dari mobil yang membawa Seulgi. Pria itu baru saja akan turun, saat bunyi handphone mengusiknya.

"Ya?"

Suara Jongdae terdengar. _"Tuan, Yang Mulia mencari anda."_

Sehun berdecak. "Aku akan sampai dalam dua jam."

.

.

.

Luhan kembali berjalan memasuki kamar Baekhyun dengan Yixing di depannya. Wanita itu kini telah duduk kembali di balkonnya, membaca sebuah buku. Luhan tersenyum.

"Baekhyunie~"

Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat figur Yixing dan Luhan. Ia menutup bukunya. "Aku pasti merepotkan kalian ya? Itu terlihat berat."

Yixing berdecak lucu dan menggeleng. "Ini tidak seberapa, Yang Mulia. Berhentilah merasa tidak enak."

Baekhyun terus tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Unnie."

"Tak perlu sungkan, Yang Mulia."

Suara langkah berisik membuat Luhan dan Yixing menoleh. Figur Taeyeon, Jeonghan dan Joohyun memenuhi pandangan mereka.

"Yang Mulia, lihatlah!"

"Yak! Aku yang pertama melihatnya!"

"Unnie!"

Mereka bertiga kini berkumpul di sekitar Baekhyun dengan sebuah kotak yang dipegang Jeonghan. Baekhyun menatapnya penasaran.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini adalah.." Jeonghan membuka kotak itu. "Taraaaaaaa! Kue strawberry!"

Mata Baekhyun berbinar. Ia mengambil kotak itu dan memangkunya. "Terima Kasih!"

"Apapun untuk Ratuku!"

"Sombong!"

Dan mereka tertawa, melihat Taeyeon dan Jeonghan yang kembali bertengkar hal-hal yang tidak penting.

.

.

.

Seulgi menatap nyalang apa yang dilihatnya. Lututnya lemas dan tangannya gemetar. Ia mengikuti Joohyun, benar-benar mengikutinya hingga gadis itu memasuki sebuah rumah putih gading yang besar.

Tapi, bukan itu yang membuatnya lemas.

Disana, diatas balkon, ia melihatnya sendiri. Tiga orang yang dikiranya telah meninggal berbulan yang lalu, tengah tertawa bahagia, tanpa beban.

Masih dengan tangan yang gemetar, Seulgi meraih handphone dari kantungnya. Ia menekan sebuah tombol cepat.

"T-tuan.." Gadis itu yakin suaranya sangatlah parau. "D-dia masih hidup.. Ratu.. masih hidup.."

.

.

.

Sehun mengantar dokter istana keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol. Raja Korea itu kini tengah tertidur tenang. Dokter itu menghela nafas.

"Yang Mulia sangat kelelahan." Ia menatap Sehun. "Aku memberinya obat tidur. Pastikan dia tidak makan telat atau menunda waktu tidurnya."

"Aku mengerti, dokter. Terimakasih."

Dokter itu mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku harus pergi."

Dokter itu berlalu, meninggalkan Sehun sendiri di depan ruangan Chanyeol. Pria itu menghela nafasnya.

"Tuan Sehun."

Sehun menoleh. Ia mendapati Jongdae yang membungkuk hormat kepadanya.

"Ya?"

"Pasukan sembilan dan juga Kyuhyun telah berkumpul di ruang rapat, Tuan."

"Ah. Aku hampir lupa." Sehun memijat pelipisnya. "Mari kita kesana."

.

.

.

Minsuk menaruh teleponnya kaku. Matanya bergerak liar menatap seluruh ruangannya. Ia mengepalkan jarinya.

"Ratu masih hidup.."

Kata-kata itu diulangnya terus bagai mantra. Mata Minsuk memerah, menahan emosi. Semua tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Opsir! Seseorang di luar! Ada orang?!"

Pintu ruangannya di buka, dan seorang pengawal kepercayaannya masuk. "Ya, Tuan?"

"Lakukan rencana B." Minsuk bergerak gelisah di kursinya. "Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Youngmin tahu soal ini."

.

.

.

Sehun duduk di ujung kursi dengan sebuah meja persegi panjang di hadapannya. Ia berdehem sejenak, memandang tiap orang yang hadir dalam ruangan itu.

"Hari ini, aku mengikuti Seulgi, yang mengikuti Joohyun." Ia kembali menatap tajam seluruh orang. "Ke daerah Gwangju."

Sesuai dugaannya, pundak anggota pasukan sembilan menegang. Mereka tetap melihat ke depan, tapi Sehun terlalu cerdas tanpa bisa dibohongi.

"Aku memberi kalian dua pilihan." Sehun membenarkan letak duduknya. "Katakan padaku apa yang kalian sembunyikan, dan aku akan mengampuni nyawa kalian. Tapi, tetaplah diam, dan jika aku mengetahui hal itu lebih dulu, aku bersumpah akan menggantung kalian."

Jessica membuka mulutnya. "Tuan, anda tidak—"

"Di pagi ini juga, Kyuhyun menyadap telepon Seulgi." Sehun memberi jeda. "Aku mendengar segalanya. Ia dan Minsuk akan membunuh Raja di perayaan kematian Raja Yoochun, minggu ini."

"A-apa?"

"Ya." Sehun kembali menatap tajam semuanya. "Jadi, aku berharap, kalian memilih dengan benar."

Semua terdiam. Detik jam terus berlalu. Sehun tetap pada tempatnya. Pasukan sembilan saling berpandangan. Di detik ke tujuh puluh, Tiffany berdehem.

"Jika kau ingin mendengar semuanya." Ia memberi jeda. "Kau perlu mengundang beberapa orang lagi, Tuan. Setelahnya, kujamin kami akan membeberkan segalanya."

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Author's note***

Okay, ini chapter dua-dua. Kalau saya bilang update tanggal segini, pasti update ya, jadi ga perlu terus-terusan ditagih, saya pasti menepati janji. Lagian kan biasanya juga update malam, sis.

Btw, Happy Birthday uri **PrincePink**! Doanya selalu yang baik-baik, apapun yang di-semoga-kan tercapai ya beb. /lempar lopelope.

Hari ini aku update, merayakan ultah si pangeran pink. Eheheheh. Sok atuh dilihat cerita mereka:

 **PrincePink, Homonymous (di Wattpad), Sayaka Dini, Oh Yuri, Sigmame, Railash61, Lolipopsehun, Cactus93, Brida Wu, ParkAyoung, OhLan94 (di Wattpad), RedApplee, Hyurien92.**

Oh ya, aku pindah akun instagram, monggo di follow **purflowerian94** ya, aku info update disana pokoknya~

Lastly, ini gak akan kaya sinetron kok, yang nanya sampai kapan, kemungkinan di chapter 25/26 udahan. Urusan sad/happy ending itu coba diterka, dilihat dari berbagai sisi, hayo?

Udah ah, selamat malam!

Regards,

 **Purf**.


	23. Chapter 23

**Princess Destiny**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter XXIII**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun hampir tidak mempercayainya. Beberapa jam yang lalu, Jongdae memberitahunya soal pasukan sembilan yang meminta kesediaan bertemu. Pria itu menyanggupi. Tapi, sudah lima menit kedatangannya, Sehun justru sama sekali tidak berbicara.

"Tuan Sehun?"

Pria itu acuh. Matanya meneliti satu persatu orang yang ada di ruangan itu. "Tuan Wu? Kim Jongin?"

Dua pria yang disebut Sehun tersenyum tipis. Kris, yang berada di kursi terdekat, berdehem.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Tuan Sehun."

"Ta-tapi," Sehun menatap bingung wajah para pasukan sembilan. "Apa maksud kalian?"

"Kau meminta kami mengatakan apa yang kami sembunyikan. Jadi.."

"Kalian mau bilang, kalian menyembunyikan pengusaha dan ketua secret service di Gwangju?"

"Tuan." kali ini Hyorin berdehem, posisinya di ujung meja agak tersembunyi dari tatapan Sehun. "Kami disini untuk mengatakan segalanya tentang Gwangju."

Sehun berusaha mencerna dan terdiam. Deheman selanjutnya terdengar. Kali ini dari Jongin.

"Tapi kau harus merahasiakannya dari Yang Mulia Raja."

Satu alis Sehun terangkat. "Dan apa yang tidak boleh Raja ketahui di negaranya sendiri?"

"Cukup berjanjilah."

"Tidak." Mata Sehun berubah tajam. Ia berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku pergi. Sepertinya kalian memilih pilihan kedua."

Sehun, ditemani Jongdae, mulai melangkah menuju pintu di seberang ruangan. Langkah mereka hampir sampai, saat suara berat Jongin membuatnya kembali berhenti.

"Kami tahu soal rencana pembunuhan Raja sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Saat ini, rencana kami untuk mencegahnya sudah rampung. KSS akan membantu."

Sehun mengepalkan telapak tangannya.

"Jadi, pilihan kini ada di tanganmu, Sehun."

.

.

.

 _"Ibu, itu kotak apa?"_

 _Ratu menoleh. Senyuman cantiknya berubah semakin lebar saat ia melihat Putra semata wayangnya. "Putra Mahkota ingin tahu?"_

 _Anak berusia enam tahun itu mengangguk semangat. Ia menaiki tempat tidur dan duduk disamping ibunya yang tengah memangku sebuah album kecil. "Apa itu foto?"_

 _"Ya." Ratu mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ini album foto ibu, ayahmu, dan teman-teman kami."_

 _"Apa itu ayah?" jemari kecil itu menunjuk sebuah foto lelaki tampan berseragam sekolah dengan senyuman yang menawan. Ratu tersenyum._

 _"Kau mengenalinya dengan cepat."_

 _"Hehehehehe." Anak itu ikut tersenyum. "Ini pasti ibu. Woah, ibu cantik sekali!"_

 _Ratu yang gemas, mencium pipi gembil anaknya. "Ya, itu ibu."_

 _"Hmm, lalu mereka berdua siapa?"_

 _Keheningan singkat menyambut pertanyaan si anak. Ratu tersenyum tipis dan menatap sedih potret di pangkuannya._

 _"Mereka teman ibu dan ayah." Ratu menahan nafas. "Paman Jaejoong dan Paman Yunho."_

 _"Teman? kenapa mereka tidak pernah datang kesini?"_

 _Ratu semakin tersenyum sedih. "Karena mereka tidak bisa, nak. Mereka di surga sekarang. Tapi, mereka sempat mengunjungimu saat kau lahir."_

 _"Begitu? Sayang sekali."_

 _"Ah. Ada satu foto lagi." Ratu menyibak albumnya semakin jauh dan menunjukkan foto seorang bayi berselimut pink. Bayi yang baru lahir. "Ini foto Putri mereka."_

 _"Woah, adik bayinya sangat cantik!"_

 _Ratu tersenyum. "Kau tahu dia perempuan?"_

 _"Yap!" Anak itu mengangguk. Mata bulatnya menatap ibunya. "Dimana adik bayi? apa aku bisa bermain bersamanya?"_

 _Kali ini, setetes airmata membasahi pipi tirus Ratu. Ia mengelus sayang kepala berambut hitam milik si anak. "Tidak bisa, Chanyeolie. Baekhyunie sudah meninggal."_

Dan, dalam tidurnya yang begitu dalam, Chanyeol kembali menangis. Airmatanya bahkan benar-benar meleleh, membasahi pipi. Sang Raja kembali menangis dalam lelapnya.

"Baekhyunie.. Baekhyunie.."

.

.

.

"Apa mereka sehat?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun. Yixing yang sedang membersihkan sisa gel di perut besar Baekhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Ya, Yang Mulia. Mereka sehat." Joonmyeon menaruh catatannya dan menatap Baekhyun. "Hanya saja, kau tahu, salah satu dari mereka akan melewati masa sulit ketika lahir."

Baekhyun berubah khawatir dan memegang perutnya. "Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"

"Denyut jantungnya normal." Joonmyeon tersenyum menenangkan. "Kuharap segalanya lancar nanti."

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum dan kembali mengelus perutnya. Dalam hati, ia berbisik menenangkan, memanjatkan doa agar kehamilannya berjalan lancar.

"Ini tehmu, Yang Mulia, minumlah dulu."

Yixing memberikan secangkir penuh teh hangat dengan wangi yang menggoda. Wanita itu juga menaruh sepiring cookies di meja nakas Baekhyun.

"Aku harus kembali ke klinik." Joonmyeon melirik arlojinya. "Yang Mulia tidak masalah disini bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Istrimu mengurusku dengan baik, Oppa."

Yixing tertawa lucu. Joonmyeon menghampiri mereka dan mencium dahi istrinya. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Aku akan pulang saat makan malam."

.

.

.

Minsuk memasuki ruangannya. Ia duduk dan menghela nafasnya. Setelah mengunci pintu ruangan, ia memencet sebuah nomor lewat handphonenya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Semua berjalan baik, Tuan."

Minsuk melebarkan seringainya. "Kalian menemukan tempatnya?"

"Ya, Tuan. Apa rencananya sudah bisa dijalankan?"

"Ya, jalankan. Sebelum itu, mari kita warnai hari ini dengan berita dari gedung pemerintah. Pergilah dari sana. Aku tidak mau kalian jadi mencurigakan."

.

.

.

"Joonmyeon-ah."

Joonmyeon baru akan memasuki kliniknya saat sebuah suara membuatnya menoleh. Tao keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri si empu. Joonmyeon tersenyum.

"Kau datang?"

"Ya." Wajah Tao berubah gusar. "Kris tadi meneleponku saat di jalan."

Joonmyeon memasang wajah bingung. "Lalu?"

"Mereka menuju kemari." Tao menahan nafasnya. "Bersama Sehun."

.

.

.

Youngmin duduk di kursi kantornya. Ia melihat tayangan berita dan memutar gelas winenya bosan. Gorden jendela ruangannya dibuka, membuat ruangan teratas di gedung pemerintahan itu terang benderang. Seorang pengawal berdiri di sisinya.

"Lihatlah itu. Mereka bilang anak itu sakit." Youngmin terkekeh meremehkan. "Dia seperti Raja yang patah hati."

Pengawal di sampingnya hanya tersenyum. Ia menoleh pada tuannya dan mendongak, menatap bias aneh pada gedung tepat diseberang ruangan mereka. Seseorang menenteng sesuatu dari atas gedung. Pengawal itu tetap memperhatikan dan menyadari hal buruk akan terjadi saat orang itu membidik kepala tuannya dengan sebuah senjata laras panjang.

"Tuan, merunduk!"

Dalam hitungan detik, si pengawal berhasil membuat Youngmin roboh. Perdana menteri itu terkejut. Matanya membola panik saat sebuah peluru menghancurkan guci mahal diujung ruangannya. Pengawalnya mengaktifkan sambungan wireless saat orang bersenjata di gedung seberang mulai melarikan diri.

"Semuanya!" Ia berteriak di earphone-nya. "Gedung arah jam 12! Tangkap pria dengan tas gitar!"

.

.

.

Dalam sehari, dunia Sehun serasa di putar balik. Ia merasa matanya tidak bekerja dengan baik. Kris dan Jongin membawanya ke tempat itu, ke tempat dimana Seulgi mengikuti Joohyun. Disana, ia disambut seorang wanita dan pria. Kekasihnya, Luhan, juga ada disana.

Jeonghan dan Taeyeon pun ada disana.

Kepala Sehun benar-benar pening. Ia berfikir itu hanya halusinasinya. Tapi, saat pasukan sembilan menghambur dan memeluk haru mereka berdua, Sehun sadar ia masih di dunia, bukan di surga.

Seolah belum berhenti menyiksanya, mereka semua membawanya ke lantai atas, ke sebuah kamar diujung ruangan. Jantungnya kembali berdetak tidak normal. Matanya kali ini memerah, menahan letupan tangis di dadanya. Di sana, di sebuah tempat tidur yang besar, Ratunya tertidur lelap dengan perut besar yang dilindungi selimut tebal. Tidak, Sehun butuh pegangan.

"Sehunnie." Oh, dia mendapatkannya. Luhan menyelinap ke samping dan menggenggam jemarinya. "Tenang saja, matamu masih bekerja dengan benar."

.

.

.

Para pengawal pemerintahan melangkah buru-buru dengan tatapan waspada. Mereka berhasil membawa Youngmin keluar ruangan. Pria itu kini tengah berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya di area parkir.

"Ini ulah Minsuk." Youngmin mengepalkan tangannya. "Ia benar-benar menguji kesabaranku."

Seorang dari pengawalnya membuka pintu mobil Youngmin. Seorang lainnya memutar dan bersiap di kursi kemudi. Pengawal itu kembali menghadapi beberapa bawahannya.

"Kalian harus menangkapnya hidup-hidup. Pria diatas gedung itu perlu kita interogasi."

Mereka semua mengangguk. "Siap, Pak."

Pengawal tadi pun mengangguk, dan berbalik, memasuki mobil Youngmin. Mobil itu berjalan cepat. Para pengawal lain baru saja berjalan kembali ke arah gedung, saat sebuah ledakan memekakkan telinga mereka.

Disana, satu meter menjelang gerbang, mobil yang ditumpangi Youngmin meledak dan terbakar.

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja bangun dan menikmati semilir angin sejuk di balkon kamarnya. Matanya begitu fokus melihat beberapa artikel berita yang memenuhi halaman utama media online satu jam ini.

Perdana Menteri tewas.

Kerutan bingung yang samar tercetak diantara dua alis Chanyeol. Pria itu benar-benar bingung. Youngmin selama ini adalah biang dari segala masalah. Siapa yang berada dibalik kematiannya?

"Yang Mulia, teh anda."

Chanyeol mendongak dan menemukan Joohyun yang membungkuk hormat padanya dengan sebuah nampan yang ditangannya.

"Kemana Sehun?"

Joohyun terdiam sebentar. "Aku tidak tahu, Yang Mulia."

"Suruh Seungcheol menghubunginya dan minta ia kembali dimanapun ia berada."

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

.

.

.

Dering handphone membuat Seulgi berhenti merapikan meja taman belakang dan beringsut mencari spot tersembunyi. Pelan-pelan, ia mengambil handphone di sakunya dan mengubah mode jawab pada layar persegi panjang itu.

"Ya, Tuan?"

 _"Apa kau sudah mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan."_

Seulgi mengangguk. "Ya, Tuan. Aku sudah memesan tiketnya."

 _"Bagus. Setelah rencanaku berjalan, kau keluar dari sana."_

"Dimengerti."

Sambungan telepon itu terputus dan Seulgi menghela nafas berat. Ia menaruh kembali handphone di kantungnya dan melirik sekitar. Dengan langkah cepat, ia berlari ke dalam istana.

Hanya saja, di salah satu ruangan, Kyuhyun mendengar semuanya. Pria itu kini mengubah rekaman suara itu menjadi file dan mengirimkannya ke email atas nama Sehun.

.

.

.

"Istana sudah mencariku."

Semua orang di ruangan itu menatap Sehun. Hyorin yang berada di ujung meja pun menghela nafas. Luhan mengelus lengan Sehun.

"Kematian Youngmin pasti membuat Raja bingung."

Hyorin memukul pelan meja. "Ini benar-benar diluar perkiraan."

"Kalian yakin bukan kalian yang membunuhnya?" Sehun bertanya sambil melakukan sesuatu dengan handphonenya. "Kyuhyun mengirimiku sebuah file. Aku sedang mengunduhnya."

"Tentu saja." Jongin bersedekap dengan Kyungsoo di sisinya. "Kami akan menangkap Youngmin, bukan membunuhnya."

"Apa ada orang lain yang menginginkan kematiannya?"

"Tunggu dulu." Sehun menatap mereka serius. Ia memasang headset dan mendengarkan pesan yang dikirim Kyuhyun. "Ini rekaman pembicaraan dari handphone Seulgi."

"Apa?" Hyorin bertanya antusias. "Apa isinya?"

Sekian menit, seluruh perhatian hanya terpaku pada Sehun. Saat pria itu melepaskan headsetnya, ia menghela nafas. Berat.

"Seulgi berencana kabur."

Hyorin dan Jongin berpandangan bingung. "Hah?"

"Dia berniat kabur besok."

"Tapi," Kris menatap bingung. "Dari info yang didapat, bukankah mereka akan membunuh Raja dengan racun? Besok?"

"Rencana telah berubah." Tao mengangguk. "Mereka pasti merubah rencana."

Hyorin kembali memukul kesal permukaan meja. Ia menghela nafas kasar dan bersandar di kursi dan memijat pelipisnya.

"Jika mereka tidak bermain lembut. Berarti mereka melakukannya dengan kasar." ujar Jongin. Kyungsoo menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kenapa bahasamu tidak bisa diperhalus?"

"Sayang.." Jongin mendesah pelan. "Bukan itu maksudku."

Sehun menghela nafas. "Tapi, Jongin benar. Hanya saja, berarti kita harus mengubah rencana."

Hyorin mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, perketat pengamanan di seluruh gerbang istana."

"Aku setuju."

Jongin mengangguk. "Benar. Rumah ini akan menjadi tanggung jawab KSS. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir."

"Baiklah. Kurang dari dua puluh empat jam lagi, kita bersiap."

.

.

.

Minsuk menatap senang headline di berbagai media. Kematian Youngmin benar-benar membuat kaget seluruh lapisan masyarakat. Kerajaan pun sama terkejutnya. Sekretaris sudah menyampaikan belansungkawa untuk keluarganya.

"Ini terlihat mudah. Mari bersiap untuk pertunjukan selanjutnya."

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia Ratu."

Baekhyun, yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, menoleh saat Jeonghan memasuki kamarnya. Gadis itu membantunya untuk duduk dan merapikan selimutnya.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, Jeonghan?"

"Ya." Jeonghan berdehem pelan. "Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu."

Baekhyun berubah waspada. "Siapa?"

"Sebentar, Yang Mulia." Gadis itu berjalan kearah pintu. "Masuklah."

Selanjutnya, mata Baekhyun melebar. Seorang figur pria tinggi yang begitu dikenalnya melangkah masuk ke dalam. Pria itu menangis dengan tergugu, layaknya anak kecil yang ditinggal ibunya.

"Sehun..?"

Sehun, menghapus airmatanya, dan bersimpuh tepat di sebelah Baekhyun. Pria itu kembali menangis.

"Sudahlah." Baekhyun ikut meneteskan airmatanya. "Hei.."

"Yang Mulia Ratu, maafkan aku..maafkan aku yang baru mengunjungimu."

"Tidak apa." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kau pasti sangat sibuk mengurus Raja."

Sehun kembali menghapus airmatanya dan mendongak menatap Baekhyun. "Yang Mulia Raja sangat bersedih."

"Benarkah..?"

"Ya." Sehun mengangguk. Matanya menerawang mengumpulkan memori. "Dia tidak tidur dengan baik dan mengunjungi sungai Han setiap minggu. Dia menghanyutkan debu sisa pakaianmu disana."

Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya yang tiba-tiba menetes lagi. "Apa.. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak." Sehun menggeleng. "Dia sangat kelelahan dan kurang cairan sejak kemarin. Didalam tidurnya dia terus-terusan memanggil namamu. Dia menghukum dirinya sendiri."

"Astaga.." Kali ini airmata Baekhyun mengalir kian deras. Wanita itu mengelus perutnya yang besar. Sehun memperhatikannya.

"Yang Mulia.." Pria itu tersenyum. "Kau telah mengandung pewaris kerajaan."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia menghapus airmata dengan punggung tangannya. "Mereka akan selalu seperti ini jika aku memikirkan Raja. Seolah mereka juga merindukan ayahnya."

"Mereka..?"

"Ya." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Joonmyeon oppa bilang, bayiku kembar."

"Ah.." Sehun tersenyum lebar dengan wajah yang bisa berseri. "Kau benar-benar luar biasa, Yang Mulia."

Derap langkah taktis menghampiri pendengaran Sehun dan Baekhyun. Figur Luhan segera menyapa penglihatan mereka. Gadis itu tersenyum dan berjongkok di sebelah Sehun.

"Sudah waktunya kau kembali."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menatap Sehun. "Kembalilah, Sehun. Raja membutuhkanmu."

Sehun menghela nafas dan tersenyum balik pada Baekhyun. "Aku akan sering mengunjungimu, Yang Mulia."

.

.

.

Kris memakai jas hitamnya sambil terus menatap handphonenya. Pria itu masih berusaha mencatat sesuatu dalam badan emailnya dengan serius, tanpa menyadari Tao datang dan berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Aku.."

"Astaga." Kris terkejut dan menoleh. "Kau benar-benar mengagetkanku, Tao."

Tao berdehem. Ia meremas jemarinya gugup. "Baba memintamu datang untuk makan malam."

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang padanya soal kau yang sudah mengetahui keberadaan Zifan."

Kris terdiam. Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Lalu, dia bilang.."

"Aku akan datang."

Tao mendongak dan menatap mata Kris. Pria itu kini tersenyum tipis dengan mata elang yang menipis.

"Aku sudah bilang, bukan? Aku akan membawamu dan Zifan kembali padaku."

Hati Tao menghangat, seiring semburat merah muda tipis yang hadir di kedua pipinya. Ia tersenyum.

Kris-nya telah kembali.

.

.

.

"Sehun."

Pagi itu, Chanyeol sudah bersiap dengan jas-nya. Mereka berdua tengah sarapan di ruang makan. Sehun mendongak.

"Ya, Yang Mulia?"

"Kau pergi ke suatu tempat kemarin?"

Sehun terbatuk. "Ya. Aku pergi menemani Luhan. Maafkan aku."

"Bukan masalah." Chanyeol meminum teh-nya. "Kapan kita akan pergi? Jadwalku kosong setelah ke makam ayah, bukan?"

"Segera setelah Yang Mulia selesai." Sehun mengecek jadwal di notes-nya. "Benar, Yang Mulia."

"Baik. Ayo berangkat."

.

.

.

Suasana hati Baekhyun menjadi lebih baik hari ini. Kenyataan jika Chanyeol juga amat merindukannya, membuat wajah cantik itu bisa berseri - seri. Wanita itu kini berdiri di balkon kamarnya, seperti biasa, menghirup udara segar.

"Hm?"

Netra indah itu kini berbalik menatap suasana di halaman dan sekitaran gerbang depan rumah Junmyeon. Beberapa pria bertubuh tegap berjaga disana, juga di sekeliling rumah. Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Yang Mulia, makanan anda sudah siap."

Suara Jeonghan membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Wanita itu kini menoleh, menatap sang pelayan setia.

"Jeonghan-ah." Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya meminta Jeonghan mendekat. "Apa yang terjadi? kenapa banyak orang-orang itu?"

Jeonghan menghampiri Baekhyun dan menoleh ke bawah. "Ah. Itu hanya pengamanan biasa, Yang Mulia."

"Benarkah?"

Jeonghan mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Sekarang, ayo makan, Yang Mulia."

.

.

.

Peringatan kematian Ayah Chanyeol atau Raja Park Yoochun diperingati di tiap hampir semua lini masyarakat. Mereka bahkan melupakan kematian Youngmin dan mulai bernostalgia dengan momen-momen kenangan sang Raja.

Hari ini, Chanyeol kembali menyambangi makam ayahnya. Rasanya, ia ingin menangis, mengadu bagai anak kecil. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya kini sendiri tanpa siapapun membuatnya ingin kembali kepada masa kecilnya, saat semua orang masih nyata dan tersenyum.

Setengah hari sudah dihabiskannya dengan mengunjungi makam orang tua dan neneknya. Kali ini, Chanyeol kembali menikmati waktunya di balkon dengan segelas wine di tangannya. Malam mulai beranjak, dan keadaan tenangnya benar-benar memanjakan Chanyeol.

'Brak'

'Tap'

'Bruk'

Dahi Chanyeol kini berkerut. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke bawah, ke arah halaman, tapi tidak ada satu orang pun. Hanya suara jangkrik yang menjawab kebingungannya.

'Tes'

Chanyeol menoleh ke samping. Ia melebarkan matanya saat melihat tetesan merah yang mengotori piyamanya. Kepalanya menoleh keatas dan menemukan tubuh salah satu penjaga istana telah tergeletak di balkon atas dengan darah yang merembes dari dadanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?! Penjaga?!"

"Disini!"

Suara itu begitu jauh, tapi terdengar telinganya. Chanyeol menoleh kearah balkon ujung kanan. Matanya nyaris keluar begitu melihat sekumpulan orang bertopeng hitam yang menatap kearahnya. Dua diantara mereka memegang senapan.

"Cepat tembak dia!"

Chanyeol tidak bodoh. Siapapun mereka, niat mereka adalah membunuhnya. Pistol di tangan mereka siap menembak.

"Yang Mulia! Merunduk!"

Suara Sehun menghampiri telinganya. Chanyeol menoleh ke balkon kanan dan menemukan Sehun juga Jongdae sudah bersiap dengan pistol mereka. Dengan cepat, Raja itu merunduk, tiarap diatas lantai balkon. Saat itu pula, peluru Sehun melayang, menembak tepat ke jantung lelaki pembawa pistol itu.

"Yang Mulia!" Jongdae berteriak "Terima talinya, Yang Mulia! Merayaplah lewat dinding."

Mata Chanyeol bergerak liar. Sekumpulan orang di balkon ujung kiri itu kini berarak menuju dalam istana. Akan sangat berbahaya jika dia justru keluar dari kamarnya. Saat ujung tali yang dilemparkan Jongdae terjatuh di hadapannya, ia segera berdiri dan meliliti benda itu di pinggangnya.

"Yang Mulia, cepatlah!"

Kali ini Sehun yang berteriak. Ia dan Jongdae juga telah melilitkan sebuah tali di pinggang mereka. Dengan anggukan yang cepat, Chanyeol mulai melompati pagar balkon. Pria itu kini berjalan merayapi dinding dengan pijakan kecil di kakinya.

"Genggam tanganku, Yang Mulia."

Jongdae mengulurkan tangannya satu meter menjelang Chanyeol sampai di balkon tempat mereka berdiri. Suara tembakan mulai terdengar di koridor istana dan Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya.

"Sebentar." Chanyeol meraih pagar balkon dan menggenggam tangan Jongdae. Pengawalnya itu menarik tubuh Chanyeol dan membuatnya meloncati pagar balkon.

"Maafkan kami jika kau lelah, Yang Mulia. Tapi, kita harus lompat lagi."

Sehun membantu Chanyeol berdiri dan mengeratkan lilitan tali pada pinggangnya. Ia dan Jongdae membawa Chanyeol ke sisi depan balkon.

"Anda siap, Yang Mulia?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, menelan beragam pertanyaan yang terkumpul di kepalanya. Dalam hitungan ketiga, tubuhnya sudah melayang di dekapan Sehun dan Jongdae. Hanya beberapa detik, dan Chanyeol sudah merasakan tarikan pelan beberapa orang di bawah, membantunya untuk terlepas dari tali.

"Aku ingin setengahnya menyerbu mereka yang didalam!" teriak Sehun. "Setengahnya lagi, evakuasi seluruh pelayan ke lantai bawah!"

"Siap, Tuan!"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tidak mempercayai penglihatannya. Ia merasa menjadi bodoh saat terpukau oleh kekuatan para tentara kerajaan saat ini. Sebuah mobil menghampiri mereka bertiga dan Sehun membuka pintu untuknya.

"Masuklah, Yang Mulia." Ia menoleh pada Jongdae. "Kau masuklah. Bawa Raja ke rumah peristirahatan sementara."

Jongdae mengangguk. "Baik, Tuan."

"Sehun." Chanyeol berkata. "Kau tidak ikut?"

"Aku akan kesana dalam satu jam, Yang Mulia."

.

.

.

Seulgi baru akan keluar dari ruangannya saat Joohyun sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Ia melebarkan matanya dan berdehem.

"Unnie?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku.."

"Seluruh pelayan kumpul ke bawah. Aku akan memulai evakuasi."

Seulgi berdehem. "Aku akan menyusul."

"Tidak ada bantahan!"

Seulgi terdiam, setengah terkejut saat Joohyun membentaknya. Bahkan gadis yang menyandang marga sama dengannya itu, mulai menangis, dengan mata yang memerah.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu? apa maksudmu melakukan ini semua?!"

Di detik itu, Seulgi tersadar, jika kakaknya telah mengetahui segalanya. Wanita itu kini mengepalkan tangannya, menatap menantang sang kakak dengan mata memerah.

"Tentu saja." Seulgi tertawa remeh. "Tentu saja kau tidak tahu! Wanita yang selalu mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau, tidak akan pernah tahu!"

"Seulgi.."

"'Jadilah seperti Joohyun', 'Kau harus seperti kakakmu', 'Lihatlah, kakakmu berhasil di kerajaan, jadilah seperti dia'" Gadis itu menyeringai. "Ayah dan ibu bahkan menutup mata soal cita-citaku, karena ingin aku sepertimu!"

"Hentikan!"

"Kau yang hentikan!" Seulgi berteriak. "Semua orang tahu bagaimana kau begitu sempurna, kau bahkan menarik hati Sehun oppa, Tao unnie selalu menganggapmu adik, Raja bahkan tidak pernah tahu kau punya adik jika aku tidak mengatakannya!"

Joohyun menangis. Wajah Seulgi kini memerah, mengeluarkan segal emosinya. "Aku akan selalu menjadi bayanganmu. Aku muak! Aku tidak menyukai hidupku!"

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud melakukan semua itu, Seulgi. Aku menyayangimu."

Joohyun semakin menangis. Tapi, Seulgi menatapnya tajam. Dengan kasar, ia menarik rambut Joohyun, dan menyeret tubuhnya ssepanjang koridor.

"A-akh! Seulgi.. Lepashkan.."

"Kau akan merasakan segalanya." Seulgi membawa tubuh itu berdiri dan menyandar di balkon. "Bagaimana semua orang tidak memandangmu bagai malaikat lagi."

Kilatan pisau membuat mata Joohyun melebar. Ia meronta, membuat Seulgi menamparnya keras. Tubuh Joohyun semakin terhuyung ke tepian balkon, hampir jatuh.

Seulgi kembali menjambaknya. "Bersiaplah pada nerakamu, unnie."

"Tidak! Tidak! Seul—AKH!"

Dibawah sana, Sehun dan Seungcheol berhenti, saling berpandangan ngeri. Tanpa kata, derap langkah keduanya berubah menjadi lari, menuju lantai atas.

"Joohyun noona!"

.

.

.

Minsuk berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangannya. Malam yang semakin menanjak membuat ruangan itu hanya dibiaskan oleh cahaya rembulan. Seorang pengawalnya masuk dan membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Ada kabar dari istana?"

"Belum ada, Tuan."

Minsuk memukul pelan mejanya. "Bagaimana dengan kediaman Ratu?"

"Kami sedang menunggu kabarnya."

.

.

.

Jeonghan selalu merasa, kemunculannya dalam setiap bahaya, adalah salah. Saat beberapa orang memaksa masuk kediaman Joonmyeon, dirinya justru terjebak diantara pertarungan tangan di halaman belakang. Taeyeon dan pasukannya jelas terlatih.

"Oh, Tuhan." Jeonghan masih berusaha menghindari pertarungan. "Yang Mulia Ratu.."

Dalam usahanya melangkah, Jeonghan terjatuh berkali-kali. Pintu ruang utama rumah itu kurang dari satu meter, tapi seseorang menahan bahunya dan memaksanya menoleh.

"Kau punya pacar?" itu Seungjun, anggota KSS. Jeonghan menatapnya tak percaya.

"Apa?!"

"Sampaikan maafku pada pacarmu setelah ini."

Jeonghan sama sekali belum sempat membalas saat pria itu justru menggendong, setengah memeluknya dari bagian depan. Seungjun menendang pintu tersebut, dan membuat Jeonghan berteriak kencang.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga." Seungjun kembali mengangkatnya. "Satu, dua, tiga—HYAAAAT!"

Dan, Jeonghan merasakan tubuhnya berputar. Seungjun menggunakannya sebagai senjata. Pria itu berjalan sambil terus memutarkan tubuhnya, membuat dia tanpa sengaja menendang beberapa musuh yang mulai memenuhi ruang depan.

"Hei—astaga!"

Gadis itu terhuyung. Seungjun menurunkannya di depan tangga dan kembali menghajar satu orang yanh tersisa. Jeonghan menatap takjub orang-orang yang terkapar. Apa dia baru saja menendang mereka semua?

"Jangan diam saja." Seungjun melemparkan tongkat baseball padanya. "Periksa kamar Ratu. Aku akan memeriksa bagian depan."

Sambil sesekali memijit pelipisnya, gadis itu menaiki satu persatu anak tangga. Fokusnya kian menajam seiring detik berlalu. Tanpa suara dan waspada, ia membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Yang Mulia..."

Jeonghan melihatnya. Baekhyun terduduk bersandar pada tempat tidurnya, tapi menangis. Dahi gadis itu berkerut. Baekhyun menatapnya takut-takut.

"Yang Mulia, apa yang—akh!"

Seseorang, yang bersembunyi dibalik pintu kamar, memukul tengkuk Jeonghan tanpa ampun. Pelayan itu terjatuh. Dalam kesadaran terakhirnya, gadis itu melihat langkah kaki seorang pria, menghampiri Baekhyun dengan senapan di tangannya. Junjungannya itu menangis.

"Yang Mulia.."

Sebuah suara pistol menggema, membuat Taeyeon dan Hyorin berhenti menghajar seseorang. Pandangan mereka berubah ngeri, saat teriakan Baekhyun menggema setelahnya.

"YANG MULIA!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Author's Note***

Karma does exist. Ya udah tau lah ya siapa yang ngerencanain Chanyeol mati karena bom tapi dia sendiri yang mati karena itu. Yeay! /bahagia

Sip ah! Two Chapters to go~ Dua Chapter lagi tamat! Hehehehe /mengusel bahagia

Eh apa itu? Apa baekhyun mati beneran? ah yang bener? duh, gimana nih. Ayo hajar aku lagi. /nantang pake pedang goblin

Wkwkwk, udah ah! Selamat membaca!

Regards,

 **Purf.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Princess Destiny**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter XXIV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyorin menaiki tangga dengan berlari. Wanita itu tidak lagi berpikir. Suara teriakan Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya kalut. Di belakangnya, Tao mengikuti dengan nafas yang terengah.

"Yang Mulia!"

Mereka kini hanya bisa melotot, tak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya. Jeonghan terbaring telungkup, kehilangan kesadarannya. Tak jauh dari tubuh gadis itu, sosok lainnya juga tengkurap, dengan kepala berlubang peluru. Tapi, dari semuanya, tangisan Seungjun paling membuat hati Hyorin dan Tao tak tenang. Pria itu, memangku tubuh Baekhyun yang tak sadar, dengan darah di sekitar selangkangannya.

"RATU! YANG MULIA RATU!"

.

.

.

"Kemana Sehun? Apa dia belum datang?"

Jongdae, lagi-lagi, menggeleng. Chanyeol berdecak pelan. Ia hanya sibuk bolak-balik, tanpa sekalipun berniat duduk di ruang tamu rumah peristirahatan.

"Yang Mulia.." Jongdae menatap khawatir. "Istirahatlah."

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan memijat pelipisnya. "Siapkan kamarku."

.

.

.

BUGH!

Sehun dan Seungcheol menoleh panik saat mendengar suara benda keras yang bergema. Kedua tungkai pria itu berlari, menambah kecepatan menyusuri koridor, lurus menuju balkon.

"Yeri-ah?"

Gumaman Seungcheol membuat gadis dengan sebuah balok di tangannya itu menoleh. Wajah bulat gadis itu penuh air mata. Kepalanya menggeleng keras.

"Tidak, oppa." Yeri mulai menangis. "Seulgi unnie berusaha membunuh Joohyun unnie. Aku.. aku punya alasan memukulnya.. Aku.."

"Tenanglah, Yeri-ah.." Sehun menghampiri gadis itu, melihat tubuh Seulgi yang terkapar tak sadar. Ia meringis pelan melihat Joohyun juga terbaring, dengan luka codet memanjang penuh darah yang mengotori wajah cantiknya.

"Seungcheol, kau bawa Joohyun. Minta seorang lagi kesini untuk mengamankan tubuh Seulgi."

Seungcheol mengangguk. "Baik, Tuan."

.

.

.

"Tuan!"

Seorang pengawal di kantor kejaksaan berlari dan membuka pintu ruangan Minsuk. Pria paruh baya itu mendongak, menatap penuh harap pada si pengawal.

"Apa? Ada kabar apa?"

"Ada telepon." Pengawal itu terengah - engah. "Saluran satu. Dia bilang dia dari kediaman Ratu."

Minsuk melebarkan matanya dan segera meraih gagang telepon di mejanya. Jemari keriput itu menekan angka satu dan menunggu sambungan dengan perasaan yang meletup-letup.

"Halo?"

" _Halo_." Sebuah suara berat membalas. Minsuk mengernyit.

"Siapa disana? Kau harusnya melaporkan keadaan kepadaku."

" _Kkkk_." suara itu terkekeh, mengejek. " _Maksudmu melaporkan kekalahan?_ "

Genggaman jemari Minsuk pada gagang telepon berubah erat. "Siapa kau?"

" _Kau tidak tahu aku?_ " Di seberang line, Kris berjalan memasuki rumah Junmyeon. Matanya memandang sekeliling rumah yang penuh tubuh tak bernyawa dan korban luka-luka. " _Perlukah aku memberitahumu?_ "

Minsuk menggeram. "Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu."

" _Benarkah?_ " Kris mengejek. " _Pembunuhan Putra Byun dan Kim, Rencana pembunuhan Raja, Usaha kudeta dan pembunuhan Perdana Menteri. Kau tentu menghapal semuanya bukan, Tuan Jang Minsuk?_ "

"Siapa kau?!"

Kris kembali terkekeh. " _Aku hanya ingin menyapamu, Tuan. Bersiaplah. Kali ini, kau tidak akan lolos._ "

'Klik'

"Argggh!" Minsuk melempar gagang dan pesawat telepon itu ke lantai. Pengawal yang berada di hadapannya sedikit terlonjak.

"Siapkan pesawat pribadi." Minsuk menatap nyalang. "Aku akan pergi malam ini."

.

.

.

Kepanikan dengan cepat menjalar di sekitar kediaman Junmyeon. Seungjun menggendong tubuh pucat Baekhyun dan memasukkannya dengan cepat ke dalam mobil. Luhan, yang menderita lebam di sekitar mata, ikut masuk ke dalam, dengan wajah yang tak kalah panik.

"Cepatlah!" Jongin berteriak. Ia terus mengawasi sambil meremas jemarinya. Seorang anak buah lainnya masuk ke dalam mobil lain, membawa tubuh tak berdaya Jeonghan. "Junmyeon hyung. Dimana Junmyeon hyung?!"

"Aku disini." Junmyeon keluar sambil memakai jas dokternya. Yixing dan Kris mengikuti di belakang. "Apa korban luka sudah semua?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Prioritasnya Jeonghan dan Yang Mulia Ratu."

Junmyeon mengangguk dan menggandeng Yixing. "Aku akan membawa mereka. Kalian lakukan urusan kalian."

Pasutri itu pun berlari masuk ke dalam mobil. Kedua kendaraan hitam itu melaju membelah pekarangan rumah besar Junmyeon. Beberapa warga mulai membantu kerusakan yang ada. Kris melirik Jongin.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Jongin menghela nafas. Kris seharusnya sudah kembali ke China. Kabar soal penyerangan ini membuatnya kembali dan mendapati keadaan gawat terkait Ratu.

"Ratu melawan orang yang akan menembaknya sampai ia jatuh dari kasur. Seungjun masuk setelahnya dan menembak kepala orang tersebut." Jongin menghela nafas. "Tapi Ratu sudah tidak sadar. Darah terus mengalir dari selangkangannya."

Kris menghela nafas. "Tao begitu shock. Dia menolak kembali ke China sebelum mendengar kabar lanjutan keadaan Ratu."

"Sesungguhnya, ini diluar perkiraan kami." gumam Jongin.

"Tidak juga." Kris menepuk pundaknya. "Percaya kata-kataku saat ini. Mari masuk dan temui Hyorin."

.

.

.

Chanyeol menuruni tangga dengan pelan. Dirinya sempat tertidur, akibat pengaruh obat yang sedang di konsumsinya. Suara berisik dari ruang tamu sedikit membuat dahinya berkerut. Langkahnya ia bawa dengan santai, sebelum suara Sehun berhasil menghentikannya.

"Mereka tidak mungkin dibawa ke Royal Hospital, Jongdae."

Siapa? Siapa mereka?

"Tapi, Tuan." Suara Jongdae menyahut. "Keadaan mereka gawat. Klinik Junmyeon tidak akan cukup memberi perawatan berlanjut."

Sehun menghela nafas. "Bagaimana statusnya?"

"Sudah lebih baik. Masa kritis mereka sudah lewat." Jongdae berkata gugup. "Tapi, Yang Mulia Ratu masih belum sadar. Junmyeon berkata soal —"

PRANG!

Keduanya, Sehun dan Jongdae menoleh, setelah sebelumnya berpandangan heran. Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok Chanyeol yang telah melebarkan matanya, dengan sebuah guci yang telah pecah di samping kakinya.

"Siapa.."

Degup jantung Sehun dan Jongdae saling bersahutan. Mata mereka menatap takut sang junjungan, yang kini memandang mereka dengan sorot mata terluka.

"Katakan padaku.." Chanyeol tergugu. "Siapa dia?! Siapa Ratu yang kalian maksud?!"

.

.

.

Hyorin menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dan menangis. Kris menghela nafas, dengan Jongin yang hanya terdiam di sampingnya. Tao bergerak tidak tenang diatas pangkuan Kris. Bahkan wanita itu gelisah dalam tidurnya.

"Bagaimana bisa.."

"Sejak kapan kau begitu pesimis, Hyorin?"

"Jelas saja!" Tangis Hyorin semakin kencang. "Aku gagal. Aku gagal melindungi Ratu."

"Belum. Kita belum gagal." Kris menyahut. "Kali ini, dengarkanlah kata-kataku. Kalian harus mengikutinya. Itu satu-satunya cara menyelesaikan segalanya."

Hening menyambut. Hyorin sudah bisa mengendalikan tangisnya. Ia meremas jemarinya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Menit berlalu, wanita itu menatap Jongin.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Jongin menghela nafas. "Kita tidak punya pilihan, Noona."

.

.

.

Junmyeon tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Malam semakin larut, dan dia berharap matanya rusak karena gelap yang semakin menguasai hari. Tapi, tidak, matanya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Disana, di depan kliniknya, dua mobil ambulans telah terparkir.

"Royal Hospital?"

Seorang petugas berbaju putih menghampiri dan membungkuk kearah Junmyeon. "Dokter Junmyeon, kami disini datang untuk membawa korban."

Jantung Junmyeon berdegup. Yixkng datang dan berdiri di sisinya. "Korban? Apa maksudmu?"

"Dua korban di klinik anda. Kami ditugaskan membawanya untuk mendapat perawatan lebih lanjut di Royal Hospital."

"Kau pasti salah." Yixing tersenyum. Wanita itu mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang menggila. "Kami tidak sedang merawat korban manapun. Jadi, silahkan kembalilah."

"Tidak pernah ada yang salah, Nona."

"Sudahlah." Junmyeon mengibaskan tangannya, mengusir. "Pergilah. Katakan pada siapapun yang menyuruhmu untuk membatalkan perintahnya. Bukankah mudah? Kalian jelas bisa melakukannya bukan?"

"Benar-benar tidak bisa." Petugas itu merogoh kantungnya dan membuka sebuah kertas. Dengan wajah yang penuh keyakinan, ia menunjukkan isi kertas itu pada kedua orang di hadapannya. "Ini perintah langsung dari Raja."

Kali ini, jantung Junmyeon dan Yixing berdegup lebih kencang, nyaris copot dari tempatnya. Keringat dingin membasahi tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam.

Itu benar.

Surat itu, terdapat stempel kerajaan dan juga tanda tangan Chanyeol diatasnya. Isinya jelas, memberi perintah untuk membawa Baekhyun dan Jeonghan untuk di rawat di Royal Hospital.

Ya, serius.

Nama mereka berdua tertera jelas disana.

.

.

.

Hyorin menjatuhkan gagang telepon kediaman Junmyeon. Tubuhnya merosot dan gemetar. Wanita itu kembali menangis. Jongin menghampirinya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Noona? Apa yang—"

"Dia sudah tahu, Jongin." Lirihan Hyorin terdengar pilu dan takut. "Yang Mulia Raja sudah mengetahuinya.."

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa sebegini paniknya. Kepalanya pusing, tapi ia bisa mengingat segalanya. Raja itu mengepalkan tangannya yang kebas dan luka, hasil memukuli Jongdae dan Sehun, dua orang pengikutnya yang kini setia berada di belakangnya.

Chanyeol tidak bodoh, tapi emosinya benar-benar menguasainya. Kegelapan menyambutnya beberapa menit setelah puas menghajar kedua anak buahnya. Tubuhnya sedang tidak baik, dan kabar yang diterimanya benar-benar membuatnya semakin tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

 _Maafkan kami, Yang Mulia. Ya, kami menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu._

Wajah panik dan pucat Chanyeol menjadi sorotan di sepanjang koridor Royal Hospital. Beberapa suster dan dokter berhenti, membungkuk, dan menanyakan apa Raja mereka baik-baik saja. Tapi, Chanyeol terus melangkah, tanpa menoleh kearah mereka.

 _Selama ini, Ratu tidak pernah meninggal. Dia berada di Gwangju, sehat, dan hidup._

Kedua tangan Chanyeol terkepal. Sorot matanya benar-benar menyedihkan. Pria itu terus melangkah, diikuti Sehun dan Jongdae yang tergopoh dibelakangnya.

 _Tapi, beberapa orang menyerang kediamannya malam ini. Yang Mulia Ratu sekarat, Yang Mulia._

Setetes liquid turun membasahi pipi Chanyeol. Ia kini melangkah pelan, menghampiri sebuah ruangan paling pojok, di koridor bagian operasi. Yixing dan Seungjun membungkuk kearahnya. Luhan mengikuti, menahan tangis melihat keadaan Chanyeol.

 _Yang Mulia Ratu dan bayinya dalam keadaan sekarat._

Pintu geser itu adalah batas terdekat bagi Chanyeol saat ini. Tangan gemetarnya perlahan menarik tuas, dan membuka pintu putih itu. Figur Junmyeon segera memenuhi pandangannya.

"Yang Mulia Raja."

Tapi, Chanyeol lagi-lagi tak menanggapi semua kata-kata orang di sekitarnya. Merasa kehadirannya tak lagi penting, Junmyeon undur diri, dan keluar, menutup pintu geser itu, membiarkan Chanyeol menatap dunianya.

Ya, dunianya.

Byun Baekhyun.

Langkah gemetar Chanyeol perlahan terayun. Airmata sudah membasahi pipinya. Tangis pria itu semakin keras, seiring langkahnya yang kian mendekat pada tubuh tak berdaya di ranjang satu-satunya ruangan itu.

"Baekhyun.."

Tangan Chanyeol akhirnya meraih sisi ranjang itu. Tangisnya semakin tergugu. Ia menatap dalam wajah pucat Baekhyun.

"Sayang.."

Dengan gemetar, Chanyeol mengusap pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Airmatanya jatuh, membasahi pipi sang wanita. Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun lama, menyalurkan segala perasaannya, sambil terus menangis.

"Sayang.. hei," Ia merapikan rambut di dahi sang istri. "Baekhyunie, ini aku.. Ayo bangun, sayang.. Buka matamu, lihat aku, Baekhyunie.."

Chanyeol meraih tangan kurus itu, menciumnya dengan sepenuh hati. Bunyi grafik jantung Baekhyun menemani tangisnya. Ia tanpa bosan terus mengecupi wajah sang istri.

"Baekhyunie.. ayo bangun, sayang. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

Chanyeol menatap seluruh wajah itu. Tidak ada yang berubah. Baekhyun-nya masih sama. Ini benar-benar Baekhyun, istrinya, ibu dari anak-anaknya.

Anak.

Mata Chanyeol kemudian beredar, menatap seluruh tubuh Baekhyun, beralih pada perutnya.

Mustahil.

Sehun tidak mungkin membohonginya lagi. Tapi, perut itu datar. Kemana? Kemana kandungan Baekhyun? Kemana anaknya?

"Sehun." Chanyeol menarik nafasnya. "Sehun, masuklah!"

"Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol menoleh cepat. Alih-alih mendapati sosok Sehun, justru sosok Junmyeon yang hadir dalam pandangannya. Chanyeol menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Aku—"

"Saya paham, Yang Mulia." Senyum malaikat Junmyeon terbentuk. "Kurasa, kau perlu melihat mereka. Tapi, kumohon, persiapkan hati anda."

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Author's Note***

Iya, tau ini telat, tau ini pendek, maaf ya. :') harusnya ini teh mau update jama'ah jam delapan. Tapi, apa daya, diri ini baru mencapai kamar. /ngos-ngosan

Eh, iya, cek story mereka ya, aku update bareng mereka:

 **RedApple, Lolipopsehun, Chiaki Bee, Brida Wu.**

Oh ya, berhubung ini pendek, lanjutannya saya post hari rabu ya. Yap, episode terakhir! Epilog tetep di hari sabtu~

Okay, udah banyak omong, tolong abaikan typo, aku gak periksa lagi ini langsung bablas nulis AN. :')

Selamat membaca~

Regards,

 **Purf**.


	25. Chapter 25

"Yang Mulia.."

Chanyeol menoleh. Ia dan Junmyeon baru saja keluar dari ruang rawat Baekhyun saat Kris memanggilnya. Chanyeol berhenti sesaat dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Kris?"

"Yang Mulia.." Jongin ikut menyahut dan memberi bungkukan hormat. Chanyeol semakin bingung.

"Bukannya kau ketua KSS?" Ia menghela nafas. "Ada apa kalian disini?"

"Chanyeol." Kris berkata datar. "Ikutlah sebentar, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Aku sibuk."

"Ini tentang Baekhyun." Gumam Kris lagi. Kali ini, Chanyeol langsung menoleh. "Ya, tentang musuh yang kau hadapi. Dia yang hampir membunuh istrimu."

Tangan Chanyeol terkepal, emosinya naik tiba-tiba.

"Tunjukkan."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Princess Destiny**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Kyungsoo duduk di samping Luhan dan memberinya segelas kopi hangat. Gadis Cina itu masih disana, menunggu di koridor panjang lobby rumah sakit. Sebuah senyum terpatri di wajahnya.

"Aku belum dengar kabar dari Baekhyun." Ia menyesap kopinya perlahan. "Tapi, masa kritis Jeonghan sudah lewat. Dia sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Syukurlah."

"Ya." Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sekian detik, ia kembali menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "Kyung, bukankah Raja disini?"

"Ya." Wanita itu mengangguk. "Raja sudah tahu segalanya."

Luhan menghela nafas panjangnya. Jemari lentik itu mengusap memar di sudut bibirnya. Kyungsoo menatapnya prihatin.

"Sehun ada di ruang ICU."

Luhan menoleh dengan cepat. "Apa?!"

"Temuilah." Kyungsoo menghirup aroma kopinya. "Wajahnya penuh luka. Dia pasti mengalami hari yang buruk."

Luhan seperti kehilangan nafasnya. Gadis itu beranjak cepat, berlari masuk ke dalam koridor, dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi wajah Sehun. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Ah, aku merindukan masa-masa pacaran."

.

.

.

Chanyeol berdecih. Raja Korea itu mendengarkan dengan takjub segala kalimat Hyorin, juga Jongin dan Kris. Kedua telapaknya masih terkepal, dan matanya menatap tajam ketiga orang tersebut.

"Jadi," Ia menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kalian membohongiku selama berbulan-bulan? Di sini? Di negaraku sendiri?"

Tidak ada yang menyahut. Hening menyambut ruangan itu. Chanyeol melipat tangannya di dada, terkekeh tajam dengan keheningan mereka.

"Dan sekarang, kalian memintaku untuk mengikuti rencana kalian?"

"Chanyeol.."

"Kris." serbahan tajam Chanyeol membuat Kris terdiam. "Aku menghormatimu sebagai rekan kerja. Tapi, bukan berarti kau bisa mencampuri urusan rumah tangga dan internal kerajaanku."

Kris menghela nafas, lelah. Chanyeol masihlah seperti bocah SMA keras kepala yang dikenalnya dulu, tidak ada yang berubah.

"Kami mencoba membantumu." Kris berkata tak kalah tajam. "Hyorin dan Jongin mencegah makar, kau tahu?"

"Tapi kalian menyembunyikannya dariku!" Chanyeol memukul meja dihadapannya dan berdiri dengan penuh amarah. "Kalian membuatku seperti Raja bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Yang Mulia.."

"Diam!" tukas Chanyeol, menatap tajam Jongin. Pria itu menghela nafas kasar.

"Dengar, kalian semua." Ia menatap satu persatu wajah ketiga orang itu. "Cukup sampai disini. Simpan segala rencana kalian, aku akan mengurusnya dengan caraku sendiri."

Kalimat terakhir itu menjadi penutup bagi Chanyeol. Pria itu melangkah keluar, dengan sengaja membanting pintu yang dilewatinya. Kris menghela nafas, lagi.

"Dia itu.. Benar-benar.."

.

.

.

Seungcheol melangkah pelan-pelan sambil terus menghembuskan nafas, berusaha menenangkan hatinya. Dia sudah mendengar segalanya. Kenyataan yang sedikit menghantam, membuatnya nyaris tak percaya. Ya, Jeonghan masih hidup. Wanita yang arwahnya tiap malam ia doakan itu masih bernapas.

"Astaga.."

Pria dengan mata jernih itu hampir berbalik, tapi akhirnya tetap menyusuri koridor, dengan langkah yang sedikit di percepat. Kamar rawat Jeonghan sedikit menjorok ke dalam, nomor 214, kata Sehun. Seungcheol menggenggam kedua tangannya, sebelum mendorong pintu putih itu kedalam.

"Jeong—"

Kata-katanya tenggelam, tertelan ludah. Didepannya, berjarak dua meter, seorang pria tinggi menoleh, menatapnya tak mengerti. Seungcheol menelan ludah, berharap salah kamar, tapi tubuh yang terbaring itu benar lah Jeonghan.

"Aku.." Seungcheol mengumpulkan niatnya. "Aku datang menjenguk."

Pria tinggi itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kalau begitu, masuk dan tutup pintunya. Kau membuat pendingin udara tidak berguna."

Seungcheol mendecih dalam hati. Pria ini benar-benar sombong. Sambil sedikit bersungut, ia melangkah menuju ranjang Jeonghan dan berdiri di sisi pria itu.

"Dia sudah sadar, tapi belum seratus persen. Sejak tadi dia beberapa kali mengigau." Pria tinggi itu bicara, lalu menoleh padanya. "Aku Seungjun, kau siapa?"

Seungcheol berdehem. "Aku teman Jeonghan."

"Begitu?" Alis Seungjun kembali terangkat dan sebuah kekehan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. "Kau Seungcheol?"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Tawa Seungjun meledak, walau tidak keras. Pria itu menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan untuk menahan tawanya keluar lebih lama. "Jadi begitu."

"Kau bicara apa?" Seungcheol menatap Seungjun tak mengerti. Mata bulatnya mendelik tak suka. "Kau menertawai namaku?"

Seungjun menggeleng, sambil terus berusaha menahan tawa. Ia menepuk pundak Seungcheol. "Aku akan keluar membeli kopi. Jaga dia sebentar."

Lagi-lagi, Seungcheol mendecih dalam hati melihat sikap Seungjun. Saat pria tinggi itu keluar, ia mulai melancarkan sumpah serapahnya.

"Hah. Arogan. Lagipula, apa hubungannya dengan Jeonghan?"

"Seungcheol.."

Bibir Seungcheol terkatup. Dahinya berkerut. Ia diam, berusaha mendengarkan suara lirih yang menyapa telinganya.

"Seungcheol.."

Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menoleh, ke arah ranjang Jeonghan. Gadis cantik itu bergerak kecil. Bibir pucatnya terbuka, mengeluarkan suara lirih yang halus.

"Seungcheol.."

Rasanya, segala beban di dada Seungcheol terangkat. Wajahnya memerah, menahan tangis. Ia menarik kursi dan duduk di tepi ranjang, sambil menggenggam tangan si gadis.

"Seungcheol.."

Airmata Seungcheol benar-benar jatuh, seiring genggamannya yang menguat. "Ya, Jeonghan.. Aku disini.."

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Chanyeol. Setelah menguras emosinya saat bertemu dengan Kris dan kawan-kawan, jantung Chanyeol kembali berdegup cepat. Junmyeon membawanya ke sebuah ruang dengan dua buah boks di dalamnya. Lagi-lagi, airmatanya jatuh.

"Yang Mulia.." Junmyeon membuka suaranya. "Dia putrimu."

Chanyeol melangkah mendekat. Salah satu dari dua boks itu terdapat sesosok bayi kecil, dengan selang-selang yang menempel pada tubuh ringkihnya. Salah satu selang itu terhubung pada sebuah tabung oksigen besar, dimana selang lain tersambung dengan kardiograf yang berdenyut lemah, pertanda jantung si bayi tidak baik-baik saja.

"Dokter Junmyeon.." Suara Chanyeol bergetar. "Kenapa.. anakku.."

"Sejak awal, pertumbuhannya memang tidak baik, Yang Mulia." Junmyeon menghela nafas. "Ditambah, kelahiran yang jauh lebih awal dari jadwal seharusnya. Jantungnya lemah dan beratnya dibawah rata-rata."

Chanyeol menghapus airmatanya. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut. Anaknya, Putrinya, yang keberadaannya sama sekali tidak diketahuinya. Ia melangkah mendekat, berjongkok di samping boks transparan itu.

"Hei, Putri Appa.." Ia tersenyum pedih. "Lihat dirimu, sayang. Kau begitu mirip dengan ibumu."

Tangis Chanyeol kembali pecah. "Maafkan Appa. Kau pasti kesakitan sekali. Appa bahkan tidak mengunjungimu."

Bayi itu bergerak, denyut kardiograf mulai tidak beraturan. Junmyeon berteriak panik. "Yang Mulia!"

Chanyeol menatap bingung. Bayinya, seolah mengetahui kedatangan Ayahnya, menggerakkan badannya. Tubuh kecil itu memerah. Airmata Chanyeol kembali jatuh. Ia menyodorkan jarinya melalui sebuah lubang di sisi boks, yang langsung disambut genggaman tangan kecil si bayi.

"Kau menyambut Appa?" Senyum Chanyeol mengembang di sela tangisnya. Ia balas mengelus tangan kecil itu. "Sayang, apa sangat sakit?"

Grafik pada Kardiograf bergerak naik turun. Di sisi ruangan, Junmyeon meraih telepon, berusaha menghubungi tim-nya. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga si bayi.

"Dengarkan Appa, nak." Ia menahan nafasnya. "Lepaskan jika itu sakit. Appa tahu kau kuat. Putri Appa pasti hebat, benar? Maafkan Appa, Maafkan Eomma."

Derap langkah mulai terdengar di koridor, di susul bunyi pergesekan pintu dan lantai. Chanyeol tahu, team dokter telah datang, berdiri kaku di belakangnya. Sementara grafik kardiograf terus melemah, Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"Anakku." Liquid bening kembali membasahi pipinya. "Kembalilah. Kembalilah ke langit jika kau benar-benar tidak kuat, Nak. Appa melepasmu. Appa akan menjaga Eomma. Lepaskan, nak. Lepaskan."

Genggaman tangan kecil pada jemari Chanyeol perlahan melemah, seiring berhentinya nafas si bayi. Grafik kardiograf berubah menjadi garis lurus dengan bunyi yang melengking. Chanyeol menangis keras. Junmyeon dan tim-nya terjatuh, bersujud pada jasad sang keturunan raja.

"Umumkan kematiannya." Chanyeol menatap sedih jasad putrinya. "Park Jiwon, putriku."

Di ruangan lain, dalam ketidaksadaran, airmata Baekhyun jatuh, menuruni pipi pucatnya.

.

.

.

Luhan mengelus pelan luka-luka di wajah Sehun. Lebam dan jejak darah menghiasi paras tampan pria itu. Luhan meringis, membayangkan seberapa kencang pukulan Chanyeol.

"Masih sakit?"

Sehun menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Semakin baik saat melihatmu."

"Ck." Luhan berdecih dengan wajah yang memerah. "Berhenti menggoda."

"Aku serius." Sehun mengecup lembut kening Luhan. "Kau membuatku lebih baik, terima kasih telah disini."

Senyum manis terpatri di wajah Luhan. Genggaman tangan mereka kian erat dengan jemari yang saling terkait. Sehun baru saja menyandarkan kepala Luhan di pundaknya, saat derap langkah cepat menghampiri ruangan mereka, dan sosok Yixing muncul setelahnya.

"Noona?" Dahi Sehun berkerut. "Ada apa?"

"Dia tidak bertahan." Yixing meremas jemarinya, dengan tangis yang lirih, dan memandang keduanya. "Putri kerajaan.. tidak bertahan.."

.

.

.

Dalam satu jam, berita yang dibawa kerajaan soal Baekhyun dan putrinya membuat seluruh masyarakat geger. Ratusan wartawan sudah berdiri di depan rumah sakit, berusaha mengumpulkan info lebih jauh terkait keadaan keduanya. Beberapa pengawal sudah bersiap. Sementara itu, Chanyeol terduduk lemah dengan infus di tangannya. Gejolak emosi dan kenyataan yang menghantam dalam beberapa jam ke belakang membuat tubuhnya kembali melemah.

"Yang Mulia.."

Sehun masuk dengan pelan dan membungkuk hormat sebelum menghampiri junjungannya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Semua sudah siap?"

"Ya, Yang Mulia." Sehun berdehem. "Yang Mulia Putri akan dimakamkan di samping makam Ibu Suri. Semua bisa langsung dilaksanakan esok pagi."

"Baiklah." Chanyeol terkekeh pedih. "Lihatlah berapa banyak nyawa yang hilang karena diriku, Sehun. Bahkan putriku.. "

"Yang Mulia.."

"Panggil mereka bertiga kesini."

Dahi Sehun berkerut. "Mereka?"

"Kris, Jongin, dan Hyorin." Chanyeol mengelus jemarinya, tempat genggaman terakhir putrinya. "Aku ingin bicara pada mereka."

.

.

.

Minsuk memakai jas-nya dengan tenang, dan terkekeh. Sebuah TV plasma di tengan ruangan masih menampilkan berita terkini, soal Ratu yang koma dan putri kerajaan yang meninggal dunia. Sebuah ketukan pelan membuat atensinya terpecah.

"Masuklah."

Seorang opsir bawahannya memberi hormat dan masuk. Minsuk tersenyum, menatap penuh semangat sang opsir.

"Bagaimana?"

"Semua sudah siap, Tuan." lapornya. "Anda bisa pergi dalam satu jam."

Minsuk menyeringai.

.

.

.

Hari berkabung.

Matahari mulai menanjak, menyinari bumi. Chanyeol sudah bersiap dengan jas hitamnya. Mata pria itu sembab, wajahnya pucat, sarat akan kesedihan.

Pagi ini seluruh atensi masyarakat berada pada satu titik. Sebuah ambulans telah terparkir di halaman Royal Hospital. Para wartawan masih disana. Tepat pukul tujuh, sebuah peti kecil berlapis bendera Korea Selatan diangkut oleh empat orang pengawal, dan dimasukkan ke dalam ambulans. Blitz para wartawan berebut memotret tiap moment.

Sebuah limousin hitam datang, dan sosok Chanyeol juga Sehun keluar dari lobby rumah sakit, diringi jepretan kamera. Sehun membukakan pintu untuk Chanyeol. Raja itu masuk tanpa suara, enggan menanggapi para pencari berita.

"Sehun.."

"Ya, Yang Mulia?" jawab Sehun, saat dirinya masuk dan duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?"

"Ratu dalam keadaan stabil." ucap Sehun. "Hanya saja, kesadarannya memang belum kembali."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Bunyi sirine ambulans mulai terdengar dan limousin mereka berjalan pelan. Chanyeol tersenyum sedih.

"Ini bagian menyakitkan. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berharap menguburkan anakku lebih dulu." Helaan nafas beratnya terdengar. "Tuhan benar-benar menghukumku."

.

.

.

"Kau yakin mau sendiri?"

Jeonghan mengangguk pelan saat Seungcheol berjongkok dan menatapnya. Kursi roda yang membawanya sudah sampai di depan ruangan Baekhyun. Bibir tipis itu tersenyum. Gips di lehernya sedikit membuat gadis itu tegang.

"Aku yakin. Lagipula, kau harus kembali ke istana bukan?"

Seungcheol menghela nafas. "Ya. Aku sudah sedikit terlambat."

"Pergilah." Jeonghan semakin tersenyum. "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Seungcheol ikut tersenyum dan mengelus pelan rambut coklat gadisnya. "Baiklah, aku akan kembali setelah semuanya selesai."

"Ya." Jeonghan mengangguk. "Aku menunggumu."

Senyum Seungcheol mengembang sebelum ia melambaikan tangan, berlalu dari hadapan Jeonghan. Gadis itu masih tersenyum, menunggu figur Seungcheol menghilang di ujung koridor.

"Jeonghan?"

Derap langkah terdengar menghampirinya, dan figur Luhan tahu-tahu sudah ada di hadapannya. Jeonghan tersenyum. "Luhan-jie."

"Astaga." Luhan menutup mulutnya. "Kau benar-benar buruk. Apa semuanya sakit?"

Jeonghan terkekeh. "Aku sudah lebih baik, jie."

"Syukurlah." Luhan tersenyum dan berdiri. "Kau juga mau menjenguk Baekhyun, bukan? Aku bawa sarapan. Mari makan bersama."

Luhan menggeser pintu putih di hadapan mereka. Saat pintu itu terbuka, sebuah pemandangan membuat keduanya melebarkan mata. Disana, diatas ranjang, Baekhyun terduduk lemah, dengan mata kosong memandang siaran langsung pemakaman putrinya.

.

.

.

"...Demi Nama Kristus, Tuhan yang berkuasa, dan akan mengangkat kami kembali. Amin."

Doa syafaat telah selesai, dan keheningan menyambut. Peti kecil itu masih berada di sisi sebuah lubang yang dipayungi bendera. Sehun memandang sedih Chanyeol yang masih terdiam.

"Yang Mulia.." ia berkata lirih. "Kita harus segera menguburnya."

Tangan Chanyeol terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Liquid bening menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Pendeta yang memimpin doa kini berpindah tempat, menepuk lembut punggung Chanyeol.

"Yang Mulia.." Pendeta itu berdehem kecil. "Sudah waktunya, Yang Mulia. Anda sudah melepaskannya. Tuhan begitu mencintai Tuan Putri. Legakan hatimu, Yang Mulia. Biarkan Tuhan menjaganya."

Setetes airmata Chanyeol benar-benar turun. Tangannya lebih santai, namun wajahnya kian memerah. Dengan suara lirih, Raja itu menggumam.

"Turunkan petinya."

Dengan perlahan, para pengawal bekerja. Peti kecil itu turun sedikit demi sedikit, dengan tali sebagai penyangganya. Tangis Chanyeol kembali pecah.

"Putriku.. Maafkan Appa.. Maafkan Appa.."

Di sisi lain, dalam pelukan Luhan, Baekhyun juga menangis keras. Keadaannya yang masih begitu lemah membuat perasaannya lebih sensitif. Jeonghan menangis diatas kursi rodanya.

"Putriku.." Baekhyun terisak. "Park Jiwon.. Aku bahkan belum sempat memanggilnya.."

Luhan ikut menangis. "Baekhyunie.."

"Hatiku sakit.. Luhan.. Di sini sakit.. Putriku.."

Hari itu, tangisan kedua junjungan kerajaan begitu menular. Seolah ikut bersedih, langit mendung mulai membayangi bumi, mengantarkan si kecil Park Jiwon kembali ke Tuhannya.

.

.

.

Bandar Udara Jiangbei Chongqing di provinsi Yubei, China, tidak terlalu ramai pagi itu. Sebuah pesawat kecil mendarat dua puluh lima menit yang lalu. Minsuk melangkah percaya diri dan menghirup udara banyak-banyak saat keluar dari pemeriksaan imigrasi.

"Bagaimana dengan tempat tinggal?"

Seorang opsir yang berjalan dibelakangnya menyahut, "Sesuai kemauan anda."

"Bagus." Minsuk menyeringai. "Ayo, pergi. Aku ingin istirahat."

Kedua orang itu berjalan, melewati beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang. Sekelompok orang berjas berjalan dari arah berlawanan. Minsuk berhenti di tempatnya. Sekelompok orang itu kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Jang Minsuk."

Sebuah suara yang dikenalnya membuat Minsuk menoleh. Matanya melebar mendapati sosok Jongin yang berjalan di hadapannya.

"Apa.. Mau apa kau?!"

"Tersangka Jang Minsuk." Jongin berkata tajam. "Kau ditahan, atas tuduhan berlapis percobaan pembunuhan atas keluarga Raja dan operasi makar. Secara, resmi, mulai hari ini, kau adalah tahanan kerajaan."

Minsuk menyeringai, menatap remeh Jongin. "KSS menangkapku? Jangan bercanda, anak muda."

Jongin terkekeh. Tangannya merogoh saku jas dan mengeluarkan sebuah surat dan menunjukkannya pada Minsuk. "Aku mendapat perintah langsung dari Raja."

Minsuk menatap tajam surat dengan stempel itu. Tangannya terkepal dan matanya mulai bergerak liar. Dalam kesempatan yamg dilihatnya, pria paruh baya itu berlari, menjauhi Jongin.

'Dor!'

"ARGH."

Suara tembakan mendadak membuat beberapa orang berteriak. Minsuk terjatuh, mengerang dengan timah panas bersarang di kakinya, membuat darah mengalir deras membasahi lantai bandara. Beberapa anggota KSS bergerak cepat. Opsir pengawalnya kini telah diborgol dan digiring ke mobil.

"Sudahlah." Jongin menghampiri Minsuk bersama beberapa anggota. Sebuah borgol kini mengikat pergelangan pria itu. Jongin menyeringai. "Kau sudah habis, Jang."

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja sampai di halaman rumah sakit saat Jongdae berlari menghampirinya.

"Yang Mulia.."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Bagaimana?"

"Semua sudah selesai." Jongdae tersenyum. "Sesuai perintahmu, Yang Mulia."

Di belakangnya, Sehun mendesah lega. Air muka Chanyeol berubah tenang. "Bawa tersangka itu pulang. Dan segera proses dengan pengadilan kerajaan."

Jongdae mengangguk. "Baik, Yang Mulia."

"Sehun." Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya. "Temani Jongdae. Aku akan pergi ke kamar Baekhyun."

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

.

.

.

Kamar dingin itu terlihat begitu terang. Chanyeol menutup pelan pintu geser di belakangnya. Ia melepas jas dan menaruhnya di sofa. Langkahnya ia bawa menuju ranjang, dimana Baekhyun masih menutup matanya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan duduk di kursi. Tangannya menggenggam jemari kurus Baekhyun.

"Selamat pagi, sayang.." Chanyeol mencium punggung tangan Baekhyun. "Masih belum mau melihatku?"

Hening menyambut dan Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Maafkan aku. Jiwon dimakamkan hari ini. Aku tidak bisa membuatnya bertahan. Kesalahanku begitu banyak, Baekhyun. Aku merasa harus meminta maaf padamu seumur hidupku?"

"Dan berhenti mencintaiku?"

Tubuh Chanyeol menegang. Matanya melebar saat manik Baekhyun terbuka, menampilkan sinar indahnya. Senyum wanita itu mengembang, diiringi suara lirih. "Apa kau hanya akan meminta maaf seumur hidupmu lalu berhenti mencintaiku?"

Chanyeol menggeleng keras, dengan lelehan airmata yang kembali menuruni pipinya. "Tidak, tidak. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

"Jangan menangis." Baekhyun mengusap pipi pucat Chanyeol. "Tidak ada Raja yang cengeng. Lagipula, kau juga seorang ayah sekarang."

"Oh, Baekhyunie." Chanyeol bergerak dan memeluk Baekhyun yang masih terbaring di ranjangnya. Wanita itu menepuk punggung sang Raja sambil tersenyum.

"Aku disini."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Maafkan aku. Putri kita—"

"Kau ayah yang hebat." Baekhyun balas membalas pelukan Chanyeol. "Mereka pasti bangga kepadamu."

Perlahan, pelukan Chanyeol mengendur. Pria itu kini menatap wajah sang istri yang masih tersenyum. "Mereka?"

"Yang Mulia.."

Chanyeol menoleh. Junmyeon—yang baru saja masuk—membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat.

"Dokter Kim?"

Junmyeon mengangguk. "Aku datang untuk menemui Ratu, Yang Mulia."

Dokter dengan senyum malaikat itu melebarkan pintu geser kamar rawat Baekhyun. Yixing, yang sudah berada diluar, berderap masuk dengan seorang bayi berselimut biru dalam gendongannya. Ia tersenyum.

"Sudah saatnya pemberian ASI, Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol menatap tak mengerti. "Apa?"

"Yang Mulia Tuan Putri.. " Junmyeon tersenyum. "..adalah anak keduamu. Mereka berbeda lima menit, Yang Mulia."

Genggaman tangan Chanyeol pada jemari Baekhyun berubah erat. Dengan kaku, ia menoleh pada sang istri, yang tersenyum secerah matahari.

"Kau harus menyiapkan satu nama lagi, Chanyeolie."

Chanyeol tidak lagi bisa berkata. Ia berusaha menahan tangisnya dan bergerak memeluk erat sang istri. Baekhyun tertawa senang.

"Terima kasih.." Chanyeol menciumi rambut Baekhyun. "Terima kasih.."

.

.

.

Do Minjoon berjalan menuju podium aula istana. Sekretaris kerajaan itu berdehem, sebelum sinar kamera di hadapannya berdetik tiga kali.

"Selamat malam." Minjoon membuka map yang dipegangnya. "Saya Do Minjoon, dengan ini, menyampaikan, terkait kejadian yang mengancam keluarga kerajaan, juga peradilan terhadap kematian Bangsawan Byun dan Kim, dua puluh tiga tahun yang lalu."

Seluruh masyarakat terfokus pada layar televisi, menantikan keputusan istana dengan jantung berdebar.

"Atas nama kerajaan," Minjoon melanjutkan. "Hukuman berupa pencabutan segala status bangsawan dari keluarga Kim Youngmin, juga penyitaan seluruh harta bagi keturunannya, selaku pengganti hukuman mati bagi almarhum Kim Youngmin."

Di pengasingannya, Yejin menangis. Ia menggenggam erat tali putih yang sudah dililit di sekitar lehernya. Dengan pejaman terakhir, diiringi tangisan lirih, gadis itu menendang kursi yang di pijaknya dan membiarkan tubuhnya tergantung meregang nyawa, di senja yang sepi.

"Dan untuk Tersangka Kim Minsuk, atas dakwaan tersebut di atas, maka, Raja yang agung, memutuskan, hukuman Sayak** bagi yang bersangkutan, dan akan dilaksanakan sesegera mungkin, demi kestabilan kerajaan."

Di lapangan luas halaman pengadilan kerajaan, seluruh tentara berkumpul. Dengan langkah pincang, Minsuk berjalan menuju sebuah tikar putih di tengah lingkaran. Wajah pucatnya semakin pucat saat melihat meja coklat ditengah tikar, dengan sebuah mangkuk putih berisi cairan bening. Kedua tentara membuatnya terduduk di depan meja itu. Dibawah ancaman pistol dan aba-aba, Minsuk meminum cairan itu dengan tangan gemetar, hingga habis. Tubuh ringkih lunglai, dan darah mulai keluar dari hidung dan telinganya. Dalam dua menit, Jang Minsuk tinggallah sebuah nama.

"Lalu, terkait kembalinya Ratu Byun, maka, Raja memutuskan, untuk mengembalikan posisinya sebagai Ratu dengan segala otoritas yang menaunginya, dan mengangkat Putra Pertama mereka, Pangeran Park Dokjun, sebagai Putra Mahkota."

Heechul menangis di pelukan suaminya. Sementara, Tao, menangis sambil menelepon ibunya, memintanya mengabarkan pada kekaisaran.

"Juga untuk Yoon Jeonghan dan Kim Taeyeon, Raja mengembalikan posisi dan jabatan mereka sebelumnya, serta membersihkan nama dan menjamin keturunan mereka."

Minjoon menelan ludahnya.

"Untuk tersangka Bae Seulgi, Raja memutuskan, menghapus segala kesalahannya, sesuai dengan hasil penyelidikan, dan memindahkan statusnya sebagai korban. Namun, yang bersangkutan diminta keluar dari istana dan melepaskan seluruh jabatannya, serta tidak diperkenankan kembali ke ibukota."

"Dan," Minjoon membalik halaman terakhir map di tangannya. "Untuk Kris Wu, selaku orang yang terlibat dalam hal menyembunyikan Ratu, Raja memutuskan melarang yang bersangkutan masuk ke Korea selama lima tahun, dan secara khusus meminta kekaisaran mengganjarnya dengan hukuman perdata."

Kris tersenyum sambil mendengarkan putusan di televisi plasma lobby bandara. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Lima belas menit sebelum jadwal penerbangannya.

"Dan untuk Min Hyorin juga Kim Jongin, Raja memutuskan mengganjar keduanya dengan keharusan melapor ke otoritas kerajaan setiap bulan, dan pencekalan ke luar negeri selama lima tahun."

Minjoon membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Namun, mengingat jasa mereka atas keselamatan Ratu dan keturunan kerajaan, Raja memutuskan, mengangkat ketua KSS Kim Jongin sebagai Kepala Kejaksaan. Dengan keputusan ini pula, KSS resmi menjadi bagian dari Royal Army, dan mengangkat Min Hyorin sebagai ketuanya."

Minjoon menghela nafas lega dan menutup map-nya. "Demikian, Selamat Malam."

Seluruh lapisan masyarakat kini bersorak. Kembang api beragam warna menghiasi langit. Ya, pada akhirnya, semua kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Finally, End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Author's Note***

 **Sayak**) = Hukuman minum racun. Biasanya kalau pejabat hukumannya gini, supaya badannya gak rusak.**

Gengs, ini end. Gantung? Emang. Hihihihihi. /dijegal

Yang lain diselesaikan di epilog ya, sabtu nanti~ ayo hajar saya lagi. /g

Oh ya, sabtu juga update bareng The Wall kalau sempet.

Oke deh, selamat membaca~ abaikan typo ya. Sedih hiks.

Regards,

 **Purf.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Princess Destiny**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tiga tahun kemudian..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Suara gesekan antara sapu dan halaman berpasir itu menjadi musik di pagi hari. Udara pantai berhembus sejuk, mengantarkan aroma laut yang segar. Matahari belum begitu tinggi, mengiringi para pedagang yang berjalan menuju pasar.

"Seulgi-ah!"

Wanita itu —Seulgi— menoleh. Sebuah senyum terpatri di wajahnya begitu melihat siapa yang datang. Sambil menenteng sapunya, ia menghampiri bibi berambut pendek di balik pagar.

"Kau membutuhkan sesuatu, bi? Ada yang perlu kubantu?"

Bibi itu tertawa. "Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah untung banyak. Seseorang dari Seoul memborong semua ikanku."

"Benarkah?" Seulgi tersenyum lebar. "Itu bagus, Bi."

"Tentu saja. Ah, ini," Bibi itu memberikan sebuah keranjang pada Seulgi. "Ambillah. Cukup untuk persediaan kimchi bulan ini."

Dengan sambil tersenyum, Seulgi menerima keranjang itu. "Terima kasih, Bi. Sebenarnya, kau tidak perlu repot."

"Tidak apa. Omong-omong, datanglah nanti malam. Orang yang memborong ikanku itu mengundang seluruh warga untuk berpesta."

Mata Seulgi melebar. "Benarkah? Dimana?"

"Di rumah pinggir pantai. Kau tahu itu kan?"

Genggaman Seulgi pada keranjang itu berubah erat. Senyumnya perlahan hilang, terganti dengan wajah pucat yang begitu terluka. Ia menggigit bibirnya.

 _Tentu saja aku tahu. Itu rumah masa kecilku._

 _._

.

.

Jam baru saja menunjukkan awal pagi saat kaki kecil itu berderap. Mata bulatnya memandang waspada dari balik pintu besar kamarnya. Beberapa pelayan dilihatnya tengah bolak-balik, terburu-buru menyiapkan meja makan dan membersihkan rumah.

'Tap'

Lagi, kaki kecil itu melangkah pelan, keluar dari kamarnya. Ia terus berjalan dengan wajah penuh senyum lebar. Kini, tubuh kecil yang sedikit gempal itu berjinjit, berusaha meraih kenop kamar yang tidak jauh dari kamarnya.

"Hng.."

Anak itu bergumam dan perlahan mengayun kenop tersebut, mendorong daun pintu kedalam. Tubuh kecil itu menyelinap, lalu berlari kencang menuju sebuah ranjang besar di tengah ruangan.

"Ppa.. Appa.."

Gumaman menggemaskan diselingi tawa kecil itu tidak membuat dua orang di ranjang bergerak. Bibir bocah itu mengerucut, sebal. Kaki kecil itu kini mulai memanjat ranjang. Sambil merangkak kecil, anak itu kini berhasil berada di tengah ranjang, diantara dua orangtuanya.

"Ppa.. Appa.."

Kedua tangan mungilnya memeluk leher sang ayah. Lelaki itu, hanya menggeliat, dan tidur semakin dalam. Bibir mungil itu mengerucut kembali. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berguling ke sebelah, mendekap ibunya.

"Eomma.. Mma.."

Sedikit terusik, wanita itu bergerak. Anak itu tersenyum lebar. Oh, ibunya tidak pernah mengecewakan.

"Eomma! Eomma!"

Mata khas anak anjing itu akhirnya terbuka. Ibunya—Baekhyun—tersenyum saat melihat seorang anak bergelung di pelukannya.

"Pagi, Dokjun-ah."

Anak kecil itu—Dokjun—semakin tersenyum senang dan bergelung manja pada sang ibu. Harinya semakin cerah saat Baekhyun menciumi kepala dan wajahnya.

"Dokjun belum mandi hm? Kabur lagi dari kamar?"

Bibir Dokjun mengerucut. "Mau mandi sama eomma."

"Aigoo." Baekhyun tertawa gemas dan mencium kembali pipi anaknya. "Bagaimana dengan appa? Dokjun sudah bangunkan?"

"Sudah!" Bibir yang tadi tersenyum itu kembali mengerucut. "Tapi appa tidak bangun."

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum. "Memang bagaimana Dokjun membangunkan appa?"

"Peluk! Peluk appa!"

"Ah." Baekhyun mengangguk- ngangguk dengan wajah yang bahagia. "Kalau mencium?"

Mata Dokjun berkedip polos. "Poppo? Poppo appa?"

"Ya." Senyum terus mengembang di wajah Baekhyun. "Bagaimana?"

"Mau poppo appa!"

Baekhyun berbisik. "Baiklah, ayo poppo appa!"

Baekhyun, yang sudah duduk diatas ranjang kini melepaskan pelukan sang anak. Dokjun langsung berguling dan memeluk leher sang ayah—Chanyeol.

"Appa."

Cup. Hidung mancung Chanyeol adalah sasaran pertama.

"Appa. Appa."

Cup. Cup. Kali ini, kedua pipi Chanyeol.

"Appa.. Hng..Hiks.."

"Astaga." Mata Chanyeol langsung terbuka lebar. Ia memeluk balik anaknya dan menciuminya sambil terus tersenyum. "Selamat pagi, Dokjun-ah!"

"Appa! Appa!"

Chanyeol tertawa lebar. Sebenarnya, sejak pembicaraan menggemaskan antara istri dan anaknya tadi, ia sudah bangun. Namun, demi mendapat serangan ciuman dari sang putra, Chanyeol berpura-pura memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum dan bergerak mendekat. Chanyeol mencium kening istrinya.

"Selamat pagi, Eomma."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Pagi, Appa."

"Hng, poppo! poppo!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa. Mereka memeluk bersamaan putra kecil itu dan bergantian menciumi wajah sang anak. Tawa menggemaskan dari si kecil Dokjun mengiringi pagi indah di istana.

.

.

.

Luhan menuruni tangga rumahnya sambil bersiul. Tubuhnya sudah dibaluti gaun pendek cantik berwarna merah muda. Kakinya melangkah menuju meja makan, dimana ayah dan ibunya sedang sarapan.

"Pagi, Mom, Dad."

Seperti biasa, Luhan mencium pipi kedua orangtuanya. Ia mengambil duduk di kursi di hadapan mereka. Sepiring nasi merah dan daging ayam bakar telah tersaji didepannya. Dahi Luhan berkerut.

"Mom." Ia melirik menu sarapan orangtuanya. "Kenapa sarapanku bukan nasi goreng seperti kalian?"

"Ck." Heechul menuang air putih di kedua gelas suami dan putrinya. "Nasi goreng itu dari nasi putih. Tidak baik untuk dietmu!"

Luhan menatap ibunya tak percaya. "Tapi, aku tidak diet, Mom."

"Kau harus!" Heechul menghela nafas. "Gaun pernikahanmu harus muat. Kau tidak boleh menambah berat badan!"

"Ish." Bibir Luhan mengerucut. "Mana mungkin aku bertambah gendut dalam lima hari—Aw!"

"Turuti saja!" Heechul menatap puas putrinya yang kini meringis setelah mendapat jitakan sayang dari sendok yang digenggamnya.

Hankyung menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Kalian ini. Makanlah dulu."

Luhan mendengus dan mulai menyuapkan makananya. "Katakan itu pada Mom. Dia bahkan menjitakku, Dad."

"Itu demi kebaikanmu!"

"Apanya." Dengus Luhan sambil menghindar saat Heechul akan menjitaknya kembali. "Sehun bahkan akan terus mencintaiku bagaimanapun tubuhku nanti."

"Cih." Heechul berdecih sambil melenggang menuju wastafel untuk mencuci buah. "Katakan itu saat kau menjadi gendut sehabis melahirkan anaknya. Dia akan mencari gadis seksi lain untuk ditiduri."

"Ya! Mom!"

"Luhan.." Suara Hankyung kembali menyahut. "Makanlah dulu."

Bibir Luhan mencebik. "Mom itu.."

"Maklumi saja." Hankyung melirik jahil istrinya yang sudah duduk kembali di sampingnya. "Mommy-mu itu akan ditinggal anak dan keponakan kesayangannya. Masa-masa labil."

Heechul memukul pelan lengan suaminya. "Makanya, aku bilang Zifan tinggal disini saja menemaniku! Kalian itu benar-benar!"

Hankyung hanya tersenyum dan mengelus pelan kepala Heechul, berusaha menenangkan. Melihat itu, bibir Luhan tertarik, membentuk kurva senyum simpul yang cantik. Hubungan orangtuanya adalah panutan untuknya. Di masa depan, ia berharap, Sehun dan dirinya akan tetap romantis seperti itu, bersama anak-anak mereka yang sudah beranjak dewasa.

Ah, Luhan jadi merindukan calon suaminya itu.

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah, di ibukota China, wangi sedap dari roti panggang menguar, memenuhi ruangan. Seorang lelaki berambut pirang mengucek matanya. Langkahnya ia bawa ke dapur, dimana istri cantiknya tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan lebih awal.

"Pagi, Cantik."

"Astaga." Tubuh istrinya—Tao—menegang saat menerima pelukan tiba-tiba itu. "Yifan!"

Kris—si pria pirang itu—tertawa. Ia melepaskan pelukan itu dan beralih ke samping Tao, untuk membuat kopi.

"Biar aku saja." Tao merebut pelan cangkir yang telah diambil Kris. "Kau tolong bangunkan Zifan saja. Bisa?"

"Tentu." Kris tersenyum dan mencium pipi Tao sesaat.

Tiga tahun yang lalu, seminggu setelah makan malam disertai ceramah panjang di rumah keluarga Huang, Kris secara resmi mengikat Tao dalam pernikahan. Ia bahkan masih ingat betapa perih jeweran dan jambakan dari bibinya, Heechul, saat ia bercerita soal hubungannya dan Tao.

Saat ini, Kris sudah hidup bahagia, dengan Tao dan Zifan di sebuah rumah mewah yang dibelinya. Omong-omong soal anak itu, si tampan Wu Zifan, bahkan sudah mengenalinya di hari pertama ia datang ke rumah keluarga Huang. Dengan lidah cadelnya dulu, ia memanggil Kris dengan sebutan Baba, tanpa dikomando satu orang pun.

"Zifan?"

Kris berjalan masuk dan membuka tirai seluruh kamar. Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk, membuat gulungan diatas ranjang bergerak. Kris tersenyum dan menghampiri.

"Hey, jagoan. Ayo bangun."

Zifan mengeluh. "Lima menit lagi, Baba."

"Kau harus sekolah. Ayo, bangunlah."

Dalam satu tarikan, selimut tebal itu menurun, memperlihatkan wajah mengantuk yang tetap tampan milik Wu Zifan.

"Aku malas sekali. Bolos, ya? Baba? Ya ya?"

"Tidak masalah." Kris bersidekap. "Tapi, bagaimana jika halmeoni Heechul tahu, ya?"

"Apa?" Zifan membulatkan matanya, terbangun. "Tidak, tidak. Jangan katakan apapun pada Halmeoni Heechul."

Kris terkekeh, menertawakan pesona bibinya yang membuat ngeri setiap orang. "Kalau begitu, mandilah. Baba dan Mama tunggu di ruang makan."

Zifan mencebik. "Lalu dimana halmeoni Heechul?"

"Apa?" Kris menatap anaknya polos. "Tentu saja di rumahnya. Di Korea."

Wajah Zifan memerah. Kris bersiul, melangkah keluar dari kamar, sebelum sebuah teriakan menggema.

"MAMA! BABA MEMBOHONGIKU LAGI!"

.

.

.

"Hng.. Brr.."

Baekhyun berdecak. Ia mengeringkan rambut Dokjun sementara sang empu menggigil, kedinginan. Salju di pertengahan November memang mulai turun, membuat pagi semakin dingin.

"Ck. Tadi kau yang meminta eomma mandikan."

Dokjun mengangguk sambil terus menggigil. "Tapi.. hng.. dingin.."

"Tentu saja." Baekhyun melilitkan handuk tebal di sekeliling tubuh Dokjun. "Lagipula, kau itu lelaki. Laki-laki itu harus tahan dingin."

"Appa suka dingin?"

Baekhyun tertawa dengan penggunaan kalimat Dokjun yang masih acak-acakan. "Eomma tidak tahu. Appa tidak pernah mandi dengan air dingin."

Dokjun tertawa lucu. "Appa dingin! Dingin!"

"Ya, benar." Baekhyun memakaikan kaus dan celana dalam pasa Dokjun. "Karena itu, Dokjun harus mengalahkan appa?"

"Mengalahkan?"

"Hm." Baekhyun berpikir. "Mengalahkan itu seperti power ranger membuat monster pingsan!"

"Woah." Bibir Dokjun membulat. "Appa monster!"

Baekhyun kembali tertawa lebar. "Ya, appa monster."

Selanjutnya, rutinitas 'mari-memakaikan-pakaian-Dokjun' dilalui Baekhyun dengan tawa yang terus mengurai. Hari ini, ada peresmian museum seni yang didirikannya. Dokjun kini terlihat tampan dengan kemeja putih dan celana jeans hitam.

"Nah, selesai."

Dokjun meloncat girang. "Yey! Yey!"

"Ayo, kita turun." Baekhyun mengibaskan gaun-nya. "Dokjun harus minum susu. Eomma akan siapkan di bawah."

Mata Dokjun berkedip lucu. "Joohyun imo?"

Baekhyun menyisiri rambut pirang, alami Dokjun dan memakaikannya parfum anak-anak. "Joohyun imo sedang libur. Dia pergi ke pantai bersama keluarganya."

"Pantai!"

Baekhyun tertawa. "Dokjun suka pantai?"

"Nde!" Anak itu mengangguk semangat. "Ayo pantai sama Appa, Eomma, Sehun samchon, Lluhan imo.."

Baekhyun terkikik geli. "Luhan imo, sayang."

"Louhan?" Dokjun ikut terkikik sambil menutup wajahnya, seperti kebiasaan Chanyeol. "Pantai! Pantai!"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menggendong Baekhyun, membawanya keluar kamar dan turun menuju ruang makan.

"Baiklah, nanti kita akan ajak Appa ke pantai. Setuju?"

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku yang masih membuatmu sibuk menjelang pernikahanmu, Sehun."

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Sehun tersenyum. Lelaki itu menaruh kembali cangkir kopi yang barusan di hirupnya.

"Bukan masalah, Yang Mulia. Lagipula, aku masih punya waktu hingga besok, sebelum berangkat ke China."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Apa segala persiapan sudah selesai?"

"Ya, Yang Mulia." Sehun tersenyum. "Kris-ge dan Tao melakukannya dengan baik."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Resepsi pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan memang akan diselenggarakan di China, mengingat seluruh keluarga Hankyung ada disana. Lagipula, itu memudahkan Kris yang masih terikat hukuman larangan masuk Korea, hingga dua tahun ke depan.

"Appa!"

Kedua pria itu tersenyum mendengar teriakan cempreng. Chanyeol sendiri langsung menoleh, dan mendapati putra semata wayangnya tengah berlari menuju dirinya. Pria itu bangkit dari kursi dan menyambut Dokjun dalam satu pelukan.

"Oh, lihatlah ini. Dokjun kita sudah mandi."

Dokjun terkikik geli saat menerima ciuman beruntun dari ayahnya. "Appa geli!"

Baekhyun, yang tadi di belakang Dokjun, mengelus pelan suaminya, mengajaknya kembali duduk. Wanita itu kini sudah menempati kursinya, menyiapkan sarapan.

"Apakah Luhan akan kesini?"

Sehun tahu itu pertanyaan untuknya. "Tidak, Yang Mulia. Dia akan langsung ke museum, dengan Hyorin."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Di sampingnya, tangan kecil Dokjun mulai meraih lengannya, meminta sarapannya. "Jadi, kalian akan berangkat besok?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Ya, Yang Mulia."

"Kami akan datang sehari sebelumnya." Kali ini, Chanyeol menyahut. "Masih ada beberapa yang harus aku urus disini."

"Tidak masalah, Yang Mulia."

"Astaga, sayang." teriakan Baekhyun membuat keduanya menoleh. Tatapan mereka melembut saat melihat Dokjun terkikik dengan mulut penuh coklat.

Benar-benar pagi yang luar biasa di istana.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memakai jam tangan perak miliknya. Wanita itu merapikan rambut sambil terus menonton acara di televisi, selagi menunggu suaminya keluar dari kamar.

"Eoh? Dokjun?"

Ia meraih remote dan menaikkan volumenya. Berita itu berisi segala tentang Putra Mahkota kecil milik Korea itu. Dokjun yang tampan, Dokjun yang lucu, bahkan ada prediksi jika anak itu akan melampaui popularitas Chanyeol saat usianya mencapai tujuh belas nanti. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Sesuatu terjadi? Kau terus tersenyum."

Suara Jongin membuatnya menoleh. Pria itu kini sibuk mengeluh karena dasinya yang tak kunjung tersimpul dengan benar. Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ada berita tentang Dokjun yang semakin populer belakangan ini."

Jari lentik Kyungsoo meraih dasi Jongin dan mulai menyimpulnya. Jongin tersenyum. "Dia berbeda dengan Yang Mulia Raja. Pribadinya benar-benar mirip Ratu."

"Mereka berdua terlihat lebih bahagia semenjak kelahiran Dokjun." Kyungsoo menepuk simpul dasi Jongin. "Anak memang membuat bahagia, bukan?"

Jongin tertegun. Ia masih ingat saat tahun lalu, di tahun keempat pernikahan, akhirnya mereka tahu mengapa anak tak kunjung hadir dalam hidup mereka. Kyungsoo mandul. Dan, jujur saja, itu menjadi pukulan berat bagi keduanya.

"Kyungsoo.."

"Jongin." Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Aku—"

"Hei." Jongin menangkup kedua pipi tembam sang istri. "Aku sudah bilang, aku menikahimu karena aku mencintaimu. Ada anak atau tidak, itu sama sekali tidak akan pernah berubah, Kyungsoo."

"Tapi, kau pasti sedih."

Jongin mengangguk. "Ya, aku sedih."

"Apa kau akan menceraikanku?"

"Tidak." Jongin menghela nafas. "Demi tuhan. Aku tidak pernah berfikir kesana. Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis dan memeluk Jongin. Pria itu membalas pelukannya dan tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga, Kyungsoo. Sangat." Ia mengelus punggung Kyungsoo. "Omong-omong, sebenarnya aku berfikir sesuatu."

"Hm?"

"Ya." Jongin meneguk ludahnya. "Minggu lalu aku melewati sebuah panti asuhan di pusat kota. Aku pikir jika kita mengangkat seorang bayi—"

Jongin tergagap. Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap suaminya dengan tatapan dalam mata bulatnya.

"Tapi, jika kau tidak mau—"

"Kau gila?"

Jongin meneguk ludahnya. "I-itu hanya ide, sayang."

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo tertawa lebar. "Kenapa hanya ide? Astaga, aku juga berfikir hal yang sama. Ayo! Kita cari seorang bayi!"

"Tapi, kita harus menghadiri acara pembukaan museum itu, kan?"

"Tentu saja setelah acara itu!" Kyungsoo berseru galak, tapi kemudian tersenyum manis. "Ayo berangkat, suamiku."

Apa Jongin sudah bilang kalau Kyungsoo itu labil?

.

.

.

" _Gom sema-ri-ga, han chi-be-yi-so.._ " Dokjun bergoyang di kursi belakang limousin kerajaan itu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada di sampingnya, tertawa kecil melihat si kecil.

" _Appa gom.._ " Anak bermata bulat itu menunjuk Chanyeol, yang langsung dibalas si empu dengan menggembungkan pipi, berusaha mirip dengan beruang. Dokjun terkikik.

" _Eomma gom.."_ Dokjun menoleh, menunjuk Baekhyun. Wanita itu ikut menggoyangkan kepalanya, memasang wajah sok seram dan berusaha menggigit gemas pipi anaknya. Dokjun, lagi-lagi, tertawa geli.

" _Aegi-gom_! Yey!" Akhirnya anak itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan bertepuk tangan. Kakinya yang tidak mencapai lantai mobil bergerak lucu.

"Tidak ada samchon-gom?" sahut Sehun dari kursi depan. Mulut Dokjun membulat.

"Mwo? Aniya. Samchon bukan beruang."

Dahi Sehun berkerut. "Lalu, samchon apa?"

"Hng.." Mata bulat Dokjun bergerak-gerak. "Samchon..hng.. Kucing!"

"Pft!" Chanyeol menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa.

"Ya!" Sehun sedikit memberengut. "Apa tidak ada yang lain, Yang Mulia? Kucing terlalu feminim."

"Feminim itu apa?"

Baekhyun berdecak. "Dia belum tahu kata sesulit itu."

Chanyeol mencium kepala Dokjun dengan sayang. "Feminim itu seperti eomma. Cantik, pintar. Mengerti?"

"Hng.. Tapi eomma juga galak."

Baekhyun menatap anaknya tak percaya. Sementara Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada sang anak. "Apa? Kenapa? Apa harus kita berubah dan menyerang eomma?"

"Power Ranger!"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan membuat pose lucu khas ksatria itu. "Satu dua tiga.. Berubah!"

Dokjun berjingkrak dan mengikuti pose sang ayah. "Berubah!"

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Dokjun untuk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Kedua ayah dan anak itu membentuk tangan mereka seolah senjata.

"Ayo kita serang eomma!"

Dokjun berteriak lucu. "Monster eomma!"

Baekhyun tertawa terpingkal. Ia benar-benar terhibur dengan dua pria di hadapannya. Akhirnya, Baekhyun membenarkan letak duduknya dan berkacak pinggang.

"Monster? Jadi kalian pikir eomma monster? Baiklah. Rasakan ini! Rawr!"

Baekhyun mendorong pelan tubuh Dokjun sehingga anak itu jatuh ke pangkuan Chanyeol. Putranya itu tertawa terbahak saat ia menciumi wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Hihi.. eomma! Appa, eomma monster, eomma jahat!"

Chanyeol tertawa dan mengelus kepala Dokjun sambil memeluk Baekhyun. "Eomma jahat?"

Dokjun masih terus tertawa. "Nde!"

"Rawr!"

Chanyeol terkikik. "Baiklah, mari kita kembalikan eomma. Lihat, lihat. Appa sedang membuat eomma menjadi baik."

Raja korea itu mencium kepala Baekhyun berkali-kali. Istrinya itu kini mengangkat wajah dan bersandar pada bahu kokoh Chanyeol. Dokjun membulatkan matanya.

"Poppo?"

"Ya." Chanyeol mengangguk sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada pundak Baekhyun dan mencium pipinya. "Lihat, eomma baik pada appa."

Baekhyun menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Dokjun. Anaknya itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Kali ini, kedua mata bulatnya memandang lucu sambil membuka kedua lengannya, ingin digendong.

"Poppo.. Eomma.. Poppo.."

Dalam satu gerakan, Baekhyun mengangkat Dokjun dan menaruhnya di pangkuan mereka. Ia kembali menciumi pipi Dokjun sampai si anak tertawa lebar.

"Dokjun sayang eomma?"

Dokjun mengangguk keras. "Sayang eomma!"

"Lho, lho." Chanyeol sedikit memberengut. "Appa tidak?"

Dokjun mendongak sedikit dan bergelung kedalam pelukan lenga ayahnya. "Sayang appa!"

Dan, sebuah ciuman gemas mendarat kembali di pipi si kecil. Baekhyun tertawa senang saat Chanyeol juga kembali mencium keningnya. Di kursi depan, Sehun tersenyum. Bahagia dengan keharmonisan keluarga yang dijaganya.

.

.

.

Suasana halaman museum seni yang akan diresmikan itu sudah ramai dengan wartawan. Hyorin dan Luhan serta Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah menunggu, bersiap menyambut kedatangan keluarga Raja. Saat limousine hitam itu berhenti, kamera wartawan tidak berhenti memotret, mengabadikan setiap moment.

"Luhan Imo!"

Dokjun langsung meloncat begitu Sehun membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Luhan pun tersenyum dan menyambut pelukan si anak. "Yang Mulia!"

Hyorin yang berada di sebelah Luhan memberengut. "Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota tidak mau memelukku juga?"

Dokjun menoleh dan tertawa senang. "Hyorin Imo!" Ia berjingkat berusaha meraih wanita itu. Hyorin tertawa dan berjongkok demi memeluk si anak.

"Hei, kau benar-benar terkenal, ya, Yang Mulia?"

Dokjun, yang masih terkekeh dengan Hyorin, menoleh polos. Matanya kembali berbinar dan berlari menyongsong dua orang lainnya. "Jongin samchon! Kyungsoo Imo!"

Kedua orang itu—Jongin dan Kyungsoo tertawa. Dokjun pun kini sudah ada di gendongan Kyungsoo, bergelung manja pada sang wanita.

"Ck." Chanyeol berdecak. "Lihatlah, kurasa aku tak sepopuler itu saat seusianya."

Jongin tertawa menanggapinya. "Benar, Yang Mulia. Kata ibuku dulu anda sangat pelit tersenyum."

Chanyeol berdecak kembali dan melirik tajam si kepala kejaksaan. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggandeng mesra lengan kokoh sang suami.

"Sudahlah." Suara favorit Chanyeol itu mendayu manja. "Kita harus masuk ke dalam. Ayo, semuanya."

.

.

.

Hari berlalu begitu cepat. Saat malam menjelang, lampu jalan di lingkungan desa tempat Seulgi tinggal sudah menyala terang. Gadis itu sendiri, tengah merapikan beberapa pakaiannya yang sudah kering.

"Seulgi-ah!"

Suara ketukan pada pagar besi rumahnya membuat gadis itu menoleh. Seulgi berjalan keluar dan menemukan bibi berambut pendek yang datang tadi pagi.

"Bibi." Seulgi tersenyum. "Ada apa?"

"Aish." Bibi itu megibaskan tangannya. "Apa kau lupa? Ayo, ini waktunya. Rumah pinggir pantai itu sudah membuka pintunya."

Seulgi meneguk ludah. Di tahun ketiga ia tinggal di desa, ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang menyewa rumah itu. Gadis itu terdiam. Rumah itu adalah milik orangtuanya puluhan tahun lalu, saat ia dan Joohyun masih kecil.

"Seulgi-ah!"

"Ah." Seulgi tergagap. "A-ayo. Sebentar, aku kunci rumahku dulu, bi."

Seperti orang linglung, Seulgi berbalik dan mengunci pintu depan rumahnya. Ia keluar pagar dan berjalan beriringan dengan bibi itu, menuju rumah tersebut. Rumah besar itu adalah villa milik teman ayahnya yang dibeli saat Joohyun lahir. Lokasinya yang berada di atas bukit karang yang menjorok ke pantai membuatnya mendapat sebutan Rumah Pantai dari warga desa.

"Ah. Kalian datang?"

Seulgi dan bibi itu tersenyum. Laki-laki yang menghampiri mereka menyengir. "Ayo, masuklah. Mereka sudah menyajikan makanan. Warga sudah mulai makan!"

Bibi itu tersenyum dan membawa langkahnya masuk, diikuti Seulgi. "Sebenarnya siapa yang mengadakan pesta rakyat seperti ini?"

"Salah satu orang istana." Laki-laki itu terkekeh. "Sepasang suami istri dan anak gadis yang cantik."

Dahi Seulgi berkerut. "Dan ada urusan apa mereka disini?"

"Ah, itu." Laki-laki itu membawa mereka menuju stand tempat minuman dan makanan. "Mereka bilang mereka baru saja menemukan anak mereka yang hilang. Semacam perayaan."

Bibi itu mengangguk sambil mengambil sepotong bakso ikan. "Mereka sedang bahagia. Nikmati saja."

Seulgi hanya menghela nafasnya. Ia meraih segelas sirup berwarna dan meneguknya pelan-pelan. Aula yang dulu Seulgi ingat berisi meja bilyar dan beberapa lukisan kini berubah menjadi stan makanan yang dipenuhi warga desa. Di tengah ruangan, sebuah panggung kecil berdiri. Seorang pemuda belasan tahun naik. Wajah tampannya membuat beberapa gadis desa menahan nafas.

"Selamat malam semuanya." Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Aku Kim Taeyong."

Warga mulai memusatkan atensinya pada Taeyong. Pemuda itu terus tersenyum dan mengaitkan jemarinya satu sama lain.

"Kalian pasti bingung kenapa kalian ada disini. Walau mungkin beberapa kalian sudah mengetahuinya." Taeyong berdehem. "Tapi, untuk pertama, aku ingin bercerita, tentang si pemilik pesta yang merupakan rekan kerja ayahku dulu di istana."

"Dia adalah seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Dan dari keluarga yang baik. Ia lulus sekolah ekonomi dan melanjutkan di akademi khusus kerajaan. Sampai saat ini, namanya tercatat sebagai kepala pelayan yang mumpuni. Bahkan, ia juga mengurus Putra Mahkota saat ini."

Semua warga ber-oh ria. Namun, Seulgi tertegun.

"Tiga tahun yang lalu, ia kehilangan jejak adiknya. Tapi, sekarang, sang adik telah ditemukan. Kasarnya, ia tidak lagi bersembunyi." Taeyong tersenyum. "Aku akan mengundangnya. Joohyun noona, silahkan masuk."

Seorang gadis cantik dengan bekas baret samar di pipinya menaiki panggung. Senyumnya tidak luntur. Di tengah kerumunan, Seulgi mulai memundurkan langkahnya dengan gemetar.

"Singkat saja, semuanya telah dijelaskan Taeyong." Joohyun tersenyum dan memandang kerumunan. "Aku hanya ingin berkata, jika aku, ayah dan ibu sangat merindukanmu.."

Mata Seulgi dan Joohyun bertemu. Gadis yang lebih tua tersenyum. "...Seulgi-ah.."

Semua warga saling memandang, bibi di samping Seulgi memandang gadis itu dengan kaget. Joohyun tersenyum semakin lebar. "..pulanglah."

Airmata Seulgi jatuh membanjiri pipinya. Tangan gadis itu terkepal, gemetar. Ia baru akan berbalik, saat sebuah suara lain membuatnya berhenti.

"Seulgi-ah."

Suara itu begitu lirih, tapi Seulgi benar-benar mengenalinya. Ia menoleh pelan-pelan dan mendapati ayah dah ibunya menatapnya haru, penuh kerinduan.

"Nak," Ayahnya tersenyum. "Kemarilah. Ayo kita pulang."

Pertahanan Seulgi sudah runtuh. Gadis itu menangis haru dan berlari menghampiri kedua orangtuanya, memeluk mereka dengan erat. Ayah dan ibunya tersenyum, memeluk balik sang anak dengan sayang.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol ikut menghampirinya di ruang keluarga. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam tapi mereka sudah selesai dengan aktifitas.

"Aku belum mengantuk."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku sedikit bosan."

"Hm?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. "Sesuatu terjadi, Chanyeolie?"

"Tidak." Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun dan memeluknya, membuat sang istri mendekat. "Aku hanya terlalu bahagia."

"Ckck. Apa biasanya kau tidak bahagia?"

Chanyeol menjawil hidung istrinya. "Aku selalu bahagia setelah kau kembali padaku."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Wanita itu menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak kokoh suaminya. Chanyeol menciumi rambut wanita kesayangannya.

"Enam bulan itu adalah masa tersulitku, Chanyeol." Baekhyun beringsut dalam pelukan suaminya. "Kumohon, aku tidak mau mengalaminya lagi."

"Tidak akan." Chanyeol memeluknya semakin erat. "Membiarkanmu hilang dan pergi adalah hal terakhir yang tak aka pernah ku lakukan. Aku berjanji."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"Tidak perlu, sayang." Ia mengusap pundak Baekhyun. "Aku yang harus berterimakasih, kau dan Dokjun adalah hadiah terhebat dalam hidupku."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan memeluk balik pinggang Chanyeol. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Jangan tanyakan aku." Chanyeol terkekeh dan menarik dagu istrinya. "Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu."

Ciuman manis sepasang suami istri itu menjadi penutup indah hari mereka yang sempurna. Salju diluar semakin lebat, menambah keromantisan mereka yang berpeluk mesra, berbagi hangat.

.

.

.

 _ **Beijing, lima hari setelahnya..**_

.

.

.

Pernikahan sakral antara Sehun dan Luhan telah dilaksanakan siang tadi, di sebuah gereja indah tempat Kris dan Tao mengikat janji suci. Malam ini, perayaan resepsi sudah akan di mulai.

Sebuah hotel mewah berbintang lima menjadi saksi meriahnya pesta yang digelar. Memakai tema 'malam yang berkilau', hall besar itu disulap dengan lampu biru redup dan langit-langit berwarna malam, dengan gantungan bintang emas di sekitarnya.

Semua orang diundang, termasuk pasangan dokter Kim Junmyeon dan Zhang Yixing, yang tengah menunggu kelahiran anak pertama mereka. Juga Joohyun yang datang ditemani Seulgi, yang ajaibnya mendapat pelukan sportif dari semua orang yang mengenalnya. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan juga datang, dengan saling mengamit tangan dan status tunangan yang mengikat mereka. Kim Yeri datang bersama sang ayah yang sempat melongo saat melihat Chanyeol, sebelum memberi hormat. Zifan dan Dokjun berkeliling sekitar pesta, memburu makanan dan kue-kue manis yang dihidangkan. Sang pengantin sendiri tampak seperti Raja dan Ratu sehari, dengan tuksedo putih dan gaun panjang yang indah.

"Ah, ayo, berbaris, pengantin akan melempar bunga."

Suara pembawa acara yang secara, khusus disewa Heechul itu membuat sebagian undangan pesta berkumpul di sisi panggung. Luhan sudah menghadap ke belakang, bersiap melempar bunga putih di tangannya.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, ya." Pembawa acara itu kembali berteriak. "Satu.. dua.. ti.. ga!"

Lemparan tinggi itu membuat beberapa orang berjinjit dan melompat. Bunga itu berayun, dan jatuh, yang bahkan tidak mengantri untuk untuknya. Kyuhyun menatap bunga lily di tangkupan tangannya.

Chanyeol berdehem, menahan senyum sambil memeluk pinggang istrinya. "Kau tahu, sayang?" Ia berbisik. "Sudah kubilang, Kyuhyun akan menikahi komputernya."

Tawa Baekhyun meledak, diantara tawa tak percaya beberapa anggota dan staff istana yang saat ini berkumpul di sekitar Kyuhyun, mencoba mencuri bunganya.

Rona kebahagian, tawa, dan senyum menghiasi mereka semua tahun ini, dan di tahun-tahun setelahnya. Sekali lagi, semua kembali pada tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Author's Note***

Iya, tau, telat. Modem kurang ajar serius. Saya udah coba kirim email ke email hp tapi begitu di convert ke word hp malah acak-acakan. Kampret.

Btw, ya, seharusnya saya update jamaah bareng:

 **PrincePink, Oh Yuri, Pupuputri feat Sayaka dini, RedApplee, Cactus93 feat Summerlight92, Lolipopsehun, Parkayoung, Brida Wu, Blood Type-B, Hyurien92, OhLan94 (wattpad), Nidia Park**

—dalam rangka ulang tahun **Lolipopsehun** dan **JongTakGu**. Happy birthday sayang-sayang. Aku semogakan segala yang kalian doakan.

Ini adalah part akhir dari yang terakhir. Maaf kalau kurang sempurna ya~

 **With Love,**

 **Purf.**


End file.
